


Высшая инстанция

by Tivisa_Henako



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 78,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9459725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tivisa_Henako/pseuds/Tivisa_Henako
Summary: Наполеон, Илья и Габи уже пять месяцев работают вместе, постепенно приспосабливаясь друг к другу. Удо Теллер давно похоронен, как и его детище - компактное ядерное оружие, - а Винчигуэрра забыты. Но кто-то неожиданно предлагает к продаже третий экземпляр материалов доктора Теллера, и мир опять становится на грань ядерной войны.Занимаясь этим делом, агенты не только сами попадают под подозрение, но и на собственном опыте узнают: прошлое как яма - чем глубже копаешь, тем больнее падать.





	1. Пролог.

**Author's Note:**

> Автор постарался написать классический детектив и задействовать персонажей, в фильме 2015 года лишь упоминаемых, но ИМХО это не повод, чтобы ставить АУ или ООС. Работа написана в рамках канона фильма - все эпизоды из прошлого героев, хоть и вымышлены, ничему не противоречат. 
> 
> ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ: произведена перезагрузка некоторых сюжетов, персонажей и реплик сериала "The Man from U.N.C.L.E." 1964-68 гг. Автор не желал при этом оскорбить чьи-либо чувства, к тому же незнание сериала не влияет на понимание происходящего, но если вам кажется, что это святотатство - не читайте!

**_Понедельник, 14 октября 1963 года.  
Место – засекречено (пока)._ **

Острый конец часовой стрелки больших настенных ходиков пересёк надир и уже подходил к семи утра. Город потихоньку просыпался, но звуки его пробуждения сквозь наглухо зашторенные окна и плотно закрытые двери не проникали. Тишина в комнате стояла такая, что негромкое тиканье оглушало, а еле слышный шелест бумаги казался грохотом водопада. Однако женщине в кресле некого и нечего было опасаться – компанию ей составляла лишь минималистичного стиля мебель и набор шахмат на низком столике у дивана. 

При свете одинокой настольной лампы можно разглядеть, что хозяйка молода, темноволоса и над чем-то сосредоточенно размышляет. Скорее всего, над документами и распечатками, загромоздившими половину стола. Но вот она повернулась и наклонила абажур лампы так, чтобы свет падал на стену позади. 

Выглядела эта стена весьма странно. К растянутому листу ватмана формата А1 были пришпилены штук восемь или девять цветных фотопортретов мужчин и женщин. Лица брюнетов, русых, блондинов обоих полов разного возраста, как сердцевины ромашек, окружали листки с понятными лишь автору заметками и сокращениями. Кроме того, ватман исчертили схемы, надписи и стрелки. Сейчас женщина как раз добавила к этой путанице ещё пару листочков, подчеркнула что-то жирной двойной линией и поставила восклицательный знак.

_Можно начинать._

На правой стороне стола находилось устройство, какое далеко не в каждом доме найдётся: телефонная трубка, подключённая к причудливого вида приставке. На передней стороне виднелись четыре клавиши и четыре тумблера-переключателя. Женщина перевела левый в положение "вверх" и, дождавшись ответа, произнесла:

\- Зет-восемь-девять-семь. Два-два-восемь-четыре, приоритет два-А, зашифровать. Да, знаю, который час. Да, срочно.

Буквально через несколько секунд одна из клавиш подсветилась белым.

\- Мистер Карвер, надеюсь, я вас не разбудила?

\- Нет, я ещё не ложился. Догадываюсь, что вы тоже. Так я слушаю.

Во властном голосе мужчины проступала вкрадчивая мягкость. _Так порыкивает тигр, предупреждая джунгли о своём присутствии._

\- Докладываю о полной готовности. Операции в Европе можно давать зелёный свет.

\- Вы всё проработали? 

\- Практически всё, - ответила женщина, – если у вас готовы документы. Информаторы есть, исполнитель подобран, прошлые концы обрублены, и сведений обо мне нигде нет. Пока А.Н.К.Л. разбирается с проблемами в Саудовской Аравии, нужно успеть помешать им копать под нас дальше. Момент очень удачный, лучше не придумаешь.

\- Мы стали натыкаться на них слишком часто, согласен, - недовольно произнёс собеседник. – Сначала Италия и Франция, затем Иран. Потом они полностью сорвали проект в Аравии, сумев, уж не знаю как, добраться до Фейсала, брата короля Сауда. Что ваш информатор сообщал об их готовящейся миссии, какие подробности? 

\- Никаких, сэр, но здесь всего лишь стечение неблагоприятных для нас обстоятельств. В спешке материалы отправили на непроявленной микроплёнке, и он никак не мог их посмотреть. А в Эр-Рияде я появляться не могу, потому как в этой стране женщинам запрещено разгуливать по улицам без мужского сопровождения, и информатору это известно. Я знаю только, что следующий объект в предгорье Альп. Австрия, итальянская Ломбардия или Бавария. В конечном счёте, они сами покажут нам это место.

Мужчина с сомнением цокнул языком.

\- Будем на это надеяться... Однако вся ваша конструкция до сих пор представляется несколько тяжеловесной. И рискованной вдобавок. Можно же просто убрать их с дороги, мы уже так делали.

\- В А.Н.К.Л. работают не менее умные люди, чем мы с вами, - с некоторым даже упрёком возразила женщина. – Мистер Уэверли сразу понял, почему устранён его агент, и, как видите, от нас не отстал. Нет, надо действовать тоньше и с долговременным результатом. Вам так не кажется?

В трубке послышался короткий смешок.

\- Мне кажется, что ваша цель ещё и личная. Ну, хорошо, согласен. А не думаете, что вас всё-таки может узнать кто-то? Тогда вы подставите не только себя – под угрозой окажется всё наше дело, предупреждаю.

\- Либо узнают не меня, либо я поступлю так же, как и вы, - голос женщины налился твёрдостью. – И не волнуйтесь, на этот случай у меня припрятана пара тузов в рукаве.

\- Вот в это верю.

С минуту мужчина молчал. Собеседница, естественно, его не торопила.

\- Знаете, здесь, в Японии, я как-то познакомился на одном обеде с заместителем главы токийского департамента полиции Михарой. Он развлекал нас рассказом о деле, которое расследовал в 1957 году, когда ещё простым сыщиком работал. Семь месяцев тянулось. Я аж про еду забыл, так увлёкся его повествованием. В общем, одна дама придумала схему… прямо как вы, - голос поплыл, словно мужчина унёсся мыслями далеко-далеко. – Михара мне говорил, что у людей, страдающих лёгкими, ум становится болезненно обострённым… 

Женщина незримо для собеседника зябко повела плечами, будто на неё вдруг повеяло холодом.

\- Хорошо, - неожиданно деловым тоном заговорил очнувшийся мужчина. - Информация о диске будет вброшена через неделю. Достаточно?

\- Вполне. Как раз хватит времени, чтобы кое с кем встретиться. Через три дня, надеюсь, уже буду в Европе.

Клавиша погасла. Женщина опять повернулась вместе с креслом к листу ватмана и откинулась на спинку, ещё и ещё раз мысленно перебирая всё по пунктам.

Наконец, удовлетворённо кивнув сама себе, она встала.

Центр композиции занимали три фотографии: две - мужчин и одна – кареглазой девушки. 

Рядом с её изображением появилась галочка, и в комнате раздался негромкий мелодичный голос.

\- Слабыми фигурами принято жертвовать. А вот ты, красавчик, заслуживаешь того, чтобы стать главным номером программы.

Заточенный карандаш вонзился прямо в лоб привлекательного темноволосого мужчины с синими глазам и с ямочкой на подбородке.


	2. Наследник Лоуренса Аравийского.

_**Октябрь 1963 года.  
Эр-Рияд, Саудовская Аравия.** _

Этот город насквозь пропах розами. Наполеону Соло иногда казалось, будто он искупался в ванне, полной розового масла. Этот аромат преследовал его буквально повсюду, назойливо лез в нос, пропитал волосы, и даже за три дня в пустыне под иссушающими ветрами и песчаными вихрями не выветрился окончательно.

На дворе октябрь, а существовать в Эр-Рияде можно лишь по утрам; потом на улицу отваживались выходить только привычные к климату местные жители. Прочие забивались в дома и отели под защиту кондиционеров, холодного чая и тени.

Нефть в Саудовской Аравии обнаружили ещё до Второй мировой, но к разработке месторождений приступили только после её окончания. Однако влияние в буквальном смысле золотого фонтана, забившего из-под земли, сказалось уже через три года, а с 1955-го началось перерождение Эр-Рияда. Колоссальное блюдцеобразное углубление, в котором он раскинулся, частично защищало от пустынных ветров; к тому же в этой низменности скапливались паводковые воды. Столица перестраивалась, начиная с центра, занятого королевской резиденцией и правительственными учреждениями. Оттуда преображение расползалось по городским кварталам к окраинам, и менее чем через десять лет город стало не узнать. Эр-Рияд сохранил, разумеется, крытые базары и узкие улочки, где легко заблудиться, как и привычку к выращиванию роз и золотисто-солнечный цвет с ярко-синим и белым, но былые глинобитные хижины сменяли современные дома с плоскими крышами и внутренними двориками. 

Агенты занимали один из таких одноэтажных домов, поделённый, хоть и довольно условно, на мужскую и женскую половину. Габи Теллер по этому поводу заметила, что в первый раз оценила преимущества этого деления.

\- Мне ещё ни разу не доставалась собственная спальня с ванной, - заявила она Наполеону. – И больше никто не сможет заглядывать в МОЮ сковородку, когда я что-нибудь готовлю на своей кухне, и отпускать снисходительные комментарии!

\- Позволь напомнить, что стиркой и готовкой здесь традиционно занимаются женщины. Найдёшь кран с горячей водой в СВОЕЙ кухне, покажи, будь добра, - несколько язвительно парировал тот.

Этот-то недостаток у дома имелся. Вода в арыке, протекавшем у западной стены, огораживавшей участок, была довольно чистой, а для полива проложили капельную систему орошения, однако из предметов "роскоши", таких, как водопровод, присутствовал один кран с холодной водой и маломощный титан в ванной, работавший на керосине.

\- Этого крана тут и не будет до тех пор, пока мужчин не попросят натаскать и нагреть воды! А вообще… - Габи подумала и выдала: - Захочешь чистое постельное белье или чтоб тебе рубашечку постирали, тогда и поговорим!

Соло недаром прославился тем, что мог достать что угодно и откуда угодно, при условии, разумеется, что это "что" в принципе водилось там, куда агентов заносила судьба и непреклонная воля Александра Уэверли, но стирать он не любил. В отличие от чистых глаженых рубашек и хрустящих от свежести простыней.

Веки удалось разлепить с трудом – экспедиция по пустыне Эль-Хамад оказалась насколько выматывающей, что спать Наполеон захотел, как только проснулся. Он приподнял голову, бросил взгляд на соседнюю тщательно заправленную кровать и со стоном уронил голову на подушку. Курякин уже встал, и наверняка с рассветом. Спасибо, хоть не разбудил. _Куда, интересно, его унесло с утра пораньше?_

Со стороны кухни послышался какой-то плеск и голос Габи, довольно фальшиво напевавшей "Сердце красавицы". Наполеон прислушался, а заодно и принюхался, но аромата съестного не уловил. Чего и следовало ожидать.

Пение не умолкало, странный плеск тоже, и Соло, поняв, что на планах спать до приезда курьера можно ставить крест, выбрался из постели, натянул брюки и направился в сторону голоса. А, добравшись до его источника, вопросительно задрал бровь.

Габи, в шортах и футболке, задорно то ли маршировала, то ли танцевала в ванне по щиколотку в воде и пене. 

Приглядевшись, Соло понял, что девушка разложила на дне ванны бельё. Происходящее сразу приобрело итальянский колорит. 

\- И что это значит? – зевнув так, что чуть челюсть не свернул, спросил Наполеон.

\- Ничего особенного. Решила кое-что простирнуть, - пожала плечами Габи, перестав петь и приплясывать. – Можешь присоединяться, если хочешь. Заодно сделаешь себе педикюр.

Соло подавился ответной репликой: "У меня и без педикюра всё в порядке!" – и вместо этого сказал:

\- Странный метод делать педикюр, и время неудачное. Хорошо бы позавтракать. А где угроза?

\- На охоту вышла твоя угроза, - с какой могла важностью ответствовала Теллер, возобновляя пляску. – Ей на базаре всё за треть цены отдают. Не знаешь, кстати, с чего?

Соло знал. И получал ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие от того, что об этом не догадывался Курякин. Низкие уважительные поклоны торговцев вгоняли сперва напарника в такое замешательство, что он порывался даже позорно сбежать с базара. Потом пообвыкся и уже смело торговался, экономя бюджетные средства агентства.

Просто он никогда не смотрелся в зеркало, думал Наполеон, и уж тем более не сравнивал себя с одной очень известной в этих краях личностью.

Справедливости ради надо сказать, что и Соло это сходство увидел не сразу. Начать с того, что в Саудовскую Аравию они приехали по отдельности – две недели назад Наполеон и Габи прилетели прямо в Эр-Рияд, а Илья прибыл в портовый город Акаба. Для такого разделения имелись веские основания.

К сентябрю 1963 года в активе их группы было несколько удачно выполненных заданий разной сложности и характера. Они занимались связями экстремистской организации Раймонда, стремившейся свалить правительство Франции. Потом помчались в Иран и в соседний Афганистан, откуда кто-то умело подогревал сопротивление реформам шаха Реза Пехлеви, что уже привело к жертвам. Затем в Тунис и Египет, откуда дошли тревожные вести о получении устойчивой к антибиотикам версии стафилококка; это могло использоваться при разработке бактериологического оружия. И, наконец, в Бельгию, выслеживая очередного Безумного Учёного, уверявшего, что владеет секретом трансформации мышления. _С наследием доктора Штальмакера ещё разбираться и разбираться._

В сентябре они квартировали в Брюгге и готовились к следующей миссии. Собирали и анализировали материал, прорабатывали вместе с Уэверли легенды для подготовки нужных документов. Как вдруг шеф в категоричной форме велел отложить дело по будущему объекту – барону Гиршу – подальше и заняться Саудовской Аравией.

\- Ну да, разницы ж никакой, - буркнул недовольный Курякин.

\- И язык схож с немецким, - добавил Соло. - Мне это не нравится, сэр.

\- Вам не может что-то нравится или не нравится, мистер Соло!

Напарники переглянулись.

\- Не то чтобы мы обсуждали приказы… - начал Илья.

\- Вот и не обсуждайте. Извините, джентльмены, я понимаю ваши чувства, но… Инсбрук и барон Гирш от вас не уйдут, а здесь дело куда серьёзнее.

В пустыне Эль-Хамад на севере Саудовской Аравии начали бесследно пропадать люди. Как правило, бедуины-кочевники, поэтому долгое время эти пропажи широкой огласки не получали. Первые отголоски дошли до властей Иордании, когда предводители нескольких племён, обычно с охотой подрабатывавшие доставкой небольших партий грузов, стали наотрез отказываться от этой подработки, как только узнавали, что путь будет лежать на северо-восток. Попытка прояснить ситуацию успехом не увенчалась. Все в один голос твердили лишь, что в трёх днях пути от Акабы находится "дьявольское место", где люди находили причину исчезнуть вместе с грузом, верблюдами и лошадьми. Специалист по Ближнему Востоку Александр Уэверли насторожил уши – в краях, где границы проходят по пустыням, а плотность оседлого населения стремится к нулю, может безнаказанно твориться какая угодно чертовщина. Он потряс британское министерство транспорта, агентство воздушных сообщений, при помощи коллег выяснил кое-что в аналогичных структурах Саудовской Аравии и…

\- Я направил туда агента. По его отчётам, в последние два года резко возрос объём поставок для некоего географического общества "По следам крестоносцев", - рассказывал Уэверли Илье и Наполеону, раскладывая материалы на массивном письменном столе. Стол этот, стоявший в его кабинете лондонской штаб-квартиры А.Н.К.Л., размерами соревновался с полутораспальной кроватью. – Грузы идут через Акабу. И обратите внимание на полётные заявки. Очень много запросов на разрешение на полёты гражданских самолётов из Хафджи и Даммама в Дубу и Табук, а оттуда до "дьявольского места" недалеко. Вам нужно выяснить, на самом ли деле это общество затевает в аравийских пустынях новый крестовый поход или это… как русские говорят, Курякин? Лайм?

\- Липа? – подумав, неуверенно уточнил тот.

\- Да, lipa. Вечно путаю эти два дерева*. У кого из вас лучше с арабским?

\- После Афганистана у меня неплохо с дари, - ответил Соло. – Дайте три дня, освою и этот. 

\- Отпустите меня на пять дней в Союз, и я заговорю на литературном арабском, - произнёс Курякин. – Писать, правда, не сумею.

\- О, - Уэверли взглянул на обоих поверх сдвинутых на кончик носа очков. – Vypendrivat`sya только не надо.

Наполеон хмыкнул. _И откуда только нахватывается шеф подобных словечек?_

\- Я не vypendrivaus', - с какой-то даже обидой сказал Курякин. 

Слово за слово – и Илья улетел в Москву, а Соло засел за самоучитель и магнитофон. Экзаменовал их какой-то профессор-арабист в присутствии Уэверли и вынес вердикт: у Ильи, ранее ни слова по-арабски не знавшего, устная речь оказалась вполне приличной.

\- У вас тоже, - проинформировал профессор немного раздосадованного Наполеона, - но у вашего коллеги язык звучит на разговорный манер, а у вас как по учебнику.

Поскольку в Саудовской Аравии женщины не имели права одни показываться где бы то ни было и открывать рот без согласия сопровождающего её мужчины, необходимость изучать этот язык для Габи отпала, чему девушка несказанно обрадовалась.

\- И будьте осторожны, - наставлял их перед отлётом Уэверли. – Не ходите поодиночке и ожидайте возможной западни. Агент, про которого я вам говорил, был найден мёртвым в пустыне поблизости от города.

_Не сказать, чтобы это сильно обнадёживало._

Пока Габи обживала дом, Соло вплотную занялся установлением контактов с властями. Применяя все отработанные годами практики методы, он втирался в доверие, цветисто выражал восторг, льстил и пытался добиться встречи с кем-нибудь из приближённых главы правительства принца Фейсала, брата короля Сауда. Зная о глубоком недовольстве методами правления последнего, именно на поддержку Фейсала Уэверли возлагал свои надежды на тот случай, если результаты расследования Курякина будут неутешительными.

Уж куда неутешительнее, говорил себе потом Соло. _Фабрика по производству химического оружия._ Что могло быть хуже? Разве только то, что, когда Курякин на третий день (когда по расчётам оказался как раз поблизости от "дьявольского места") не вышел на связь, и Соло заикнулся о том, чтобы выслать помощь, он ощутил весьма отчётливое противодействие. Словно каучуковая стена – подаётся легко, а потом пружинит и отбрасывает. 

В конечном итоге выяснилось, разумеется, что Илья в состоянии позаботиться о себе сам. Встревоженный Наполеон, при содействии Уэверли добившийся-таки отправки из Хафджи небольшой группы на армейских джипах, почти ожидал увидеть по дороге тело напарника, высушенное до состоянии мумии. Он то и дело пытался установить связь на частоте канала Д, но в эфире по-прежнему слышался только треск статических помех. С отчаяния он стал перебирать все частоты подряд.

\- Как насчет канала Ф? Есть что-нибудь новое на канале Ф? – бормотал он, трясясь в пропыленном насквозь джипе, и подскочил от неожиданности, когда прозвучал лаконичный ответ:

\- Не то чтобы. А у тебя?

\- Илья, это ты? Какого чёрта ты делаешь на канале Ф?

Послышался вздох; Соло поклялся бы, что напарник сейчас выдаст что-нибудь ироничное. И не ошибся.

\- Какая самонадеянность! Ты сам меня вызвал, ковбой.

\- Ты далеко?

\- Раз я доступен на этой частоте, значит, не очень. Километров десять. Наводись на мой коммуникатор.

Перевалив через очередной песчаный холм, он сразу заметил всадника на белой лошади, наблюдавшего за ними сквозь вихри крутившегося песка и пыли. Ветер развевал полы белого бурнуса и края белого платка-гутра, который удерживал на голове шнур-укаль золотистого плетения и с золотыми застёжками. Наполеон колебался между радостью и разочарованием: в армейском пустынном камуфляже выглядел он далеко не так романтично. Его гутра тоже была белой, но укаль – традиционно-чёрным с серебряными перехватами.

"Приветствую тебя, о благородный принц Фейсал!" – собирался он сказать, да передумал: ехавший рядом с Ильёй почтенный бедуин относился к напарнику с непонятным пиететом. Наполеон вгляделся пристальнее и всё понял.

\- Здесь связь на канале Д не работает, - объяснил Илья, устремив взгляд в неведомые песчаные дали. – Думаю, помехи создают оттуда. В том направлении, за холмами, старая полуразрушенная крепость крестоносцев. Её чуть подлатали, чтоб совсем не развалилась, но главное скрыто где-то под крепостью. И вот, возьми, - он порылся в кармане и протянул Соло толстый карандаш в чехле, - это сурьмяный кайял. Подведи глаза по контуру, а то они у тебя совсем покраснели от солнца и пыли. Сразу станет легче.

Весь следующий день, пока они хитростью заставляли кого-нибудь открыть массивные сдвижные ворота, а потом запускали в крепость обозлённых бедуинов и спецназ – причём ещё неизвестно, от кого персоналу этого "дьявольского места" досталось больше, - Наполеон развлекался втихомолку. Курякин, с подчернёнными горящими азартом глазами и загорелым лицом, обрамлённым белой гутрой, до неприличия походил на Лоуренса Аравийского! Причём именно на того, память о котором жива на всём Аравийском полуострове, а не настоящего. Да разве кочевникам есть дело до скромного британского офицера, превратившего свою жизнь в легенду? А самое забавное заключалось в том, что Илья и не подозревал, кому обязан таким почтением…

Они вернулись в Эр-Рияд три дня назад, первым делом смыли дорожную пыль, а затем наелись до отвала жаркого из баранины, приготовленного Габи в большом казане, и развалились на горах подушек, набросанных на толстый ковёр под большой шелковицей. Розы, дикорастущие акации и инжирные деревья составляли приятный контраст с лишайниками и перекати-полем каменистой пустыни, однако, как уже сказано, Соло находил, что запах чайно-гибридных роз слишком уж навязчив. _На сытый желудок особенно._

\- Ты совершенствуешься, - похвалил Соло стряпню Габи. – А кофе уже умеешь варить, как местные?

За время обхаживания правительственных чиновников он пристрастился к сваренному в песке кофе с добавлением кардамона, подаваемому со стаканом холодной воды.

\- Я бы сварила, но жаровни с песком нет. Хочешь чай с мятой?

\- Я хочу, - подал голос Илья и перекатился на бок, поудобнее устраиваясь на подушках. – Только сахар не клади. Ковбой, ты сказал Уэверли о том, что тебе ставили palki v kolyosa?

\- Сказал. Кажется, это его не удивило.

\- В свете того, что мы обнаружили под этой крепостью, меня бы это тоже не удивило.

Илья помрачнел и принял из рук Габи высокий стакан, упоительно пахнувший мятой.

\- Просто невозможно, чтоб такая большая лаборатория, вдобавок проводящая испытания на животных и людях, могла существовать и благоденствовать без ведома и одобрения кого-то из членов королевской семьи.

\- На людях? – изумлённо проговорила девушка, тем временем тоже усевшаяся на подушки. – Не может быть…

\- Может, - коротко ответил Соло, с дрожью вспомнивший набитую папками медицинскую картотеку. От чтения этих папок аппетит у любого пропал бы надолго. - Я тоже думаю, что этого безумного учёного кто-то прикрывал. Но нам надо возвращаться к барону. Габи, что сказал шеф?

\- Что вам нужно подготовить отчёты и передать их его контакту в местной госбезопасности. Тому, кто на тебя вышел, Соло. Послезавтра Уэверли отправит сюда связного со свежими материалами по барону, там будут и дальнейшие инструкции.

Они повидались с "контактом", оставившем скорее приятное впечатление, потом два дня превратились в три, а связной всё задерживался. Деятельный по натуре Илья заметно нервничал, хотя умело это скрывал, но Наполеон уже научился отличать состояние "спокоен, как медведь в спячке" от состояния "не подходи убью!" по тому, с каким звуком Курякин переставлял фигуры на шахматной доске. Соло не нервничал – Соло был раздосадован, он тоже не привык так бездарно терять время. _Или мы работаем, или я в отпуске, расслабляюсь и делаю, что хочу._ Середина его раздражала. 

Долгие полуденные часы они проводили, валяясь на подушках под деревом, потягивая чай со льдом и изредка играя в нарды. От нечего делать Наполеон занялся той кулинарией, которая не требовала особо высоких температур. Шербет в его исполнении одобрили все, как и пасту из отборных фиников, плов из баранины и риса с добавлением изюма, инжира и миндаля помог приготовить Илья. Но в целом Наполеон видел, что напарники воспринимали эту совершенно чужеродную реальность гораздо проще, чем он, агент Соло. За исключением тегеранского отеля европейского уровня "Сина", остальные места пребывания излишним комфортом его не порадовали, но Илью и Габи не смущали отсутствие горячей воды, некрашеные стены, отслоившиеся обои и непривычные продукты. Они всё могли починить при помощи изоленты и отвёртки, приготовить ужин буквально из ничего и не переживали по этим поводам. Соло не раз думал, что в агенты и следует набирать прошедших "школу выживания" за железным занавесом, а не таких, как он, эстетов и сибаритов. _С другой стороны, если б вся наша работа проходила только в местах, подобных этому, может, это и имело бы смысл…_

Оставив в покое танцующую в ванне Габи, он удалился на кухню поставить чайник и заодно ополоснуть лицо холодной водой. Кран издал свистяще-булькающий звук и с такой силой фыркнул в чайник, что едва не вышиб его из рук Наполеона. Тот чертыхнулся, а Габи крикнула:

\- Опять на полную открыл? Сколько раз тебе повторять! Дождёшься, что кран оторвётся…

\- Кто ж виноват, что тут такие трубы, - буркнул Соло в ответ, потихоньку наполняя чайник.

Утробный звук сливавшейся воды дал знать, что со стиркой Габи покончила и перешла к полосканию. Петь, слава Богу, она при этом прекратила, поскольку делать это, согнувшись в три погибели над ванной, проблематично.

Вернувшийся вскорости Курякин, как сразу подметил Соло, обрёл в кои-то веки хорошее настроение, несмотря на довольно-таки объёмистые сумки. Должно быть, утренняя охота оказала своё действие.

Выглянувшая из ванной Габи приветственно махнула рукой и ушла дополаскивать бельё, а мужчины разобрали сумки. Овощи, зелень, курятина, яйца, сухофрукты, сладости, пряности, какие-то бесчисленные баночки, только что выпеченные лепёшки пита – в одной сумке. Целая коллекция расшитой обуви, от шёлковых шлёпанцев до войлочных закрытых домашних тапочек и даже одна кожаная пара – в другой. Там же оказалось длинное женское чёрное платье без пояса – абайя – края которого были богато украшены шитьём золотыми нитками. _Кажется, он в состоянии унести на себе весь базар!_

\- Габи, в твоей турецкой коллекции пополнение! – крикнул Наполеон. – Совсем с ума сошёл, угроза. Последние деньги потратил на эти шмотки?

\- Кто тебе сказал, что последние? Полковнику Лоуренсу всё это практически за бесценок досталось!

Соло вскинул голову. Голубые глаза лукаво блестели – теперь Илья наслаждался спектаклем.

\- Понял, наконец?

\- Да уж три дня как. По пути к рынку библиотека, дай, думаю, зайду. Узнаю у умных людей, что это на меня все таращатся, как на фата-моргану. И угадай, чей портрет глянул на меня со стены? Вот курица, вот томатный соус и орехи. Кто-то грозился приготовить даджадж! Будешь арабом, ковбой?

\- Да кем угодно, лишь бы не поляком, - Наполеон проводил глазами банку с соусом, которую Курякин поставил у плиты. – Запаха их бигоса я второй раз не вынес бы.

\- Зато вкус именно тушёной кислой капусты, а не компота, - ответил Илья и зажег огонь под чугунной сковородкой. – А кто нас накормил блюдом под названием "рыба по-сычуаньски", смахивавшей больше на курицу?

\- Это китайская кухня, - с достоинством пояснил Наполеон, резавший куриное филе на тонкие полоски. – Таков принцип, вкус блюда должен быть похож на что угодно, только не на вкус исходного продукта. Другой бы на вашем месте гордился моим мастерством. Кунжут дай.

\- Мы с Габи не китайцы, обрати внимание, - Курякин протянул баночку. – Нас вполне устроила бы рыба со вкусом рыбы.

Соло покосился на сковородку, перемешивая мясо с кунжутом и красным перцем. Дождавшись нужного градуса, он быстро обжарил курицу и орехи без масла, посолил, добавил соус и оставил на маленьком огне доходить до готовности. Илья, тем времени снявший накидку-абу, нашинковал зелень и стал надрезать лепёшки.

Наполеон предоставил напарнику привилегию накрывать на стол, а сам пошёл посмотреть, чем занята притихшая Габи. Открыв дверь в ванную, он обомлел: девушка стояла на краю ванны, по-балетному приподнявшись на мысочки, и, ловко балансируя, развешивала свежевыстиранное белье. На звук открывшейся двери она не только не вздрогнула – даже головы не повернула.

\- Э-э-э… - нашёлся, наконец, Соло, - тебе помощь не нужна? 

\- Спасибо, я уже заканчиваю, - пыхтя от усердия, ответила Габи. Обеими руками, ни за что не держась, она расправила простыню. – Завтрак готов? Я страсть как проголодалась!

Она обернулась и протянула Наполеону руки.

\- Вот теперь можешь и помочь.

Курьер объявился к ужину, и Соло поморщился: им опять оказался Вилли Джонс. За время, прошедшее с момента операции по выкрадыванию Габи из Берлина, этот агент возникал у них на пороге минимум четыре раза, и Наполеон быстро осознал, что бывший напарник питал к нему отчётливую неприязнь. Разумеется, ему доводилось слышать – краем уха, – что Джонса неспроста понизили до второстепенной роли подсобника или курьера, однако сам не считал себя виновным в подобном положении дел, поскольку так было и до его приезда в Берлин. Вот и сейчас Джонс приветливо улыбнулся Габи, ответившей ему тем же, и весьма холодно поздоровался с мужчинами.

\- Всё в камере хранения на автостанции, вот ключ. Ячейка 24, - отрапортовал он, кинув на стол ключ с биркой. – Надеюсь, пройдёт удачно, - и откланялся.

\- Задержался он что-то в курьерах, - заметил Курякин, отлипнув от дверного косяка.

Наполеон поразился: тот говорил так, будто ему уже доводилось встречаться с Джонсом.

\- Думаешь, он заслуживает большего?

\- Думаю, он должен желать большего, - ответил Илья. – У него всё-таки хватило ума вовремя сойти с дистанции, а не дожидаться высылки.

\- Откуда его выслали?

\- Из Москвы. Так-с, на вокзал пойду я. Или, если хочешь, прогуляемся вместе.

Наполеон дал себе слово как-нибудь при случае задать пару вопросиков Сандерсу – или заглянуть в один известный ему не понаслышке сейф в посольстве США в Великобритании.

На кухонном столе Габи резала помидоры, огурцы, хлеб и зелень для салата "фатуш", периодически поглядывая на жарившиеся на сковородке тефтели из баранины и пшеницы. Соло машинально отметил грацию и одновременно экономность её движений. Она не суетилась, не делала лишних жестов и не металась бестолково от стола к плите. Спина и плечи её были ровными, немного сутуловатыми, правда, но зато не перекошенными, как обычно бывает с людьми, которые, работая стоя, "оседают" на правую или левую ногу.

\- Идите-идите, - проговорила Габи, не отрывая взгляда от быстро мелькающего ножа. – Как раз пока вы гуляете, ужин будет готов.

Двумя часами позже агенты дружно потрошили потрёпанный временем и километрами жизненного пути рюкзак и разбирали найденные в нём материалы и документы.

\- Ну наконец-то мы вернёмся к цивилизации! – констатировал с удовлетворением Наполеон. – Замки, высшее общество, титулы и запах денег. Давно пора.

\- Не обольщайся, ковбой, - хмуро заметил Курякин, - в той стае законы волчьи. Не всё ли равно, на каком ковре тебе мозги вышибут в случае провала, на персидском или вон на таком? – он кивнул головой в сторону вытертого паласа в гостиной.

\- Не всё равно. На персидский падать приятнее. И никакого провала не будет, если всё сделать как следует, - Наполеон открыл объёмистый конверт. – Что я вижу! Это сколько же мусора надо перетрясти, чтобы собрать такую коллекцию… Габи, тебе придётся мне помочь.

На стол водопадом хлынули обрывки каких-то записей и конвертов, чеки, обёртки от бандеролей, банковские выписки и тому подобная бумажная канитель.

Илья занялся изучением плана здания, время от времени что-то помечая карандашом, а Габи и Наполеон раскладывали бумажки по тематическим кучкам, внимательно их проглядывая. Наполеон скоро устал: от зрительного напряжения в глазах начало двоиться, мелкие буквы готического шрифта прыгали и норовили поменяться местами. Габи же, напротив, работала как ни в чем не бывало, полностью поглощённая выполнением задания.

– Неужели у тебя глаза не устают? – спросил Наполеон, массируя закрытые веки и откидывая голову, чтобы немного передохнуть.

– Нет, а что, должны? – откликнулась Габи, не отрываясь от страницы какой-то газеты.

– Могли бы, – вздохнул он. – У меня такое чувство, что песку в глаза насыпали.

Она молча пожала плечами, не отводя глаз от печатного текста, а Илья на секунду поднял голову и многозначительно ухмыльнулся. Наполеон сразу вспомнил их пререкания в Стамбуле. Он не рассчитывал, что от Теллер будет хоть какая-то польза, мотивируя это тем, что разведка (тем более полевая работа) и женская натура две вещи самые несовместимые на свете. Илья же в ответ завалил его фактами успешной деятельности шпионок всех мастей, начав с библейской Юдифи, а закончив американкой Элизабет Ван-Лью, бельгийкой Габриэль Пити, шведкой Эрикой Швартис, по иронии носившей псевдоним «Дядя», и вышедшей в отставку Зоей Рыбкиной. 

\- Уж как минимум они усидчивее нас, внимательнее к деталям и лучше справляются с монотонной работой. И умеют терпеливо ждать, - так закончил Илья. – Никто не хочет делать из неё конкурента тебе, ковбой.

За пять месяцев они более-менее изучили сильные и слабые стороны друг друга и соответственно им распределяли роли. Илье не было равных в обращении со всеми видами оружия, холодного и огнестрельного, он явно превосходил Наполеона в рукопашном бое и технических приспособлениях. Наполеон зато обладал чудовищно чувствительным нюхом на тайники, способностью врать, не задумываясь и очень правдоподобно, изобрести нетрадиционные ходы и произвести впечатление на кого угодно. Сложнее пришлось Теллер – у неё не было ни репутации Соло, ни умений Курякина. Она могла, разумеется, разобрать и собрать автомобиль по винтику и проехать по горному серпантину с такой скоростью, от которой обоим мужчинам становилось дурно, но это было всё. Ну, по крайней мере так казалось поначалу.

А потом выяснилось, что Габи умеет "читать" документы, причём не просто прочитывать текст, а мгновенно схватывать суть, подмечает важные детали, выбивающиеся из контекста. Кроме того, она умела работать с театральным гримом и оказалась неплохой актрисой. Будучи среднего роста и стройной, она могла сойти и за тщедушного гавроша, и – при необходимости - за великосветскую красотку. А ещё она быстро освоила станцию связи модели X36. X24, которой обычно пользовались агенты, удобна тем, что могла сойти за пачку сигарет, но обладала сравнительно небольшим радиусом действия - до сотни километров. Если расстояние превышало эту цифру, требовалось наличие ретрансляционной станции. Довольно тяжёлая Х36 размещалась в чемоданчике, но зато обеспечивала прохождение сигнала по 175-градусной дуге без промежуточного усиления. Илья даже попытался обучить Габи элементарным навыкам обращения с оружием, но пока что результативность пистолетной стрельбы в её исполнении оставляла желать лучшего.

\- Смотри, - вдруг сказала Габи, пододвинув Соло сложенные обрывки накладной на доставку. – Мне кажется, это какой-то сейф.

Наполеон мигом напрягся.

\- Угроза, в доме ведь есть сейф?

По сведениям Уэверли, владелец особняка на Максимилианштрассе барон Гирш принадлежал к интеллектуальной элите правого лагеря. Он не только был сторонником пронацистской идеологии, раскаявшимся лишь с виду, но и оказывал правым финансовую помощь.

\- Есть, в кабинете на втором этаже, - кивнул Илья. – Там должны быть документы, доказывающие связь барона с теми неонацистами, по чьему заказу доктор Теллер и работал. 

При этих словах Габи оторвалась от расшифровки малопонятных сокращений на бланке заказа и бросила на Илью мгновенный острый взгляд из-под ресниц.

\- Тогда у нас небольшие проблемы, - пробормотал Наполеон. – Видимо, барон заменил сейф на усовершенствованную модель. Когда мы готовились, у него стоял "Мослер" второго уровня защиты, что в общем-то тоже не подарок. Судя по этим цифрам, уровень повысился минимум до третьего…

\- Значит, и уровень важности хранящихся в нём материалов тоже повысился, - справедливо заключил Курякин. – Тем нужнее до него добраться. Справишься, ковбой?

\- Конечно. Но, возможно, это потребует дополнительного времени и более аккуратной работы от тебя.

По разработанному ими плану Габи и Илья должны явиться на приём в роли супружеской пары и подстраховать Наполеона, собиравшегося скрытно проникнуть в рабочий кабинет хозяина. Им было прекрасно известно, что во время большого стечения гостей, как и в отсутствие хозяев, кто-либо из охранников раз в час обходил здание, в обязательном порядке проверяя все помещения, вплоть до санузлов и подсобок. Это оставляло не так уж много времени на вскрытие сейфа и копирование документов; нельзя же взять и просто унести их с собой, поскольку кража оригиналов неминуемо встревожила бы барона Гирша и тех, с кем он связан.

\- Я всегда работаю аккуратно, кроме тех случаев, когда настаёт момент перестать работать аккуратно. 

\- Я тоже. Много ты за мной осечек знаешь?

Илья промолчал. Он не смог бы отрицать, что небрежность Соло на "Аэроспейс Винчигуэрра", чуть было не обошедшаяся самому Илье слишком дорого, оказалась единственной за всё время их совместной деятельности.

\- Нет, - наконец, сказал он. - Взломы с проникновением у тебя получаются прекрасно.

В первую секунду Наполеон решил, что ослышался.

\- Что ты сказал?

\- Я сказал: " Взломы с проникновением у тебя получаются прекрасно".

\- Это комплимент? Если так пойдёт и дальше, когда-нибудь я всё же дождусь от тебя простого человеческого спасибо, угроза. Но тем не менее, надо предусмотреть такой вариант, что пересъёмку мы будем делать вместе, для скорости, - Наполеон задумчиво постучал карандашом по накладной. – Габи, пометь себе где-нибудь. Никаких громко шуршащих тканей и пышных платьев!

\- Угу, сейчас татуировку себе сделаю. На лбу, – саркастично уточнила та. – А вообще этот момент как раз твоих указаний не требует. Если б ты был внимательнее, то заметил, что приём начинается в пять часов вечера, а форма одежды - коктейль. Маленькое чёрное платье придётся в самый раз.

На следующий день все трое вылетели в Париж, а оттуда – в Лондон. Здесь канули в Лету их очередные поддельные личности. Получив от Уэверли новые паспорта, агенты опять разделились. Соло как турист-горнолыжник направился прямиком в Инсбрук, а его напарники обзавелись кожаными чемоданами с монограммами, прочим антуражем светских особ и под видом молодожёнов, совершающих свадебное путешествие, сели в роскошный поезд Арльберг-Восточный экспресс.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Игра слов. Lime значит и лайм, и липа (дерево), и липа (фальшивка).


	3. Театр одной актрисы.

**_Cреда, 30 октября.  
Инсбрук, Австрия._ **

Город Инсбрук расположен на высоте почти 800 метров над уровнем моря, и этот факт сказывался весьма непосредственным образом – в конце октября тут гораздо прохладнее, нежели в золотисто-зелёной Вене. Габи не пожалела о том, что в добавление к длинным перчаткам прихватила подбитый соболем палантин, который накинула на плечи. Сияя улыбкой и взятыми напрокат драгоценностями, она искусно флиртовала с бароном Гиршем – приятным учтивым мужчиной, чьё лицо напомнило Илье портрет Антона Павловича Чехова, - не забывая напоказ одаривать самыми жаркими взглядами своего новоиспечённого "мужа", дабы кто из гостей эти улыбки не переоценил. 

Илья бросил незаметный взгляд на запястье. _С начала приёма миновал час, и ковбою пора приступать к работе._ Они нарочно выбрали для налёта на сейф такой день, зная, что из-за стечения посторонних собаки заперты в вольерах, сигнализация в помещениях отключена, а вышколенная охрана лишний раз на глаза не показывается, ограничиваясь уже упомянутым патрулированием особняка от второго этажа и выше.

Илья, сам того не зная, оказался прав – именно в эту минуту Соло оставил машину на тихой улочке Мюллерштрассе и подбирал отмычку к задним воротам, ведущим в сад. Никаких затруднений в проникновении в дом он не испытал и, спрятавшись в тёмном углу под лестницей, спокойно дождался прохода охранника. Затем, беззвучно ступая и прислушиваясь к звукам музыки и гулу голосов из залы первого этажа, поднялся на второй. 

Кабинет барона был погружён в темноту, лишь слегка разгоняемую отсветами уличных фонарей через полузашторенное большое окно. Чтобы не привлечь внимание какого-нибудь чрезмерно бдительного стража, Наполеон опустил тяжёлые гардины и только тогда включил налобный фонарь, позволяя себе осмотреться. Кабинет оставлял впечатление уюта и хорошего вкуса. Добротная мебель, обтянутая кожей, кресла и журнальный столик, приличная библиотека, несколько картин на стенах. Немного портило впечатление чучело огромного медведя, оскалившего пасть и занёсшего лапу для удара. Маленькие стеклянные глазки зверя в свете фонарика как-то нехорошо поблёскивали, будто медведь наблюдал за непрошеным посетителем. Суеверным Наполеон себя не считал, но от греха подальше снял со спинки кресла домашнюю бархатную тужурку, явно хозяйскую, и набросил медведю на голову. 

Уэверли говорил, что сейф скрывался за сдвигающейся фальш-панелью; возможно, эту панель прикрывала какая-то картина. У Соло ушло минут пять на то, чтобы её обнаружить, и около десяти - чтобы раскрыть секрет управления панелью: вращающееся колесо прялки на фигуре, украшавшей бронзовую настольную лампу. Как он и предчувствовал, сейф оказался не просто новой модели, но и сделанным по индивидуальному заказу. Но не существовал на свете такой сейф, который устоял бы перед Наполеоном. Этот конкретный экземпляр поднял лапки кверху ровно через четырнадцать минут настойчивых уговоров. Он был набит бумагами доверху, и Соло понял, что до очередного обхода без помощи Курякина с копированием он точно не управится.

Коммуникатор во внутреннем кармане Ильи не запищал, а всего лишь пару раз вздрогнул. Это была одна из его собственных идеек, уже не раз выручавшая агентов на заданиях, требовавших тайны и тишины. Удалиться из большой залы под благовидным предлогом им с Габи удалось довольно быстро; гости уже выпили достаточно для того, чтобы то и дело выходить подышать свежим воздухом.

\- Ш-ш-ш, - цыкнул Наполеон на еле скрипнувшую дверь, - не шуми и быстро сюда. А где ты оставил Габи?

\- Я и так "ш-ш-ш", это ты дверь не смазал, - прошептал Илья, не без труда натянувший тонкие кожаные перчатки. – Она na stryome в коридоре стоит. 

Около получаса мужчины работали слаженно и быстро, фотографируя всё без разбору и не нарушая порядка документов, как вдруг дверь снова открылась, и Габи с туфлями в руках, но с накинутым на плечи палантином, ворвалась в кабинет.

\- В коридоре охранник! Вы закончили?

До конца, по правде говоря, было не близко: примерно четверть бумаг оставалась не скопированной и лежала стопкой на столе, дверца сейфа распахнута, панель сдвинута. Привести всё это в прежний вид и спуститься на первый этаж возможности не было, прятаться в кабинете не имело смысла - Теллер и Курякина вычислили бы тут же. Агенты в замешательстве переглянулись.

Внезапно Габи ринулась к Илье и начала поспешно стаскивать с него пиджак.

\- Соло, закрой сейф! Быстрее! – зашептала она, покончив с пиджаком и рванув ремень брюк ошеломлённого Ильи. – Прикрой бумаги соболями и прячься с глаз!

\- Ты что делаешь?! – зашипел пытавшийся поймать собственные брюки Илья, которого Габи толкнула спиной к столу. – Ты с ума сошла?

\- Спасаю наши шкуры! – тихо рявкнула в ответ девушка. В мгновение ока она скинула платье и бюстгалтер, оставшись в одних чулках и крошечных кружевных трусиках. – Мы молодожёны, и нам невтерпёж, ясно тебе?!

Наполеон, уяснивший замысел Габи, уже прикрыл сейф и повернул колесо прялки, поставив картину на место, а потом спрятался за медведем. И вовремя.

Дверь распахнулась, и в проёме возник силуэт мужчины. Секунду-другую он, потрясённый до глубины души, взирал на голую задницу и спину Габи, усевшейся верхом на распластавшемся на палантине "муже" со спущенными брюками. Пара, приступившая к испусканию весьма правдоподобных стонов страсти, сделала вид, что не обратила внимание на невольного зрителя.

\- А-а… ах… вот так… милый… чудо моё… как же я тебя хотел… - доносилось до скорчившегося Соло. Его разрывали два желания: чихнуть из-за попавшей в нос медвежьей шерсти и зааплодировать. Возня на столе набирала обороты, что-то свалилось на пол, издав приглушённый ковром металлический "бряк". В этот момент он заметил, что на голову медведя по-прежнему накинута хозяйская домашняя куртка, и сердце его буквально ухнуло в пятки. Наполеон напрягся, готовясь к броску, как внезапно дверь закрылась и воцарилась привычная темь.

Илья сразу прекратил стонать.

\- И дальше что? Он же теперь будет стоять и выжидать, пока мы отсюда не выйдем.

\- Именно, - задыхаясь, ответила Габи. – А-а-а! У вас пять минут, чтобы всё закончить… Да, любимый, смелее… пока я тут лицедействую за двоих…

На следующие пять минут в кабинете открылся настоящий филиал Бедлама. Встрёпанный Илья, второпях застегнувший брюки не с той пуговицы, копировал бумаги. Время от времени он издавал потусторонние утробные стоны, от которых Наполеон, складывавший всё обратно в сейф, каждый раз вздрагивал. Последний, поглядывая на раскинувшуюся в кресле практически обнажённую Габи, елозившую, чувственно стонавшую и громко дышавшую, некстати возбудился.

"Нашёл время!" – упрекнул он свой член, а потом сообразил, что это к лучшему. В конце концов, следовало оставить в кабинете легко уничтожимые, но неопровержимые свидетельства случившегося, чтобы никто не искал другого объяснения.

Положим, не через пять, а через восемь минут Илья осторожно приоткрыл дверь и, как и ожидал, увидел маячившего в отдалении охранника. 

\- Мы с Ирис в свадебном путешествии… ну, вы как мужчина меня поймёте, - вполголоса сказал он, подойдя вплотную и придав взгляду как можно более сытый вид. – Она как раз прихорашивается. Мы постарались ничего не сломать. Благодарю за такт, - и он вложил в услужливо протянутую руку крупную купюру. Охранник ухмыльнулся и глазами указал на криво застёгнутые брюки, что тут же и было исправлено.

Когда звук шагов Ильи и Габи стих, Наполеон, снявший напряжение самым примитивным способом и предусмотрительно испачкавший собственной спермой подлокотник кожаного кресла и - слегка - край стола, стоял за дверью кабинета. Бумажную салфетку он демонстративно выбросил в корзину для мусора. В кабинете уже царил полный порядок, даже тужурка находилась на положенном месте, только письменный прибор Соло слегка сдвинул. Минифотокамеры, отмычки и две отснятые плёнки были надёжно упрятаны во внутренние карманы его чёрной куртки.

Охранник, явившийся проинспектировать понесённый кабинетом ущерб, оттёр следы, что-то ворча себе под нос, привёл стол в привычный вид. Настроен мужчина был вполне мирно; он явно принял всё за чистую монету и, открыв спрятанную за деревянной обшивкой дверь в ванную, закопошился там. Послышался звук льющейся воды. Убедившись, что тревоги он поднимать не собирается, Наполеон улучил минуту и выскользнул за дверь, удалившись тем же путём, каким и пришёл.

Дело можно было бы считать наполовину выполненным, однако финал оказался скомканным и мрачным. 

На следующее же утро, не успел Илья заняться проявкой микроплёнок, как в дверь постучали. Ничего не заподозривший Наполеон открыл и тут же был прижат к стене ворвавшимися людьми в штатском, среди коих увидел и агента Джонса. Однако обратился к нему не он, а незнакомый мужчина с военной выправкой и специфически острым взглядом. По ощущениям Соло, это был представитель местной военной контрразведки с непроизносимым названием – Нахрихтндинстлихе абвер, коротко НА.

\- Ковбой, где у нас… - из ванной выглянул Курякин и был сразу взят на мушку.

\- Очень сожалею, мистер Соло, но вам приказано немедленно вылететь в Лондон. И прошу без глупостей, мистер Курякин.

Илья окинул ироничным взглядом всю толпу, включая агента Джонса, и тяжёло вздохнул. Из соседней комнаты, сопровождаемая двумя мужчинами, вышла Габи в халате.

\- Я могу связаться со своим руководством? – спросил Наполеон.

Начальник группы, не отвечая на вопрос прямо, поднял телефонную трубку и произнёс вполголоса какую-то фразу на немецком. Через минуту он передал трубку Соло.

\- Говорит Уэверли, - раздался знакомый, но почему-то явно встревоженный голос шефа А.Н.К.Л. – Опечатайте все добытые вами материалы, сдайте их агенту Джонсу и следуйте в аэропорт. Впредь до особого распоряжения вы отстранены от дел. И ради вас же самих не вздумайте сделать хоть шаг в сторону! Приказ понятен?

\- Да. Но что случилось, сэр?

\- Вы всё узнаете, когда прилетите. Повторяю для сильных и изворотливых. Не сопротивляться и не бежать. 

Последнее, что успел увидеть Наполеон Соло, - Вилли Джонса, словно невзначай опустившего руку на плечо растерянной Габи и шепнувшего что-то ей на ухо, и удивлённое лицо девушки.


	4. Подозреваются все.

**_Четверг, 31 октября.  
Лондон, Великобритания._ **

Не то чтобы Илья Курякин полагал, что не в силах справиться с пятью людьми, а уж уйти со второго этажа труда и вовсе никакого не составляло. Однако он не считал себя вправе бросать напарников на произвол судьбы, не выяснив, что к чему. Что ни говори, а работать и с Наполеоном, и с Габи ему в общем и целом нравилось. До этого в жизни Ильи существовали лишь постоянно сменяющиеся напарники, ни с кем дольше, чем на одно задание, его в пару не ставили. Здесь совместная работа обещала затянуться надолго, если бы ни это непонятное отстранение.

В чём причина? – терялся в догадках Илья, занимавший кресло в ряду у аварийного трапа и с удовольствием вытянувший ноги в проход. Их узнали у барона Гирша? Или раньше, когда они отсиживались в Саудовской Аравии? Или они допустили какой-то промах ещё раньше, а всплыло это только теперь? Например, точные обстоятельства сожжения ими в Риме диска-накопителя на террасе номера Соло. Илья тогда выложил Олегу заготовленную версию о самовоспламенении в результате несанкционированного вскрытия, но… _Не предпочёл ли агент ЦРУ сказать правду?_ Это был бы хороший "крючок" для агента КГБ, однако думать о ТАКОМ объяснении происходящего не хотелось. 

Позади, где сидели Габи и Наполеон, царило молчание – напарники, возможно, терзались теми же вопросами, в стотысячепервый раз перебирая в уме подробности прошедших миссий. Если бы не раздумья о более насущных вопросах, Илья обязательно задал бы Габи вопрос о том, откуда взялся странный интерес со стороны агента Джонса. Он знал о причинах высылки из СССР числившегося сотрудником американского посольства В.Джонса, хоть никогда его в глаза не видел, и о том, что именно Джонс помогал Соло сбросить самого Илью внутрь Берлинской стены. Однако оба факта никак не объясняли ни отчётливой неприязни Джонса к Соло, ни ласковости во взгляде на Габи. 

В аэропорту Хитроу их ждали. И не просто ждали – бронированный лимузин с намертво блокирующимися дверями и сопровождением в виде троих в штатском заставил обменяться тревожными взглядами.

\- То ли мы члены королевской фамилии, то ли международные террористы, - сказал Наполеон, пропустивший Габи вперёд. Усевшись рядом с девушкой на заднее сидение, он подался к севшему напротив Илье и еле слышно произнёс: - По чести, я предпочёл бы первое, но больше смахивает на второе. Интересно, угроза, куда нас доставят, в штаб-квартиру А.Н.К.Л. или сразу в следственный изолятор Лондона?

Илья поймал себя на том, что еле сдержал усмешку. Подобная привычка Соло не относиться серьёзно ни к чему сначала изрядно раздражала. Потом он всё-таки смирился с тем, что язык дан Наполеону, чтобы скрывать настоящие мысли и эмоции (сам Курякин в подобных случаях предпочитал отмалчиваться и крепче сжимать кулаки). Ковбоя следовало не столько слушать, сколько смотреть на него, подмечать мелкие детали осанки, движение брови или наклон головы. Сейчас, несмотря на шутливое высказывание, взгляд его оставался цепким и внимательным, и, отвечая на этот взгляд, Илья на миг слегка прикрыл глаза.

_Терпение, ковбой, терпение._

Сорок минут езды – и вот их уже с рук на руки сдали охране неприметного особнячка в районе Блумсбери. Проходя по коридору с ярко-охристыми стенами, Илья мысленно готовился к самому худшему – расформированию группы.

Дурные предчувствия, владевшие им с момента отзыва из Австрии, при виде Александра Уэверли только усилились. Лицо их шефа очень тщательно не выражало абсолютно ничего, и он лишь чуть приподнялся в кресле, здороваясь с подчинёнными. Илья подавил желание перекинуться взглядом с Наполеоном или посмотреть в сторону сейфа в углу.

\- Прошу садиться, - коротко бросил Уэверли и углубился в какие-то лежавшие на столе бумаги. 

Пара минут прошла в молчании, пока Габи, Соло и Илья рассаживались. Девушка держалась со странной неловкостью, а ковбой вальяжно закинул ногу на ногу, демонстрируя, что ему-то бояться совершенно нечего. Илья знал, что это не так, и мог лишь надеяться, что выглядел столь же невозмутимо.

– Произошла крайне неприятная история, господа, - сказал вдруг Уэверли, снимая очки и кидая их на кипу бумаг. Этот жест, как знал Илья, говорил о раздражении или отнюдь не радостном волнении шефа. – Кто-нибудь из вас может мне объяснить, почему в узком кругу осведомлённых лиц циркулируют упорные слухи о материалах доктора Теллера? 

Илья ждал чего угодно, но только не этого, и не мог уяснить, к добру это или к худу. _Насколько я знаю, полноценных копий исследований Удо Теллера не осталось._

\- О каких ещё материалах? – недоумённо наморщил лоб Соло. – В любом случае, если что и осталось, так только разрозненные записи. Эксперты же нас заверили, что восстановить по ним технологию созданию компактной ядерной бомбы никому не удастся. Или это утверждение оказалось чересчур оптимистичным?

Уэверли устремил на Соло тяжёлый взгляд, без очков бывший несколько рассеянным. Как ни странно, вместо того, чтобы выглядеть слабым, их шеф приобрёл воистину пугающий облик.

\- Вы мне объясните, каких, мистер Соло, - в тоне слов неясная угроза мешалась с иронией. – Кстати, этот вопрос адресован и вам, фройляйн Теллер. Не вы ли уверяли меня, что у вашего отца существовали всего две копии материалов? 

Габи, явно не понимавшая, что к чему – или умело делавшая вид, Илья этого не исключал, - утвердительно кивнула.

\- А от вас, мистер Соло и мистер Курякин, я слышал, что один диск унесла с собой в пучину морскую Виктория Винчигуэрра, а второй самовоспламенился при вашей неловкой попытке его проверить.

Уэверли говорил так, будто сомневался в этом. Внутри Ильи включилась тревожная сирена: только он и Соло знали, как в действительности диск встретил свой конец. _То есть, так я думал до сих пор._

\- Точно так, сэр, - бойко ответил Соло, а Илья солидарно наклонил голову. – Вы можете толком объяснить, к чему все эти вопросы? Доктор Теллер воскрес? Но этого не может быть, я лично видел его… - Наполеон замялся, - прости, Габи… мёртвым.

 _Мертвее мёртвого. С пулей в черепе и уже остывающим. После такого не воскресают._  
  
\- Сэр, могу это подтвердить, я видел его тело, - вслух добавил Илья.

\- Редкое единодушие и взаимовыручка, - припечатал Уэверли. – Тогда не заинтересует ли вас некий продавец, который утверждает, что у него имеется третья копия этого диска со всеми – подчёркиваю, всеми! – материалами! Научными выкладками, расчётами, чертежами, технологией – всем. И кстати, - тут он опять вперил взгляд разъярённого, насколько это применимо к британцу, василиска в Соло, - за этот диск просят очень немалую сумму. Такую, на какую агент вроде вас может купить всё правосудие Америки, не говоря уж о суде отдельного штата. Если я хоть что-то понимаю в вашей системе уголовного наказания!

Последние слова обрушились как топор гильотины. Илья понял многое, однако не всё: оставалось неясным, где в этой комбинации место ему самому или Габи. Но Наполеон, явно задетый за живое, выпрямился в кресле. Отбросив показную невозмутимость, он с вызовом спросил:

\- Правильно ли я понял, сэр? Вы считаете, что я каким-то образом сделал третью копию и, выждав время, пытаюсь на ней заработать?

\- Скажу так. Мне было бы куда спокойнее, если б я точно знал, сколько именно копий хранил доктор Теллер…

Габи побледнела – удар попал в цель.

\- И что именно самовоспламенилось на балконе вашего, Соло, номера. Особенно учитывая, что никакого устройства, чтобы прочесть диск, не было ни у вас, ни у вас, Курякин.

У Ильи перехватило дыхание, а Наполеон посмурнел. Сообразительность – или осведомлённость – Уэверли заслуживала уважения. _Нам следовало отнестись внимательнее к деталям._

\- А почему вы сомневаетесь в том, что копий было две? – вопрос Габи задала довольно робким тоном, в отличие от сразу бросившегося в атаку Наполеона. – Вы мне не верите?

\- Люди моей профессии не всегда верят даже тому, что видели собственными глазами, - Уэверли водрузил очки обратно на нос. – Тем более тому, чего не видели. Однако… все свидетельства говорят за то, что доктор сам, своими руками отдал оба диска Винчигуэрра. Это выяснилось ещё в ходе допросов по свежим следам. Отдал, понимая, что, возможно, подписывает себе этим смертный приговор. Уж не потому ли он это сделал, что знал: как бы ни повернулось дело, есть экземпляр, о котором неизвестно его работодателям?

Уэверли взял короткую паузу и закончил, как копьё вонзил:

\- И который он уже отдал надёжному человеку. И очень близкому.

Илья не удержался и бросил-таки взгляд на Соло, увидев в его глазах понимание. Действительно, доктор Теллер находился в угнетённом состоянии духа. Они полагали, потому, что скучал по дочери или из-за чувства своеобразной вины перед ней. _А если их шеф прав?_ Удо Теллер вовсе не был Безумным Учёным не от мира сего – этот умный человек за два года должен был понять, с кем имеет дело. Просьба разыскать и привезти к нему Габи могла быть дымовой завесой, размышлял Илья, попыткой творца взять верх над теми, кто решил, что может диктовать ему свою волю. В сумке Габи диска не было, но она могла спрятать его на себе, как передатчик… её и не обыскали потом…

Илья тряхнул головой, избавляясь от этих мыслей. Это одна сторона дела.

С другой стороны, чтобы организовать такой слив информации на чёрный рынок и надеяться ещё и много заработать, надо иметь выходы на очень серьёзных людей, знать, как там и что устроено. В какие банки и как перечислять деньги, на какие счета. Как обезопасить себя при этом, в конце-то концов. Откуда бы у девушки из мастерской взялись эти сведения? Это уж скорее по плечу ковбою. Но сбрасывать Габи со счетов рано, Наполеона тем более, Уэверли прав. Сам Илья не имел возможности подменить диск, потому что до звонка Олега вообще не знал, что уцелела хоть одна копия. А вот Соло, понимавший ценность информации на диске, имел. В свете этого предложение сжечь содержимое диска приобретало совсем иной смысл. Один диск канул в морскую бездну, второй – рассыпался пеплом, но… _поди теперь установи, что там обратилось в пепел._

Придя к этому выводу, Илья вдруг заметил пристальный взгляд Соло и поспешил согнать с лица наверняка возникшее там, судя по глазам напарника, выражение подозрительности.

\- Я не была ему так уж близка, - тем временем возразила Габи. – И куда бы я дела диск? Мы всё время мотаемся туда-сюда…

\- Спасибо, что напомнили. После дела в Стамбуле вы попросили короткий отпуск, который я вам и предоставил, - спокойно ответил Уэверли. – Помнится, вы сказали, что хотите отдохнуть на водах в Бадене, не так ли?

Габи кивнула и судорожно сглотнула.

\- Но ведь ни в какой Баден вы не ездили. Вы пересекли границу Венгрии. Пограничный режим в этой стране один из самых либеральных, оттуда можно разъезжать хоть по всем странам Восточного блока!

_Э-э-э, что?!_

\- Что ты там забыла? – спросил Илья.

\- Ну… - Габи заёрзала, - бабушку хотела навестить… - она смутилась окончательно.

\- Не сказав мне ничего, - мягко уточнил Уэверли.

\- Вы бы запретили ездить в соцстрану…

_Врёт и выкручивается. В её досье нет ни слова ни о какой бабушке!_

\- И вы забываете, сэр, что на острове крутилось множество сотрудников моего отца, мы их сами видели. Уж они-то скорее могли стать доверенными лицами в случае чего!

Уэверли опять снял очки и сунул дужку в рот, задумчиво разглядывая неожиданно ощетинившуюся Теллер.

\- Всех сотрудников, обнаруженных в лаборатории, Интерпол сразу же принял в объятия. Потом их допросили, помещения обыскали, компьютеры изъяли и тщательно всё изучили. Под нашим контролем, разумеется, - он говорил медленно, словно обдумывал слова Габи. – Не говорю, что вы неправы, мисс, но законы нашей работы жёсткие. До прояснения ситуации вы трое в карантине.

Илья, наконец, не выдержал:

\- Какие обвинения выдвинуты против меня, сэр? Я тоже в карантине?

\- В отношении вас, Курякин, подозрения слабее, но нельзя сказать, что их нет совсем.

По губам Соло скользнула усмешка.

\- Что собираешься делать с этакими деньжищами, tovarisch? Сколько я знаю твою страну, более бесполезной вещи там нет.

Илья почувствовал, как вспыхнули щёки, и скрестил руки на груди. Отвечать ковбою он не собирался.

\- Полагал, что вы умнее, Соло, - хмыкнул Уэверли. – Не всё сводится к деньгам. Кажется, ваша семья, Курякин, изрядно натерпелась от советской власти?

На секунду окружающее потонуло в багровом тумане гнева.

 _Да как он смеет?!_  
  
\- О-о-о, - несколько издевательски протянул Наполеон. – Об этом я как-то не подумал. Блюдо, которое подают холодным. Ты эстет, угроза.

\- My Motherland, right or wrong, - отчеканил Илья. – Говоря вашими же словами, сэр. 

\- Нет, это какой-то абсурд! - Габи вскочила с кресла. - По-вашему, мистер Уэверли, мы всё это заранее спланировали?! Я забрала диск у отца, Илья меня прикрывал, Наполеон нашёл канал сбыта…

Соло застонал и хлопнул себя рукой по лбу.

\- Сядь, Габи. Я всё понял. Мы все одна шайка, контрабандисты, шпионы и террористы. При таком раскладе я бы самого себя упрятал за решётку в превентивных целях.

Габи рухнула обратно в кресло и закусила губу, а Наполеон вдруг подался вперёд:

\- Только один вопрос. Почему мы здесь, почему не в изоляторе?

_Разумный вопрос._

Прежде, чем ответить, Уэверли тщательно протёр очки, то и дело дыша на линзы и разглядывая сквозь них лондонский пейзаж за окном. Верхушки деревьев на Расселл-сквер давно подёрнулись ржавым золотом и осыпали листьями кудрявую макушку герцога Бедфорда, позеленевшего от времени, и наслаждающихся хорошей погодой горожан. 

\- В любом случае мы не можем позволить, чтобы на рынке гуляла технология доктора Теллера, и ради спокойствия мира мы обязаны выяснить, в чём там дело. Вчера утром я сделал вид, что заинтересовался диском, - сказал он, наконец, - и мне поступило предложение о встрече. Продавец любезно согласился предоставить возможность убедиться, что материалы стоят тех денег, которые он запрашивает, и в доказательство готов передать некоторые бумаги. Мне нужны вы, как это не удивительно. Есть вероятность, о которой упоминала мисс Теллер - продавец может оказаться кем-то из сотрудников её отца. Может быть, кто-то из вас его опознает, это значительно облегчит нам жизнь. 

_Кому "нам"?_

Илья имел достаточное представление об агентстве А.Н.К.Л., чтобы понимать – "мы" могло быть очень разнообразным.

\- Говорю сразу, чтобы не было никакой неясности, - продолжил Уэверли, окинув взглядом подчинённых. – Надеюсь, вы уяснили, насколько шатко ваше положение. Во имя дела я согласен частично убрать карантин, однако на определённых условиях. Первое. На вас будут следящие устройства. Снятие маячка приравнивается к признанию вины, и с этого момента агентство вас больше не защищает. Второе. Никакой самодеятельности и никаких возражений. Выбирайте. Либо по-моему, либо вы возвращаетесь туда, откуда прибыли в агентство.

Илья посмотрел на напарников. Сам он уже знал, что согласится на любые условия Уэверли, даже если этот маячок вживят ему в… _ну, неважно._ Терять ему нечего; не решив проблему третьего диска, он всё равно не сможет работать в А.Н.К.Л. Кроме того, он лучше всех знал, что не виноват в том, что материалы Удо Теллера, как феникс, возродились из пепла – или всплыли со дна морского.

На лице Габи было написано недоумение, Наполеон просто пожал плечами с видом полнейшего равнодушия.

\- Как вам будет угодно, сэр. Надеюсь, маячок не засунут мне в мозг?

\- Нет, всего лишь в предплечье. Ваше лицо и причёска в полной безопасности, Соло.

\- Вы меня успокоили. 

\- И каков же план операции? – вежливо поинтересовался Илья. 

\- На встречу с продавцом идёте вы, Курякин, как большой знаток технологий обогащения урана. Случайно или нет, но продавец выбрал очень оживлённое место, и вряд ли вам грозит какая-либо опасность. Рядом государственные учреждения, магазины, кругом люди… и, конечно, легко организовать наблюдение, чем там сейчас и заняты. К сожалению, в том городе агентство вынуждено работать с согласия местного министерства безопасности.

На лбу Соло отчётливо обозначились складки раздумья, а в груди Ильи внезапно похолодело. _Куда они едут, в Союз?_ Невозможно, ни один идиот не сунется туда для того, чтобы продавать ядерные секреты третьему лицу… 

\- Где назначена встреча? – спросил Наполеон.

\- Вот это пока что самое удивительное во всём этом деле, - Уэверли впервые улыбнулся. – В Берлине, Соло. В восточном Берлине.

Кто был удивлён и шокирован этими словами больше – Габи, Наполеон или он сам – Илья сказать затруднялся.

\- Значит, говоря о местном министерстве, - голос Габи дрогнул, - вы имели в виду…

Она не договорила.

\- Штази. Точно так. Но опасаться вам, фройляйн Габриэла Теллер, подданная Федеративной Республики Германия, нечего. Вопрос о вашей работе в А.Н.К.Л. в своё время был урегулирован на высшем уровне, моём высшем уровне, разумеется. 

_Это значило, что получено "добро" от главы Министерства госбезопасности ГДР Эриха Мильке._ Стоило бы поразмыслить над тем, зачем понадобилось спрашивать его согласия, а ему – таковое давать. Какой толк в долговременной перспективе от непрофессионала вроде Габи? Об этом Илья обязательно подумает. Позже…

*****

Рейс на Франкфурт, а оттуда – на Западный Берлин, улетал 1 ноября, но агенты, целиком уйдя в дела, не замечали течения времени. 

Сначала их отвели в цокольный этаж, где находились лаборатории. Высокий сухопарый немногословный мужчина попросил Илью закатать рукав до локтя и протёр каким-то составом кожу внутренней стороны предплечья. Илья покосился на устрашающего вида устройство, нечто среднее между пневматическим пистолетом и шприцем с толстенной иглой.

\- Боли не будет, - кратко проинформировал доктор Бойс, проводя тупым концом скальпеля по продезинфицированному месту. Очевидно, он не совсем правильно интерпретировал интерес, проявленный пациентом. – Чувствуете что-нибудь?

Илья прислушался к ощущениям. Прикосновение отдавалось где-то в глубине, словно слабый нажим, и даже следа от скальпеля не осталось – кожа в месте обработки равномерно побелела.

\- Почти ничего, - нисколько не покривив душой, ответил он.

\- Очень хорошо. Теперь сидите спокойно и дышите ровно.

Илья наблюдал, как доктор провёл иглу под кожей, а потом большим пальцем надавил хитроумный клапан в торце устройства. Послышалось шипение. Игла заскользила назад, втягиваясь в корпус "пистолета" и оставляя после себя вздувшийся пузырь продолговатой формы, наполненный жидкостью, и плавающий в ней небольшой цилиндрик. Вся процедура заняла секунд двадцать.

\- Новейшая разработка секции Два-К, радиус – 50 миль. Вас предупредили, что капсулы одноразовые? – задал вопрос врач, жестом фокусника извлекая иглу.

\- Более или менее, - пробормотал Илья. – А что, пузырь так и останется? Чересчур уж заметно.

Он хотел добавить, что маячки конструкторов Института спецтехники Комитета и меньше, и долговечнее, и незаметнее. Правда, на месте введения оставалась крестообразная ранка, полностью исчезавшая где-то через месяц.

\- Активирующий раствор рассосётся, и кожа опадёт. Не беспокойтесь, заметить это устройство никто не сможет, разве что под лупой, - заверил доктор, аккуратно заклеивая место вкола полоской пластыря. – Просто предупреждаю – как только капсула окажется на воздухе, она перестанет работать.

\- Учту, - Илья опустил закатанный рукав водолазки.

Уэверли отвёл агентам для работы малый зал совещаний, и выделил блок из двух жилых комнат и ванной. Еду им принесли туда, а потом они вернулись в зал, где их уже ждали несколько папок, в которых оказались десятка три личных дел, копии допросных бланков и отчёты.

\- На встречу с продавцом идёт Курякин, - повторил шеф, - но это не значит, что остальные будут сидеть без дела. Будет вестись видеосъёмка, хотя, поскольку место очень оживлённое, вряд ли удастся обеспечить ещё и достойное качество голосов. Тем не менее, я позаботился о том, чтобы нам дали хорошего специалиста по чтению по губам. Кроме того, Теллер и Соло включены в группу наблюдения. Итак. Здесь все материалы, имеющиеся в моём распоряжении, относительно сотрудников лаборатории на острове Винчигуэрра. Отдельно, вот в этой, охранники. Изучите их внимательно, запоминайте лица, читайте показания, важным может оказаться буквально любая мелочь.

\- А вот эта, помеченная красным? – спросил Соло, тут же выхвативший из папки какое-то досье. – О, этого я помню, взгляд у него ещё такой… нехороший был.

\- Красные наклейки означают статус "интернирован". Дайте-ка… ничего удивительного, что человеком вплотную заинтересовался Интерпол. Именно он координировал доставку обогащённой урановой руды в лабораторию. Сейчас пребывает в тюрьме и дожидается выдачи в вашу страну, Соло.

Уэверли ушёл, а агенты переглянулись и молча погрузились в бумаги. К вечеру от обилия цифр, непонятных сокращений и не лучшего качества фотографий у Ильи рябило в глазах и жутко разболелась голова. Наполеон то и дело потирал висок; видать, и ему приходилось нелегко. Лишь Габи, как всегда, вдумчиво изучала очередное лицо, что-то выписывая на лист бумаги.

\- Ты словно машина, - проворчал Соло. 

\- Я не стараюсь обогнать настоящих агентов, - ответила та. – И я несколько раз отдыхала, спасибо большое. 

\- Вот и нам самое время передохнуть, - Илья расправил плечи и размял затёкшую шею. – Кстати. Что это Джонс так тобой проникся?

Щёки девушки под слоем аравийского загара слегка заалели.

\- Ну, мы с ним разговаривали, пока он меня охранял. Он хороший человек. Чаем меня поил, успокоить пытался... мне тогда так не по себе было…

_Что-то очень знакомое. Не меня одного можно поймать на эту удочку._

\- А что он тебе сказал утром? Ты ещё так удивилась.

\- Сказал, что всё будет в порядке. И что он отвезёт документы, а потом его ждёт долгожданный отпуск. Я только не поняла, с чего он вздумал делиться со мной личными планами.

Ковбой расхохотался.

\- Вот тебе и Джонс! Да он просто влюбился и надеется, что ты к нему когда-нибудь присоединишься!

Габи ещё сильнее залилась краской.

\- Любовь не повод для насмешек, Соло! Хотя чего от тебя и ожидать… У меня тут кое-что интересное собралось, хотите послушать?

Илья кивнул, а Соло скорчил гримасу, долженствующую означать согласие.

\- Я исхожу из того, что кражу диска не совершал кто-либо из нас… - Габи вопросительно наморщила лоб, окинув напарников взглядом, но никто не возразил, - и что отец сделал третью копию втайне от Винчигуэрра. Тогда эта копия оказалась у кого-то либо просто потому, что он про неё знал, либо потому, что отец сам её отдал в качестве чего-то наподобие страховки. То есть в любом случае это должен быть очень близкий к отцу человек, кто-то, кому он доверял. Так?

\- Вероятно, - сказал Илья. – Хотя и необязательно.

\- Нельзя исключать простую кражу, - пожал плечами Соло. – Но ты продолжай, Габи.

\- Вот и веди с вами умные разговоры, - фыркнула Габи. – В общем, я постаралась выделить тех, кто долго работал с отцом и явно не был знаком раньше с Александром или Викторией, либо про которого упоминали, что его или её связывали с отцом какие-то особые отношения. Таких у меня в общей сложности набралось человек пять. Разумеется, это учёные и лаборанты.

\- Ладно, посмотрю на них ещё раз, - вздохнул Илья. – Как я понимаю, охранники в твою схему не вписываются.

Габи отрицательно помотала головой.

\- В мою - нет. Что они знают о ядерной физике? Всё-таки надо же понимать, что крадёшь и зачем! Хотя… - она помолчала, - я тут рассуждаю, будто диск действительно существует. Может, это блеф?

\- На кону не та сумма, которую выложат не глядя, - сказал, потянувшись всем телом, Соло. – Любой покупатель сначала удостоверится в ценности товара.

Илья откинулся на спинку кресла. И напарник прав, и Уэверли не считал это блефом, вот в чём дело, а уж этому опытному лису задурить голову ой как непросто. Наверняка проверил информацию через другой источник, как велят шпионские заповеди.

\- И кто они такие?

\- Вот, - Габи веером, как карты, разложила четыре папочки. – Ханс Оукс, датчанин, инженер-электронщик, до острова работал в Америке. Юрий Сайгесс, полурусский-полуиспанец, радиохимик, подданный Испании, работает там же. Бальтазар Тридженнис, итало-американец, физик, живёт в Западной Германии. И, наконец, Джулиан Дейстер, немец, тоже физик, после острова перебрался во Францию. Все они прошли проверку, не были уличены в причастности к замыслам Винчигуэрра и сейчас могут перемещаться более или менее свободно.

Габи помедлила и неуверенно продолжила:

\- Пятая – это некая Эва Честер, американка, лаборантка моего отца. Про неё говорили многие, считали к тому же его любовницей. Однако протокол её допроса куда-то подевался, поэтому фото нет. Может, она пострадала при штурме, была отправлена в больницу и её допрашивали позднее… Оукс и Честер работали с отцом ещё в Америке, а другие – в непосредственной близости в лаборатории на острове.

Илья перебирал досье, опытным взглядом отмечая особенности лиц на фотографиях. Двое были знакомы – Дейстер и Тридженнис, однако он постарался на них не зацикливаться. Редко бывает так, чтобы везло с самого начала, и ему попался бы знакомый объект.

На задание они отправились под своими именами, что лучше всего прочего доказывало, что Министерство госбезопасности ГДР в курсе происходящего. К тому же в аэропорту Темпельхоф их ждала машина, вместительный "Заксенринг"-240 с затемнёнными стеклами салона. Судя по горящим восторгом глазам Габи, она просто мечтала оказаться за рулём такого лимузина. 

Илья знал Берлин не так уж хорошо. Тем не менее, он скоро сообразил, что везут их вовсе не на север к пункту пропуска "С" – КПП Чарли, - а восточнее. Вскоре запахло рекой.

\- Это, кажется, мост Обербаумбрюке, – полувопросительно-полуутвердительно сказал Наполеон, обращаясь к Уэверли. – Я узнаю его башенки со снесёнными шпилями. Но тут же проходят только жители Западного Берлина, разве нет?

Илья не слышал, что ответил Уэверли, а сам предпочёл промолчать, не желая посвящать напарника в секрет моста. Этим КПП пользовались, кроме жителей Западного Берлина, сотрудники посольства Союза. Имея возможность беспрепятственного въезда-выезда, они предпочитали этот мост, сокращая дорогу к аэропорту и администрации Западного Берлина. 

К тому же оказалось, что для этого пути была и ещё одна причина. Гостиница "Ландсбергер", куда их привезли, находилась в трёх минутах езды от моста. Довольно старое здание на углу Фриденштрассе и Ландсбергераллее со стенами толщиной чуть ли не в три кирпича, конечно, пострадало во время войны, однако не так, как центр Берлина. 

Им отвели два смежных номера – Габи одноместный, мужчинам двухместный. Как чувствовала себя Габи, Илья не знал, а вот ему самому от необходимости делить номер с Наполеоном стало не по себе. За исключением короткого разговора с Уэверли, всю дорогу тот молчал, глядя в окно или уткнувшись в газету, не язвил и даже, кажется, дышать одним воздухом с напарником избегал. Илья не ожидал, что это окажется так непривычно и некомфортно, но понимал, в чём причина. Он никак не мог избавиться от мыслей о возможной причастности Соло к появлению диска доктора Теллера. Ковбой в состоянии спланировать и осуществить такую аферу, тут сомнений быть не могло. Так же, как и в том, что ему прекрасно известно, о чём думал Илья. 

_Полагаться на того, от кого ждёшь удара исподтишка, нельзя._ Поэтому, если завтра-послезавтра они не покончат с этим делом, взаимные подозрения непременно разрушат то доверие, без которого совместная работа попросту немыслима.


	5. Начало партии.

**_Суббота, 2 ноября.  
Место – Берлин, ГДР._ **

В начале ноября погода в Берлине может оказаться всякой – и солнечной, и ветреной, и дождливой, и всем этим одновременно, - но сегодня агентам крупно повезло. Светило солнце, термометр показывал плюс тринадцать по Цельсию и на голову сыпались только листья с деревьев, которые ветер гонял туда и сюда.

Наполеон и Габи, в компании Уэверли, специалиста-сурдопереводчика и двух техников, скорчились перед монитором видеонаблюдения. Микроавтобус "Фольксваген", закамуфлированный под службу ремонта электросетей, припарковался так, что небольшой скверик на окраине парка Фридрихсхайн просматривался как на ладони. Эта часть парка с озером Кляйне Тайх была известна на весь центральный район Берлина – в выходные и долгими летними вечерами здесь собирались любители шахмат, домино и шашек, для чего власти поставили под навесами десятка три столиков. Продавец секретов доктора Теллера назначил встречу за крайним слева.

Агенты сразу узнали продавца, и Соло не сомневался, что Курякин его тоже узнает. Мужчина с тёмными глазами слегка навыкате, полными губами и вьющимися каштановыми волосами ни от кого не прятался и даже не счёл нужным хоть как-то изменить внешность. Именно он, как шепнула Габи, ассистировал доктору Теллеру, когда тот пытался подменить линзу в устройстве наведения бомбы. Он мог разгадать этот замысел, однако промолчал. И этот же человек, имя которого они узнали только из досье Уэверли – Джулиан Дейстер – позже запустил синхронизацию обеих бомб. Подвергать сомнению его компетенцию или близость к покойному доктору не приходилось.

Дейстер спокойно сидел на лавочке, изучая шахматную доску, и разыгрывал сам с собой какой-то этюд. У его ног стоял видавший виды кожаный портфель. Но вот со стороны метро показался Курякин и широким шагом подошёл к скверику. Сейчас на нём не было ни куртки-"баракута", ни кепки. Простой тёмный плащ, свитер крупной вязки, шахматная доска подмышкой – если чем он и выделялся из берлинской публики в сквере, то лишь молодостью.

\- Не хотите сыграть с партнёром? – послышался в наушниках знакомый голос. 

\- Не имею ничего против, - отозвался другой условной фразой, - садитесь, прошу.

Пока Илья усаживался, собеседник, лицо которого было видно очень отчётливо, с интересом изучал своего визави.

\- А ведь мы уже встречались, – проговорил Дейстер, явно нисколько не встревоженный данным фактом. – Начнём партию?

\- Безусловно, - подтвердил Курякин. – Попробуем какой-нибудь вариант испанской? 

\- Хотите изобрести новенькое в старом, – улыбнулся Дейстер. – Не возражаю. Для начала я хотел бы знать, чьи интересы вы представляете.

Илья двинул пешку.

\- А.Н.К.Л.

Наступила минутная пауза, пока Дейстер обдумывал ответный ход:

\- Дядя? А что это? 

\- Организация по борьбе с преступностью, - последовал ответ.

\- Вот как… И у неё есть такая сумма?

\- Найдётся, если оно того стоит. Вы же понимаете, мы должны в этом убедиться. 

\- Конечно, понимаю. Ну, это справедливо, раз вы хотите исключительное право обладания. 

Дейстер аккуратно подтолкнул портфельчик ногой.

\- Найдёте всё, что вам надо. Кроме диска, само собой. Кстати, его у меня при себе нет.

\- Вы осторожны.

\- Помните местечко, где мы впервые встретились? Оно эффективно учит осторожности. И не пытайтесь за мной проследить. Не имею ничего против того, что за нами сейчас наверняка наблюдают… Мистер Курякин, я был бы крайне удивлён, если б наблюдения не было, но учтите: я играю честно и предлагаю вам сделать то же самое. Тогда можете рассчитывать на исключительность.

Илья склонился к мужчине напротив. 

\- И какие гарантии того, что у вас где-нибудь не завалялась ещё одна копия? 

От неожиданно налетевшего порыва ветра в динамике оглушительно засвистело, и техник поспешно убрал звук. Вдобавок за соседними столиками громко заспорили и почти совсем заглушили голоса шахматистов. В наушниках заговорил чужой мужской голос, надиктовывая слова чуть картаво, но, тем не менее, разборчиво. 

_Подключился синхронист-сурдопереводчик._

\- Лишь моё честное слово и… здравый смысл. Я хочу… жить открыто и не ждать опасных визитёров. Пусть лучше… они пожалуют к вам. Назовите это цинизмом… трезвым расчётом, наивностью… - мне безразлично. Я знаю о вашей лаборатории ядов номер двенадцать* и её продукции, и не хочу с ней… - Дейстер щёлкнул зажигалкой и закурил: - Не только вы готовились к встрече, tovarishch. 

Ветер стих также внезапно, как и поднялся. Повисла недолгая пауза, в течение которой учёный неторопливо пускал колечки дыма, взирая на облака, а Илья взирал на учёного. 

\- Продолжим партию? – спросил, наконец, Дейстер. – Или сойдёмся на ничьей?

\- Хороший шахматист играет до конца, - свист в эфире прекратился и опять донёсся привычный голос Ильи. – Сколько у меня времени?

\- Сутки. Я щедр и никуда не тороплюсь. Завтра в полдень жду вас, адрес в портфеле. Повторяю ещё раз, не пытайтесь меня обмануть. Ложь я обнаружу тут же, и тогда никакой сделки не будет!

Соло вглядывался в лицо на мониторе; оно выражало крайнюю степень решимости.

\- И, кстати, я там указал, что сравнительно небольшая сумма мне нужна будет наличными. Поступление остальных денег на счёт я проверю при вас. 

\- Зачем вам доллары здесь? – удивился Курякин.

\- Хочу сделать подарок, - улыбнулся Дейстер. Глаза его просияли, и он стал выглядеть положительно привлекательным. А ведь он совсем ещё молод, подумал Соло, ему не больше тридцати пяти. _Здесь наверняка замешана женщина._  
  
Илья равнодушно пожал плечами.

\- Дело ваше. Мой ход?

Вернувшись в гостиницу, они, не сговариваясь, отправились в номер Уэверли. Он позаботился захватить с собой, помимо локатора маячков, "глушилку" в чемоданчике – антиподслушивающее устройство, шифрующее речь, - позволявшую не опасаться жучков. Дождавшись включения этого во всех отношениях полезного прибора, они выгребли из портфеля бумаги и накинулись на них, как коршуны.

\- Номер анонимного счёта в швейцарском "Кредит Сьюсс", - Соло успел первым, - а вот это… - он ловко перебросил какие-то листы с формулами и графиками Илье, - по твоей части.

\- Дайте взглянуть, - потянулся к банковской выписке Уэверли, - Хм. Запароленный. Интересно, как он будет проверять поступление денег. Неужели просто позвонит по телефону?

\- Почему нет? – не поднимая головы, проговорил Илья. – Скремблер в телефонную линию и говори, что хочешь. Мы сами так общаемся.

\- Курякин, вы самый невозможный человек, какого я когда-либо встречал, - устало вздохнул Уэверли. – Только подумаю, что враги от нас отстают, как вы тут же ставите это под сомнение.

\- Что я НЕ ставлю под сомнение, - заметил тот, - так это то, что здесь действительно фрагмент отчёта по разработке ядерного устройства. Вот начало, тут постановка задачи, пара листов из середины с расчётами, а на этих выводы. Совпадает с тем, что мы знаем о бомбах доктора Теллера.

\- А что Я не ставлю под сомнение, - подхватил Соло, - что Габи верно вычислила Дейстера. Он из тех пяти. Но я готов побиться об заклад на всю сумму его гонорара, что он не одинок.

Уэверли и Курякин синхронно кивнули, и Уэверли добавил:

\- Более чем согласен. Он назвал Курякина по фамилии, а тот ведь даже не представлялся. Кто-то потрудился собрать досье… как и мы.

\- Что будете делать, сэр? – спросил Илья. – Агентство заплатит?

\- Похоже на то, Курякин, - пробормотал нахмурившийся Уэверли, - похоже на то… Не люблю я выигрывать войны по второму разу! Ничто не бывает таким, как в первый…

То ли из-за этих слов, то ли по какой другой причине в комнате словно стемнело раньше времени, и это странное дурное предчувствие тяжело давило на грудь.

*****

**_Воскресенье, 3 ноября._  
**

Ночь Соло спал плохо; если б не приличная доза выпитого вечером бренди, он бы вообще не заснул. С практически не пившим Курякиным, судя по скрипу кровати, именно это и приключилось. За завтраком стало понятно, что напряжение сказалось и на Габи – тёмные круги под запавшими глазами говорили сами за себя.

Встреча на сей раз должна была состояться в обыкновенной квартире самого рядового берлинского дома. Главное преимущество этой квартиры – с точки зрения агентов - заключалось в том, что коммунальной она не была. Быстро выяснили, что в ней имелся телефон, и линию немедленно подключили к спецаппаратуре, но оборудовать помещение видеоглазком возможности не было; приходилось полагаться лишь на микрофоны.

Чтобы не привлекать внимания жильцов, они решили, что компанию Илье составит Габи. В конце концов, супруги, тащившие сумки и авоськи с продуктами, всегда производят впечатление местных, а знакомое лицо дочери доктора Теллера не насторожило бы Дейстера. Тем не менее, Уэверли обеспечил на всякий пожарный прикрытие в виде группы захвата, в которую включили и Соло – по его настоятельной просьбе.

Казалось, они предусмотрели всё. Однако сразу после того, как дверь в квартиру открылась, пропуская агентов А.Н.К.Л., в наушниках раздался непонятный звук, словно кто-то от изумления со свистом втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы.

\- А вот и мы! – преувеличенно приятельским тоном заговорил по-немецки Илья. Дверь захлопнулась, простучали по дощатому полу подошвы мужских ботинок. – Не волнуйтесь насчёт присутствия нашей сотрудницы, она всего лишь…

\- Вы… ваша сот… вы обманули меня!!! – буквально завизжал Дейстер.

\- С чего вы так решили? – Курякин тоже перешёл на английский. – Деньги перечислены, можете проверять…

\- Вы… вы… - он явно не слушал, и голос его дрожал. – Теперь я понял, я всё понял… Вы водили меня за нос, всё это время врали, а я, дурак такой…

\- Никто вам не врал, – сказал Илья, старавшийся говорить спокойно и размеренно, точно успокаивал несмышлёныша. – Объясните толком, я ничего не понимаю…

\- И я тоже, - нерешительно поддакнула Габи.

За этими обычными словами неожиданно последовал взрыв такой силы, что Соло напрягся.

\- Не понимаете? Вы?! – Дейстер отступал всё дальше вглубь комнаты. – Вы заодно, вы все против меня! За что?! Да будьте вы прокляты!!!

Женский вопль боли, грохот падения тела, шум схватки и звук выстрела доказывали, что ситуация выходит из-под контроля.

\- Код два! – забубнил в рацию Уэверли на немецком. – Скорее! Код два!

Ворвавшаяся через несколько секунд группа захвата (Наполеон в первом ряду) застала Габи, скорчившуюся в прихожей недалеко от двери и потиравшую плечо, и Илью - у подножия дивана в гостиной. Его горло сдавливало предплечье учёного, ещё вчера самоуверенного и довольного жизнью, и дуло пистолета было приставлено точно к виску.

\- О, вся компания в сборе! – ядовито зашипел Дейстер. Глаза его налились кровью и были совершенно обезумевшими. – Оружие на пол, быстро! Или начну с него!

\- Не делайте глупостей, - начал Соло, - зачем вам лишние сложности? Отпустите их, и я гарантирую…

\- Ваши гарантии?! Они не стоят выеденного яйца! – взбеленился Дейстер. – Меня больше не провести, ни ей, ни вам! Бросьте оружие, я сказал!

Ничего не оставалось, как повиноваться. Соло отбросил пистолет, двое остальных сделали то же. 

\- Хорошо, хорошо, видите, мы вас слушаемся. 

Он уловил движение в правом углу балкона – кто-то явно спускался на него по сброшенной сверху верёвке. _Сместиться бы чуть правее, к Габи, а то я прямо на линии огня._

\- Что с дамой, она ранена? – спросил Наполеон, пытаясь выиграть время для неизвестного снайпера за окном. – Не возражаете, если я…

И Соло отступил на пару шагов и наклонился. За спиной Джулиана, по-прежнему державшего Илью под прицелом, показался ствол винтовки с навинченным глушителем. Снайпер не стрелял: головы Дейстера и Курякина частично заслоняли друг друга и находились на рискованно близком расстоянии, и он, очевидно, поджидал удачный момент. _Если бы под благовидным предлогом дотянуться до "кольта", как обычно закреплённого на лодыжке под брюками, можно было бы вычеркнуть из уравнения неуравновешенного учёного…_

\- Не трогай эту двуличную тварь! – взревел Дейстер, но пистолета, к несчастью, не отвёл. Палец дёрнулся, и Соло застыл – доведённый до крайнего нервного возбуждения мужчина мог нажать на курок в любую секунду.

И в этот опаснейший момент почти одновременно произошло несколько событий. Находившаяся буквально в шаге от Соло Габи внезапно бросилась на пол, ногу Соло рванули так, что он еле устоял, а затем над левым глазом Дейстера возникла аккуратная круглая дырочка. Силы удара пули 32 калибра с расстояния в считанные метры вполне хватило, чтобы убитого откинуло назад, и он рухнул навзничь.

Секунду-две никто не дышал. Илья повернулся и молча разглядывал кроваво-красную лужицу, растекавшуюся на полу, Наполеон переводил шокированный взгляд с лежавшего навзничь Дейстера на Теллер, а та глядела остановившимися глазами на тело. 

Первым отмер один из полицейских: проверил пульс Дейстера и отрицательно покачал головой.

\- Мёртв, - констатировал он, уважительно посмотрев на Габи. – Отличный выстрел.

\- Я что… я его… убила? – прошептала та тихим неверящим голосом и выронила "кольт", словно он обжёг ей руки. – Я лишь хотела… хотела…

\- Всё в порядке, – мягко проговорил Илья, опускаясь рядом с девушкой и притягивая её к себе. – Не думай об этом. Ты выручила меня, это главное.

\- Действительно, отличный выстрел, - прокомментировал Соло, подобрав пистолет.

_Не знаю, рискнул бы я на её месте. Габи стреляет неважно, но, как знать, может, новичкам везёт не только за игровым столом._

Следом в квартиру ввалился Уэверли в сопровождении каких-то людей. Врач с медицинским чемоданчиком, кинув один взгляд на труп, предпочёл сперва заняться живыми и склонился над Габи. Оцепенение проходило: её начало колотить, зубы застучали и она, наконец, разревелась. Илья пытался её успокоить, а врач - извлечь пациентку из его медвежьих объятий и что-то доказывал по-немецки. Защёлкали вспышки фотоаппаратов, раздавались приказы. Сумятица стояла страшная. Один лишь Уэверли, спокойный, как всегда, внимательно изучал письменный стол и телефонный аппарат на нём.

Через четверть часа обстановка более-менее нормализовалась. Габи забрали в госпиталь, Илья поехал с ней, тело увезли в морг. Оставшийся в одиночестве Соло подошёл к Уэверли.

\- Какая-то непонятная ситуация, - проговорил тот. – Почему он вдруг начал кричать, что его все предали?

Наполеон пожал плечами.

\- Перемкнуло что-то в мозгах при виде постороннего.

\- Вы имеете в виду, посторонняя это Габи? Не знаю, Соло, не знаю… Накануне он вёл себя весьма уверенно, даже дерзко. Так, словно прикрыт со всех сторон и бояться ему нечего.

Наполеон молча согласился с шефом. 

\- Кстати, по каким документам он сюда въехал?

\- Здесь всё чисто, я проверил. Прибыл по приглашению университета Гумбольдта, таможенный и пограничный контроль при пересечении границы прошёл беспрепятственно, багаж минимальный. Хотя сомневаюсь, что его пропустили сюда вот с такой штучкой…

Уэверли указал на компактную телефонную приставку с клавишами и тумблерами.

\- Скремблер, о котором говорил Илья, - Соло провёл пальцем по серебристому металлу.

\- Да, но кто изготовитель? Модель мне незнакома. Не наша, и не ЦРУ. И, насколько я знаю их технику, не из Советов.

\- В таком случае этот приборчик ввёз сюда кто-то другой. И, скорее всего, в дипломатическом багаже через страны социалистического блока. Ну, мы и так поняли, что ему помогали. Вы обратили внимание, как он отреагировал на название А.Н.К.Л.?

Уэверли хмурился, разглядывая приставку и стол поверх очков. Его явно что-то тревожило, но головой он кивнул.

\- Обратил. Как тот, кому известно, что это не "кто", а "что". Надо будет поспрашивать Курякина, может, он сумеет что-то прояснить… Меня беспокоит другое, - сказал он вдруг. – Я не вижу здесь диска, как и какого-либо намёка на то, где он спрятан.

\- Думаю, это вполне естественно, - подумав, ответил Соло. – Если Дейстеру кто-то помогал, а явно так оно и есть, то диск должен храниться у этого кого-то. Он говорил, что сначала убедится в том, что средства поступили… Вы их, кстати, отозвали?

\- Я их и не переводил ещё, - спокойно проговорил Уэверли. – Они зачислены на счёт в "Кредит Сьюсс", но на другой. И не смотрите на меня так. Это ваше правительство, Соло, поставило такое условие – перевод со счёта на счёт в последний момент.

Наполеон хмыкнул. Пора бы уж ему привыкнуть к вечным подставам и ходьбе по натянутой проволоке над пропастью. Хотя сейчас пострадать могли напарники, а не он сам, но от этого не легче. _Сегодня они – завтра я._

\- Тогда, если диск в чьих-то руках, нам его либо совсем не предложат, либо предложат в ближайшее время, - предположил он. – Не знаю, что вероятнее.

\- В любом случае оставлять тут эту игрушку незачем, - Уэверли отцепил скремблер и смотал провода. – Попробую найти поставщика.

Илья появился в гостинице буквально через час после Наполеона.

\- Габи оставили до завтра под наблюдением медиков, - выдохнул он, бросившись в кресло. – Сейчас она уснула. Говорят, сильный шок. 

\- Неудивительно.

\- Да, одно дело по мишени стрелять, другое – первый раз человека завалить, пусть и не совсем адекватного.

\- Вот об этом я и хотел бы поговорить, если не возражаешь. Что там произошло, что он с катушек слетел?

Илья пожал плечами.

\- Сам не пойму. Я толком рта открыть не успел, смотрю, а у него уже глаза на лоб лезут, словно перед ним сам чёрт с рогами и копытами! - он говорил всё быстрее и быстрее, сбившись на явный русский акцент, чего Наполеон уже давно за ним не замечал. - I poshlo, i poehalo! Обманули, предали… А потом ещё хуже. Пистолет у него в заднем кармане оказался, а у меня-то шиш, даже бронежилета нет!

Илья смолк и досадливо поморщился.

\- А дальше? Почему ты позволил ему себя на мушку взять, угроза?

Тот, уязвлённый этой репликой, резко выпрямился:

\- А ты бы что делал, если бы он на Габи кинулся? Сначала пальнул, а потом кинулся!

Челюсть у Соло отвисла.

\- В Габи?! Пальнул?

\- Да, только на счастье рычажок предохранителя не поднял. Вот после этого и кинулся, как бешеный зверь.

\- Зачем, господи Боже?

Вопрос прозвучал беспомощно, Наполеон и сам это почувствовал. Он действительно ничего не понимал - судя по всему, как и Илья.

\- Спроси чего полегче, - буркнул тот, сплетая и расплетая пальцы. – Орал что-то про предательство, я так и не понял, чьё. Так отшвырнул её, что она через всю прихожую пролетела. Ну, я вмешался, стараюсь оружие перехватить, понять, что происходит, да какое там! Где-то здесь и грохнуло, он его, видать, с предохранителя снял. Ты бы видел, ковбой, какие у него глаза были, как есть буйный сумасшедший… Руки трясутся, пот градом катится…

Илья перевёл дух.

\- Поэтому, когда он мне ствол в висок упёр, тут уж без вариантов. Ждать, может, в себя придёт или отвлечётся. 

Напарники примолкли. 

\- Знаешь, ситуация настолько дикая была, что в голове никак не укладывалась, - задумчиво докончил Илья. – Если бы не то, что накануне днём именно с этим человеком я сыграл партию в шахматы, и играл он, между прочим, вдумчиво и хорошо, я бы подумал, что Дейстера подменили. Или чем-то накачали. Но зачем и кому это могло понадобиться…

Соло кивнул. Мысли его были примерно те же. Он тоже не мог отделаться от ощущения, что произошло нечто непредвиденное. Или что вчера был один человек, сегодня – другой. Но такого не может быть, Илья заметил бы подмену. И уж точно её раскроют в морге.

Они попытались переговорить с Уэверли, но тот убыл в Западный Берлин по срочным делам. Соло догадывался, по каким – пытался нащупать след диска или, по крайней мере, установить производителя диковинного скремблера. Ничего не оставалось делать, как сидеть и ждать. 

Однако в тот же день выяснилось, что странности в этом деле только начались. Вечером, около восьми часов, в номере раздался телефонный звонок.

Трубку поднял Илья, и на лице его промелькнуло выражение неподдельного страха. Наполеон встревожился – Курякин и страх сочетались ещё меньше, чем Диор и Пату.

\- Звонил Уэверли. Из больницы исчезла Габи. Он подозревает похищение.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - "Лаборатория 12" - Токсикологическая лаборатория НКВД-далее-по-всем-пунктам, секретное научно-исследовательское подразделение в структуре органов государственной безопасности СССР, занимавшееся исследованиями в области токсических веществ и ядов с целью их применения в контрразведывательной деятельности.


	6. Похищение или... ?

_**Вечер воскресенья, 3 ноября.** _

\- Похищение?! – переспросил Соло. – Не понимаю, зачем её похищать…

\- А сам сообразить не можешь?! – издевательски поднял бровь Илья. – Не ты ли утверждал, что за Дейстером кто-то стоял?

Наполеон осёкся.

\- Ты о мести? Но откуда бы они узнали, да ещё так быстро, что в него стреляла именно Габи? Не та у неё репутация. Скорее уж подумали бы на тебя, ну, на меня, в крайнем случае…

\- Вот Уэверли и подумал, - буркнул Илья. – Велел носа из гостиницы не высовывать и к телефону до его приезда не подходить.

\- Это ещё почему? – последнее условие Соло несколько обескуражило. – Если они выдвинут свои требования, мы хоть будем понимать, с чем имеем дело.

\- Ничего мы не поймём, пока не будут известны предварительные результаты следствия или хотя бы пока в больнице не закончат опросы, - возразил Илья, взлохмачивая волосы каким-то растерянным жестом. – Поэтому сейчас не дадим им возможности высказать эти требования, чтобы опять не попасть впросак. Не знаю как ты, а я не хочу опять нарваться на кого-то, кто знает о нас больше, чем мы о нём.

Справедливо, подумал Соло. Кто бы ни прятался за спиной продавца диска с материалами доктора Теллера, он совершил странный поступок, похитив его дочь. Чего он хочет, обменять её на что-то? Отомстить? Соло поёжился – _в последнем случае никаких переговоров не будет…_

Тем временем в госпитале скорой помощи воцарился плохо скрываемый страх. Отсутствие Габи обнаружили далеко не сразу, старшая медсестра полагала, что пациентка ещё спит. Даже войдя около шести часов вечера, чтобы принести ей ужин, и найдя постель пустой, она вполне разумно предположила, что Габи в душе – там шумела вода. И лишь через минут двадцать заподозрила неладное и толкнула дверь. Подозрения обрели почву под ногами, поскольку никого в ванной не было. Медсестра встревожилась по-настоящему и помчалась к дежурному врачу. Прошло ещё какое-то время, прежде чем поднялась общая тревога.

О пропаже “особой” пациентки дежурный врач, разумеется, сообщил куда следует, и последствия не замедлили сказаться. В рекордно короткий срок – можно подумать, они караулили где-то возле госпиталя – в отделении появились двое немногословных и преувеличенно любезных мужчин в штатском. Окинув внимательным взглядом растерянных медиков, а потом хлещущую воду, удовлетворённо хмыкнув при виде сухого полотенца, один отлучился на пост и кому-то позвонил. Второй вежливо придержал за локоток нервно вздрогнувшего врача и начал вполголоса расспрашивать его обо всём по порядку. 

К тому времени, как в госпитале объявился спешно вызванный Уэверли, расследование уже шло вовсю. Уэверли прежде всего проверил сигнал маячка, вживлённого под кожу предплечья Теллер, и удивлённо воззрился на экран локатора: тот показывал, что сигнал идёт из района госпиталя. Правда, локатор не мог обеспечить точность пеленгации, большую 0.1%, позволяя лишь очертить круг радиусом метров восемьдесят. Следовательно, сигнал мог идти, скажем, с парковки перед больницей или из подвала, если он не слишком глубок… Уэверли сообщил эти сведения представителям Штази, и в госпиталь прибыла подмога в виде народной полиции. Несколько полицейских принялись обшаривать цокольный этаж, технический чердак и опрашивать водителей машин скорой помощи.

Чем дальше продвигалось следствие, тем очевиднее становилась рука профессионала, к тому же, по всей видимости, местного. Никаких подозрительных незнакомцев никто не видел, как и какой-либо женщины в больничной одежде, - а вся одежда Габи осталась в гардеробе – уводимой или увозимой ими. Владельцы всех машин, останавливавшихся на стоянке госпиталя, были установлены, и ничего подозрительного также выявлено не было. 

Габи как будто прямо из палаты вылетела в окно, оседлав вместо метлы стойку для капельницы.

Дойдя до этой стадии, расследование застопорилось. Однако Уэверли, которого начали одолевать нехорошие предчувствия, пораскинул мозгами и попросил выяснить, не пропала ли у кого медицинская форма или что-либо подобное. Порядком вымотанные особисты встрепенулись, как почуявшие свежий след ищейки, и опрос пошёл по второму кругу, на этот раз весьма узкому. 

Буквально через несколько минут поступили сведения о таинственном исчезновении фонендоскопа, а дальше информация хлынула лавиной. Халат, брюки, медицинская шапочка и маска, лёгкие туфли – из ординаторской, маленький шприц, ампула с раствором кофеина и скальпель – из процедурного кабинета, оставленный по забывчивости офтальмоскоп – из соседней палаты, просторная мужская куртка с капюшоном – из служебной подсобки-гардероба для санитаров и уборщиц, замок в которой отсутствовал в принципе, велосипед – с пятачка у бокового входа, куда персонал выходил покурить. Обнаружился при этом и маячок – в кружке недопитого кем-то чая. 

Дурные предчувствия Александра Уэверли оправдались на все сто.

\- Так её, выходит, никто не крал?! - выдохнул явно потрясённый Илья, когда шеф выложил агентам всё, как на исповеди. “Глушилку” включать не потребовалось: за прошедшие сутки агенты неоднократно проверяли свой номер сканером. – Она сама сбежала. 

\- Считайте это непреложным фактом, Курякин, - ответил Уэверли.

\- Но куда? – Наполеон был удивлён не меньше напарника. – И почему? Неужели из-за того, что она вынужденно стреляла в Дейстера, у неё совсем в голове помутилось?

\- Куда? Да к её услугам весь восточный Берлин, в котором она всю жизнь прожила, - хмыкнул Уэверли. – А вот почему… не знаю. Разве что она всё-таки как-то замешана в возникновении из небытия диска её отца.

До этого момента Соло всерьёз не задумывался над тем, что странный срыв Дейстера мог объясняться тем, что он увидел именно Габи, но в свете побега девушки… Про кого Дейстер кричал, что его предали? Они решили, что это относилось к другой стороне переговоров в целом. Вместе с тем… учёный орал по-английски, а не по-немецки, стало быть, эти крики можно понимать не как "вы меня предали", а как "ты меня предала". И бросился он в первую очередь на Габи, не на Илью. _Так, будто раньше они были на одной стороне._ И, кстати, девочка из мастерской проявила при побеге незаурядную изобретательность и ловкость, умудрившись не только направить погоню по ложному следу, но и скрыться незамеченной. Прямо-таки Мата Хари…

\- И мне кажется подозрительным, - задумчиво добавил меж тем Уэверли, - что она застрелила Дейстера, а не выбила у него пистолет из рук или не прострелила ему запястье…

Настал черёд Ильи изумляться.

\- Да разве такой плохой стрелок, как Габи, может рассчитывать попасть в столь малый объект, как запястье? Я иногда учил её обращаться с оружием, и могу заверить, в десятку она попадала один из ста, и то случайно. Просто чудо, что она не всадила пулю в меня.

Неожиданно глаза Уэверли насмешливо сверкнули.

\- Потрясающе, Курякин. Вы Честертона не читали, надо полагать. Что ж, понимаю, его у вас вообще, возможно, не переводили, но неужели ваше собственное досье ни на какие мысли вас не натолкнуло?

Наполеон ощутил неприятный холодок где-то между лопатками. Честертон? Внезапно в голове прояснилось. Ну конечно, _Человек, Который Знал Слишком Много!_

\- Моё досье-то тут причём, сэр? – подозрительно поинтересовался Илья.

\- О. Ваше досье, как и досье мистера Соло, страдают такой распространённой в нашем кругу болезнью, как точечный склероз, что вам известно доподлинно.

Уэверли окинул ироничным взглядом несколько сбитых с толку подчинённых.

\- Вот, например, среди языков, которыми вы владеете, забыли указать венгерский. Довольно сложный язык, надо сказать. И редкий - для агента. Сдаётся мне, причина подобной забывчивости кроется в обстоятельствах, при которых вы его ускоренно изучили. Полагаю, профессор Чекмарев в тот раз возился с вами дольше, чем пять дней. И информация о вашем отце далеко не полная. А из досье мистера Соло следует, что его привлекли к сотрудничеству при помощи банальнейшего шантажа. Не говоря уж о том, сколько в этом нелогичного, господин Сандерс забыл упомянуть, что у его подчинённого тоже скопились целые закрома не указанной в досье компрометирующей информации, не так ли?

_На что это он намекает?!_

\- Иначе чем объяснить, что выставленную на аукцион британского “Дома Хевер” коллекцию картин голландской школы, владельцами которой оказались наследники недавно почившего в бозе немецкого аристократа, внезапно сняли с торгов? А потом, что интересно, она неведомо какими путями перешла прямёхонько в руки Штатов. Многие терялись в догадках, а секрет-то прост… kak dvazshdy dva. 

_Да прекратит он когда-нибудь коллекционировать эти словечки?!_

\- Хотите, я вам его раскрою, Курякин? Этот аристократ, как выяснилось, был офицером танкового корпуса СС, действовавшего на территории Голландии во время войны. Несчастливое совпадение для “Дома Хевер” и счастливое для кое-кого другого. Ибо сразу же возник вопрос, каким образом во владении этого немца оказалась прекрасная подборка голландской живописи? И хотя сей господин при жизни клялся и божился, что на каждую работу у него сохранились документы, мистеру Соло доводилось раньше встречаться с этим аристократом. Он-то знал правду... Так почему вы думаете, что досье фройляйн Теллер-Шмидт не страдает подобными… провалами в памяти?

Соло мысленно отвесил себе хорошую оплеуху. Ему надо было догадаться раньше. Столь многое назойливо лезло в глаза, а он, самоуверенный шовинист – _Илья отчасти прав,_ – упёрся, как мул, в то, что разведка, видите ли, не для женщин.

Он вспомнил умение Габи сосредоточиться на деле и полностью отключиться от всего постороннего. То, как ровно стояла она у плиты, когда что-нибудь готовила, - она никогда не переносила тяжесть на одну ногу, как это делают многие и многие. Как легко балансировала на краю ванны, не теряя равновесия, чему, как он полагал, она обязана танцам. Может быть, балет тут тоже сыграл свою роль, но почему тогда Габи, поворачивая и слегка наклоняя голову, заученным движением фиксировала её в одном и том же положении? Итак, стойка тренированного стрелка, обманчивая внешность неумехи плюс выдержка и умение не теряться в сложных ситуациях. Учитывая их собственные досье, диагноз которым Уэверли поставил весьма точно… _чего ещё я не заметил?!_

\- Надо быть первоклассным стрелком, чтобы стрелять так плохо, - процитировал он слова Хорна Фишера по поводу неуклюжего Дженкинса. - Угроза, мы с тобой чего-то не знаем о Габи. Чего-то очень существенного.

Читал Курякин Честертона или нет, но мысль напарника он понял с ходу.

\- Её учили в стрелковом клубе "Динамо"? Или в школе снайперов? 

\- Стрелковый клуб, - лаконично ответил Уэверли. – Отлично, отлично. Ещё какие мысли?

\- Неплохой аналитик, - дополнил Илья, - навыки работы с оборудованием связи. Этому можно научить, разумеется. Но вот кто учил её разбираться в людях? Меня она просто на раз-два просчитала. Втёрлась в доверие так, что я даже не заподозрил ничего. Да ещё Джонс попался на ту же удочку, возможно, это тоже не случайно.

И в самом деле. Что бы там Уэверли ни говорил про клуб, на агента разведки, имеющего опыт полевой работы, Габи походила мало.

Шеф встал и прошёлся по комнате туда-сюда, явно о чём-то размышляя, а потом уселся обратно в кресло с очень решительным выражением лица.

\- Вижу, настало время ознакомить вас с кое-какими семейными тайнами вашей напарницы, а то вы так и не поймёте, с кем имеете дело. Она рассказывала хоть что-нибудь о матери или отчиме? Фото показывала?

Мужчины одновременно покачали головами.

\- Нет, такого не было. Она никогда не говорила ничего, кроме того, что её мать умерла шесть лет назад, а отчим – год назад, и мастерской теперь заведует его младший брат и бывший заместитель, - ответил за обоих Соло. – Так, угроза?

\- Да. Зато мы точно знаем, что её мать была сестрой Рудольфа фон Трулша.

\- Понятно, я так и думал, - Уэверли снял очки и ущипнул себя за переносицу, как он часто делал, если разговор предстоял длительный или нелёгкий. – Слушайте. Маргрете Мария фон Трулш действительно единокровная сестра Рудольфа, много моложе его. Их отец вторым браком женился на девушке из семьи богатейших венгерских магнатов Баттьяни, и та позаботилась о должном воспитании и образовании Маргрете. В этой семье женщины всегда отличались тремя качествами: авантюрным характером, умом и деловой хваткой. Скажем, её кузина Маргит Баттьяни проживала во Франции и вплоть до своей смерти в 1959 году владела и успешно управляла конезаводом. 

Уэверли налил в стакан воды из графина, а Илья и Наполеон переглянулись.

\- В восемнадцать лет Маргрете выдали за Удо Теллера, в 1938 году родилась Габи, а через год разразилась война. И вскоре выяснилось, что Удо, учёный до мозга костей, к нацистам относился скорее равнодушно, а вот его жена – с антипатией.

\- И как же ей удалось скрыть эту антипатию? – задал вполне естественный вопрос Соло.

\- Начать с того, что сначала она это не очень-то скрывала, но привлекательной женщине прощается многое. Элегантная образованная Маргрете пользовалась большим успехом в обществе. В какую бы страну не забрасывало доктора Теллера и его супругу, она заводила литературные салоны, устраивала приёмы, на которых бывал весь дипломатический корпус. А потом произошло следующее. В какой-то момент обширный круг её знакомств и умение находить подход к людям обратили на себя внимание одного из советских агентов, известного под псевдонимом Фёдор. Это он привлёк госпожу Теллер к сотрудничеству с антифашистским подпольем. Вот так эта дама в период войны фактически стала видной разведчицей, и симптомы антипатии бесследно пропали. Ну как "видной"… личный выход на неё был, вероятно, лишь у Фёдора, и эту связь он охранял как зеницу ока. Маргрете была для него слишком ценна.

Уэверли взял короткую паузу, чтобы перевести дыхание.

\- Теперь представьте, - продолжил он, - жена учёного, вполне лояльно относившегося к Третьему рейху, светская дама и хозяйка салона, где бывали высокопоставленные лица и из Абвера, и откуда хотите, да к тому же с маленьким ребёнком – и связная между антифашистским подпольем по всей Европе! Молодая красотка с кукольным личиком, так о ней отзывались те, кто её знал. Мужчины не видели в ней ничего опасного, думали, вероятно, что и мозгов у неё не больше, чем у куклы. Фёдор такой ошибки не допустил, и вот вам результат. Она подслушивала важнейшие разговоры, выведывала военные сведения, подсматривала комбинации сейфовых замков прямо в кабинетах, являясь туда под видом светского визита как к себе домой… И всё это при том, кстати, что ей не раз угрожали, поскольку видели в ней исключительно горячую сторонницу фашистов и даже гитлеровскую подстилку.

Илья недоверчиво покачал головой, а Соло восхищённо присвистнул.

\- Может быть, у неё с этим Фёдором завязался роман? – предположил он. – Вот она ради него и рисковала. 

\- Всё может статься... Несколько лет эта дама в буквальном смысле ходила по краю пропасти, - продолжал Уэверли. – Не раз могла туда свалиться, но была чертовски изобретательна и смела. Один раз спрятала добытые ею шифры в пакет с гигиеническими прокладками и дала подержать пакет немецкому пограничнику, делая вид, что впопыхах засунула куда-то паспорт. Тот так и простоял с шифрами, пока она напоказ рылась в сумочке. А потом поезд дал сигнал к отправлению, а этот пограничник ещё сам бежал за ней по перрону, протягивая пакет! Она обучилась работе с передатчиком, сама придумала пару кодов, чисто дамских. Платки, стихи. Вот такая была мама у нашей Габи.

\- И куда после войны она направила свои таланты? – помолчав, спросил Соло, уже предчувствуя правильный ответ.

\- Да туда, куда вы и подумали, - усмехнулся Уэверли. – Когда доктор Теллер решил остаться в секторе союзников, она решила в ответ больше не иметь с ним ничего общего. Развелась, вскорости вышла второй раз замуж и приняла имя Магда Шмидт. Поселилась с дочерью в Берлине и продолжила деятельность в органах госбезопасности восточной Германии. По понятным причинам мне мало что удалось узнать об этом периоде, но я имею веские основания подозревать, что она входила в немногочисленную группу из десяти или двенадцати нелегальных агентов разведки восточной Германии, действовавших в Европе. Помогла всеобщая послевоенная неразбериха в документах, многие архивы сгорели или пропали неизвестно куда. Полагаю по некоторым признакам, что и её второй муж Герберт Шмидт, и дочь знали или, во всяком случае, догадывались о роде её службы, такие вещи долго скрывать не удастся.

\- И как же всё это кончилось? – спросил Илья. – Она ведь умерла.

\- Не столько умерла, сколько погибла в ходе выполнения задания, - поправил Уэверли. – Её последняя миссия прогремела основательно – в узких кругах, естественно. Кто-то начал создавать в ФРГ сеть подпольных организаций крайне профашистского толка, тянувшую свои щупальца к Испании, Греции и Португалии, а Маргрете, или Магда, получила задание туда внедриться. Задача для женщины почти невозможная, но ей это удалось. Она не гнушалась ничем: льстила, устраивала показательные акции, давала ценные советы, спала с кем надо, в общем играла роль восторженной почитательницы фюрера. Но её подвёл связной, их захватили и казнили обоих. Спецназ опоздал на какие-то пять минут со штурмом базы этих молодчиков. Однако уже переданных ею сведений оказалось вполне достаточно - прошла волна арестов, и сеть была разрушена. 

\- Не отказался бы в своё время познакомиться с подобной кудесницей или хоть взглянуть на неё одним глазком, - пробормотал впечатлённый Соло.

\- Я бы тоже, - вздохнул шеф. – Но все фотографии госпожи Шмидт, какие есть в моём распоряжении, изображают совершенно разных женщин, и поди пойми, совпадение ли это, искусный грим или ещё что. И, что интересно, в квартире мисс Теллер их не было тоже.

\- Уничтожили, – хмыкнул Илья.

\- Скорее всего. Либо сами члены семьи, либо Штази, это уже неважно. А важно то, что через два месяца после похорон матери Габриэла покончила с балетом и вплотную занялась совсем другими вещами. 

\- Техникой, - проговорил вполголоса Соло.

\- Не только, как видите, - уточнил Уэверли. – Судя по всему, ей дали куратора, но как бы полуофициально. Во всяком случае, когда доктор Теллер, работавший в Университете Вашингтона, неожиданно пропал два с половиной года назад, я, естественно, стал разузнавать о его родственниках. Так и вышел на его дочь и очень удивился тому, что фройляйн Теллер-Шмидт меня словно бы… ждала. Ну, может, и не меня конкретно, но ждала.

Соло вспомнил свою собственную встречу с Габи в мастерской. _Не его конкретно, но ждала._ Чрезвычайно точно подмечено.

\- Я сразу заподозрил второе дно, и не ошибся. Кровь не вода, она всенепременно скажется. Как только я запросил архив о её матери, на меня тут же вышли, и мы договорились. Габриэлу вели все два года, что мы поджидали посланца доктора, а я собирал сведения, где и как мог. У Штази здесь свои интересы: покуда восточная Германия официально не признана, их агенты могут работать за рубежом исключительно нелегально. А.Н.К.Л. единственный их выход на наше поприще и возможность продемонстрировать при этом свою приверженность миру, они это понимают, как никто. И как я понял, их тоже что-то настораживает. И раз уж так вышло, что судьба ткнула пальцем именно в Теллер, то, чтобы зарезать эту курицу, несущую золотые яйца, нужны очень веские основания. По какой бы причине она ни сбежала, для них это такая же загадка, как для нас, я в этом больше чем уверен.

Уэверли замолчал и допил воду.

\- Я не стал бы отправлять в логово людей наподобие Винчигуэрра абсолютно неподготовленного человека. Я не столь жесток, господа. 

\- С трудом удерживаю восторг при этом известии, - пробормотал на грани слышимости Илья.

Несколько минут прошли в молчании. Илья распахнул дверь на маленький балкончик и закурил. Наполеон присоединился к нему и пытался перестроить мысли с учётом новых знаний. Что они меняли?

Да всё! Если отставить в сторону таланты Габи, которые она проявила в совместных миссиях и которые теперь получили объяснение… 

Она имела представление об обычной страховке подобных мероприятий, но выстрелила в Дейстера.

Она явно преувеличила симптомы шока, чтобы её оставили в госпитале, откуда знала, как сбежать. Если бы её привезли в гостиницу, к ней либо приставили бы сиделку, и та устроилась бы в её номере, либо кто-нибудь из персонала заметил бы уход.

И самое важное. _Она не совершила бы всего этого, если бы у неё не возникло острой необходимости в таком шаге._

Он загасил сигарету и обернулся к Уэверли, нервно расхаживавшему по номеру.

\- Надо осмотреть комнату Габи. Может быть, там мы найдём какое-то объяснение тому, что случилось.


	7. Старая фотография.

**_По-прежнему вечер воскресенья, 3 ноября._ **

Номер Габи был куда меньше того, в котором квартировали мужчины. Последний, по сути, представлял собой две объединённые комнаты, между которыми убрали дверь. Толстые стены, как уже неоднократно и с удовлетворением отмечал Илья, практически не позволяли подслушать что-нибудь через них. Насчёт прослушки собственно в номере Наполеон тоже не беспокоился – угроза проходился по нему со сканером после каждого возвращения, молча и пренебрежительно спуская в унитаз обнаруженные жучки.

\- Что мы ищем? – спросил вполголоса Илья, когда ловкие пальцы и любимый набор отмычек Соло открыли им доступ в соседний номер.

\- Не могу сказать точно. Мне кажется, она знала что-то, чего пока не знаем мы. Возможно, ей позвонили или написали…

Соло смолк. Кровать была застелена и сильно примята. Так, словно кто-то ложился прямо поверх покрывала, не раздеваясь, и всю ночь крутился, не в силах заснуть.

\- Я спущусь вниз, разузнаю, были ли какие-нибудь звонки вчера вечером, - вмешался Уэверли, тоже заметивший неразобранную постель. – А вы поищите остатки корреспонденции. Даже наличие пепла от неё может говорить о многом.

Напарники принялись за обыск. Прикроватная тумбочка, ящик столика у входной двери, стопка одежды в гардеробе, сумки… Наконец, Илья постелил на стол газету, перевернул на неё мусорную корзину и стал с осторожностью рыться в куче. Разделавшийся к тому моменту с сумками Наполеон присоединился к нему.

\- Ах-ха. Обрывки плотной бумаги, - проговорил он. – Двойные стенки. Конверт? Раз, два, три…

\- Стой! – отвёл его руку Илья. – Не хватай руками. Поищи косметичку, она бы нам сейчас пришлась как нельзя кстати.

Соло пожал плечами, но беспрекословно отправился в ванную и через минуту вернулся с клеёнчатой сумочкой в цветочек.

\- Что ты хочешь, угроза, бальзам для губ найти? О, брови выщипать, - сказал он при виде выуженного Ильёй пинцета.

\- Тебе никогда не говорили, какое ты treplo, ковбой? – спокойно ответил тот, подцепляя пинцетом за уголок то, что они посчитали обрывком конверта. – Здесь найдутся люди, которые смогут снять отпечатки пальцев, если они вообще есть. Вот и ещё кусочек…

Осторожно выбирая из кучки белые кусочки, они вскорости собрали на столе головоломку в форме продолговатого белого конверта. Однако на нём не было никакой надписи, даже адресата.

\- А это что? – спросил вдруг Илья и ткнул пинцетом в краешек чего-то глянцевого и тёмного. – Это уже не простая бумага…

Не обращая внимания на грязные салфетки, конфетные обёртки, бумажки, яблочные очистки и прочий неприглядный мусор, Соло разгрёб груду, дав возможность вытащить совершенно неожиданный предмет. Это была фотография. Вернее, половина фотографии, размером примерно девять на двенадцать сантиметров. Илья аккуратно положил её на стол, и оба склонились над находкой.

Снимок был сделан много лет назад – углы обтрепались, а бумага по краям слегка пожелтела, - однако изображения были вполне различимыми. Молодой мужчина в костюме с жилетом, розаном в петлице и с непокрытой головой восседал на скамейке. Плети цветущих роз, ажурное плетение спинки скамейки, трость с костяным набалдашником, прислонённая рядом, как и общий отпечаток изысканности, наталкивали на мысль о загородном доме или поместье. На левом колене мужчины пристроилась маленькая девочка в пышном платьице с оборками, обнимавшая игрушечного медведя. Из-под соломенной шляпки ниспадали тёмные волосы, заплетенные в две косички. С левого края фотокарточка была оборвана или же отрезана, хотя отрез от времени разлохматился.

\- Это молодой Удо Теллер, - сказал Илья. – Фото где-то хранилось без доступа света, иначе выцвело бы давно. 

\- И Габи, - добавил Наполеон. – Сейчас она поаппетитней выглядит, тут очень уж худенькая… Война, что и говорить. Судя по всему, год сорок второй, ей на вид года четыре.

\- Ни вчера, ни сегодня никто не просил соединить его с этим номером, - раздался голос Уэверли. – А что тут у вас та…

И он уставился на мусор, раскиданный по всему столу.

\- А у нас непонятно откуда взявшийся конверт и фрагмент фотографии, - кивнул на газету Соло.

Уэверли сразу узнал лица.

\- Отец и дочь, - справедливо заметил он, - а вторую половину нашли?

\- Нет её.

Брови Уэверли взметнулись.

\- Интересно, - протянул он таким тоном, словно рассматривал дело под каким-то особым углом.

\- А что тут интересного? – пожал плечами Наполеон. - Рядом с ним, должно быть, сидела Маргрете, только её кто-то отрезал. Спорю, сам Теллер и отрезал.

\- В этом-то вы правы, отрез старый, но интересно, что конверт разорвали, а фото – нет.

 _Действительно – почему?_ Габи хотела, чтобы фото попало в руки тех, кто будет проводить обыск, неповреждённым. Соло начинал думать, что и для этого поступка имелись свои причины. Карточка явно не принадлежала Габи, её кто-то прислал или принёс. _Зачем? Что хотели этим сказать?_

Они аккуратно завернули кусочки конверта и фото в салфетки и вернулись в номер Соло и Курякина, предусмотрительно выкинув мусор обратно в корзину. 

\- Предупреждаю, я сейчас выскажу нечто бредовое, - вдруг произнёс Илья.

\- Хм, это моя прерогатива, угроза, - запротестовал Соло, который чувствовал, что вот-вот ухватит какую-то важную мысль. – Но давай. Жду.

Уэверли жестом попросил Наполеона помолчать и поощрительно кивнул Илье.

\- Я подумал, уж не является ли всё дело с диском чьей-то местью, поэтому Габи и прислали фото из личного архива её отца. Чтобы знала и боялась. Она поэтому и ночь не спала, и сбежала тоже потому, что испугалась.

\- А бред-то не такой уж и бред, - пробормотал Уэверли после краткого размышления. – Её поведение во время операции с доктором Теллером вполне могло быть воспринято кем-то как дочернее предательство. Но это… это значило бы, что есть некто, кому Удо дорог до такой степени, чтобы ради мести долго лелеять планы, продумывать комбинации, добывать информацию. А кто это может быть? Жена его умерла, братьев-сестёр не было, родители тоже давно умерли, друзей, причём настолько близких…

\- Вторая жена? Подруга? 

\- Официально второй раз он не женился, а неофициально… - Уэверли задумался и побарабанил пальцами по столу. – Отдам-ка я вам микроплёнку, где полное досье Габи, а не то, урезанное, которое вы видели. Изучите его на досуге, вдруг там отыщется кто-нибудь подходящий. А я попробую привлечь вашего шефа, Соло. Может быть, через него мы узнаем побольше о жизни доктора Теллера в Америке. Меня Гувер даже слушать не будет.

Как не раз слышал Наполеон, отношения между Бюро и британской разведкой оставляли желать много лучшего, а бессменный глава ФБР терпеть не мог, когда на его территории работали без его ведома. И был в состоянии устроить подобному наглецу далеко не райскую жизнь. С другой стороны, ни одно ведомство США не обладало такой уймой сведений об иностранцах, проживавших в стране, если и не знало, пригодятся эти сведения или нет.

\- Габи отобрала тогда пять досье тех, кто работал с доктором раньше или по иным причинам был к нему близок, - вспомнил Наполеон. – Если действительно собирались мстить ей, то в первую очередь я бы пригляделся к ним. И хотя теперь никто не возьмётся предсказать, где у этого дела конец, где начало, здравый смысл подсказывает, что Дейстер не зря оказался в их числе.

Телефон заверещал настолько неожиданно, что все вздрогнули. Когда мужской голос, излишне правильно произносивший английские слова, попросил позвать мистера Уэверли, Соло насторожился, однако шеф лишь удовлетворённо улыбнулся.

\- Министерство госбезопасности, - коротко пояснил он, повесив трубку. – Оперативно, но жёстко. В связи с побегом Теллер к вашей группе присоединяется их сотрудник, и это не просьба. Встреча завтра днём.

Наполеон обречённо вздохнул: протестовать и возражать бессмысленно. Альтернатива - уехать, бросив дело на полдороге. Работать в такой стране, где без Штази и шагу не ступить, они не могут, а больше рассчитывать им не на кого. _Вот разве что…_ Он повернулся к Илье.

\- А твои…

Илья отрицательно покачал головой:

\- Только неофициально, я об этом уже думал. Олег наверняка в курсе происходящего, но входить в клинч со Штази ему невыгодно во всех смыслах. Если, конечно, ситуация не выйдет за рамки.

_Читай – если мы опять не будем с визгом и стрельбой носиться по Берлину или не устроим дипломатический скандал._

Но вот за это в нынешних обстоятельствах Наполеон уже не поручился бы.


	8. Почти на ту же тему.

**_Всё ещё вечер воскресенья, 3 ноября._ **

В то самое время, когда Александр Уэверли, возвратившийся из госпиталя скорой помощи, держал совет со своими агентами, в серых зданиях квартала Лихтенберг тоже светилось немало огней. Министерство госбезопасности ГДР, в момент своего образования закамуфлированное под Институт научно-экономических исследований, за 13 лет сильно разрослось и потихоньку застраивало под свои нужды всю территорию, ограниченную Франкфуртер Аллее, Магдалененштрассе, Норманненштрассе и Рушештрассе. Главный корпус – восьмиэтажное здание с шестиэтажными пристройками справа и слева – располагался в глубине, торцом к основной магистрали Франкфуртер Аллее. Архитектура была проста до безликости, ни на каком здании глазу не задержаться. Неприметная облицовка, невзрачные коридоры, самая обыкновенная, без роскошеств, мебель. Илья Курякин, бывавший в этих зданиях не раз, находил, что комплекс на площади Дзержинского выглядит гораздо приятнее, хоть и менее функционален. 

Однако кабинет главы МГБ Эриха Мильке на втором этаже, его приёмная и смежная с кабинетом гардеробная отличались тёплыми охристо-золотистыми красками, которые оттенял довольно яркий васильковый цвет обивки стульев и кресел, со вкусом подобранными светильниками и толстыми коврами на полу. Мильке являл собой классический тип трудоголика; как и все фанатики, он подчинил свою жизнь делу, которое сам считал великим. Он работал допоздна и даже частенько ночевал в Министерстве, не желая тратить время на поездки до дома и обратно, поэтому вопрос удобства к праздным никак не относился. К его услугам была не только комната отдыха, но и библиотека, личный санузел и отдельная кухня с поварами с трёхсменным графиком, не говоря уж об адьютантах. 

В известном смысле он сочетал в себе характерные прусские добродетели: его отличали строжайшее соблюдение режима и распорядка дня, предельная аккуратность и тщательность исполнения. Того же он требовал и от других. Даже детали того, как подавать завтрак, с какой стороны лежит салфетка, а где варёное яйцо, были занесены в картотеку секретарей.

Надо сказать, что за Эрихом Мильке водилось немало и других причуд. К странностям министра, кроме привычки ночевать на работе, относились, например, особые взаимоотношения с собственной одеждой. Будучи невысокого роста, он к тому же рано начал лысеть, однако последний факт волновал его куда меньше первого. Почему-то он считал, что мундир принижает его рост ещё больше, вследствие чего никогда не принимал тех, кого к себе вызывал, в форме, довольствуясь обыкновенным, хоть и очень хорошо сшитым, тёмно-синим или светло-серым (в зависимости от времени года) костюмом с галстуком в тон. Единственный предмет явной роскоши, который он себе позволял, кожаные ботинки на заказ – со встроенными каблуками. Тем не менее, всей Штази хорошо было известно, что являться на второй этаж одетым не по регламенту совершенно недопустимо, облачись при этом Мильке хоть в пижаму с ромашками.

Но было из этого правила одно исключение, и, как ни удивительно, оно не носило имя второго по значимости и влиянию человека - заместителя министра и руководителя Главного управления "А" Маркуса Вольфа. Это исключение называлось Администрация Три-Семь.

Подразделение пряталось среди других аналогичных по наименованию отделов – II, XVIII, XX - и инженерно-технических служб (Администрация Двенадцать, Восемь, Двадцать-Ноль-Ноль), но решало совершенно иные задачи.

Координацию деятельности Администрации Три-Семь осуществлял сам Мильке лично и больше никто.

Сотрудникам этой Администрации внутренним секретным циркуляром разрешалось носить любую одежду по их выбору где угодно, в том числе и на приёме у министра. На коллегию они надевали мундиры со всеми знаками отличия, по коридорам перемещались то в обычной гражданской одежде, как и рядовые сотрудники, то в комбинезонах техников, то в халатах лаборантов. То же касалось и их служебных удостоверений. 

Сотрудников Три-Семь вели разные кадровики, несмотря на то, что все они числились в одном подразделении.

Кабинеты сотрудников Три-Семь были разбросаны по всему комплексу Министерства и размещались преимущественно в отдельных зданиях. 

Вся информация, поступавшая в Министерство по официальным каналам, и практически все рапорты осведомителей и полевых агентов в конце концов становились достоянием Администрации Три-Семь, причём дублирующие эти сообщения специалисты сами не знали, кому уходили копии, и что с ними происходило дальше. 

Коротко говоря, Администрация Три-Семь была предтечей Управления служб собственной безопасности Министерства, однако в рассматриваемое время ещё не вышла из тени даже для собственных коллег. Прежде всего для коллег, оставаясь близ них, но ни с кем не сближаясь.

Эмметт Мосснер прошла по узкому коридору с отдельным постом у входа к маленькому залу коллегии, сообщавшемуся с комнатой отдыха и кабинетом Мильке. Гладкая причёска, простая белая блузка с запонками и мужским галстучком, узкая серая юбка, кожаная папка в руках – ни дать ни взять делопроизводитель общего секретариата.

\- Б-восемь-один-четыре. Доложите о прибытии, - представилась она предусмотрительно вставшему при виде женщины охраннику. Личные позывные работников Администрации Три-Семь менялись не реже раза в две недели.

\- Вас ждут, проходите, - мужчина распахнул тяжёлую двойную дверь и плотно притворил её за посетительницей.

Эмметт отлично знала, что отсюда входили лишь "избранные"; уходили они иногда под конвоем, исчезая из Министерства, - а, может, и с лица земли, - тихо и быстро. Никто не мог упрекнуть Мильке в том, что он не имел смелости остаться с врагом один на один или не предоставил подсудимому возможности оправдаться. Она постаралась не выдать владевшего ею последние часы беспокойства. _Я сама попросила министра о встрече; я обязана выиграть этот бой._

В зале коллегии властвовала классика. Массивный стол овальной формы, за которым могло бы разместиться человек восемь, кресла с высокими выгнутыми спинками, толстый ковёр, заглушавший шаги. Ещё одна причуда (или тонкий ход) Мильке – здесь он редко изображал министра госбезопасности, предпочитая беседовать с сотрудниками почти по-приятельски, сидя у стола как равный. Вот и сейчас он учтиво поздоровался с гостьей, не прибавив к её имени никакого звания, и отодвинул кресло.

\- Мне доложили, что наш кукушонок упорхнул из гостеприимного гнезда, - так начал он разговор. - Как ты это объяснишь?

Эмметт, положившая папку на стол, нахмурилась. Ей самой не давал покоя тот же вопрос.

\- По этому поводу я и пришла. Уверена, произошло непредвиденное. Нечто, чего не предусматривал ни один из прогнозируемых вариантов развития событий.

\- Я в курсе прогнозов, - ответил Мильке. – Она не искала выход на связь?

Эмметт отрицательно покачала головой.

\- Нет. Но мне думается, нужно выяснить, что случилось. Потому что в первую очередь мы обязаны предположить, что о наших связях с Габриэль Дейстеру мог сообщить кто-то из сотрудников министерства. К счастью, осведомлённых не так уж много, поскольку она не проходила штатную подготовку и не числится в картотеке. 

Мильке скрестил руки поверх простого трикотажного кардигана; в это позднее время он сменил на него привычный строгий пиджак. 

\- И как ты намерена это выяснять?

\- Двумя путями. Начну работать по возможному каналу утечки информации и прошу вашего разрешения официально подключиться к делу. До сих пор мы лишь отслеживали ситуацию со стороны, но теперь наше вмешательство вопросов не вызовет. Я возьму под плотную непосредственную опёку Соло и Курякина, а через них и Уэверли. Всё, что будут знать они, буду знать и я. 

Мильке возвёл глаза к потолку.

\- А их… бывшее начальство? Резидент КГБ знает о тебе, а ЦРУ?

\- Олег - разумеется. Мистер Сандерс… ну, ведёт он себя несколько странно. Бывает, передаёт через Олега завуалированные послания, не знаю, зачем. Может, думает, что я начну дёргаться и как-то себя проявлю.

\- А ты не проявляешь.

\- Я не маленькая, - пожала плечами Эмметт. – Но точно ему ничего не известно, просто чутьё опытного разведчика срабатывает. В любом случае он в основном пребывает на Клейаллее *, и контактов с ЦРУ я постараюсь избежать. Пока не вижу в них необходимости.

Если шеф даст разрешение, думала она, к Олегу можно будет обратиться. _Он всё-таки свой, а не бывший союзник, превратившийся в противника._

Мильке тем временем встал и прошёлся по ковру, круто поворачиваясь на каблуках.

\- Читала досье Соло? – внезапно спросил он. – Вот уж кто обязательно попытается взять тебя под… непосредственную опёку.

Эмметт кивнула на кожаную папку.

\- Читала, даже дополнительный материал собрала. Но должна заметить, если присмотреться, вовсе не такой уж он серийный соблазнитель, как его там расписывают.

Мильке резко остановился.

\- Ты о чём? Фактов, свидетельствующих о его связях с женщинами, там столько, будто речь не об агенте спецслужбы, а о плейбое!

\- Так связи почти все по делу, господин министр, - Эмметт вынула из папки разграфлённый лист бумаги и подтолкнула к шефу. – Соло охотно использует женщин в процессе работы, свыше восьмидесяти процентов известных нам случаев относятся именно к этому. Информацию выудить, склонить к сотрудничеству, свою задницу из затруднительной ситуации вытащить. Дело и ничего личного. Я бы на его месте подходила точно так же.

\- Так ты и подходила, как я помню, – усмехнулся собеседник.

Присущая Мильке склонность вызывать замешательство у собеседника проявлялась именно так - внезапной грубостью или насмешкой, вплоть до открытой провокации.

\- Конечно. Знать, к кому какой формы ключ подходит, такое же оружие, как и всякое другое, - невозмутимо ответила Эмметт. Её голос понизился, зазвучал размеренно, вкрадчиво и интимно. Она откинулась в кресле так, что её плечи пришлись вровень со спинкой. Тело сразу стало гибким, послушным, словно отдавалось объятиям любовника. Губы сложились в лёгкую улыбку, веки полуопустились. – Кто избалован женским вниманием, для того безразличие станет вызовом. Кого-то легко взять на демонстрацию слабости, поскольку почти каждый мужчина рад будет роли рыцаря на белом коне. Таких в нашей профессии, кстати, особенно много. Ну, а те, кто хочет, но не решается, не против отдать на время вожжи в женские руки… - закинувшая ногу на ногу Эмметт резко выпрямилась и подалась к Мильке, глядя ему прямо в глаза и чуть оттягивая пальцем галстучек под воротником. Тот непроизвольно попытался повторить этот жест, не нашёл на себе галстука и одобрительно усмехнулся. - Вот, видите. Женщинам проще, физиология другая. Немного актёрства, немного тренировки – и мы вам такой цирк пополам с театром в постели устроим!

Мильке никогда не смеялся, позволяя себе лишь улыбку. Вот и теперь губы его слегка скривились.

\- Была бы шляпа, снял бы. Значит, вы на равных… Дальше давай. А что с оставшимися процентами? Проститутки, что ли?

\- Обижаете профессионала, - спокойно ответила Эмметт, и сгустившееся в зале наваждение развеялось. - Это ж как себя не уважать надо… На него женщины сами вешаются, в свободное время он им не отказывает, однако свято блюдёт главный принцип любого разведчика: не более двух встреч с одной и той же дамой. Есть упоминание о двух случаях из области гомосексуальной практики.

\- Вот даже как… - задумчиво проговорил Мильке. – Тоже работа?

\- Один случай точно работа. В общем, получается, что у Соло голова даёт отмашку члену, извините, а не наоборот.

\- А русский, как там его… Курякин. Может, с ним будет попроще в этом плане? – поразмыслив, спросил Мильке.

Эмметт помотала головой.

\- Попроще-то попроще, но смысла нет, - она порылась в папке. – Кстати, его досье в целом напоминает песенку с навязшим в зубах припевом, даже информацию о реабилитации отца не занесли. Интересно, хоть на эту несуразицу кто-нибудь внимание обратил? Американцы в этом смысле сработали куда тоньше.... Так вот. Соблазнить Курякина можно, и я знаю, как, только никакой лишней информации таким способом из него не вытянуть. Но это не значит, что он бесполезен - слабое место есть и у него. 

\- Хорошо, - подвёл итог Мильке и встал, дав понять, что встреча окончена. – Считай, операция "Кукушка" возобновлена. Соло и Курякин на твоей ответственности, учить, что и как делать, тебя не надо. Что ещё?

\- Благодарю за доверие. Больше ничего, - Эмметт тоже поднялась, собрала бумаги и направилась к выходу, когда в спину ударил хрипловатый голос.

\- Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, чем заплатишь, если его обманешь. 

Она медленно повернулась. Её и Мильке разделяла длина почти всей комнаты, но фигура главы Штази словно выросла в размерах и надвинулась неумолимой серой скалой.

Он прошёл длительный путь в политике и спецслужбе; его вполне можно назвать мастером политического выживания и даже опасным человеком. Игрой в плохого и хорошего полицейского он владел мастерски. 

\- Знаешь, детка, страх - самая эффективная движущая сила человеческих поступков, - сказал он как-то Эмметт, знакомство с которой датировалось 1945 годом. - Сильнее честолюбия, жадности, надежды и всего этого вместе взятого. Совсем чуть-чуть требуется страха, чтобы управлять кем угодно. Но ты не боишься, и это я ценю. До смерти напуганный трезво мыслить не способен.

Тогда-ещё-не-шеф был не так уж далёк от истины. Она давно укротила страх, посадила его на цепь с крепким ошейником. Разведчик не обязан избавляться от эмоций, да это и невозможно, но он обязан владеть своими, дабы успешнее играть на чужих. Однако сейчас липкий пот потёк вдоль позвоночника – дело касалось не только самой Эмметт.

\- Товарищ генерал-полковник, разрешите вопрос?

Мильке кивнул.

\- Разве я когда-нибудь подводила свою страну или вас?

\- Нет – до сего дня. Должен признать, это стоило тебе не только… вот этого.

Мильке пересёк зал, подошёл вплотную к Мосснер и убрал прядь волос, падавшую на левую щёку. 

\- Могло быть намного хуже, - спокойно ответила она. – Вам нет нужды сомневаться в моей верности. Я помню, что поставлено на карту. 

Несколько секунд собеседники словно просвечивали друг друга рентгеном. Наконец, поединок завершился словами Мильке:

\- Быть по сему. Добро пожаловать обратно в поле, фрау Мосснер.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * На Клейаллее (Западный Берлин, район Далем) располагалась штаб-квартира оккупационных войск США, американское консульство и штаб-квартира ЦРУ.


	9. Новый напарник.

**_Понедельник, 4 ноября._ **

На следующий день берлинская погода продемонстрировала свою изменчивость. Тёплые осенние дни сменились хмурым небом и сильным ветром. То и дело принимался идти мелкий холодный дождик; даже зонт открывать не имело смысла, потому что порывы ветра норовили вывернуть его наизнанку, а капли влаги умудрялись залетать под купол так, будто его и не было. 

В таких условиях встреча с представителем Штази, назначенная в кафе "Дрезден", никак не могла состояться на открытой веранде. Во всяком случае, Уэверли, Соло и Курякин единодушно решили расположиться внутри, где, по крайней мере, не капало на голову. Они выбрали столик слева от входа, оставив незанятым самое психологически уязвимое место - обращённое спиной к двери. Илья сел лицом к залу, Наполеон – к окну, Уэверли - ко входу. Таким образом, они держали под наблюдением всё помещение.

\- Если они такие профессионалы, - едко заметил Соло, - то сами нас найдут.

\- Нас уже давно срисовали, уверяю тебя, ковбой, - ответил Илья. – Уж не думаешь ли ты, что они не потрудились разузнать всё в мельчайших деталях?

\- Tovarischi, - укоризненно проговорил Уэверли, - не надо спорить. Тем более, что Курякин прав. Что ж, - он взглянул на часы и украдкой обвёл глазами помещение, - до назначенного времени десять минут, и я полагаю, агент уже где-то здесь. Предлагаю пари. Кто это?

Наполеон оглядывал зал. Время было обеденное, и народа в этом кафе, больше напоминавшем закусочную самообслуживания, набилось прилично. Недалеко от их столика поглощала блинчики с начинкой молодая женщина в строгом деловом костюме. Она поминутно смотрела на наручные часики, как секретарша, которую руководитель отпустил перекусить. На эту женщину то и дело бросали взгляды двое мужчин, уничтожавших что-то вроде рагу из картофеля с мясом и запивавших всё это пивом. Из долетавшего разговора Наполеон уяснил, что они умудрялись обсуждать попеременно то вчерашний футбольный матч между командами "Динамо Дрезден" и "Форвертс Берлин", то внешность женщины, причём последнее они приветствовали, а первое разносили в пух и прах. Когда какая-либо команда удостаивалась особо забористых эпитетов, сидевшая по соседству дама со стопкой ученических тетрадок неодобрительно поджимала и без того тонкие губы. Наконец, она не выдержала и, тряся от возмущения буклями, что-то сказала мужчинам, отчего те сразу притихли. Не только тетрадки – весь её облик, от заточенного красного карандаша в руке до клетчатого плащика и очков в роговой оправе громогласно свидетельствовал о профессии учительницы младших классов. Соло вспомнил свою и недовольно поморщился – эта определённо обладала способностью нагонять страх Божий на нерадивых учеников. Ещё дальше сидели: несколько младших банковских клерков с кофе и сэндвичами, стайка девушек невнятного рода занятий, предположительно продавщиц, – за чаем с пирожными, и прочий народ. Никто не походил на агента Штази, но Соло понимал – если сотрудник секретной службы похож на сотрудника секретной службы, то он минимум неопытен.

\- Голосую вон за того парня, - вполголоса проговорил Илья. – Он уже десять минут как покончил с кофе и вдобавок демонстративно на нас не смотрит.

\- А я предпочёл бы ту красотку-секретаршу, - подхватил Соло, - но именно потому, что мне этого очень хочется, вряд ли она та, кто нам нужен…

Илья фыркнул.

\- Уж тебе-то грех жаловаться на благосклонность Фортуны!

Обсуждаемый объект допила чай, подхватила с вешалки пальто и торопливой изящной походкой направилась к выходу.

\- Минус один, - вздохнул Соло. – А вы что думаете, мистер Уэверли?

\- Где лучше всего спрятать лист? Ответ – в лесу, - сказал тот. – Выдвигаю гипотезу. Искомая персона прячется среди какой-нибудь компании.

Честертон определённо принадлежал к числу любимых писателей шефа. _Впрочем, предположение вполне здравое._ Наполеон ещё раз изучил двух поскучневших друзей с пивом и группу банковских служащих, мимоходом отметив, что учительница оставила тетрадки на столике и, подхватив большую сумку, удалилась вглубь кафе (явно в туалет). Парень, про которого говорил Илья, действительно не торопился уходить, что-то помечая в блокноте; довольно невзрачный облик сочетался в нём с очень модной стрижкой, что Наполеону казалось некоторым диссонансом. А вот щебечущие девушки-продавщицы удостоились только мимолётного взгляда - если б агентом оказалась какая-либо из них, Соло был бы искренне разочарован.

Уэверли не торопясь пил чай. Соло в очередной раз взглянул налево, на вход, и только собирался сказать, что отказывается от пари, как лицо сидевшего напротив Ильи странно застыло.

\- Доброго дня, - прозвучал над ухом приятный женский голос. – Не возражаете против моей компании?

Уэверли и Курякин поднялись одновременно, как подброшенные пружинами. Соло, поражённый такой реакцией, обернулся и в свою очередь вскочил.

За его плечом стояла неизвестно откуда взявшаяся блондинка в очках, светло-бежевом тренче и с сумочкой коньячного цвета через плечо. Наполеон готов был поклясться, что последнюю минуту никто даже отдалённо похожий в кафе не входил. _Откуда она явилась, из-под столика вылезла?_

Проглотив удивление, Соло отодвинул для незнакомки стул, а та вынула из внутреннего кармана плаща какое-то удостоверение и протянула его Уэверли. При этом движении показался краешек подкладки в знакомую клетку. _Да этот плащик просто вывернули наизнанку!_ Он присмотрелся. Куда делись стоптанные туфли на удобном каблуке, нелепый джемпер, недовольно поджатые тонкие губы? Вместо расчёсанных на прямой пробор волос с нитями седины – асимметричный боб, оставляющий открытым правое ухо с жемчужной серёжкой (хотя жемчуг был ненатуральным), вместо сеточки морщин – гладкая матовая кожа. Наполеон не удивился бы, если б замеченное им ранее родимое пятно на левой щеке исчезло заодно с париком, тяжёлой походкой и прочим камуфляжем. Школьной учительницы больше не было.

Илья помог женщине снять плащ и пристроил его на вешалку.

\- Спасибо. Это мои полномочия, - продолжала она, опускаясь на предложенный стул. – А вы мистер Уэверли, не так ли?

Тот внимательно изучал документ. Илья и Наполеон одновременно устремили взгляды на раскрытое удостоверение. Илья дёрнул бровью, Наполеон хмыкнул. 

"Эмметт Мосснер. Майор государственной безопасности. Отдел ХХ, следователь".

\- Точно так… фрау Мосснер. Позвольте представить: Илья Курякин, Наполеон Соло. Может быть, вы предпочтёте, чтобы мы обращались к вам в соответствии с вашим званием?

Соло слегка напрягся. Официально ЦРУ являлась гражданской организацией, в отличие от КГБ, Штази, британских и прочих мировых спецслужб, в связи с чем он так и застрял в сержантах. Обычно он об этом даже не вспоминал, однако тот факт, что он будет вынужден обращаться к женщине как к вышестоящему, заставил его почувствовать себя уязвимым.

\- Учитывая, что среди нас младший по званию сержант Соло, полагаю правильным отказаться от них на время совместной работы, - то ли фрау Мосснер оказалась весьма наблюдательной, то ли весьма осведомлённой. Наполеон не удивился бы первому, однако склонялся ко второму. - Я не против, если вы станете звать меня просто Эмметт.

И она, не оборачиваясь, сделала какой-то условный жест поднятой рукой с соединёнными указательным и средним пальцами.

Наконец агенты поняли, почему для столь важной встречи было выбрана именно эта закусочная и именно это время. В 12-30 заканчивался обеденный перерыв в большинстве близлежащих учреждений, и помещение стремительно пустело. Группа банковских клерков разом перестала перебрасываться шутками и вежливо выпроводила немногих оставшихся посетителей. После этого один из молодых людей запер дверь, повесив на неё табличку "Besonderen Service", а другой простым нажатием кнопки опустил на окна французские шторы, пропускавшие тем не менее достаточно света. Этот манёвр вызвал удивлённое поднятие бровей Ильи, но Наполеон, догадавшийся о его цели, коснулся указательным пальцем губ. Напарник слегка кивнул.

\- Можем говорить свободно, помещение оборудовано антипрослушивающим устройством, - сказала Эмметт, откинувшись на спинку стула. – Вы, мистер Уэверли, наверное, уже посвятили своих агентов в истинные причины сотрудничества Министерства безопасности ГДР с агентством А.Н.К.Л. Полагаю, мы все заинтересованы в том, чтобы выяснить две вещи. Кто стоит за появлением диска с исследованиями доктора Теллера и почему сбежала его дочь. Надеюсь, в том, что она именно сбежала, а не была похищена, теперь ни у кого сомнений нет.

В этот момент один из "клерков", чью белую рубашку сейчас живописно оттеняли плечевые ремни оперативной кобуры, сопроводил к столу двух официанток в крахмальных наколках. Они принесли подносы, нагруженные чайниками, чашками, сливочниками, медной джезвой и принялись расставлять всё это на столике. В центре разместили этажерку с треугольными сэндвичами с ветчиной и огурцами - на нижнем уровне, и только что выпеченными изюмными штолями - на верхнем. Всё источало столь восхитительные ароматы, что Наполеон тут же ощутил голод.

\- Для вас, мистер Уэверли, вон тот чайничек, с заваркой покрепче, как вы любите, и кипячёное молоко, - с приятной улыбкой сказала Мосснер. – Если хотите, я сыграю роль хозяюшки, хоть вы и сидите напротив. Это несколько неудобно, тянуться через стол. Товарищ Курякин, без сомнения, оценит традиционный купаж индийских сортов чая. Сахар я не предлагаю – вы пьёте несладкий. А вы, мистер Соло… - женщина указала на пышную шапку пены в джезве, - насколько помню, пристрастились в Саудовской Аравии к кофе с кардамоном. Мы сварили точно по вашему вкусу. 

С ответом на такую учтивость, расставившую точки над i, Уэверли не задержался. 

\- О, благодарю вас… Эмметт. Первый раз в жизни делю стол с женщиной, столь вольно обращающейся с возрастом. Наверное, нелегко приходится?

\- Что же тут нелёгкого? - пожала плечами та. - Много крем-пудры и немного подсоленной воды из пульверизатора. Предлагаю воздать должное искусству нашего повара, а потом обменяться мнениями.

Ветчина таяла во рту, штоли были способны сбить с диеты самого активного поклонника богемно-измождённой томности, кофе - роскошным. Однако чем дальше шла беседа, тем сильнее Наполеону, пустившему в ход свойственное ему обаяние, казалось, что Эмметт будто окунули в жидкое стекло, и эта невидимая броня отражала его обаяние целиком и полностью. Немногословная предупредительность Курякина и ироничная учтивость Уэверли встречали сдержанное, но полное понимание и готовность к сотрудничеству, а к нему относились с явной прохладцей. В конце концов, раздосадованный, он отстранился от стола и стал разглядывать женщину в упор, надеясь хоть так вызвать в ней замешательство. Коль уж идея посадить её спиной ко входу ничего не дала.

По первому взгляду он дал Эмметт лет тридцать пять, но сейчас, приглядевшись, подумал, что ей ближе к сорока. Не то чтобы его это смущало само по себе – предрассудков насчёт паспортного возраста у него не имелось. Не было такой женщины, в которой по необходимости он не смог бы найти хоть одну привлекательную черту и сосредоточиться на ней; просто вскружить голову опытной и взрослой не так легко, и поведение Мосснер это доказывало самым наглядным образом. Меж тем Соло очень хотел познакомиться со страшной Штази поближе. На это его толкали как интересы дела, так и личное любопытство. Он ещё не встречал никого, кто входил в непосредственный контакт с агентами этой спецслужбы, вот разве что Курякин оказывался в лучшем положении. Наполеон просто-таки жаждал исследовать неизведанную до него территорию. К тому же женщина была явно неглупа и держалась с уверенностью знающего себе цену специалиста.

Для начала он пристальным взглядом смерил её с головы до ног. Бросалась в глаза общая деликатность сложения, чуть сглаженная возрастом: тонкие запястья, покатые плечи, длинная шея. _Должно быть, и грудь у неё небольшая и аккуратная…_ Однако бёдра, обтянутые твидовой юбкой длиной по колено, были гораздо женственнее, а видневшиеся из-под юбки ноги удовлетворяли его взыскательному вкусу. От икр и лодыжек его взгляд перескочил на туфли. _Надо же, интересно..._ В заключение он изучил лицо, обращенное к нему правой стороной. При общей правильности профиля этому лицу не хватало оживлённости и блеска. Соло жалел, что не мог рассмотреть глаза женщины, поскольку тонированные стёкла очков искажали цвета, а широкие дужки мешали; тем не менее, у него создалось впечатление, что радужка светлая. 

Эмметт добавила ложечку густых сливок в чашку очень крепкого чая; она пила по-фризски. 

\- Мистер Соло, вы прожжёте мне щёку, - спокойно заметила она. 

\- О, - вмешался Уэверли, - мистер Соло, наверно, замечтался.

Поднятая бровь Ильи говорила, что столь беспардонное разглядывание нового члена коллектива не прошло незамеченным и для него.

\- У вас при себе та фотография, которую нашли в номере Теллер? – спросила Эмметт. – Я хотела бы на неё взглянуть.

Уэверли кивнул и извлёк из-за пазухи конверт. Мосснер аккуратно вытряхнула фотокарточку на разостланную салфетку и вздрогнула:

\- Это же… вы её разорвали? Хотя нет, срез тоже успел пожелтеть… Значит, там были ещё и обрывки конверта…

\- Мы заметили, - вставил Наполеон.

\- Отпечатки не захватали? Нет? Сейчас посмотрим, - она вынула из сумочки баллончик и аккуратно опылила фото. Проступившие линии она ловко пересняла особой прозрачной клейкой лентой и убрала её в небольшой конверт. – Хотя думаю, что никаких других отпечатков, кроме самой Теллер, тут не окажется. Народ пошёл опытный… Обрывки конверта я заберу, пусть лаборатория посмотрит. А как вы ответили на вопрос, почему фото оставлено таким, каким его подбросили, ведь конверт-то она порвала?

Именно на этом этапе обсуждения, как помнил Соло, Илья заговорил о возможной личной мести, а ему самому пришла в голову какая-то не успевшая оформиться важная мысль.

\- Габи хотела, чтобы фото нашли, - продолжил он с того места, на котором ночью остановился. – Она явно оставила нам этим подсказку, почему сбежала. 

\- Тогда незачем выкидывать снимок в мусорную корзину, проще оставить на столе, - скептически заметил Илья.

\- Хм-м… проще оставить – проще и найти… - пробормотала Мосснер. 

\- Так мы и так нашли.

\- Не вам, Илья… Можно так обращаться?

Тот, помедлив секунду, кивнул.

Имя напарника женщина произнесла на чистом русском, так, как полагается – с ударением на последнем слоге. _Что удивляться, наверняка сотрудники Штази русским владеют лучше, чем английским._ Хотя конкретно к их собеседнице это не относилось. Интонации, построение фраз, лексика… Примечательно лишь, что она выговаривала слова в невыразительной манере, характерной для штатов типа Мэриленда или Нью-Джерси; для уроженки Германии это звучало слегка искусственно. _Однако встреть я эту женщину в Штатах, не усомнился бы в её происхождении._

\- Я спрашиваю себя, как она получила этот конверт, - Эмметт смахнула салфеткой порошок и задумчиво постукивала по фото кончиком указательного пальца. – Не по почте, это ясно. Передали администратору? Опасно, он запомнил бы посетителя. Ваша гостиница, естественно, под наблюдением, и персонал проинструктирован. Как тогда?

Она подняла глаза и обвела ими мужчин.

\- Администратор исключён, с ним я говорил, - ответил Уэверли. 

И тут Соло, наконец, додумал ту самую смутную мысль.

\- Кажется, я знаю, - сказал он. – Кто-то принёс конверт прямо в номер Габи и положил на стол. Двери там открываются наружу, а не внутрь, и вплотную к порогу подходит ковёр. Подсунуть что-либо под дверь так, чтобы не затолкать это под ковёр, невозможно.

Уэверли вдруг издал какой-то возглас, который можно было принять за выражение недовольства или досады.

\- Тогда ясно, чего она так испугалась, что легла не раздеваясь. 

Какую-то секунду все, не отрываясь, взирали на него.

\- Что, простите? – переспросила, в конце концов, Эмметт. – Почему не раздеваясь?

Пояснение ситуации заняло минуту-другую. Женщина со стоном опустила голову на руки.

\- Так я и знала. Надо было сразу послать оперативников в "Ландсбергер". 

\- А что меняет смятая постель? – недоумённо вопросил Илья.

\- А вы поставьте себя на место Габи! – искусственная невыразительность речи сменилась нотками жёсткого немецкого акцента. - Вы возвращаетесь в номер, а там вот это, – она указала на фото. – Если бы конверт ей дал администратор, она бы его тут же, при вас, открыла и кинулась бы разбираться. А ей оставили послание с намёком: мы придём, когда захотим. Когда ты спишь, например. Может быть, с вами, господа, такой приём и не сработал бы. Вы t`ertiye kalachi… - Уэверли что-то быстро черкнул на салфетке, - и так просто вас не напугать. Не говоря уж о том, что вы в номере вдвоём. Мы, конечно, подготовили мисс Теллер как могли, но, боюсь, чужой опыт не прививается, как сорт яблони!

До Ильи, казалось, только теперь дошёл весь ужас положения Габи.

\- Понятно, она всю ночь, выходит, была настороже. А на следующий день этот придурок на неё бросился! Она и решила: вот оно, началось возмездие… - он вдруг замолк. - Но почему она нам ничего не сказала?

\- Думаю, за вас она тоже могла испугаться, - веско произнёс Уэверли. – Поэтому, кстати, и стреляла на поражение. Нервы-то на пределе. Ведь мстить могут не только ей, вам тоже.

Все притихли. Илья растёр виски, Соло почесал затылок.

\- Причины побега Теллер проясняются, - подвела итог Эмметт. Дикция её опять стала ровной и невыразительной. – Но вопросы остались. Кто принёс конверт в её номер. Почему взбесился Дейстер. Я, как и вы, нахожу его поступок необъяснимым. Ну и… где диск. 

\- Мне одному начинает казаться, что спрашивать надо – а был ли диск? – проворчал Наполеон.

\- Не одному, - мрачно бросил Уэверли. – Но ради блага мира и нас самих следует допускать, что был.

\- Поддерживаю, - согласилась Мосснер. – Если диск на самом деле существует, то мы найдём его, когда найдём того, кто послал это фото Теллер. Маловероятно, что один пытается продать тайно сделанную доктором копию материалов, а другой рассылает его же очень личные фото. Я постараюсь выяснить, кто мог расхаживать по коридорам гостиницы и никого не насторожить. В первую очередь это обслуживающий персонал. Если бы ещё знать, где может скрываться Теллер… В Берлине много таких мест, и я не могу, естественно, организовать облавы. Буду думать. Ну и last but not least.

Она встала и вынула из карманов тренча две плоские коробочки. В них оказались мужские часы – обычные, не слишком бросавшиеся в глаза "Timex".

\- Это что, подарок? – высокомерно спросил Соло.

\- Это средство связи и тревожная кнопка для вас, - строго сказала женщина. – Мистер Уэверли и так знает, как с нами связаться. Время тоже показывают, и очень точно. Если вы мне понадобитесь, прозвучит зуммер. Если я вам понадоблюсь, просто поднимаете крышку циферблата и говорите, приёмник у меня круглосуточно. Если нужна срочная встреча или ещё какое-то чрезвычайное положение – то же самое и нажимаете боковую кнопку на часах, эту, включается маяк. Это интерком и выбор устройства, с которым хотите связаться, это сканер электромагнитного поля, в неактивном состоянии он же работает как компас.

Под взглядом Уэверли Наполеон присмирел и послушно принял коробку с часами, сунув её в карман. 

"Банковские клерки", очевидно, обладали умением сливаться со стенами, в то же время не теряя зоркости. Иначе чем объяснить, что как только фрау Мосснер поднялась со стула, они выросли как из-под земли и уже при пиджаках?

Соло смотрел вслед удалявшейся женщине, учтиво простившейся с его шефом и напарником и едва скользнувшей по нему взглядом. Если тем самым она хотела дать понять, что его репутация в её случае не сработает, или изобразить асексуальный и занятый строго делом "синий чулок", то почти всё сделала верно. Но была одна деталь, внушившая Наполеону осторожный оптимизм. _Мы ещё посмотрим, кто кого переупрямит._

Туфли. Отличные кожаные туфли на высоком выгнутом каблуке, достойные Мерилин Монро. Он мог бы назвать известную итальянскую марку, даже не посмотрев на подошву.

Разве стал бы "синий чулок" надевать столь эротично открытые туфельки, подчеркнувшие подъём и позволявшие проследить глазами изящную выемку на ступне?


	10. Калейдоскоп.

**_Понедельник, 4 ноября._ **

Мужчина, одетый в рабочий комбинезон серого цвета с ярко-жёлтыми нашивками и надвинутую низко на лоб кепку, лениво разметал позаимствованной из сторожки метлой листья, засыпавшие аллейки кладбища в центре Берлина. Название на нашивках не совпадало с названием кладбища, но у мужчины не было более подходящей для слежки одежды, а эта очень кстати хоть отдалённо, да напоминала униформу здешних служителей. Вдобавок серый цвет позволял оставаться незамеченным, прячась за стволами деревьев. 

По традиции на кладбище отсутствовали ограды, лишь поставленные вертикально гранитные и мраморные надгробные плиты и стелы отмечали могилы. На этих памятниках не было портретов – их заменяли барельефы с изображением скорбящего ангела или инкрустированные металлом имена, словно написанные от руки. Липы, клёны и вязы, кусты сирени и калины, спиреи и жасмина росли повсюду, придавая кладбищу вид какого-то парка, постоянными обитателями которого, наряду с птицами и служителями, были усопшие. 

Мужчина в комбинезоне вёл наблюдение за девушкой, неторопливо шагавшей по одной из аллей, и старался не подходить близко. Та, за которой он следил, не теряла бдительности и по пути сюда проверялась, однако, не слишком умело. _Понятное дело, она всё-таки не профессионал._

Его подозрения окончательно оформились лишь вчера: неясные, неопределённые, но неуклонно точившие мысли собрались, наконец, в какое-то подобие единого целого. Может ли быть, что его, опытного агента, завлекли в ловушку, как и прочих персонажей разыгрываемого в Берлине спектакля? От этого становилось чрезвычайно неуютно и даже страшно. Странный телефонный разговор и не менее странный визит сюда. _Свидание?  
_  
Аллея повернула; отдалённый стук колёс поездов приблизился и стал отчётливее. Чёрный обелиск, у которого остановилась девушка – среднего роста брюнетка в тёплом пальто и вязаной шапочке - не украшал никакой барельеф, лишь имя и две даты, начертанные готическим шрифтом и разделённые четырёхконечным крестом. В правом нижнем углу гранитного основания виднелся небольшой вазон, куда можно было поставить цветы. И они там стояли: небольшой разноцветный букетик, явно принесённый не больше суток тому назад. Астры в букете даже не успели начать увядать.

Девушка подошла к могиле и застыла, задумавшись о чём-то. Агент Вилли Джонс – а это был именно он – вынул мощный бинокль и прочёл надпись.

****

"Магда Мария Шмидт. 1919 – 1957".

Нет ничего удивительного в том, что дочь воспользовалась случаем и, даже будучи в бегах, навестила могилу матери, сказал себе Джонс. Может, она и раньше сюда приходила, когда он был на работе. Кто-то же принёс цветы… Как вдруг Габи наклонилась, выхватила цветы из вазона и, ожесточённо разорвав их, развеяла лепестки и стебли по ветру.

Джонс застыл за деревом, приклеившись к биноклю. _Что за непонятная дикость?_ Тем временем Габи повернулась к могиле и опустилась на колено, оперевшись левой рукой на верхушку обелиска. Возможно, она что-то при этом приговаривала, но ветер не доносил до Джонса ни звука.

Пробыв там минут пять, Габи поднялась на ноги и, не оборачиваясь, быстро зашагала в сторону основной аллеи, параллельной улице Бремштрассе. А Вилли, провожая глазами девушку, остался. Свидания здесь, судя по всему, назначено не было, а ему надо было подумать. Это место подходило как никакое другое.

Они познакомились в конспиративном логове ЦРУ неподалёку от штаб-квартиры в Западном Берлине, и сердце Вилли Джонса наперекор всему тронуло сочувствие к этой девушке. Втянутая в игры двух разведок, лишённая в одночасье всей прежней жизни, какой бы она ни была, растерянная и вместе с тем пытавшаяся защититься при помощи показной самоуверенности. Джонс подметил, что агент Соло обращался с ней со свойственной тому снисходительностью и позёрством. Джонс терпеть не мог этих замашек и отказывался понимать, с какой стати его называют "лучшим агентом". Нет, если бы в ЦРУ существовала высшая постельная лига, то этот молодчик точно оказался бы в тройке лидеров. _Но это ещё не причина звать его "лучшим"!_

Они немного поговорили, пока Соло где-то носило вместе с Сандерсом. В их отсутствие Габи немного оттаяла и засыпала его вопросами – как и что. Джонс понял, насколько на самом деле она напугана предстоящим, и чертыхнулся про себя. Эта роза совсем не имела шипов. Вилли успокаивал тогда Габи, как мог, а сам думал - какому трижды идиоту пришла в голову идея задействовать гражданское лицо? Наверняка Соло постарался ухватить дельце, которое могло принести ему дополнительные очки, а на девушку ему наплевать. 

Второй раз он встретил Габи Теллер перед отлётом группы в Стамбул, когда по поручению Сандерса отвозил Соло материалы по будущему заданию. То, что с ней творилось, понравилось Вилли ещё меньше: несошедшие cиняки и ссадины, как и написанная на лице общая измученность, оптимизма не внушали, а когда рядом вдобавок замаячил этот чёртов русский из КГБ, Джонс окончательно понял – Габи надо выручать. 

Он долго размышлял над этим и так ничего конкретного и не надумал. Но однажды, после окончания миссии этой троицы в Стамбуле, Сандерс опять решил использовать его в качестве курьера. Тогда-то она и догнала его на узкой лондонской улице и затащила в какой-то подвал.

\- Мистер Джонс, Вилли, помогите мне, прошу, - шептала она, что есть сил вцепившись в него трясущимися руками. – Я больше не могу! Я не создана для этого. Оно … не по мне, понимаете?

Как нельзя лучше понимаю. 

\- Я бы помог, но что я могу сделать? - вслух спросил Джонс

\- Многое, - ответила Габи. – Я уже всё продумала. Если я просто попрошу освободить меня от этой работы, меня сразу вышлют обратно в ГДР. Штази… - Вилли, гладивший Габи по плечам, почувствовал, как её передёрнуло, - с радостью упрячет меня в тюрьму.

Такой участи Джонс даже Соло не пожелал бы, несмотря на невысокое о нём мнение.

\- И что же ты надумала?

\- Я думаю, надо сделать так, чтобы нашу группу распустили. Вроде как я старалась изо всех сил, но мои напарники…

"Ага! – сказал торжествующе Вилли. – А это мысль!" 

Вот так оно и началось – для него. Он больше ни словом не возражал, когда Сандерс "сдавал его в аренду", как тот с изрядным цинизмом выражался. Наоборот, услужливо опускался до роли курьера и всячески старался быть в курсе заданий агентов со странным позывным "Дядя". Умений ему было не занимать: он вскрывал конверты, прочитывал документы и старался вникнуть в смысл указаний, выискивая способ так подставить группу, чтобы Габи оказалась как бы ни причём. Их встречи были очень редкими, и Джонс понимал, почему: за ней бдили в четыре глаза. 

\- Он не прекращает попыток затащить меня в постель, - Габи опустила глаза и поболтала ложечкой в стакане с чаем. Они сидели в привокзальном буфете в Брюгге – бойком местечке, куда девушке удалось отлучиться, по её словам, с немалым трудом.

\- Кто? Соло? – в душе Джонса вспыхнула ревность. Он уже считал Габи своей.

\- Нет, не Соло. Другой, - тихо проговорила та и подняла молящие глаза: – Я… боюсь, Вилли.

Джонс сжал кулаки. Какие бы россказни ни ходили относительно Соло, насильником он не был, предпочитая соблазнение жёстким методам, но от этого урода с перекошенными мозгами можно ждать чего и когда угодно.

\- Продержись ещё немного, милая, - он накрыл дрожавшие пальцы своей ладонью. – Они за всё получат сполна, а ты будешь свободна, я обещаю.

Долгое время подходящий момент не подворачивался. Однажды, когда они встретились в номере отельчика, используемого ЦРУ для конспиративных свиданий, он рассказал Габи о намечающейся миссии в предгорье Альп. Та от радости кинулась ему на шею и расцеловала. Всё произошло само собой и стало совсем хорошо.

Идея использовать в качестве приманки легенду о третьем диске принадлежала Габи. Джулиана Дейстера по её просьбе нашёл Джонс, Габи же уговорила учёного выступить в качестве посредника. Как ей это удалось, Вилли до поры до времени не знал, но отдавал должное её смекалке: одна только мысль о наличии диска заставит все разведки мира слететься как мухи на мёд, куда им скажут, и Джонс с этим соглашался. До тех пор, пока в вечер приезда группы в Берлин случайно не увидел их вместе – Габи и этого учёного. Тот сиял от счастья, как свежеотчеканенная монета в четверть доллара, и прижимал руки девушки к губам. Джонса немного покоробил такой способ "искать союзников", но тогда он ещё ничего такого не заподозрил. Однако подспудный ход мыслей набирал скорость, подобно катящемуся под уклон локомотиву, и вскоре вопросы начали множиться, как кролики весной.

А если легенда про третью копию никакая не легенда? То, что Джонс успел узнать о миссии Соло, Курякина и Теллер в Риме, давало повод к такому толкованию.

Откуда у Габи Теллер такие связи, чтобы раздобыть подлинные документы, позволившие ему въехать в ГДР под именем поляка Ладислава Малиновского? Кто нашёл для них ту маленькую квартиру в людском муравейнике - районе Марцан, застраивавшимся на советский лад панельными пятиэтажками? Она сказала: "Знакомый", но какой знакомый стал бы так рисковать, дав приют беглянке?

Когда она выучилась стрелять настолько метко, чтобы влепить Джулиану пулю в лоб? И такому цинизму, кстати. Он задал ей этот вопрос, как спросил бы любой на его месте. Ответ: "Курякин выучил", – дела совершенно не прояснил. Джонс сделал вид, будто не помнит о том, что Габи фактически обвиняла русского в намерении взять её силой. Его чутьё хорошего оперативника находило, что нестыковок набирается слишком уж много. И вот теперь ещё странный поступок с цветами, оставленными кем-то на могиле матери. Кем же? Как рассказывала ему Габи, единственным близким человеком был её отчим, Герберт Шмидт, но он скончался больше года назад. Не призрак же, в конце концов, принёс сюда букет?!

Задумавшийся Джонс стоял неподвижно, прислонившись к облюбованной им липе. Официально он, Ладислав, работал в большом универмаге "Каухофф" на Франкфуртер Аллее и уговорил сегодня поменяться сменами другого служащего, чтобы высвободить день и последить за любовницей. Он глянул на часы. На работу ему к 20-00 и до начала смены оставалось почти пять часов. Время ещё есть, и Джонс решил пойти к местному сторожу и аккуратно навести у того справки.

Собираясь выйти из укрытия, он автоматически окинул взглядом окрестности. По дорожке кто-то шёл, и Джонс решил немного повременить. В следующий момент он застыл от изумления, разглядев посетителя – это была Габи.

 _Зачем она вернулась?_ Поставить свой букет взамен выброшенного?

Однако в руках у Габи ничего не было. К тому же она зачем-то сменила пальто на свободную куртку с капюшоном, из-под которого в беспорядке выбивались тёмные пряди, и впридачу нацепила солнцезащитные очки, хотя денёк выдался не только дождливый, но и пасмурный.

Джонс поднёс к глазам бинокль и напряжённо наблюдал за своей сообщницей. На этот раз та подошла к могиле с другой стороны. При виде пустого вазона её лицо озарила такая радостная улыбка, что Джонс вообще перестал что-либо понимать. 

Дальнейшее изумило ещё больше. Габи откинула капюшон и опустилась на колени у могилы; она беспрестанно гладила раскрытой ладонью имя на памятнике, старательно обходя выбитые даты, и в заключение приложила пальцы левой руки к губам и коснулась ими первой буквы имени "Магда". Никогда Джонс не слышал от Габи восторженных слов в адрес матери или иного выражения дочерней любви, а тут она словно разговаривала с памятником как с живым человеком…

И в эту секунду его будто ошпарило кипятком. Он поспешно отрегулировал бинокль и пристальнее вгляделся в коленопреклонённую фигуру. 

_На безымянном пальце левой руки отсутствовало кольцо, месяц назад привезённое им из Штатов._

Простое серебряное колечко в виде двух сцепленных рук. Такое, какое Габи могла бы купить себе сама и смело надевать, не боясь, что дороговизна или вычурность привлекут к нему внимание её коллег. Джонс выбрал его в лавке, торгующей греческими и финикийскими безделушками, среди целого моря прочих, лежавших на подносе, и ещё тогда заметил, что среди них нет двух одинаковых. И сам надел колечко ей на палец – его не волновал небольшой физический недостаток девушки. Ещё утром… да что там – час назад он видел его там.

И было ещё что-то в этой руке… привычно-непривычное, что ли… Он вдруг вспомнил ту ночь, когда познакомился с Габи. Как они коротали время в маленькой кухне: девушка, кутавшаяся в одеяло, чтобы унять непроизвольную дрожь, и он - за столом напротив. Как заваривал ей чай и почти насильно всовывал кружку в руку, уговаривая согреться, а она потом сидела, обхватив кружку ладонями… Один добавочный взгляд – и Джонс перестал сомневаться. От невероятной догадки у него даже виски заломило: перед ним иная Габи Теллер, именно она и была настоящей. 

_Кто же тогда столь скрупулёзно воссоздавал её облик для него, Джонса?_ Он вдруг подумал о том, что никогда не видел свою "Габи" при ярком дневном свете – всегда в вечерней полутьме или приглушенном освещении. Со вчерашнего дня они делили квартиру и постель, но утром она спала, и теперь Джонс начал подозревать, что она специально дожидалась его ухода. И любовью они занимались в полумраке; он списывал это на воспитание за "железным занавесом" и не давил, надеясь постепенно завоевать её доверие. 

Он ещё не полностью понимал всех целей этого маскарада, но одно знал совершенно точно: прежде всего, надо предупредить Наполеона Соло.

Агент Вилли Джонс презирал, почти возненавидел своего коллегу и желал его краха. Он сам подгадывал удачный момент, сдавал краплёные карты дьяволу. Он изменил эту позицию, потому что осознал – это с ним играли, как кошка с мышью, и он не заметил, как превратился в предателя.

Предателей агент Джонс презирал куда больше, нежели агента Соло.

*****

За время обеда погода нисколько не улучшилась: всё тот же порывистый ветер, крутивший опавшие листья, и летевшие в лицо холодные капли воды. Соло плотнее запахнул плащ, а Уэверли поднял повыше воротник и надвинул шляпу поглубже. Один Курякин вёл себя так, словно подобная погодка ему привычна и комфортна – куртка расстёгнута, кепка лихо сдвинута на затылок. Он даже зажмурился от наслаждения, подставляя лицо ветру и дождику. Наполеон вспомнил, как легко напарник переносил аравийскую жару. _Вот пример совершенной терморегуляции._

Большие часы на фонарном столбе показывали 14 часов 42 минуты. Закусочная снова приобрела обычный вид, и в неё торопливо заскакивали люди. По-видимому, временное закрытие на таинственное "спецобслуживание" воспринималось всеми как нечто абсолютно естественное.

\- А ну-ка отдайте мне на время подарки, - потребовал Уэверли, как только они отошли подальше. – Постарайтесь как можно незаметнее. Не то чтоб я думал, будто там взрывное устройство, но проверить не мешает. Вдруг прослушка или маяк работают постоянно. 

Агенты безропотно расстались с часами. Судя по всему, шеф опять собирался наведаться в Западный Берлин.

\- А мы с тобой, ковбой, тем временем пройдёмся. Подышим свежим воздухом, поразмыслим, - предложил Курякин. Соло недовольно воззрился на напарника: желание рассматривать берлинские красоты отсутствовало напрочь.

\- Мы неделю только и делаем, что размышляем и дедуцируем, - буркнул он. – И только что закончили очередной этап, если ты заметил. Я чувствую себя Шерлоком недо-Холмсом. У меня от Этой Женщины мозг вскипел!

\- Ну, теперь ОН ваш главный рабочий инструмент, берегите его, - последовал провокационный комментарий шефа. – Derzhi golovu v holode. Так ведь у вас говорят, мистер Курякин?

\- Примерно так, - обречённо кивнул тот. 

Уэверли направился в сторону Фридрихштрассе, а мужчины не спеша зашагали по широкому бульвару Унтер-ден-Линден к Бранденбургским воротам, когда Соло вдруг обратил внимание на одну странность.

\- Стой, угроза, - он схватил напарника за рукав куртки, - по-моему, мы идём в противоположную сторону.

\- Само собой, - невозмутимо ответил тот. – Мне любопытно, увяжется кто-нибудь за нами или нет.

Наполеон незаметно оглянулся. Насколько он видел, прохожие спешили по своим делам, норовя поскорее оказаться в местах, где не так дуло; вокруг не было ни одного праздношатающегося – никто не читал газет и не считал ворон. И тем не менее, идея прогуляться смысла не лишена. 

У Берлина, с его девятьюстами квадратными километрами, поделёнными на два государства, много разных лиц. Однако в 1963 году, да и много, много позже центр города, если подбирать аналогии с лицом человека, носил явный отпечаток угрюмости. Шрамы войны затягиваться не торопились. После бомбардировок союзников поблизости от Бранденбургских ворот не уцелело ни одного строения, кроме, собственно, самих ворот и частично Рейхстага. И в этом районе можно было наткнуться на пустыри, обнесённые заборами, здания, выглядевшие так, словно со дня окончания пресловутых бомбардировок минуло не восемнадцать лет, а восемнадцать дней. Неуютности добавляли улицы, ведущие в никуда и обрубленные Стеной. На Унтер-ден-Линден не сохранилось ни одной липы; их место занимали пока стихийно выросшие клёны и тополя. Квартал Фридрихсхайн, где поселили агентов А.Н.К.Л., и то выгодно отличался. Прямо напротив гостиницы, только улицу перейти, раскинулся парк – один из тех, что занимали треть всей территории Берлина. Вчера вечером, например, выйдя на балкон, Наполеон своими глазами видел двух косуль, бредущих куда-то по своим делам. _Может, они совершали вечерний моцион?_

Соло выпустил Илью и засунул руки в карманы, пытаясь согреться.

\- Слушай, а ты знаешь Отдел ХХ?

Илья помолчал и внезапно распрямил высокий ворот свитера, пряча подбородок.

\- Знаю, - раздался тихий голос, ещё больше приглушённый воротом. – Идеология.

Наполеон подавил желание встать как вкопанный, продолжая ногой расшвыривать листья клёнов, засыпавшие бульвар. Какие следователи в отделе идеологии? _Удостоверение поддельное?_

\- Нет, - Илья угадал его мысли. – Я его хорошо разглядел. Пять уровней допуска видел?

По-видимому, он намекал на ряд синеватых штампиков по правому верхнему краю "корочки". Наполеон тоже обратил на них внимание, однако не знал, что они означают.

\- Только глава МГБ Эрих Мильке и его замы имеют все шесть. Причём последнее совсем свежее, по цвету краски видать.

Очень интересно, подумал Соло. _Кто же такая на самом деле Эмметт Мосснер?  
_  
\- Ты лучше знаешь их структуру, - доверительно обратился он к напарнику. – В каком подразделении может работать человек с таким уровнем допуска?

\- Только в центральном аппарате, - уверенно ответил Илья. – Где-то очень близко к руководству, с правом прямого выхода на него. Это как раз пятый уровень.

Дойдя до монументального строения, декоративно обработанного камнем, а у подножия облицованного гранитом, Соло невольно бросил взгляд на высокую башню. Посольство СССР было выдержано строго в стиле "советского ампира". Как рассказывали, Сталин лично утверждал архитектурные планы и контролировал ход строительства. Наполеон в это верил - он имел возможность лично оценить беспримерную роскошь внутренней отделки. В единственно подходящем здании не раз проводились международные встречи, переговоры и приёмы. Секторальная граница проходила всего в трёхстах метрах от посольства. 

\- Давай так, - решился Соло. – Хоть кое-кто и не считает мой мозг рабочим инструментом…

\- Только основным, - встрял Илья.

\- Ладно, пусть так. Короче, я начну, а ты, мастер словесности, подхватывай. Итак, - Соло отогнул от сжатой в кулак руки один палец, - маскировка и грим. Хороший английский, нарочито очищенный от каких-либо лингвистических корней, - он продолжил отгибать пальцы. - Команда подчинённых с оружием. Масса сведений о нас, притом свежих. Допуск высшего уровня, о чём ты только что сказал. У меня пальцы закончились. Про что я забыл? 

\- Про очки, например, - усмехнулся Илья. – И советую закутать рот шарфом. Сам же указал на возможное наблюдение сурдопереводчика!

\- А что не так с очками, кроме того, что они ей не идут? – сварливо спросил Соло, вытаскивая кашне и поёживаясь, словно совсем замёрз. На самом деле ему, наоборот, стало жарко. – Чёрт, очень неудобно беседовать с человеком, глаз которого нельзя видеть…

\- Да хотя бы то, что зрение у неё наверняка нормальное, линзы без диоптриев. Но смотри. За короткое время она успела вывернуть плащ, стереть с лица грим, снять джемпер, парик, тёплые чулки и переобуться, но оставила очки. А ведь их-то поменять три секунды!

 _Наверное, аттракцион в женском туалете был захватывающий._ Действительно. Позаботиться о тонких чулках, подходящих к дорогим кожаным туфлям, и не обратить внимания на очки в роговой оправе. Ошибка, забывчивость или…?

\- Пари держу, какая-то техника вроде часов, – отрывисто бросил Наполеон, зарываясь глубже в шарф.

\- А я даже принимать его не буду. Зеркальное точечное напыление – изнутри. И достаточно широкие дужки, чтобы встроить туда микрофон, - Илья склонился к самому уху Наполеона, делая вид, будто поправляет воротник плаща. – Будь осторожнее, ковбой.

\- Ты к чему это говоришь? – пробурчал тот, хотя прекрасно знал ответ.

\- Я видел твои манёвры вокруг Мосснер, - голос Ильи опасно понизился. Соло знал этот тон; он появлялся всегда, когда что-то шло не по плану. – Ты затеваешь игру с огнём. Это тебе не девочка из приёмной Уэверли и не скучающая миллионерша. Это опытный оперативник очень высокого ранга.

Соло поднял глаза: на лице напарника явно мелькнуло выражение тревоги. Раньше угроза никогда не позволял себе пересекать невидимую границу, отделявшую частное от профессионального. До начала истории с диском они вполне довольствовались тем доверием, которое уже установилось между ними со времени миссии в Риме, и не давали друг другу советов личного характера, не откровенничали о сексуальных похождениях. Хотя Соло думал, что Илье в этом отношении похвастаться нечем – даже начавшийся роман с Габи затух, так и не развившись. В глубине души он поблагодарил напарника за проявленное беспокойство, однако не хватало ещё, чтобы его учили тому, как надо и как не надо обращаться с женщинами! 

\- Начинаю опасаться за твое душевное равновесие, угроза, - так же тихо ответил он, постаравшись вложить в голос побольше интимности, - но, поверь, я могу о себе позаботиться. 

Илья резко отпрянул и обвёл Наполеона таким многозначительным взглядом, что тот ощутил укол досады.

\- Виктория была нам врагом изначально, не забывай! А Эмметт… она профессионал, сомнений нет, но также и нет пока оснований зачислять её в те ряды.

\- А ты не забывай, что тогда нашими врагами оказались почти все, даже та, кого мы считали своей, - ответил Курякин. – Я вхожу в твои личные дела лишь постольку, поскольку они могут отразиться на нашем общем задании.

Соло выпрямился и вздёрнул подбородок – упрёков в непрофессиональном поведении он не заслуживал. 

Илья пояснил:

\- Я не хотел бы, чтобы в следующий раз, когда она тебя отошьёт более решительно, ты потерял интерес к делу и послал миссию к чертям.

 _Не родилась ещё та женщина, ради которой я это сделаю._ Он слишком ценил свою репутацию самого эффективного агента – как и независимость - чтобы рисковать ими.

Однако от мысли покороче познакомиться с Эмметт Соло отказываться не собирался. Женщина всегда остаётся женщиной, от горничной до агента Моссад, как он не раз убеждался, и фрау Мосснер не исключение.

*****

Вернувшись в гостиницу, Наполеон полез в горячую ванну – реанимировать застывшие от холода органы чувств, как он пояснил. Илья, в подобном не нуждавшийся, растянулся на кровати, закинув руки за голову и меланхолично разглядывая потолок.

К тому моменту, как стало окончательно ясно, что Габи не похитили, в нём уже окрепло неясное интуитивное ощущение: контроль над операцией у них отобрали. Разумеется, такого понятия, как миссия, прошедшая строго в соответствии с разработанным планом, не существовало, однако в Берлине всё пошло каким-то совсем уж диким фарватером. Теперь казалось более вероятным, что диск доктора Теллера всего лишь приманка, чтобы заманить их туда, куда кто-то и хотел их заманить. В конце концов, Дейстера могли купить, запугать или обмануть. В связи с этим отпал вопрос о причастности Соло к появлению третьей копии материалов, и Илья вздохнул с изрядным облегчением. Подозревать напарника ему очень не хотелось. 

_Но почему Берлин?_ Почему не попытались отомстить в Эр-Рияде, где они проторчали лишнюю неделю, или в Брюгге? В Тунисе? Илья чувствовал – если они поймут это, они поймут и всё остальное.

В ванной послышался плеск воды и голос Наполеона, с большим воодушевлением исполнявшего арию Тореадора. В ванной он пел в двух случаях – после удачного свидания и в предвкушении оного. Поскольку первое совершенно исключено, то нетрудно догадаться, что ковбой настраивался на обольщение Мосснер.

Илья про себя усмехнулся. Он очень удивился бы, если б дело выгорело, несмотря на то, что не раз видел убойное воздействие обаяния напарника.

Возможно, он зря нарушил свой же зарок никогда не смотреть на напарников как на друзей. Привязанность, заинтересованность, сочувствие вели к личной вовлечённости, беспокойству и возможности принять неправильное решение; подобному не место на работе. Тем более, что изображать сладкую парочку или супругов, как ему казалось, гораздо легче в отсутствие всамделишных романтических чувств. Но обстоятельства сначала вынужденного, а затем добровольного сотрудничества с Габи и Наполеоном несколько нарушили устоявшийся порядок. Их совместная работа продолжалась уже пять месяцев, и перспектива её прекращения заставила Илью осознать, как много она стала для него значить.

Он догадывался, почему получившая грозное послание Габи не пришла к ним и не поделилась своими страхами и опасениями. И проблема заключалась не в том, что Теллер была женщиной, во всяком случае, не для Ильи – ему довелось сталкиваться с несколькими бывшими разведчицами-нелегалками, и он хорошо знал, что на этом поприще пол значения не имеет. Просто до сих пор в их группе существовало какое-то негласное разделение, условная черта, отделявшая "профессионалов" от "неизвестно что тут делающей". Это сказывалось на их отношении к напарнице, на том, как они с Соло частенько вполголоса прорабатывали детали миссий, посвящая Габи только в то, что касалось непосредственно её функций. Он вспоминал, как обижало иногда девушку такое отношение, хоть она и старалась не показывать вида. Но, с другой стороны, по мере сил пыталась доказать, что достойна занимаемого места. В характере Габи присутствовала изрядная доза честолюбия; оно, вероятно, и удержало её руку от того, чтобы постучать к ним в номер.

Я со всем справлюсь сама. Илья не верил в генетику так, как верил в неё Уэверли, но кровь женщин рода Баттьяни, так или иначе, давала о себе знать. Или материнское воспитание. Магда Шмидт явно была женщиной незаурядной. _Чему она успела научить свою дочь, прежде чем погибла шесть лет назад?_

Ковбой вышел из ванной через полчаса раскрасневшийся, в любимом полосатом халате и с тщательной укладкой.

\- Немного бренди – и мне больше нечего желать в данный конкретный момент, - провозгласил он. – У нас остался бренди, угроза?

Илья нехотя вытащил руку из-под головы и махнул ею в сторону низкого журнального столика у дивана в гостиной.

\- Всё, что вы ночью с Уэверли не вылакали, там, - ответил он.

Соло исчез из виду. Послышалось звякание горлышка о стакан.

\- Тебе предлагали, ты не стал, - отпарировал Наполеон, появляясь в дверном проёме с бокалом в руке, и отсалютовал напарнику. – Будем здоровы. Хотя если этот климат тебя не пронимает, то тебе уже ничего не страшно.

\- Неженка, - буркнул Илья.

\- Медведь толстошкурый, - Соло медленно смаковал бренди. – Но, знаешь, приятно сознавать, что ты исключил меня из списка подозреваемых. Скажи честно, ведь ты думал, что сброс на рынок материалов доктора Теллера моих рук дело?

\- Думал, - кивнул Илья. – До определённого времени. Не сомневаюсь, что ты мог бы задумать сколь угодно изощрённый план, ковбой, но личная месть и твоя натура две вещи несовместные.

\- Твоя правда, - пожал плечами Соло. – Покарание из каких-то высших соображений не по моей части, не говоря уж о том, что Удо Теллер мне глубоко безразличен. Если интересно, тебя подозревать я даже не думал, что бы за инсинуации не высказывал тогда Уэверли. Я просто с досады тебя поддеть хотел. Если есть где-нибудь на свете всецело преданный своей стране, какой бы она ни была, человек, это ты. Да и не потащил бы ты нас ради этого на свою территорию, а подставил бы где-нибудь на виду всего мира, если бы тебе это нужно было, - он выжидал с минуту. Илья не сводил глаз с лепного потолочного карниза. - Ну? Спасибо сказать не хочешь?

\- Любишь ты, ковбой, когда тобой восхищаются, - произнёс Илья. – Так уж и быть. Считай, я восхитился. Доволен?

\- Вполне, угроза. Что ж, дождёмся возвращения Уэверли.

\- Или с нами свяжется Мосснер, - Илья потянулся. – Если я правильно оценил эту даму, она не станет даром время терять и, возможно, уже направила кого-то в эту гостиницу опрашивать персонал. Немецкая вышколенность и исполнительность иногда на руку.

Уэверли вернулся через час, и первыми его словами были:

\- Судя по всполошенным лицам администраторов и двоим в штатском, наша новая коллега взяла персонал в… как по-русски spiky gloves? *

\- Что…? Какие-какие перчатки? – переспросил Соло. – Это что, здешняя пытка?

Илья поморщился. Страсть их начальника коллекционировать русские идиомы и просторечные выражения могла соперничать лишь с его же стремлением к цитатам.

\- Yezhovie rukavitzy, сэр. 

\- А что это такое? – спросил Соло, жаждавший докопаться до правды.

\- Примерно tight grip.

Брови Наполеона от изумления встали домиком, и внезапно он от души расхохотался.

\- Бог ты мой! До чего ж образен русский язык…

\- Вам виднее, - заметил Уэверли и достал из атташе-кейса обе коробочки и кассету. – Вот досье Габриэлы, а вот ваши тревожные кнопки. Специалисты изучили их с применением рентгена и в изолированной от магнитного излучения камере. Всё в порядке, можете пользоваться. Помех тоже не будет, наши маячки работают на другой частоте. 

Он захлопнул кейс и направился к выходу, но на полдороге остановился:

\- Занятные штучки. Было бы неплохо, если б один экземпляр, м-м-м, утонул в Шпрее, что ли. Разумеется, без владельца.

Напарники переглянулись.

\- Ну и задачки вы задаёте, сэр, но мы постараемся, - ответил за обоих Соло. – Постараемся изо всех сил.

Шеф удалился. Илья вынул из коробки часы и заметил:

\- Скоро нас увешают маячками как собак блохами. Эти, по крайней мере, НА руке, а не В руке.

\- Давай их испытаем, - Соло тоже достал свои. Довольно толстый стальной корпус увенчивал круглый циферблат с римскими цифрами и делениями на минуты, обрамлённый странной пупырчатой окантовкой. Маленькая зелёная точка слегка смещалась по окантовке, словно конец стрелки, отмечающей север. Под выпуклым стеклом виднелось цифровое табло и два указателя поменьше. Никаких фаз Луны или времени в Токио они не показывали. – Ты куда дел жучки с последней проверки?

\- В унитаз спустил, - ответил Илья, пожалевший сейчас о своей поспешности. – Может, посмотрим в номере Габи? Там мы ничего не обсуждали, и его я вообще не проверял.

Предусмотрительно запертая ночью дверь поддалась легко. Илья зажёг свет. В номере всё оставалось как вчера, но постель была расправлена, а мусор из корзины, заботливо перебранный агентами, выброшен.

Соло с видом учёного-экспериментатора надавил на стекло часов. Что-то пискнуло, и над цифрой ХII загорелся яркий зелёный огонёк. Напарники завороженно наблюдали, как он стремительно побежал по кругу, вспыхнул два или три раза и погас. Вместо него на ободке остались гореть три маленькие красные точки, указывая направления, откуда шли сигналы.

\- Первый на один час и примерно десять минут, - азартно воскликнул Наполеон. – Ну-ка, ну-ка…

Жучок нашёлся под подставкой прикроватной лампы. Илья осторожно извлёк крошечное устройство и победно вскинул руку:

\- Есть! Следующий?

\- Восемь и три четверти. Вешалка? 

\- Точно, - через минуту-другую отчитался Илья, нашедший засунутый между вешалкой и стеной жучок. – Третий?

\- Стой! – поднял палец Соло. – Мне мерещится или у нас в номере трезвонит телефон?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Игра слов.   
> spiky gloves - перчатки, усаженные остриями.  
> tight grip - крепкая хватка. На сленге – фригидная женщина.


	11. Тень Габи.

**_Понедельник, 4 ноября._  
**  
Они прислушались. Если бы не оставленная по недосмотру приоткрытой входная дверь, звонок совсем не был бы слышен – стены толщиной более полуметра глушили всякие звуки.

Соло ворвался в номер первым и схватил трубку. Но сразу вслед за "Слушаю" лицо его вдруг стало очень напряжённым. Илья пытался угадать, кто на другом конце линии. Мосснер? Она скорее пришла бы сама. Габи? Олег, получивший какие-то известия? Некстати вспомнивший о своём агенте Сандерс?

\- Не знаю, но найду, - проговорил Соло. – Я буду.

Он положил трубку и потёр затылок.

\- Ничего не понимаю, - ошарашенно пробормотал он. – Зачем я понадобился Джонсу?

\- Кому-кому? Тому самому Вилли Джонсу?

\- Что значит "тому самому"? – спросил в ответ Соло. 

\- В данном случае это значит "тому-самому-Джонсу-который–помог-выкрасть-Габи", - сказал Илья. - Не отвлекайся. Что ему нужно, встретиться?

\- Ну да, - протянул Соло. – Он в Берлине и знает, где мы живём. В странном месте он проводит заслуженный отпуск, если подумать. И он спросил, нет ли у меня в номере жучков, причём у меня сложилось впечатление, что его не так прослушка местной госбезопасности волнует, как чья-то ещё.

\- Почему тогда он не хочет дождаться, пока мы закончим задание, и преспокойно встретиться с тобой в штаб-квартире в Западном Берлине?

Соло пожал плечами, над чем-то раздумывая.

\- Он сразу сказал, что дело не терпит отлагательств, - ответил он. – Но знаешь, что самое неожиданное?

Илья покачал головой:

\- Откуда? 

\- Он сказал, что дело касается Габи. Что она не та, за кого себя выдаёт, - веско произнёс Соло. – Я бы отнёс эти слова на счёт неведения Джонса относительно того, что Габи готовили к сотрудничеству и с нами, и с вами, и с британцами, однако… Как он про неё выразился? Не оборотень, не двойной агент, а… подмёныш!

Илья уставился на Наполеона, пытаясь свести концы с концами. _Откуда в речи агента ЦРУ, опытного и трезвомыслящего, взялась отсылка к средневековым сказкам?_

\- Ты Джонса лучше знаешь. Может, он ирландец или у него была няня-ирландка?

\- Нет, такого я не слышал. Как бы там ни было, - тряхнул головой Соло, - встреча сегодня в… - он автоматически взглянул на часы, где всё ещё светилась одна красная точка, - восемь вечера, а мне надо бы успеть разведать местность. Зря мы не озаботились картой города, сейчас бы она очень пригодилась. Не так уж хорошо я знаю Берлин, а спрашивать дорогу у прохожих…

Илья улыбнулся, представив подобную картину. 

\- Ага, - легко считал эту улыбку Соло. - Но перед этим обязательно нужно докончить начатое. Пойдём, отыщем третий жучок.

\- С вашего позволения, где вы собираетесь его искать? – донёсся сзади женский голос.

Илья и Наполеон резко обернулись. На пороге номера стояла Эмметт Мосснер. Видимо, с момента встречи в закусочной она не переодевалась – твидовая юбка и закрытая блузка с кружевным жабо по-прежнему составляли компанию туфлям цвета бронзы. Но очки в массивной оправе с тонированными стёклами пропали, и вид у женщины сразу стал не таким грозным.

\- Ну, о каком жучке шла речь? – продолжала она, пройдя в гостиную и кинув плащ на клетчатой подкладке на спинку кресла. – Вы так методично избавляете этот номер от технических устройств, что дальше тратить на это государственные средства сочтено нерациональным.

\- И вы предпочли более прямые методы, - мягко подхватил Наполеон. – Взяли нас под личный контроль.

Светлые глаза скользнули по нему мгновенным непроницаемым взглядом.

\- Ну, после того, как один из членов вашей команды, мистер Соло, скрылся при весьма подозрительных обстоятельствах, это ведь неизбежно, не так ли? Или вы могли бы до выяснения обстоятельств выбрать себе апартаменты чуть менее уютные, зато без подселения. В Хоэншёнхаузене.

Может быть, ковбой и нуждался в объяснениях, но Илья знал достаточно об этой тюрьме, старый корпус которой заслуженно носил прозвище "подводная лодка": подтопления там были не в диковинку, и во время особенно сильных паводков холодная вода и сырость задерживались в камерах надолго. _Штази впервые показала когти, скрытые под приятной внешне оболочкой._

Однако напарника не так-то просто заставить свернуть с избранного пути: он улыбнулся и устремил на женщину подчёркнуто восхищённый взгляд.

\- А я ничего не имею против такого контроля, и ещё меньше – против личности, которой его доверили, - он подошёл поближе, вынудив гостью, заметно уступавшую ему в росте, сделать маленький шажок назад. Она как будто хотела сложить руки на груди, но удержалась от подобной демонстрации слабости и застыла в неподвижности, стойко выдерживая жаркий взгляд. Илья ещё больше зауважал её – под таким взглядом ковбоя дамы, фигурально выражаясь, превращались в оплывающие восковые свечи. Полнейшая искренность и натуральное преклонение действовали безотказно. "Если это есть, то есть, - сказал ему как-то Соло. – У меня есть".

\- А я, между прочим, к вам с новостями. Хотите послушать, что нам удалось выяснить?

Наполеон отступил, но в глазах его мерцал огонёчек, говоривший, что он не считал дело решённым.

\- Я хочу, - вмешался Илья, сбив повисшую в комнате напряжённость, и постарался вложить побольше укоризны в адресованный напарнику взгляд.

Опрос всех, от носильщиков до главного администратора, не выявил ни одного постороннего или подозрительного лица, которое могло бы проникнуть в номер Теллер в субботу - день, предшествовавший встрече с Дейстером. Наученные горьким опытом следователи основательно перетрясли персонал, дотошно выясняя, не пропало ли что-нибудь – ключи от номеров, форменная одежда или инвентарь – однако результат оказался нулевым. Ничего не дали и беседы с постояльцами.

\- С постояльцами всё и так ясно. С их точки зрения подозрительные прячутся по углам. Если они видят, как кто-нибудь спокойно открывает дверь номера, так это точно свой. Вдобавок проживающие на персонал и вовсе не обращают внимания, - рассказывала Эмметт. - Однако как раз сами горничные обязательно заметили бы лжегорничную или поддельного мастера по обслуживанию сантехники.

\- А гости? – задал вопрос Илья.

\- По словам вашего администратора, позавчера на этом этаже никаких гостей не было. Новых постояльцев четверо, и мы всех их знаем, - ответила Мосснер. – В субботу утром горничная убирала номер, никакого конверта нигде не лежало, она в этом уверена. Потом, уже ближе к вечеру, мисс Теллер поднялась сюда, по всей видимости, для того, чтобы занести какие-то покупки…

\- Подождите, - встрепенулся Наполеон, - какие покупки?

\- Администратор первого этажа сказал, что-то в ярком пакете, красном или бордовом, - Эмметт внимательно взглянула на Соло. – Вы ведь не зря спросили…

\- Позавчера ни в каких магазинах, кроме продуктовых, мы не были, - отчеканил тот. – И Габи всё время была с нами, так, угроза?

\- Так, - подтвердил Илья, чувствуя, как какие-то неприятные мурашки побежали вдоль позвоночника. – Мы выходили в город обедать, потом вернулись к Уэверли, он ещё с нами был. Потом долго сидели в нашем номере. 

\- Задание обсуждали? – спросила Эмметт.

\- У шефа, - кратко пояснил Соло. – Потом нет. А у нас в нарды играли и вон… - он кивнул на почти пустую бутылку, - бренди пили. Габи не уходила никуда.

Воцарилось молчание. Все трое обменялись понимающими взглядами.

\- Умно, - подытожила Мосснер. – Но это значит, что кто-то изучил ваши привычки, знает, как вы проводите время…

\- И выдал эту информацию заинтересованному человеку. Или людям, - медленно проговорил Илья. – И кого-то загримировали под Габи.

\- Это не так уж сложно, - махнула рукой Эмметт, - я и сама смогла бы сыграть её роль. Парик и макияж можно подобрать, походку скопировать, если есть видеозаписи или присмотреться вживую. Всё-таки речь шла о посторонних наблюдателях, а не о тех, кто изучил её вдоль и поперёк.

Вполне могла бы, подумал Илья. Фигура в целом стройная, рост, если убрать каблуки, соответствует. Только с лицом что-то не так. _Или просто укладка на один бок придаёт ему странную асимметрию?_

\- А чтобы совсем уж наверняка, посланцу дали пакет позаманчивее для отвлечения внимания. Просто и эффективно, - докончила свою мысль женщина и вскинула голову: – И раз так… я бы очень хотела знать, только ли конверт оставили в номере по соседству?

\- Мы там тестировали ваше оборудование, - Соло сразу понял, к чему она клонит. – Нашли два, остался один. Угроза, куда ты их дел? Надеюсь, не успел отправить вдогонку за прежними?

Илья молча выложил на стол два найденных устройства слежения. Мосснер рассмотрела их, поднося к глазам, и даже вынула из сумки увеличительное стекло. Ему показалось, что она удовлетворённо выдохнула.

\- Они вам знакомы? – попытался он проверить свою догадку.

\- Мне много что знакомо, - увильнула от прямого ответа Эмметт. – Это всё?

\- Нет, остался ещё один, о чём я и говорил.

\- Чем сканировали?

Соло поднял запястье. 

\- Этим.

\- Дайте взглянуть.

Вместо того, чтобы снять часы, Наполеон просто протянул руку – внутренней стороной запястья кверху. При виде этой провокации на губах Мосснер промелькнула улыбка. Внезапно она шагнула совсем близко, буквально прильнув к левому боку Соло, и, положив пальцы на его кисть, перевернула её так, чтобы лучше видеть циферблат часов. Илья мгновение развлекался, видя, что ковбой явно не ожидал подобного и смутился. 

На ободке часов горел один красный сигнал, однако теперь он изменил положение и не светился непрерывно, а подмигивал.

\- Та-а-ак… - протянула Мосснер, глядя из-за плеча Соло на стену, общую для обоих номеров. – Там, в номере Теллер, указывало на то же место?

\- Куда-то на эту стену, это точно, - ответил Соло, не отнимая руку. – А в чём дело?

\- Это не сигнал, всего лишь эхо. Так бывает, если вы удаляетесь и, в конце концов, выходите из зоны приёма. Но конкретно на этом этаже эха быть не должно. К тому моменту, когда здание начали восстанавливать, технологии строительства изменились, и бетон уже дополнительно усиливали стальной арматурой. Почти клетка Фарадея. Радиосигналы между комнатами не проходят, если нет дверей или окон. Откуда же эхо?

 _Наведённый сигнал._ Но на что? Илья достал свой детектор электромагнитного излучения и ещё раз, и более тщательно, просканировал стену. Прибор молчал.

Мосснер первой вышла из помещения, решительно направившись в номер Габи. Там Соло запустил сканер ещё раз, и тот опять уверенно указал на смежную стену. На сей раз детектор Ильи согласился с "коллегой". Но на стене висела лишь какая-то репродукция, которую Наполеон тут же и снял, да рядом стоял низкий журнальный столик и два кресла. Мужчины передвинули их в сторону, но это не изменило ровным счётом ничего.

\- Не закатали же устройство слежения прямо в бетон, - с недоумением спросил Соло. – Или у вас принято именно так?

\- У нас не принято ничего, чего не принято у вас, - отрезала Мосснер и запнулась. 

Взгляд её упёрся в потолок и медленно следовал вдоль широкого потолочного карниза, обрамлявшего комнату.

\- Илья, - неожиданно спросила она, - вы сможете дотянуться до карниза?

Илья прикинул высоту на глаз и даже поднял руку, подойдя вплотную к стене. Не хватало сантиметров пятнадцати-двадцати.

Соло подтащил стул, стоявший у туалетного столика.

\- А если так?

Встав на него, Илья легко достал до карниза. С такого небольшого расстояния стало видно, что лепнина фальшивая – она выполнена не из гипса, а из пластика, который отштамповали, воспроизведя старый рисунок, и покрасили. 

\- Теперь смотрите внимательно, - сказала Эмметт. – Примерно вот на этой вертикали, - она положила руку на поверхность, - или поближе к той стене, где кровать, есть разрыв. Такой, чтобы часть карниза можно было снять.

\- Зачем? – услышал Илья. – Что там прячут?

\- Технологическое отверстие для доступа к телефонным разъёмам, - последовал ответ. – Линии тянули заново и для экономии ёмкости станции делали спаренные линии на два номера. Ваш соединён с этим. 

Плотно прилегавшая панель, крепившаяся на специальных защёлках, нашлась метром левее. Илья подцепил её кончиком лезвия складного карманного ножа, который постоянно носил при себе, и изучил открывшиеся внутренности. Его внимание сразу привлек небольшой цилиндр, напоминавший конденсатор. Однако конденсатором он точно не являлся. Он аккуратно отсоединил жучок, прихватив носовым платком, и спрыгнул со стула.

\- Вот оно что, - Соло забрал у него платок и положил на раскрытую ладонь. – Мы бы его долго искали.

\- Можно взглянуть? – протянула руку Эмметт. Она уже собиралась забрать устройство, как Наполеон вдруг сжал кулак, удержав женские пальцы. Сжатие было несильным, Илья это видел, но Мосснер не сделала протестующего движения и не отдернула руку.

\- О, конечно, сейчас посмотрите. Я просто хотел поблагодарить вас за помощь. Предлагаю поднять бокалы за будущее тесное сотрудничество. Наш бренди очень хорош.

\- Не сомневаюсь, что у вас хорош не только бренди, - голос женщины понизился, и в нём зазвучали особые вибрирующие нотки. – Но сомневаюсь, что вы захотите повторить приглашение.

И Мосснер, по-прежнему не отнимая правой руки, левой заправила за ухо длинную прядь волос, наполовину закрывавшую левую щёку. Илья, стоявший за правым плечом напарника, наконец увидел её лицо целиком и в анфас. 

На левой щеке под самой скулой виднелся овальный шрам, похожий на след от пулевой раны. 

Илья понял теперь, в чём причина и асимметричности, и сдержанной мимики этого лица – в шраме. И хотя ему минимум несколько лет, и над ним успели основательно поработать пластические хирурги, целиком восстановить мышцы, естественно, не удалось. По причине чего, должно быть, правая бровь поднималась более круто, нежели левая. Илья не видел выражения лица замершего Наполеона, но мог догадаться о его реакции по неожиданно открытой улыбке женщины. От этой улыбки контраст между повреждённой и неповреждённой половинами лица стал нагляднее. 

\- Вот видите, - спокойно продолжила она, вынимая платок и разглядывая жучок. Внезапно лицо её посерьёзнело. – К тому же нет повода праздновать.

Она извлекла из сумки аэрозольный баллончик и опылила лже-"конденсатор", держа его кончиками пальцев за проволочную ножку.

– Никаких отпечатков и никаких знаков, даже неявных. И это не наша работа. Илья, посмотрите получше, может быть, вы узнаете?

Все мысли о растерявшемся напарнике вмиг вылетели у Ильи из головы. Он протёр жучок платком и внимательно изучил его, в том числе используя лупу Эмметт, и вынужден был признать поражение.

\- Мне такие не попадались. А тебе? – обратился он к Соло.

\- Я не такой любитель этих насекомых, как ты, … но нет, не встречал. Скверно, очень скверно.

\- И самое скверное то, что посредством одного этого устройства можно прослушивать оба номера, - добавила Мосснер.

Наполеон вздрогнул:

\- Вы же сами говорили, что сигнал глушится стенами!

\- Совершенно верно, но вы забываете про телефонную линию, которая протянута через стену к вам.

 _Антенна!_ – блеснула догадка у Ильи. До чего ж ловко, использовать телефонный провод в качестве усиливающей антенны. Вот что помогало сканеру не терять полностью сигнал от подслушивающего устройства. Противник, кто бы он ни был, не уступал им в хитрости и предусмотрительности. 

А вслед за этим возникла куда более тревожная мысль. Мало того, что неведомый слушатель мог получить сведения из первых рук о ходе расследования исчезновения Габи – он знал о звонке Джонса и о том, что тот назначил Наполеону встречу. 

Может быть, он даже знал, где именно.

Илья пристально взглянул на Соло, ответившего хмурым взглядом.


	12. Обрыв связи.

**_Вечер понедельника, 4 ноября.  
_ **

Ковбой явно горячился, хоть и старался говорить потише. 

\- Да пойми, не могу я не пойти на эту встречу! Даже если о ней кому-то известно, как мне предупредить Джонса? Разыскать Сандерса? Я абсолютно уверен, что он ничего не знает о том, что Джонс в Берлине! И уж тем более не знает, где тот прячется…

После ухода Эмметт, забравшей с собой жучок неизвестного происхождения, агенты в очередной раз задействовали все сканеры – и курякинский, и обе пары часов, - чтобы проверить свой номер, сантиметр за сантиметром. Буквально под лупой просмотрели стыки плинтусов и карнизов, заглянули под ковёр и даже вскрыли розетки. Никаких признаков свежей работы или наблюдения они не обнаружили. Тем не менее, ими настолько завладела мания преследования, что напарники закрылись в ванной и вели беседу вполголоса, вдобавок включив душ. Это было бы смешно, если б не было так настоятельно необходимо, говорил себе Илья. Надо предложить Уэверли разработать какое-нибудь маленькое портативное устройство наподобие его чемоданной "глушилки", которое создаст "белый шум" и полную путаницу в эфире. Илья, знакомый с наработками Института спецтехники КГБ, уже примерно представлял, какие схемы могут быть для этого использованы.

\- Но это неразумно, – он не оставлял попыток отговорить Соло. – Ну, придёт Джонс в этот универмаг, подождёт тебя, ты не явишься, он и отправится спокойно в свою нору, я даже спрашивать не буду, где это… Ничего не случится, ковбой, просто ничего!

\- Ты забываешь, что его сведения касаются Габи, - прошипел тот. – Неужели можно спать спокойно, не зная, про какого подмёныша он говорил? Разбираться так уж до конца. К тому же Джонс выбрал место весьма грамотно! В том здании три этажа и вечером, после работы, там наверняка толпится очень много народу.

Доводы напарника были не из тех, от которых можно отмахнуться не глядя.

\- Он назвал себя, когда с тобой разговаривал? – помолчав немного, спросил Илья. Душ шумел как прежде, и в ванной становилось жарковато: Соло не пришло в голову открыть только холодную воду, и Илья закрутил кран с горячей.

\- Ты уже два раза спрашивал, - напомнил Наполеон, - и я тебе оба раза ответил нет. Он никаких имён не называл, не настолько глуп. Он сказал кодовую фразу, и вдобавок я узнал его по голосу.

\- Голос можно сымитировать, - возразил Илья. – Вот код это посущественнее… Всё равно, раз он произнёс название магазина, надо идти вдвоём. По-другому выйдет чистое самоубийство.

\- Нет, вдвоём не вариант. По каким-то причинам Джонс относится к тебе настороженно, если ты заметил, несмотря на то, что мы уже пять месяцев работаем совместно. Может, для него доверие бывшего сотрудника британской контрразведки ничего не значит.

\- Конечно, не значит, - фыркнул Илья. – Всем известно… - он увидел показательно поднятую бровь Соло, - ладно, нам известно, что ЦРУ ведёт себя по отношению к британским секретным службам свысока, а те в отместку не упускают случая поставить им на вид их промахи. Но я и не говорил, что мы явимся на встречу под ручку. Я имел в виду, что постараюсь тебя незаметно прикрыть и выявить возможные пути отхода на случай какого-нибудь ЧП.

\- Если ты так ставишь вопрос, - Соло улыбнулся, - то я согласен. Только выйдем заранее, минут через… - он глянул на запястье и чертыхнулся: - Вот дьявол, все часы в комнате.

\- Через двадцать, - подхватил Илья, тоже автоматически бросивший взгляд на то место, где полагалось быть подарку Эмметт. Свою "Победу" он отдал Уэверли – для сохранности. – Моё чувство времени точнее твоего, ковбой.

\- Потому что я счастливее тебя, угроза, - отпарировал Соло, и зачерпнул холодной воды, чтобы ополоснуть лицо и напиться. – А пока мы не превратили в пустыню Эль-Хамад всю гостиницу… - он поднял глаза, обрамлённые тёмными ресницами с повисшими на них кое-где капельками, на выжидательно смотревшего напарника, - не раскроешь секрет, отчего Джонс смотрит на тебя волком? Вы скрестили копья в каком-нибудь деле?

\- Нет, - пожал плечами Илья и протянул Соло полотенце. – Просто когда Пеньковский сливал информацию ЦРУ, делал он это в том числе и через сотрудника американского посольства Вилли Джонса. На суде над связным Пеньковского Гревиллом Винном этот факт предали огласке, Джонса и ещё десять или одиннадцать таких же "сотрудников" официально выслали из Союза. Есть специальное определение суда на этот счёт. К тому времени он, разумеется, уже выехал, но сам понимаешь… Мало того, его лицо и данные попали в наши картотеки. Легальная работа и в Союзе, и в странах Варшавского договора для него закрыта навсегда.

Соло сочувственно поцокал языком и аккуратно повесил полотенце на батарею полотенцесушителя.

\- Подобная огласка – брак в работе любого агента. Ясно, почему Джонса лишили самостоятельности, - он вдруг нахмурился. – Но как тогда он сейчас проник в восточный Берлин? Легальная возможность отсутствует напрочь… - Илья кивнул. - Нелегально? 

\- Или ему помог кто-то третий. 

\- Уж не прослушки ли этого третьего он так опасался? И, может статься, оказался прав, жучок-то мы не опознали… В любом случае лишь что-то очень важное заставило его так рисковать, - подвёл итог Наполеон и выключил, наконец, душ.

*****

Универмаг "Кауфхоф" занимал большое здание, и его главный вход смотрел на бульвар Мёллендорф Штрассе. Место, как совершенно правильно говорил агент Джонс, оживлённое – и станция метро Франкфуртер Аллее недалеко, и железнодорожная платформа рядом. Вдобавок вокруг полно административных заданий. Работавшие в них служащие заглядывали сюда после окончания рабочего дня, и вечером здесь царила суматоха, если это понятие вообще применимо к сдержанному немецкому характеру. Помимо трёх надземных этажей, магазин, естественно, обладал и подземными, где проходили коммуникации и располагались склады; доступ в последние осуществлялся через обширное помещение минус первого этажа с дебаркадерами для разгрузки. Грузовой транспорт заезжал сюда через ворота с тыльной стороны здания.

Установив этот факт, напарники удовлетворённо переглянулись. Тем не менее, Соло не преминул буркнуть:

\- Какого чёрта Джонс назначил мне встречу прямо под носом у Штази? Бьюсь об заклад, тут ими кишмя кишит!

Илья философски пожал плечами. Наполеон намекал, что "Кауфхоф" отделяла от Министерства госбезопасности ГДР лишь одна остановка метро. _Он, кажется, не обратил внимания, что от их гостиницы до комплекса в квартале Лихтенберг всего четыре остановки, что немного._

\- В Штази тоже люди работают, ковбой, каким бы странным это тебе не казалось. 

\- Теперь уже не кажется, - ответил тот, наблюдая за задними воротами. – Смотри, пропускной пункт автоматический. Нам это на руку в случае чего.

\- Полуавтоматический, - поправил Илья. – Оттуда выезд свободный, туда – выходит охранник. Вот видишь, опять… 

Было около семи часов вечера. Солнце уж полчаса, как закатилось, и на магистрали Франкфуртер Аллее зажглись фонари. Однако по другую сторону магазина, где проходила улица Контайнербанхоф, упиравшаяся в железную дорогу, прожектор освещал только въездные ворота, да поодаль, над каждым из пяти заездов под разгрузку, горели фонари. Напарники устроили засидку в кустах прямо напротив ворот.

\- О, пошёл поток наружу, - прокомментировал через четверть часа Наполеон появление вереницы направлявшихся к выезду автомобилей. – А внутрь что-то никто больше не хочет…

\- До закрытия полтора часа, - Илья не отрывал от глаз бинокль. – Пригнись, ковбой. Если кто-то повернёт налево, твой плащ попадёт в свет фар.

Илья оделся, как и в прошлую берлинскую миссию - брюки, куртка, водолазка, - только от кепки отказался. Соло же прикрыл костюм светлым плащом и выглядел вполне невинно, как обыкновенный служащий. Если не считать "парабеллума" в оперативной кобуре и общего отпечатка лоска, с чем он, казалось, сросся. Ему предстояло войти в магазин и разгуливать по галерее второго этажа, изображая рядового покупателя.

\- Я сам к тебе подойду, - сказал ему по телефону Джонс.

Так прошло ещё минут двадцать. Ближе к назначенному времени – восьми часам – с территории выехал последний фургон. Охранник покинул одноэтажную караулку, осмотрелся по сторонам, запер её на ключ и вошёл в неприметную служебную дверь рядом с крайним левым заездом. 

\- Хорошо бы эта дверь тоже выпускала всех, кто хочет, - проговорил вполголоса Соло.

 _Вот на это полагаться глупо._ И всё-таки полезно иметь про запас такой чёрный ход.

\- 19:52. Ну, мне пора, - Соло выпрямился и запахнул плащ, поёживаясь от ветра.

\- Удачи, - коротко бросил Илья

_Я за тобой._

Без одной минуты восемь он ступил на галерею второго этажа и сразу разглядел вдали фигуру Наполеона. Тот заложил руки за спину и о чём-то беседовал с продавщицей из секции готовой мужской одежды. _Слава Богу, хоть налёт высокомерия убрал._ Илья прекрасно понимал, какие эмоции ассортимент секции мог вызвать у Соло. Но на лице напарника была написана лишь искренняя заинтересованность. Впрочем, возможно, это относилось не к костюмам и галстукам, а к самой продавщице.

Двое рабочих в униформе серого цвета с ярко-жёлтыми нашивками с названием универмага толкали по проходу тележку с высокими бортами, не спеша собирая в неё накопившиеся коробки. Поравнявшись с Наполеоном, один из них вежливо отстранил его с дороги и стал выносить из подсобки обёртки и прочий мусор. Илья, глазевший на этажерку с мужской обувью, заметил, что напарник вздрогнул, и бросил пристальный взгляд на рабочего. Это и был агент Джонс – как и следовало ожидать. Лицо второго мужчины Илье ничего не сказало; вероятно, это кто-то местный.

Закончив уборку в секции, Джонс покатил тележку дальше, а Соло, разом утеряв интерес к девушке, двинулся в ту же сторону, рассеянно поглядывая на витрины. Илья мысленно улыбнулся. Он догадывался, что Джонс, который не мог разговаривать прямо здесь, избрал для этого какое-нибудь местечко потише и понезаметнее - например, служебное - и подал Соло знак идти за ним. И, хотя Илья не заметил никакой слежки, он счёл небезопасным выпускать напарника из виду и намеревался последовать за ними – как только поймёт, куда.

Джонс и его коллега свернули за угол, и Соло повернул туда же. Илья слегка ускорил шаги и успел увидеть, как тот нырнул в дверь с надписью «Nur Personal». Оная дверь располагалась в непосредственной близости от грузового лифта, и Илья понял, что его догадка оказалась правильной. Он в свою очередь проскользнул в дверь, за которой, как и ожидал, увидел лестницу. 

Первый этаж ничем не отличался от второго, поэтому Илья пропустил его, решив попытать счастья на минус первом. Стараясь не производить шума и чутко прислушиваясь к неясному бормотанию и звуку работающих насосов и вентиляции, он медленно шёл вперёд, замирая всякий раз, когда под ногой перекатывался камешек или что-то хрустело. Все пять дебаркадеров пустовали: ни машин, ни грузчиков. Он сообразил, что время выбрано не случайно - после восьми часов на складах, подобных этому, оставались лишь ночные дежурные. _Каким образом агент ЦРУ Вилли Джонс оказался в их числе?_ Ответ на этот вопрос интересовал Илью и с профессиональной точки зрения – как-никак, подобная схема внедрения агента вражеской разведки должна заинтересовать Олега Панина, - и с личной. Он чуял связь между тем, как держался Джонс с Габи, когда привозил им материалы, и его же словами о "подмёныше". Если отбросить эльфов, леших и прочую нелюдь, имевшую привычку красть детей и подменять их чёрт знает чем, речь шла о каком-то обмане. Джонс явно что-то узнал о ней, что-то такое, что заставило его немедленно связаться с Соло.

Эти мысли бродили в голове Ильи, с пистолетом наготове осторожно пробиравшегося между опорными колоннами, скреплёнными вверху стальными балками-швеллерами. Где-то впереди горел свет, исходивший, как он думал, из какого-нибудь помещения вроде раздевалки. Внезапно он остановился. Наполеон, ясно различимый в полумраке по светлому плащу, застыл, прижавшись к одной из колонн, и чего-то ждал. Вскоре стало понятно, чего: показался напарник Джонса и покатил пустую тележку обратно к лифту. Судя по всему, он собирался заняться уборкой третьего этажа, а Джонс под каким-то предлогом задержался.

Как только за рабочим закрылись створки грузового лифта, ковбой не мешкая ринулся в раздевалку. Илья подкрался поближе и укрылся за ближайшей колонной, не забыв поставить свой "вальтер" на предохранитель. С этой выгодной позиции он мог слышать разговор и, если б захотел, увидеть собеседников сквозь дверной проём. 

Оба находились в дальнем конце раздевалки: Соло стоял спиной к двери, а Джонс нервно расхаживал взад и вперёд вдоль линии шкафчиков. Первым заговорил Соло.

\- Как отдыхается, Джонс?

\- У нас мало времени, Соло, - послышались торопливые слова. – Я знаю, почему ты в Берлине…

\- Откуда…

\- Послушай, это не то, что сейчас имеет значение, - Джонс подошёл поближе. – Я не знаю, существует ли третья копия, но придумано всё для того, чтобы вы сюда явились. Ты, твой русский и Габи.

\- Мы уже поняли, что ей хотят отомстить.

\- Отомстить? – в голосе Джонса прозвучало изумление. – Об этом я ничего не знаю. Хотя может быть... Кто?

\- С кем ты работаешь на этот раз, Джонс? – ответил вопросом на вопрос Наполеон.

Послышалось саркастичное хмыканье.

\- Ты будешь смеяться. С Габи Теллер.

\- Ха-ха-ха, - чётко и раздельно произнёс Наполеон. – Нет, не буду. Мы знаем.

\- Вот как, - протянул Джонс. – Вы её видели?

\- Её видел администратор гостиницы, куда ты звонил. А ты?

\- Я встречаюсь с ней уже на протяжении четырёх месяцев, но только сегодня понял, что меня провели. Только сегодня сообразил, как это всё устроили. Как подгадывали моменты для встреч, чтобы я ни о чём не догадался.

Джонс опять усмехнулся, но на сей раз смешок вышел горьким.

\- Не очень-то приятно ощущать себя полным идиотом, - продолжал он. – Но дело чрезвычайно серьёзное. Я пока не могу точно сказать, что в нём для отвода глаз, а что правда, но одно могу утверждать наверняка. Она хочет подставить тебя, Соло, и этого русского заодно. А теперь я начал понимать, что Габи она ещё и ненавидит. Если б ты видел, в какой ярости она порвала цветы…

 _Что ещё за цветы?_  
  
\- Что ты знаешь о двойнике Габи? – спросил Наполеон. – Как её имя?

\- Я никогда не спрашивал у неё документы, потому что считал её Габи. Пару часов назад я перерыл всю квартиру, где мы живём… жили… Пусто. 

\- Даже грима нет?

\- Даже его следов, - Джонс явно понял намёк. – Поверь, здесь не просто косметика. Либо они и так достаточно похожи, либо кому-то подкорректировали лицо. 

\- Это уж как-то… больно сложно, если имеется в виду личная месть, - пробормотал Наполеон. – Походить потом всю жизнь на того, кого, как ты говоришь, она ненавидит…

\- Знаю. Но меня водили за нос четыре месяца. Четыре! Это не чья-то сиюминутная прихоть, а хорошо продуманный план… Соло, мне в Берлине оставаться опасно. Я ведь тебе самого главного не сказал. Эта женщина не одна, за ней люди со связями и немалыми деньгами.

Соло вскинул голову:

\- Ты уверен?

\- Уверен. Я слышал разговор, да и другие признаки. Документы, жильё, предусмотрительность эта… Её обучали и всё время помогали. Страховали, подсказывали нужные ходы. 

_Настоящую Габи тоже обучали, вот ведь незадача._  
  
\- Тебе нужно найти подлинную Габи Теллер, пока этого не сделали они, - твёрдо докончил Джонс.

\- А как я узнаю, что мне не подсунут этого двойника? – скептически покачал головой Наполеон. – Да и где искать-то, это ж её родной город.

\- Есть одно такое место, я видел её там, а узнать можно по рукам. У настоящей Габи нормальные руки, - ответил Джонс. – Присмотрись повнимательнее, и ты увидишь…

Илья, увлечённый разговором, не забывал о цели своего пребывания. Он прислушивался, но ничего не слышал, смотрел в оба, и ничего подозрительного не видел. Никто не выдал себя звуком шагов, ничьё взволнованное дыхание не коснулось кожи. И всё же его застали врасплох. 

Под ногами раздался негромкий хлопок, и облачко белого дыма или пара выстрелило вверх, словно выброшенное гейзером. Он попытался отскочить вбок, но в глазах моментально потемнело, горло сдавило, как в тисках, а ноги подкосились. И пока он сползал на пол, будучи не в силах выдавить из себя хоть звук, чья-то тёмная фигура мягко спрыгнула сверху. Рука в чёрной лайковой перчатке без труда выхватила "вальтер", вываливавшийся из ослабевшей хватки.

Выстрелов Илья не слышал. Пистолет был с глушителем, а он хватал воздух ртом, как рыба, и пытался удержать уплывающее невесть куда сознание. Но приложенных усилий оказалось достаточно, и он разглядел, как агент Джонс перелетел через низенькую скамеечку и, стукнувшись о металлический шкафчик, рухнул подле него.

Соло перескочил через скамейку и упал рядом с Джонсом, уходя от следующего выстрела.

Женщина в маске, закрывавшей рот и нос, выступила из тени колонны. Сквозь звон в ушах и пелену на глазах Илья различал её приближение, как различает неслышную поступь убийцы загнанная в угол жертва, ожидающая рокового выстрела.

Но выстрела не последовало. Зато раздавшиеся над ухом слова, а главное тон, которым они были сказаны, поразили в самое сердце.

\- Не люблю предателей.

Рука в перчатке приподняла его голову. В глаза глянули знакомые шоколадно-карие глаза, и их выражение поистине ужасало.

\- Это ненадолго. Хватит как раз до того, как сюда приедет народная полиция. Знаешь, чем хорош этот газ? – голос Габи звучал приглушённо. Она отпустила подбородок Ильи и послала пулю в сторону поднявшего голову Соло, вынудив его опять нырнуть за скамейку. – Выветривается и не оставляет следов. 

Слабость, завладевшая телом и разумом Ильи, казалась непреодолимой. Доставало только соображения дышать мелко и часто, экономя силы.

\- Наполеон, - негромко проговорил женский голос, и Илья краем глаза уловил движение руки. – Выходи сюда. Если ты этого не сделаешь, я прострелю твоему напарнику голову. В упор даже я не промахнусь.

Наполеон молчал – или так казалось Илье, пытавшемуся уловить звуки из раздевалки.

\- Да что тебя уговаривать, - заговорил тот же голос, звучавший теперь чётче, потому что женщина сняла маску и сунула её в карман. – Тебе безразличен враг, это я понимаю. А вот ты ему, очевидно, нет, ведь он тебя прикрывал.

Илья попытался сжать пальцы в кулаки и не ощутил ничего. Тело по-прежнему не слушалось. Но Наполеон вдруг поднялся из-за скамейки.

\- Иду.

"Не слушай её!" - закричал кто-то внутри Ильи, но из разомкнувшихся губ вылетел лишь еле слышный шёпот. 

Соло шагнул вперёд.

\- Не стреляй, Габи…

 _Значит, это не галлюцинация? Ковбой тоже её видит?_  
  
\- Давай поговорим. Чего ты хочешь? Зачем всё это?

\- Вопросов много. Ответ один, - загадочно произнесла она. – Мне нужны вы.

И внезапно отвела "вальтер", направив его на Наполеона.

\- Так даже лучше, - сказала Габи и добавила тихо: - Прощай, красавчик…

Яростным пинком Соло швырнул в сторону девушки табурет, у которого словно невзначай остановился, и кинулся в сторону, одновременно выхватывая "парабеллум". Но Габи, хоть и отпрянула, нажала на курок раньше.

Будто во сне наблюдал Илья, как возникает на светлом плаще рваная дыра. Наполеон, вскрикнув, схватился за левый бок, и два раза выстрелил, после чего откатился влево, за стену. Габи успела вовремя метнуться за колонну, и Илья услышал звук ударившихся о бетонную опору пуль. На лицо посыпалась штукатурка. Габи шагнула вперёд, загородив дверной проём от взора Ильи, и подняла пистолет, прицеливаясь.

Собрав все доступные сейчас силы, Илья дёрнул ногой, пытаясь провести подсечку. Он сумел задеть её ногу, и девушка пошатнулась, но "вальтер" не выпустила. Раздавшийся вслед за этим крик боли доказывал, что промаха не было.

Откуда-то донёсся свист, эхом отразившийся от металлических конструкций. 

\- Пожалуй, хватит, - хладнокровно произнесла Габи и взглянула на маленькие наручные часики. – Десять минут агонии, и он – на свидании с апостолом Петром, а ты, Илья, в руках полиции.

Послышались удаляющиеся шаги. Илья сцепил зубы и попытался приподняться. К своей радости, он осознал, что тело подчинялось ему чуть лучше, чем ещё минуту назад. Видимо, действие парализующего газа и в самом деле кратковременно.

Он потом подумает о том, кто это был, настоящая Габи Теллер или опять имитация. Хотя теперь как никогда ясно понимал, что это не шутка и не розыгрыш. Дело гораздо серьёзнее, как и утверждал агент Джонс, и хватавшийся в поисках опоры за колонну Илья с ним полностью согласился. Джонс, скорее всего, мёртв, и если мёртв ещё и Соло, то всё обстоит весьма плачевно. Оба застрелены из его "вальтера", который предусмотрительно спрячут где-нибудь недалеко, так, чтобы наверняка нашли при осмотре. Вдобавок пуля из "парабеллума" Наполеона оставила выбоину на колонне, у которой он сидел. Несомненно, найдут и гильзы: у него нет сил и нет времени обшаривать этот подвал.

Он прислонился к колонне и отдышался, а потом принудил себя идти к двери в раздевалку. Оттуда послышался стон.

\- Ковбой? – хриплым от напряжения голосом произнёс Илья.

\- Здесь. Чёрт, сильно меня зацепило…

_Хотя бы жив._

Соло лежал за углом, привалившись к стене, и пытался избавиться от пиджака. Кроваво-красное пятно расплывалось по левой стороне плаща.

\- Дай, посмотрю, - тяжело дышавший Илья опустился рядом, помог выпростать левую руку из рукава и распахнул рубашку, не тратя времени на расстёгивание пуговиц.

Левый бок был прострелен прямо под нижним ребром. Кровь из раны так и хлестала.

\- А вторая? – спросил Илья, оглядывая подстеленный плащ.

\- Что вторая? А, это я так, сымпровизировал, - махнул рукой Наполеон и испустил стон боли: – По-моему, правдоподобно вышло.

\- Артист уездного театра! – фыркнул Илья. – Сесть можешь?

\- Попробую.

И он попробовал, отчего кровь потекла ещё сильнее. Соло бессильно откинулся опять к стене.

\- Давай выбираться отсюда, угроза… Убью того, кто её стрелять выучил! 

Это уж как-нибудь потом. _Когда мы придумаем, как будем разгребать всё то дерьмо, в котором сидим по самую шею._ Кажется, у нас лишь один выход…

\- Снимай рубашку! – скомандовал Илья.

Они располосовали при помощи карманного ножа рубашку на ленты. Из них соорудили нечто вроде давящей повязки и закрепили её обвязанным вокруг талии пиджаком – просунуть руку в рукав при таком покрое Наполеон всё равно бы не смог. Илья набросил на обнажённый торс напарника плащ и подсунул руку под правое плечо.

\- Если мы не уберёмся отсюда... через три минуты... на нас наденут наручники. Если уберёмся… на нас начнётся... охота, - губы Наполеона сложились в болезненную улыбку. Он изо всех сил помогал фактически тащившему его на себе Илье, еле сдерживая глухие стоны. – Наручники... на меня... позволительно надевать... только женщинам…

Как они дошли до служебного выхода, Илья потом бы никому не объяснил. Он понуждал себя двигаться, задыхаясь от тяжести Наполеона и чувствуя в теле ещё не полностью ушедшую слабость. Лёгкие горели, рука, которой он поддерживал напарника, онемела, и он искренне удивился, увидев перед собой окованную металлом дверь. В магазине "парабеллума" оставалось ещё четыре патрона, но выход запирался на простой кодовый замок. Илья быстро подобрал нужную комбинацию, ориентируясь по отполированным до блеска кнопкам. Прохладный свежий воздух придал бодрости обоим. Мужчины пересекли внутренний двор: по счастью, до калитки было недалеко. 

\- Что дальше? – спросил, переведя дух, Соло.

Не ответив, Илья почти что на руках перенёс его на другую сторону Контайнербанхоф и опустил на землю под теми кустами, откуда они ещё час назад следили за воротами.

\- Наберём местный аналог трёх девяток, ковбой, раз уж телефон 110 нам только лишние проблемы принесёт. *

Словно подтверждая это высказывание, послышался звук полицейской сирены. Два автомобиля промчались по улице и затормозили прямо у ворот. Выскочившие оттуда люди подбежали к проходной. Один толкнул калитку, но она открывалась только изнутри, а снаружи виднелся ещё один кодовый замок. Очевидно, кода никто не знал, потому что начались какие-то сложные переговоры по рации.

\- Догадываюсь, кто окажется в роли службы спасения, - полушёпотом сказал Соло, наблюдая за полицией. – Если им никто не откроет, они нас обнаружат.

\- У Джонса был напарник, он и откроет. Прячься лучше, - Илья откинул крышку циферблата часов, в трёх словах обрисовал положение и нажал боковую кнопку. В ответ раздался короткий утвердительный писк.

Напарники старались не двигаться, чтобы их не выдал шелест листвы. Узкую улочку озаряли вспышки полицейской мигалки. Илья понимал, что скрыться с раненым без посторонней помощи невозможно. _А помощь могла оказать только Эмметт Мосснер…_ Даже к Олегу соваться бесполезно. Он мог, конечно, утрясти ситуацию, как весной, но тогда речь не шла об убийстве, которое наделает столько шума! И Соло вытаскивать он не будет. Кроме того, твердил себе Илья, про работу в агентстве А.Н.К.Л. уж точно можно будет забыть. _Ещё вопрос, устоит ли само агентство от такого громкого скандала…_

Эта мысль показалась Илье столь важной, что он обещал вернуться к ней позже, когда найдёт время.

И тут он вспомнил о вживленных под кожу маячках Уэверли.

 _"Если вы их снимете, агентство вас больше не защищает"._  
  
Секунду-другую Илья взвешивал все за и против. Теоретически Уэверли мог бы помочь бежать Наполеону, и, стало быть, напарник имел право сказать своё слово. Однако, обернувшись, он увидел, что Наполеон его уже говорил, причём в этот самый момент: морщась от боли и неудобной позы, он пытался отделить одну из полос повязки и замотать ею предплечье. Илья лишь головой покачал.

\- Как ты его удалил?

\- Твоим ножом подцепил, - ковбой продемонстрировал складной нож, который умудрился выкрасть из кармана куртки Ильи.

\- Зачем?

\- Да затем же, зачем ты меня со склада этого долбанного вытаскивал. Мог бы дождаться полиции и спокойно всё объяснить, нет? - Соло пустил в ход зубы, затягивая ленту, и охнул: - Вот именно. Помоги лучше. И вытащи свой.

Илья справился с этим заданием, крестообразно надрезав кожу и вытянув продолговатый жучок. Наполеон, привалившийся к нему спиной, был совсем плох: на лбу выступил обильный пот, его начинало трясти, как в лихорадке, а из горла вырывались подозрительные хрипы.

\- Ты как? – спросил Илья, просовывая руку тому под спину и подтаскивая чуть повыше. – Может, не будем дожидаться, когда сработает связь Мосснер? Давай, я просто окликну этих полицейских. Тебе точно нужен врач, иначе истечёшь кровью…

\- Что? И послать всё к чёрту? Где твоё упрямство, угроза, когда оно так нужно? – Соло облизал пересохшие губы.

\- Я не хочу заканчивать миссию с твоим трупом на руках! – огрызнулся Илья и вдруг понял, что ненароком сказал правду.

Наполеон попытался поднять голову, но усиливавшаяся слабость позволила ему лишь чуть пошевелить ею. 

\- Господи, да не будет никакого трупа! – пробормотал он. – До чего ж вы, русские, сентиментальны в глубине души… Правда, очень уж глубоко…

Тем временем из здания магазина прибежал второй сторож. Ворота открыли, обе машины въехали на территорию и, развернувшись параллельно улице, встали друг за другом так, чтобы никто не смог прорваться к выезду. По одному человеку укрылось за автомобилями, остальные, на ходу выхватывая оружие, рассредоточились около дверей.

\- Похоже, они думают, что магазин подвергся атаке группы коммандос, - прокомментировал Илья. – Причём на мотоциклах.

Соло что-то простонал и вдруг завалился набок. Илья едва успел поймать его.

\- Не смей терять сознание, ковбой! – прошипел он, тревожась всё больше и больше, и легонько похлопал напарника по щеке.

\- Не… думал… даже… - выдохнул тот, - но, чёрт, как кружится голова…

Пришедший в отчаяние Илья уже собирался плюнуть на категоричное и ясное нежелание ковбоя сдаться властям, как увидел приближавшуюся легковушку с потушенными фарами. Видавший виды тёмный "фиат" двигался весьма проворно и почти беззвучно. Поравнявшись с караулкой, он притормозил и заглох. Полиция, поглощённая собственными делами, на него не обратила никакого внимания: на территории склада метался свет ручных фонариков, возбуждённые мужские голоса перекрывал шум и треск помех в рациях, резкие команды на немецком и даже какие-то взвизги совершенно заглушили тихий звук двигателя "фиата". 

Правая дверь машины открылась, и из салона ловко, ногами вперёд, выскользнула одетая во всё чёрное женщина. Илья, сразу узнавший Эмметт, дёрнул ветку, подав сигнал. Через две секунды она уже опустилась на колени рядом с ним. Один взгляд на Соло сказал ей, очевидно, всё, что нужно.

\- Может идти? – шёпотом спросила она, перейдя на русский.

\- Вряд ли, - также шёпотом ответил Илья.

\- Давайте вдвоём. На заднее сиденье. И вы туда же.

То волоком, то под руки они дотащили Соло до правой задней двери. Машина встала так, что от взоров полицейских оказалась закрыта строением караулки, и Илья оценил эту уловку. Всё же он постарался действовать как можно тише, затаскивая напарника на сиденье. Соло молчал, лишь скрипел зубами от боли.

Уложив его на правый бок, Илья сам затиснулся между передними и задними сиденьями, опустившись на колени – размеры машинки никак не предусматривали перевозку человека его роста, тем более поперёк салона.

Эмметт уселась за руль, мотор завёлся, и Илья уже посчитал, что дело на мази, как вдруг к воротам подошёл полицейский и вгляделся в автомобиль. Застигнутый врасплох Илья не успел нагнуть голову. Раздался предостерегающий крик, мужчина махнул рукой обернувшемуся на этот крик коллеге и выхватил пистолет.

Мосснер что-то прошипела сквозь зубы, то ли на русском, то ли на немецком, то ли ещё на каком, машина с рёвом развернулась почти на месте и рванула так, будто участвовала в гонках. Запахло палёной резиной. _Каким бы старьём не прикидывался этот "фиат", количество лошадей под его капотом превышало номинальное минимум в полтора раза._

\- Пригнитесь! – крикнула Эмметт. – Держитесь крепче! И держите Соло!

Предупреждение немного запоздало - от такого манёвра ковбоя впечатало лицом в спинку, а Илью пребольно приложило виском о край сиденья. Сзади послышался вой сирены, и Илья на мгновение задумался о том, что Берлин город поистине роковой – опять на него наседают органы безопасности ГДР, которым он ничего не может объяснить. Только теперь удирать от них приходится на машине, водителем которой – и насколько он мог судить, достаточно умелым – является сотрудница тех же самых органов. 

\- Закройте глаза, - скомандовала женщина и вынула из левого уха жемчужную серёжку. – Ему тоже!

Выработанная годами привычка подчиняться приказам, не задавая вопросов, заставила Илью тут же уткнуться напарнику в плечо, одновременно крепко зажмурившись и заслонив ладонью глаза Соло. Машину снова крутануло. Остановка – и беззвучная, ослепительно белая вспышка, а вслед за этим визг тормозов и скрежет рвущегося металла. Ещё один "полицейский разворот", резкий набор скорости, торможение, бросок влево.

Илья поднял голову. Машина промчалась по мосту над железной дорогой, свернула с широкой улицы и запетляла по улочкам и проходным дворам, о существовании которых он и не подозревал.

\- Зрение в норме? – спросил он Мосснер.

\- Да, не беспокойтесь. Секунда перерыва не повод для тревоги.

Секунда? _Шок от световой гранаты длился минимум несколько минут…_ Но он вспомнил занятный приём – при угрозе ослепления закрыть один глаз, потом им и смотреть – и взглянул на женщину. Так и есть, Эмметт вела машину с прикрытым правым глазом. В сущности, ничего сложного.

\- Что с теми?

\- Боковой удар в ограду. Большой скорости набрать не успели. Мне ничего другого не оставалось, - как бы извиняясь, ответила Мосснер. – Там тупик, а в другом конце улицы выезд на проспект, левый поворот. Я поневоле притормозила бы.

Слева промелькнул какой-то парк. Один или два раза ему показалось, что вдали видно Стену, но, по правде говоря, было не до неё – от толчков и резких смен направления кровь из раны Наполеона потекла опять, и Илья силился плотнее прижать к ней повязку.

Справа от водителя, над приборной панелью, к скобе был прицеплен какой-то причудливый прибор, больше всего напоминавший рацию. Он издавал вопли и хрипы, в которых слышалась ярость и досада.

\- Мы оторвались, - сказала Мосснер, кинув беглый взгляд в зеркало заднего вида на скорчившегося на сиденье и постанывавшего Соло. – Три минуты! Постарайтесь, чтобы он не терял сознания ещё три минуты!

Каждая секунда этих трёх минут китайской пыткой капала на темя. Илья тормошил, уговаривал, улещивал напарника до тех пор, пока машина не затормозила у какого-то одноподъездного дома явно довоенной постройки. Повинуясь указаниям Мосснер, выключившей "рацию" и забравшей с переднего пассажирского сиденья саквояж чёрной кожи, Илья закинул руку Соло себе на плечо. Пошатываясь, словно парочка подвыпивших друзей и распевая дурным голосом "Милого Августина" – единственную песню, которую Илья мог спеть на немецком, - оба в обнимку добрели до лифта. Эмметт неслышно поднялась по лестнице, обогнав медленно движущуюся кабину, и уже распахивала дверь в квартиру последнего этажа.

\- Быстро, в спальню, - продолжала она отдавать короткие приказы. – Вот сюда, на кровать. Подождите, снимите с него плащ, а я сейчас что-нибудь наброшу на постель. Как бы всё кровью не залило…

Илья осторожно освободил Соло от плаща, развязал рукава пиджака; кровавое пятно, расплывшееся по левому боку, начинало по краям багроветь. Эмметт кинула на постель ещё одно одеяло и вчетверо сложённую простыню, и, открыв саквояж, начала извлекать оттуда металлические медицинские боксы для стерилизации инструментов, упаковки с препаратами. Последней на свет Божий появилась коробка хирургических перчаток и бутылочка с антисептиком.

\- Вот, наденьте это, и придержите его на правом боку, - женщина по-прежнему говорила по-русски, поспешно скидывая куртку и облачаясь в медицинский халат. Второй, побольше, она подала Илье. – Я сейчас сделаю обезболивающий и противошоковый укол, но тактильную чувствительность снять не смогу. Вы ведь понимаете в ранах, Илья?

\- Немного. Как всякий агент в поле, - ответил он, разрезая ножницами сооружённую впопыхах повязку. Ткань рубашки кое-где присохла к коже и он приготовился к тому, что ковбой сейчас заорёт от боли. Но когда надевшая перчатки Мосснер принялась аккуратно отдирать импровизированный бинт, Соло не закричал, а лишь сжал зубы с такой силой, что чуть не раскрошил их.

\- Ну, посмотрим, хватит ли навыков фельдшера или без грамотного хирурга не обойтись. Так, пуля прошла навылет, но, кажется, ударилась о ребро. Хорошо, что мне не придётся её извлекать, но надо проверять, нет ли осколка кости. Я займусь раной, а вы следите за пульсом и дыханием…

Как ни осторожно старалась действовать женщина, Наполеон лишился сознания задолго до того, как она закончила работу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 999 - единый общенациональный номер служб экстренной помощи Великобритании.  
> 110 - телефон полиции ГДР.


	13. В гостях у Штази.

**_Поздний вечер понедельника, 4 ноября.  
_ **

Потеря чувств оказалась для Соло благословением – он больше не ощущал ни крайне болезненного исследования раны тонким зондом, ни сравнительно грубого прикосновения марлевой салфетки, ни жжения антисептика, ни уколов иглы. Он не знал, сколько прошло времени, когда вынырнул из тёмной пропасти небытия и сразу увидел склонившиеся над ним фигуры в белом.

\- Я уже… в раю? – хрипло прокаркал он, не узнавая собственный голос и переводя взгляд с взволнованного женского лица на Илью со шприцем в руке. – Белый – цвет невинности…

Соло прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, что мир в очередной раз пытается встать на ребро, и услышал хмыканье напарника.

\- И скорой помощи тоже. Как ощущения?

Наполеон попытался честно ответить себе на этот очень непростой вопрос. Ощущения подсказывали, что он лежит на чём-то гораздо более мягком, нежели холодная земля под кустами сирени или жёсткие пружины сиденья "фиата", по грудь укрытый простынёй. Из одежды на нём, кажется, только свободные штаны от пижамы, а левый бок горит так, словно его недавно жалил целый пчелиный рой. 

В следующую секунду он почувствовал, как справа под тяжестью тела просел матрац. Нежные пальцы легли на запястье, проверяя пульс, а щеки коснулась рука.

\- Хорошо, что он пришёл в себя, - с облегчением произнесла Эмметт. – Но скоро начнётся лихорадка, температура и пульс уже повышены… Мистер Соло, - голос приблизился; пахнуло сандаловым деревом и ароматом облагороженного восточного табака. – Вы меня слышите?

Наполеон открыл глаза и попытался улыбнуться. Всё-таки приятно знать, что в этой каменной леди сохранились искры каких-то эмоций. _И он приложит все силы, чтобы раздуть из них пламя…_

\- Даже вижу, - этих сил пока хватало лишь на самые короткие ответы. – Пить хочу.

\- Илья, положите пока шприц сюда и принесите тот отвар, - распорядилась Мосснер. – Послушайте меня, мистер Соло…

\- Где я? – из пересохшего горла по-прежнему вылетал лишь сип. – Что… за место?

Послышался тяжёлый вздох, и запястье отпустили.

\- Вот пациент, способный свести с ума любого врача, - с иронией сказала женщина. - Ладно. Поскольку вы всё равно не отстанете… Вы в моей квартире.

При этих словах Наполеон чуть ли не привскочил на постели, оглядываясь по сторонам. Теперь до него дошло, что он лежал на широкой кровати, причём довольно высокой, и, что уж оказалось совсем невероятным, металлической. Низкое изножье и прямоугольной формы изголовье украшали кованые витые прутья, такие же листья и шишечки. Он обвёл глазами комнату. Высокий потолок, камин с лепниной над ним, кабаньи шкуры вместо ковров, комод и гардероб из потемневшего от времени дерева с резными дверцами… _Как в восточном Берлине могло уцелеть что-то подобное?_

\- Точнее, на одной из квартир, которыми я располагаю, - поправилась Эмметт. – Надо же было отвезти вас куда-то в тихое проверенное место.

\- Это Штаргардер штрассе, район Пренцлауэр-берг, - добавил подошедший с кружкой Илья. – Когда немного поправишься, сможешь посмотреть на ту сторону Стены. Давай, приподниму.

Чуть тёплое питьё напоминало заваренный веник и к тому же отдавало горечью. Соло, одним глотком осушивший полкружки, расчувствовал, наконец, вкус и поморщился.

\- Зато полезное, - верно оценил его реакцию Илья и поставил кружку на прикроватный столик. 

Эмметт, пай-девочкой сложившая руки на коленях, вежливо ждала, пока Соло осмотрится.

\- Да, здесь до Стены ближе всего, - подтвердила она, - хотя сомневаюсь, что вы оцените красоту открывающегося вида… Как бы там ни было, в этом доме есть лифт и котельная, что для центра Берлина редкость. До войны тут был квартал доходных домов. 

\- А камин? – Наполеон взглянул в ту сторону. – Он настоящий?

\- Настоящий. Когда в 1956 году к дому пристроили котельную и провели отопление, дымоходы на всех этажах заложили, - объяснила Эмметт. – А при пробных протопках выяснилось, что на пятом этаже холодно. Мощности не хватает или сечение труб оказалось недостаточным. Ну, и в обеих квартирах оставили камины. Лебёдку на крыше установили, чтобы уголь поднимать к кухне. Ещё какая жизненно важная информация требуется, мистер Соло?

Не ответив, Наполеон продолжал изучать спальню. Ничто не бросалось в глаза, никакого отпечатка личности хозяина он не заметил. На стенах не было репродукций – хотя Соло не удивили бы и настоящие картины в таком доме, - а на комоде и кровати – фотографий. Просто, старо и функционально. 

Он перевёл взгляд на сидящую на краю кровати Эмметт и стоящего подле неё Илью и невольно усмехнулся. Сейчас их можно принять за брата и старшую сестру: тёмные брюки и почти одинаковые водолазки под белыми халатами, лица с правильными чертами, светлые волосы, светлые глаза. Только у напарника голубые, а у женщины… Он пригляделся. 

\- О, у вас тоже гетерохромия, - сказал он. - Центральная, если не ошибаюсь. Янтарь на нефрите.

\- Слышу эксперта по ювелирным изделиям, - высокопарно возвестила Эмметт и склонила голову набок: – Может быть, на этом мы закончим обсуждать мою внешность? Спасибо. Я сделала с вашей раной всё, что смогла. Вы счастливец. Рана неглубокая, ничего важного пуля не задела, только крови потеряли прилично. А пока мы сидели и дожидались, когда вы придёте в сознание, Илья рассказал мне, что счёл нужным. Возможно, я могу понять, почему вы не поставили меня в известность о встрече с вашим коллегой… - женщина многозначительно подняла брови, - однако вы обязаны были подумать о том, что за вами могут следить!

\- За нами слежки не было, я уверен, - сказал Илья сердито. – Я уже говорил.

\- Значит, следили за Джонсом. По вашим словам, он возвращался в квартиру на Марцане, искал там что-то изобличающее…- Мосснер подалась к Соло. - Илья не может утверждать наверняка, что в подвале была не Габриэла Теллер. Я имею в виду, настоящая. А вы?

Соло отрицательно покачал головой:

\- Тоже. Сходство большое. Рост, голос, фигура, движения, овал лица… цвета глаз только не разглядел, далеко было.

\- У меня перед глазами всё плыло, но это-то я разглядел, - поморщился Илья. – Она очень близко ко мне наклонилась. И должен сказать, цвет и форма один в один, – он поколебался и докончил: - Может, мои слова прозвучат театрально, но вот такого взгляда я никогда у Габи не видел. Именно так, должно быть, Юдифь смотрела на Олоферна, которому готовилась отсечь голову!

Эмметт вздрогнула. 

\- А что имел в виду Джонс, говоря, что их можно отличить по рукам? – нахмурившись, спросила она. – Вы не заметили ничего необычного?

Напарники переглянулись.

\- Я - нет.

\- И я. На ней были перчатки, но все пальцы вроде целы, и движения без всяких затруднений, - сказал Илья. – Может, приметный шрам?

\- У Теллер шрама нет… А больше Джонс ничего не успел пояснить относительно этого недостатка, мистер Соло?

Он напряг память. Разговор так увлёк, что даже дёрганье в боку отступило на второй план.

\- Мы как раз об этом заговорили, когда в него выстрелили. Одна пуля попала между третьим и четвёртым ребром, другая почти в горло… он ударился о шкафчик… рухнул на пол… - Наполеон потёр висок, - я плюхнулся рядом за какую-то банкетку. Джонс был жив, что-то силился сказать…

\- Что?

\- Сейчас, сейчас. Так. Что-то про руки старался объяснить, но… в груди у него так клокотало, что ни одного членораздельного слова не получалось. Я помню, подумал, что необходимо найти нашу Габи, и спросил, где он её видел. 

\- Сказал, где? – спросила напряжённо слушавшая Эмметт.

\- Пытался, но немецкие названия за раз не произнесёшь. Что-то про Фридриха. Джонс выжил?

Мосснер вздохнула:

\- Я слышала по рации, что полицейский наряд нашёл его мёртвым. Фридрих… Не густо, в Берлине есть улицы, площади, парки и районы, в названии которых встречается это имя, и не перечесть памятников людям, которых так звали.

Она встала, сняла халат и отошла к окну. Стояла глубокая безлунная ночь, и тёмный силуэт женщины практически слился с заоконным мраком, озаряемый только периодическими вспышками прожектора на караульной вышке Стены.

\- Придётся вам обоим пока посидеть взаперти, Илья, - не оборачиваясь, сказала она. – А вам, мистер Соло, кроме того, не вставать с постели минимум сутки. Я сделала инъекцию очень мощного антибиотика, но воспаление неизбежно, и в ваших глазах я замечаю его признаки. Питья достаточно, есть вам всё равно нельзя, а часа через четыре я вернусь, завезу продукты. Заодно утрясу кое-что с руководством и постараюсь выяснить, что успела наловить в свои сети народная полиция.

Эмметт опустила занавеску и возвратилась к постели. Соло чувствовал, что его начинает лихорадить, и беспокойно завозился, сбивая простыни. 

\- Ну вот, видите. Хватит на сегодня бесед. Илья, одеяла и прочее в комоде, постелите себе на диване в гостиной… Что качаете головой? Ну, как хотите. И очень прошу, хоть раз прислушайтесь к разумному совету, а не к мистеру Соло. В гостиной есть телефон, но не надо пока никому звонить, даже в советское посольство Олегу Панину или Александру Уэверли. Дайте мне время. 

\- Я и не собирался…

\- И отлично, что не собирались… Кстати, запасы угля в кухне. Может, действительно камин разжечь надо, после жара начнётся озноб. И достаньте одеяло полегче…

Реальность размывалась, голоса собеседников эхом отдавались в голове, как будто там воцарилась пустота. Наполеон с трудом повернулся на правый бок и покрепче вцепился в металлическую кроватную раму, пытаясь удержаться на начавшей вращаться постели. Он понимал, что лихорадка вступает в свои права, поднимая комнату на дыбы, но организм сходил с ума и требовал вернуть стены и пол на привычные места. Кто-то укрыл его одеялом, потом пахнуло дымом. Последнее, что запомнил Соло перед тем, как окончательно сдаться на милость жару - маленькая рука на лбу и озабоченный голос.

\- Он начинает гореть. Намочите полотенце в холодной воде. Я посижу с ним, пока вы возитесь с камином…

А затем благословенная свежесть овеяла лоб, Наполеон благодарно улыбнулся неизвестно кому – и провалился обратно в темноту.

На сей раз темнота оказалась обитаемой. Призрачные лица корчили немыслимые рожи, знакомые фигуры представали в непривычных обликах… Джонс протягивал ему руку и помогал подняться с пола, усмехаясь и говоря: "А тебе казалось, ты всё учёл, умник?" Габи направляла на него пистолет, перехватывали горло вихри песка аравийской пустыни, с громовым грохотом захлопывалась за ним окованная металлом дверца сейфа в кабинете Уэверли… Соло метался, то ныряя в кошмарный сон, то на мгновение из него выныривая. В такие моменты он даже говорил "спасибо" ноющей боли в боку, отгонявшей кошмары. И каждый раз, когда он порывался подальше сбежать от них, чьи-нибудь руки осторожно укладывали его на подушки и меняли компресс на голове. Иногда ладони были большие, шершавые, и он чувствовал пылавшей кожей мозоли от оружия, а иногда его легонько касались нежные, слегка задевавшие кончиками ногтей пальцы.

В очередном сне он увидел себя самого в подвальной раздевалке. На губах у лежащего Джонса выступила кровавая пена, он силился сжать запястье Наполеона и всё твердил про какого-то Фридриха, а Габи, у которой почему-то отсутствовала половина лица, стояла над скорчившемся у подножия колонны человеком, уперев дуло прямо в светловолосую макушку. И Наполеон разрывался, пытаясь разобрать слова Джонса и остановить палец, готовый нажать на курок… Внезапно сидящий поднял на него глаза, и Соло задохнулся: на него смотрела Эмметт, и на лице её застыло странное выражение сожаления или, может, печали… 

*****

**_Вечер вторника, 5 ноября._ **

Проснулся Наполеон от ощущения прохлады на коже плеч и рук. Бок болел по-прежнему, но это была ноющая тупая боль, а не острая, обжигавшая калёным железом (не то чтобы его когда-нибудь им пытали). В голове прояснилось, и перед глазами больше не сверкали далёкие зарницы и не плясали язычки пламени. 

Он приподнялся на подушках, потряс головой и осмотрелся. К кровати придвинули большое кресло, в котором спал Илья, камин потух. На прикроватном столике горела лампа-ночник, затенённая шёлковым бордовым абажуром с бахромой.

Пить хотелось просто зверски, а ещё больше – в туалет.

Наполеон заметил на столике кувшин с травяным настоем, но решил сначала освободить для питья место. Он стал потихоньку выбираться из постели, от всей души надеясь, что от слабости не грохнется в обморок, но Илья, разбуженный шелестом простыней, тут же вскочил и подхватил его под руку.

\- Не надо геройствовать, - наставительно изрёк он. – Ты сейчас слабее новорожденного котёнка.

Удовлетворив естественные потребности, кое-как умывшись – о душе угроза приказал ему забыть – и напившись, Соло опять растянулся на кровати, восстанавливая дыхание. Откуда-то донёсся бой часов.

\- Сколько я так провалялся, Илья? – вполголоса спросил он. 

\- Почти сутки, - ответил тот. – Слышал бой? Это часы на башне Гефсиманской церкви, она тут рядом, пробили девять. Есть хочешь?

Соло немного подумал.

\- А знаешь, пожалуй, да, - с удивлением проговорил он. Илья поднялся.

\- Эмма оставила для тебя куриный бульон, очень вкусный, кстати. Сейчас погрею, - он вышел из спальни, но на пороге приостановился: - Смири самолюбие на время, ковбой. И позови меня, если что-нибудь понадобится.

\- Я и так покорен, как ягнёнок! – фыркнул Соло. – Тащи бульон и прихвати заодно немного мяса.

\- Только очень немного, - донёсся голос напарника откуда-то издалека. – Очень-очень немного.

Бульон, налитый в большую чашу с двумя ручками, пах столь заманчиво, что Наполеон смаковал его, как любимый скотч. И в самом деле, давно он не получал столько удовольствия от самой простой вещи. Справедливости ради надо отметить, что давно его не укладывала в постель _приличная кровопотеря_.

\- Значит, майор Мосснер для тебя уже просто Эмма, - сказал он, слегка утолив голод.

Илья хмыкнул.

\- Ну, после того, как мы на пару переквалифицировались в медицинский персонал по уходу за одним капризным и беспокойным пациентом…

\- Кто-то из вас точно обязан на мне жениться, - докончил Соло. – Вы уже бросили жребий, кто это будет?

Илья поморщился.

\- Как считает наш уважаемый шеф, агенты А.Н.К.Л. наихудшие кандидаты в мужья. А уж ты, ковбой, и вовсе…

\- Можно подумать, из тебя муж получится лучше, - не остался он в долгу.

\- Я и не рвусь, - Илья забрал пустую чашку из-под бульона и чуть ли не вылизанную тарелку. – Бок болит?

\- Слегка, - покривил душой Соло.

\- Сейчас сделаю укол. Лучше б тебе поспать, но Эмма сказала, что снотворного тебе пока больше нельзя.

\- Ты ей доверяешь? – через несколько минут спросил Соло, ощупав повязку. Небольшой порез на предплечье аккуратно заклеили пластырем, синяк на плече, которым он ударился при падении, переливался всеми цветами красно-синих оттенков, но был чем-то смазан. – Хорошо вы надо мной поработали… И чьи это на мне штаны?

\- Ты всегда вываливаешь залпом столько вопросов, что не знаешь, с какого начать! – с упрёком ответил Илья. – Про штаны знаю только то, что они чистые, Эмма их из комода достала, из пакета. Не имею пока оснований ей не доверять, ковбой. Она не только обработала тебе рану и ссадины – она несколько раз приезжала, чтобы проверить или сменить повязку. Продукты привезла из спецраспределителя, хорошие, не те, что в магазинах продаются. Делилась новостями, готовила для меня, сидела с тобой, покуда я ел или душ принимал, чтоб взбодриться… Сильно сомневаюсь, что прошлую ночь ей самой удалось поспать. Кстати, - тут Илья придвинулся ближе, - кроме всего прочего она рассказала, что Габи арестована.

Соло напрягся.

\- Где? Когда?

\- Приехавшая на вызов полиция оцепила квартал и похватала всех, кто под руку подворачивался. И в магазине, и рядом с ним. А потом, когда стали сортировать и допрашивать попавшихся, нарисовалась Габи. Без документов. Наверняка она сейчас в Штази.

\- А это какая Габи? Наша или тот двойник, о котором Джонс говорил?

\- Вот этого Эмма на тот момент не знала, - сказал Илья, откидываясь в кресле. – Но сказала, что найдёт способ выяснить. 

\- Что ещё она рассказала? Про нас знают?

\- В полиции - нет, - ответил Илья и вдруг усмехнулся: - На наше счастье вышла путаница. Тот, кто позвонил по телефону 110, а это, кстати, был мужчина, кричал, что А.Н.К.Л. устроил в “Кауфхофе” перестрелку. А дежурному послышалось, что там какой-то отвязный молодняк устроил вооружённый налёт. * Нас считают частью этой банды, и Эмма не намерена пока развеивать это заблуждение. Теперь попробуй уснуть.

\- Вряд ли получится, угроза, я уж отоспался на неделю вперёд, - вздохнул Соло. – Сна ни в одном глазу…

Через час он об этом пожалел: несмотря на обезболивающее, рана доставляла сильное неудобство, ломота во всём теле усилилась, намекая на возврат лихорадки, кости ныли, мышцы протестовали против неподвижности. Соло вертелся на постели, пытаясь улечься покомфортнее, но найденная с трудом поза уже через пять минут начинала выглядеть не такой уж удобной. 

\- Посчитай овец, ковбой, - с усмешкой предложил Илья.

\- Считаю, но пока насчитываю только одного барана, - сварливо ответил тот. – Хочешь, чтоб я спал, дай мне что-нибудь усыпительное. Колыбельную спой на худой конец!

\- Счас я тебе спою, - угрожающе произнёс несколько выведенный из терпения Илья, - счас я тебе такую колыбельную спою… "Катюша" тебя устроит?! "Очи чёрные"? "Вдоль по Питерской"?

Грозившую разгореться перепалку прервал деликатный стук в дверь. Илья сунул руки в карманы и, круто повернувшись на каблуках, удалился в прихожую, а кипевший от возмущения Наполеон со всего маху ткнул кулаком в подушку и не сумел сдержать болезненного стона.

\- Что вы тут вытворяете, мистер Соло? – вежливо осведомилась вошедшая в спальню Эмметт. За ней маячил Илья с очередными сумками и пакетами. – Мне и так с немалым трудом удалось убедить руководство, что вы не пытались на самом деле перестрелять друг друга на складе, а вы ещё сводите на нет все мои усилия как доктора. Жаль, я давно хотела проверить, насколько мне удастся эта роль…

\- Почему он не даёт мне снотворное? – прервал её Наполеон.

\- Потому что врач не велел. Врач здесь я, за неимением другого, - она спокойно подошла и приложила руку тыльной стороной ко лбу "пациента". – Вот вам итог, температура опять подскочила. Градусник в рот, мистер Соло, и пятиминутный мораторий на препирательства по поводу моих предписаний. Ясно? – и она многозначительно задрала правую бровь, отчего и без того асимметричное лицо стало каким-то угрожающим.

Она удалилась через гостиную в кухню, и Наполеон, посмотревший ей вслед, спросил себя: они с угрозой что, специально договариваются выглядеть близнецами? Белые рубашки с подкатанными рукавами, чёрные брюки, чёрные ботинки…

\- Тридцать восемь и две, - констатировала через несколько минут Эмметт, стряхивая градусник. – И что не лежится спокойно… Нельзя вам сейчас то снотворное, которое у меня имеется, передозировка может для вас плохо закончиться. А другое достать проблематично, оно всё учитывается. Я же всё-таки не в больнице работаю. Постарайтесь заснуть сами.

\- Он требует, чтобы ему спели колыбельную, - сухо сказали из гостиной. По губам Эмметт скользнула улыбка.

\- Что-нибудь придумаем.

\- Так что там с Габи? – вовремя вспомнил Соло. – Рассказывайте. Раз уж я всё равно не сплю.

Мосснер тяжело вздохнула и опустилась в большое кресло.

\- Там… непонятно, мистер Соло. Это не двойник, а настоящая Габи Теллер.

\- Вы уверены? – спросил подошедший Илья.

Мосснер фыркнула.

\- Да, чёрт возьми! Мы готовили эту Габи, вечером её допрашивал человек, лично знакомый с ней уже шесть лет! Отпечатки пальцев тоже совпадают. Это ваша сбежавшая напарница, вне всяких сомнений.

\- Так её отпустят?

\- Нет, - покачала головой Эмметт. – Убийство Джонса куда денем?

\- Но вы же сами сказали…

\- Я сказала, что у нас есть настоящая Габи. А вот вы уверены, что с вами в подвале был двойник?

Наполеон переглянулся с Ильёй и удивлённо воззрился на Эмметт. 

\- Странный вопрос. 

\- Вовсе нет, учитывая, что мисс Теллер не стала отвечать на вопросы.

\- Простите, как? Она не дала никаких объяснений своему побегу? – нахмурился Илья.

\- В том-то и дело, что никаких. Она назвалась, а потом замолчала, будто воды в рот набрала. Допрашивали её дважды…

Рассказ Эмметт всё больше повергал в недоумение. Мало того, что Габи отказалась объяснить, почему сбежала – она даже не ответила на простой вопрос о том, что делала около универмага. Причём второй допрос, уже в окружном управлении МГБ, проходил в присутствии Александра Уэверли, и так, и эдак пытавшегося разговорить девушку. Результат как был, так и остался нулевым.

\- Теперь понимаете, почему я интересуюсь, кто был в подвале? – так завершила свой отчёт Эмметт. – Если двойник, то почему молчит мисс Теллер? Согласитесь, это подозрительно.

\- Может быть, она знает, кто это такая, или боится этой женщины? Или тех, кто за ней стоит. Джонс уверял меня, что за ней кто-то стоит, а он был опытным агентом. На такие дела у него нюх, - пробормотал Соло.

\- Об этом мы тоже подумали, в том числе поэтому и не освободили её, - сказала Мосснер. – Габриэль отправлена в Хоэншёнхаузен. Не беспокойтесь, её поместили в новый корпус, в одиночный бокс, - добавила она, поймав испуганные взгляды. – Будем надеяться, что, когда пройдёт стресс, к ней вернётся здравый смысл. Или ей помогут его вернуть… Да что ж вы так пугаетесь-то? Физического насилия к ней никто применять не будет. Уж извините, агент ЦРУ не та фигура, ради которой будут рыть землю, чтобы установить виновного в его убийстве. Это гораздо интереснее А.Н.К.Л. и мне, а не нашей госбезопасности. 

\- А психологическое? Конвейер, ночные вызовы, запугивания?

\- Для этого она вооружена достаточно, - хмыкнула женщина. – К сожалению. Потому что информация о двойнике и его покровителях жизненно важна.

\- Кто вы такая, фрау Мосснер? – спросил вдруг Соло. – Ради чего вы готовы обречь своего агента на пытки?

Взгляд светло-зелёных глаз упёрся в него с непонятным выражением.

\- Я - майор госбезопасности, – медленно проговорила она. – Вы полагаете, к женщинам в разведке какое-то иное отношение, чем к вам? Нет, рыцарству тут нет места. Я знаю о методах подготовки и проверки надёжности агентов в ЦРУ и не понаслышке – об аналогичных методах у русских. Вас проводили через такие тесты, и вы сдали их успешно, иначе не носили бы титула "лучший". Так, мистер Соло?

\- Так, но…

\- Что "но"? Теллер их выдержала тоже. Не в том объёме и не столь жёсткие, но выдержала. Прежде, чем доверить кому-то секретные сведения, необходимо научить, как обеспечить их защиту. Она не профессиональный агент, скажете вы. Верно, однако это значит лишь, что она не прошла полный курс подготовки полевого агента, и у неё нет соответствующего опыта. Ей это и не требовалось на том этапе. Но способам противостояния изматываниям на допросах её учил профессионал, поверьте.

\- Но вы опять ушли от ответа, - мягко подхватил Илья. – Зачем вам информация о двойнике и его таинственных покровителях?

\- Потому что слишком много сведений о нашем агенте и ваших делах здесь утекло неведомыми путями, - ответила Мосснер. - Откуда Джулиан Дейстер узнал про А.Н.К.Л. и лабораторию токсикологии КГБ? Я прослушала все записи ваших с ним переговоров. И если сейчас мы, наконец-то, поняли, отчего он пришёл в такое бешенство, то дальше дело не разъяснилось, а лишь забуксовало ещё больше. Допустим, одним из каналов утечки был Джонс. А кто добыл документы для Джонса, причём подлинные? За вами следили, в нужный момент подстраивая встречи двойника с Джонсом. Кто это делал? Уж точно не он сам! И не двойник, потому что она рано или поздно попалась бы на глаза или вам, или самой Габи. Эта тень будет нависать над агентством, если мы не сорвём с неё маску, даже вместе с лицом в случае необходимости.

\- И она же будет нависать и над вами. Вы подозреваете, что некто в органах госбезопасности ГДР работает на два фронта?

\- Всё указывает именно на это, Илья.

Напарники опять переглянулись. Собранные воедино, факты рисовали довольно мрачную картину.

Кто-то играет против них - или против агентства, чего тоже исключать нельзя. _И их план уже готов, сеть сплетена, а им это ещё только предстоит сделать._

Эмметт хлопнула ладонями по подлокотникам кресла и встала:

\- Сейчас наше оружие не пистолеты, а, как поговаривает один известный сыщик, информация и маленькие серые клеточки. А у вас, мистер Соло, последние не в лучшем состоянии, да и Илья нуждается в продолжительном отдыхе. Он не отходил от вас сутки и практически не спал. Поэтому товарищ Курякин стелет себе постель на диване в гостиной и сразу после того, как поест, ложится спать. Потом я займусь вами.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Автор полагает, что дежурный-немец спутал созвучные слова Uncle (название агентства) и uncool (на молодёжном сленге "беспонтовые челы").


	14. Информация, серые клеточки и "Потерянный рай"

**_Очень поздний вечер вторника, 5 ноября.  
_ **

Наполеон сознавал, что ему требуется отдых. Полчаса интенсивных раздумий – и "серые клеточки" отказывались работать должным образом. И, пока Эмметт кормила Илью ужином – Наполеон с долей ревности слышал, что они по-приятельски болтали при этом по-русски – добросовестно пробовал заснуть. Вот только ничего не получалось, поскольку рана ныла, а мозг вместо того, чтобы пользоваться предлагаемой возможностью отключиться от всего, всё-таки пытался строить всякие бесплодные догадки.

В соседней комнате заскрипел диван – Илья, наконец, улёгся. Свет там потушили, и вскоре Эмметт снова опустилась в кресло у постели Наполеона. Отведя с его лба завившиеся в кольца пряди, она покачала головой:

\- У вас лоб горячий… Не можете уснуть? Пить хотите? 

Соло кивнул. Странное чувство, будто эту женщину он знает давно... _чего, конечно, быть никак не может._

Меж тем та скинула обувь – ботинки на низком каблуке – и, неслышно ступая, принесла из кухни налитый доверху кувшин.

\- Не поделитесь секретом, что в этом питье? – тихо спросил Наполеон, утолив жажду и облизнув губы.

\- Зверобой, мята, ромашка, тимьян, валериана. Эти травы ещё наши бабушки использовали.

\- Горчит.

\- Это зверобой, - Эмметт приняла из его рук чашку и потянулась поставить на столик. – Ещё что-нибудь хотите?

\- Нет. Всё, что я хочу, прямо перед моими глазами. В этой комнате. Любопытно, - продолжил он после небольшой паузы, - раньше подобные слова вызывали хоть какую-то реакцию, а вы и глазом не моргнули...

Внезапно Соло приподнялся, взял её руки в свои и перевернул ладонями кверху.

\- Вы говорили об одинаковом подходе к женщинам и мужчинам в вашей разведке… - Эмметт, сразу насторожившись, кивнула, - но спорю, вам нечасто доводится браться за оружие.

Он провёл большими пальцами по её ладоням и в заключение погладил нежные подушечки пальцев.

\- Вы наблюдательны. Да, со стрельбой у меня не так уж хорошо, да и никогда хорошо не было. Странно, правда? Всякие технические штучки или вождение чего угодно – пожалуйста, а пули бродят по мишени, как пьяные... – она усмехнулась и мягко высвободила кисти рук. – Но давайте лучше подумаем, как вас усыпить. 

\- Знаете, есть совершенно безошибочный метод, - лукаво заметил Наполеон. – Только он требует компаньонки.

"Компаньонка", наконец, ответила не менее лукавой улыбкой, на миг отразившейся в глазах: "Вы неподражаемы, мистер Соло! Всё ещё не отказались от идеи, м-м-м, показать себя во всей красе?" – и словно невзначай заправила за ухо прядь волос.

Наполеон не спеша вытянул руку и провёл ею по левой щеке Мосснер, осторожно коснулся шрама.

\- Неужели вы подумали, что меня способен отпугнуть такой пустяк? Для этого нужно больше, гораздо больше. 

\- Ну, я ведь видела выражение вашего лица, не забывайте. 

\- От неожиданности. Просто, понимаете… - он замолчал, придвигаясь совсем близко, - я сразу представил, как он появился…

Эмметт сглотнула, и со слегка зарумянившихся минутой ранее щёк мигом сбежали краски. Зрачки сузились, и янтарная корона вокруг них стала отчётливо видна. Соло успокаивающе погладил лежавшую на колене руку.

\- Меня не раз хотели пристрелить. Чтоб не ходить далеко, мы с Ильёй начали с этого. Сажали на электрический стул, били, пытались отравить или просто опоить, угрожали, приставив ствол револьвера к виску. Но ни разу за восемнадцать лет не всовывали его мне в рот…

Эмметт молчала. Наполеон видел, слышал, чувствовал - она застыла, будто олень, пойманный в свет фар автомобиля.

\- Как же ещё могла появиться такая рана без входного отверстия?

Он накрыл обеими руками кисть, перевернул её и осторожно коснулся губами внутренней стороны запястья. _Мои губы горячие, или её рука вдруг похолодела?_  
  
Прошла минута, прежде чем раздался слабый вздох.

– Мистер Соло, вы ставите на мне психологические эксперименты? – спросила Эмметт. – То, что вы делаете, я иначе назвать не могу!

– Я пользуюсь привилегией больного выразить восхищение вами и остаться при этом безнаказанным, - улыбнулся Наполеон, чувствовавший вскипавшие в крови пузырьки азарта и озорства. _Благослови Габи – или кто она такая – за мою рану._ Наконец-то отыскалась брешь в той броне, которая невидимым панцирем окружала эту женщину. – Острый ум и проницательность в чувственном теле, разве можно устоять? 

\- Полагала, вас привлекает только второе…

\- Как мало на самом деле вы обо мне знаете! А во-вторых… Вы на редкость прямы, просто-таки убийственно прямы, и мне захотелось взять в руки то же оружие. Чтобы вы несколько минут постояли по другую сторону барьера.

Выгнутая бровь над правым глазом выгнулась круче.

– Не помню, чтобы я просила вас стать моим ментором, – заметила Мосснер. – Мне, знаете ли, очень далеко за тридцать, поэтому ваша затея обречена на провал. Вы опоздали.

– А вот и нет, не опоздал.

Соло поудобнее опёрся на локоть и постарался вложить в свой взгляд максимум обаяния и желания. Ему даже врать не пришлось: этот поединок возбуждал и бодрил, как глоток шампанского. _Как пикировки с Ильёй._ Перед его мысленным взором одна за другой проносились картины, на которые тело собиралось отреагировать весьма недвусмысленным образом, и он хотел, чтобы Эмметт это поняла. 

\- Вы стали невнимательны, – с укором произнёс он, понизив голос почти до интимного шёпота. – Я повторю, если вы меня не услышали: всё, что я сейчас сказал и сделал, – правда.

Их руки оставались по-прежнему сплетёнными, и Соло уловил лёгкую дрожь пальцев. Всего секундную, но хватило и этого.

\- При такой догадливости и обучаемости, Наполеон, не удивительно, что вас неоднократно пытались убить, - сказала она со смешком. – Однако пока ещё я ваш доктор. Колыбельную спеть не могу, музыкальным слухом меня Господь Бог обделил. Может быть, вас усыпить чтением?

\- Если будете читать так же, как сейчас произнесли моё имя, будет что угодно, только не сон, - Соло откинулся на подушки и нарочито облизался, не отрывая взгляда от губ идеального очерка. – Пожалуй, я тоже буду звать вас Эммой, как Курякин…

\- Не зарывайтесь, больной! – строго ответила та, но глаза противоречили своим выражением этой строгости. – Или останетесь совсем без сиделки.

\- Ни за что! Почитать, говорите… - он обвёл глазами спальню. Книжных шкафов в ней не было. – Не вижу тут ни одной книги. Они в гостиной?

\- Есть немного. Энциклопедии, справочники, кое-что из литературы. Всё на немецком. Но много чего хранится вот здесь, - она коснулась пальцем виска. – Скажите, от чего вы засыпаете?

\- От Мильтона, - Соло тяжело вздохнул при этом воспоминании. – "Потерянный рай" я с трудом дочитал до конца.

\- Вы получали хорошее классическое образование, - задумчиво констатировала Эмметт. – Об этом нет ни слова…

\- Знаю, знаю. Сколько ж народа в курсе того, что понаписали в моём досье, - буркнул Наполеон.

\- Да ладно вам, будто я сама таких досье не комплектовала… Что ж, "Потерянный рай" так "Потерянный рай".

Она откинулась в кресле, прикрыла глаза и начала: 

\- О первом преслушанье, о плоде  
Запретном, пагубном, что смерть принес  
И все невзгоды наши в этот мир,  
Людей лишил Эдема, до поры,  
Когда нас Величайший Человек  
Восставил, Рай блаженный нам вернул,-  
Пой, Муза горняя…

Соло слушал, по-прежнему опёршись на локоть. В своё время он действительно еле одолел "Рай", путаясь в белом стихе, но Эмма читала так, словно знала эту поэму с детства. Какой-то грамотный педагог научил её очень точно ставить паузы, распределяя дыхание; длинные витиеватые строчки плавно нанизывались друг на друга и струились, как полноводная река.

Он откинулся на подушки и тоже закрыл глаза. На воображение ему жаловаться не приходилось, и стоило послушать минут десять или пятнадцать, как сознание начало раздваиваться. Наполеон смотрел на Падшего Ангела, с высоты оглядывавшего свою пустынную страну - юдоль печали, царство горя, куда надежде, близкой всем, заказан путь. Взглянул в угрюмые зеницы, где затаились ненависть и страх, и гордость, и безмерная тоска… Отступник делал смотр войску, опираясь на копьё, по сравнению с которым ствол сосны норвежской, срубленной на мачту для величайшего из кораблей, казался бы тростинкой. Перед мысленным взором Соло проходили гордо державшая голову, увенчанную лунным рогом, Ашторет, Дагон, морское чудо – полурыба-получеловек, и целый пантеон звероголовых египетских богов со свитами… Богиня Баст окинула его загадочно блеснувшими кошачьими глазами, светло-зелёными с тёмным ободком и янтарной короной вокруг зрачка, сокол Гор недовольно клекотнул, угрожающе распахивая мощные крылья, шакал Анубис простёр перед ним жезл с загнутой ручкой. Так чувствовал себя, наверно, Данте, которому устроили экскурсию по Аду, с замиранием сердца думал Соло. Самое важное, что он не рисковал там остаться. 

Это была последняя, очень утешительная мысль, прежде чем он погрузился в сон…

*****

**_Среда, 6 ноября._ **

… и пробудился оттого, что отлежал правый бок. Если исключить это, тело казалось каким-то бесплотным: ничего не болело и не ныло, стало весело и легко. Если б не покалывание в плече, Соло испугался бы, что умер.

Он попытался сесть на постели и осторожно помотал головой. Кресло у кровати опустело, и сквозь шторы пробивался дневной свет. В квартире царила полная тишина, если не считать еле слышного храпа из гостиной. 

Наполеон ухватился на высокое металлическое изголовье и встал. Мужской полосатый халат висел, переброшенный через увенчанный шишечкой столбик. Убедившись, что пол комнаты не намерен меняться местами с потолком или стенами, он надел халат и направился в сторону храпа.

Гостиная оказалась довольно просторной угловой комнатой, с большими окнами и такой же, как в спальне, почтенной мебелью, набранной с бора по сосенке. На обеденном столе, величиной с письменный стол Уэверли в лондонской штаб-квартире, лежали какие-то бумаги и стоял аппарат для просмотра микроплёнок. На неразложенном диване спал Илья, подложив руку под голову. Соло улыбнулся, увидев, что спальное место оказалось несколько маловато, и напарнику пришлось закинуть ноги на мягкий подлокотник. Он помнил о странном обыкновении угрозы либо спать вполглаза, как настоящий сторожевой пёс, либо, наоборот, просыпаться постепенно, подобно человеку, не знавшему, когда ему удастся выспаться в следующий раз. "Парабеллум" не лежал рядом на столике; следовало опасаться, что его держат под подушкой…

Наполеон встал так, чтобы первый взгляд проснувшегося Курякина упал прямо на него.

\- Эй, угроза, - тихонько позвал он, - подъём! 

Илья не пошевелился, лишь приоткрыл левый глаз и вздёрнул левую бровь. 

\- Зачем бы? – пробурчал он, закрывая глаз и с наслаждением потягиваясь. – Ты бодр, у тебя прекрасный цвет лица. Мог бы сам до туалета дойти.

Соло нарочито выдохнул.

\- Где же твоя забота? Туалет не единственное, что мне нужно. У нас есть что-нибудь, что дозволено съесть на завтрак раненому?

Илья в ответ что-то простонал и, лёжа по-прежнему с закрытыми глазами, отбросил одеяло.

\- Ладно, уже встаю, - он нашарил брюки и, наконец, протёр глаза. – Омлет тебе можно, потому что кашу варить я не умею. И чай. Кофе Эмма давать тебе пока что запретила.

\- И слава Богу, терпеть её не могу, - Соло непроизвольно перекосило.

\- Кого, Эмму? Мне что-то так не кажется… - голубые глаза глянули на Наполеона со скепсисом.

\- Правильно кажется, вернее, не кажется. Я про кашу.

Мужчины перешли в кухню. Сей оплот кулинарного искусства оказался просто огромным, а холодильник, открытый Ильёй, забит продуктами. Пока тот ставил чайник и возился с яйцами, Соло удалился в ванную.

\- Только в душ не лезь! – полетело ему в спину предостерегающее бурчание. Но именно туда хотелось почти также, как и отлить. Неоднократно выступавший пот покрыл кожу неприятной липкой плёнкой, волосы склеились в отдельные пряди. Наполеон, обладавший прямо-таки кошачьим пристрастием к чистоплотности, чувствовал себя грязным, как какой-нибудь сантехник-ассенизатор. Не то чтобы он не сознавал справедливости слов Ильи, однако постарался вымыться настолько, насколько ему позволили раковина и необходимость не мочить повязку.

\- Смотрю, вы тут бурную деятельность развили без меня, - сказал он, удовлетворив первоначальный голод и окончательно придя в хорошее настроение.

\- Ещё и половины проектной мощности не набрали, - ответил Илья, останавливая руку, занесённую над тарелкой с бутербродами. – Хлеб тебе пока тоже не рекомендуется, ковбой, но немного ветчины можешь взять. Я рассказал Эмме всё, насколько мог подробно. Её очень заинтересовало решение Уэверли привлечь твоего шефа и раздобыть через него сведения о жизни и окружении Удо Теллера в Америке. Она тоже считает, что автора этой комбинации надо искать поближе к нему. А когда я упомянул про досье его дочери…

\- Да, жалко, что той плёнки у нас нет, - задумчиво проговорил Соло, смаковавший кусочек ветчины. – Теперь надобность в подробном изучении досье Габи куда как актуальна. Раньше я просто полагал маловероятным, что имея такого мстительного врага, она не знает о нём ничего, но сейчас, когда она не хочет говорить… Она или боится кого-то или покрывает, точно тебе говорю.

\- Может быть, Габи не хочет совершить ошибку, если не вовремя откроет рот?

\- Нам всё равно, знает она или только подозревает. Важно, что это кто-то ей хорошо знакомый, и нам нужно бы его вычислить. Жаль, жаль…

\- Почему жаль? Там эта плёнка, - Илья махнул рукой на заваленный стол.

\- Так ты её с собой прихватил? – поражённый Соло оторвался от ветчины. – Я думал, в "Ландсбергере" осталась!

\- Вынуть из кармана забыл, - пожал плечами Илья, невозмутимо доедая омлет. – Вот так бывает… В общем, Эмметт связалась с Уэверли и заберёт материалы, как только ему их пришлют, а вчера днём сюда явилась пара её людей с оборудованием. Она ещё принесла копии полицейских рапортов, донесения осведомителей, словом, всё, что могло касаться Джулиана Дейстера и Вилли Джонса, выдававшего себя за поляка Малиновского. А что она тебе вчера читала? Я сквозь сон слышал.

\- Не поверишь, Мильтона, - Соло вытер губы салфеткой и возвёл глаза к небу: - Хорошо так читала. Разве в ГДР принято изучать в школах "Потерянный рай"?

Илья фыркнул.

\- А школы тут и не причём. Точнее, средние школы. Приём погружения в длинные тексты много как можно использовать. Скажем, для постановки произношения и ритма речи на иностранном языке. Их предварительно начитывают дикторы с безупречной дикцией. Хотя… "Рай" целиком часов девять занимает… Попросил бы "Божественную комедию", что ли.

\- На итальянском?

\- Разумеется.

\- А ты что можешь прочитать наизусть? – помолчав, спросил Соло. Илья насмешливо взглянул на него.

\- Отрывок из Боссюэ на французском. Знаешь, хорошее стихотворение, начинается так: "Взгляни, вот конь, горяч и непокорен…"

Наполеон расхохотался и тут же схватился за бок:

\- Чёрт, как щиплет… Да кто из нас непокорный конь, ещё разобраться надо!

Он нагло воспользовался возможностью не мыть после себя посуду - под предлогом необходимости нагнать коллег - и занялся разбором и анализом материалов. К тому времени, как явилась Эмма, он уже почти полностью вошёл в курс дел.

\- Я встретилась с Уэверли, - сказала она, поздоровавшись кивком головы с Ильёй и окинув взглядом Наполеона. – Вижу, вы встали, мистер Соло.

\- Он в душ хотел, - наябедничал Илья.

\- Завтра, - категорично заявила она, - и под моим руководством.

\- О, - выразительно поднял бровь Наполеон. – Теперь я не буду знать, как дожить до завтра…

Эмма осталась невозмутимой.

\- За работой, например, время пролетает незаметно. Итак. Материалы ФБР раньше вечера не придут, а вот это наши, - она вынула из сумки пачку. – Изучайте. Я займусь обедом, а потом присоединюсь к вам.

\- Давай разделимся, - предложил Соло. – Я покопаюсь в досье Габи, поищу человека, из-за которого она молчит, хотя мы точно знаем, что стоит ей это недёшево. А ты возьми материалы Штази. Посмотри, не всплывут ли рядом с Джонсом или Дейстером какие-нибудь контакты. 

\- Идёт, - согласился Илья, забирая пачку и пропуская Наполеона к аппарату.

Илья углубился в материалы. Эмметт, поставившая в духовку жаркое, работала рядом, помогая ему продираться сквозь немецкий и неразборчивые сокращения. 

Агент Вилли Джонс как истинный профессионал, к тому же с документами из соцлагеря, подозрений не вызвал ни у кого. Ни у напарников по работе, ни у жильцов в доме на Марцане. Разумеется, неизвестная пока девушка, игравшая роль Габи Теллер, пару-тройку раз попалась на глаза соседям, но всегда в одиночестве. Однако Мосснер удалось-таки обнаружить один фотоснимок в донесении анонимного информатора, на котором была запечатлена эта парочка. В силу того, что Джонс и лже-Габи не являлись объектом съёмки, качество изображения было не лучшим, но очевидность сходства просто лезла в глаза.

\- Очень похожа на ту, что была на складе, - подтвердил Наполеон, оторванный на минутку от продукции Уэверли. - А не обнаружился ли там какой-нибудь Фридрих? Была бы ещё одна зацепка.

\- Нет, - покачал головой Илья. – Может, досье Джулиана полезнее окажется…

Наблюдение за этим объектом явно поставили на поток – отчётов, фото и донесений было куда больше. Объект ни от кого не скрывался, и вокруг него постоянно роились студенты, аспиранты и коллеги-учёные. Вычислить в таком плотном окружении вероятных подозрительных лиц не представлялось возможным, по крайней мере, не имея критериев отбора. В самом деле, для этого надо было бы просеивать сквозь мелкое сито почти весь институт Гумбольдта. Аналитическая служба любой разведки взвыла бы от подобной нагрузки. Но, что интересно, ни на одном фото лже-Габи не засветилась. То ли ей известны методы органов госбезопасности ГДР, и она предусмотрительно держалась в тени, то ли…

\- Поневоле подумаешь, что это всё-таки настоящая Габи склонила Дейстера к участию во всей этой афере, - пробурчал Илья, – поскольку в это время нас в Берлине ещё не было. Не знай мы того, что знаем сейчас, я бы так и решил! 

\- Скажу честно, моё руководство это подозревает, - вздохнула Эмметт, вглядываясь при помощи лупы в отложенное в сторонку фото Джонса и девушки. – Грим или сходство великолепны… Я хорошо знаю Теллер в лицо, хоть и готовил её другой человек, и не могла бы дать гарантию, что на снимке не она.

\- А, кстати, Уэверли ничего не просил нам передать? – спросил Соло.

Вместо ответа Эмметт вытащила маленький диктофон с проволочной лентой и, найдя по одним ей известным признакам какое-то место, включила запись.

"Мистер Соло, мистер Курякин, - послышался знакомый голос. – Я, конечно, ценю сотрудников, которые используют свой мозг не только для того, чтобы беспрекословно выполнять мои приказы. Я даже восхищаюсь вашей решительностью и тем, как вы сработались, но всему есть предел! Предел моей снисходительности - семьдесят два часа. Конец связи".

\- Это он надиктовал сегодня утром по телефону, - добавила, выключив диктофон, Мосснер. – В 9 часов и 51 минуту, если быть совсем уж точной. Я хотела поставить эту запись после обеда, чтоб аппетит не испортить. Пойду, проверю жаркое.

Настенные часы показывали три часа пополудни. По этой причине или потому, что доносившийся из кухни аромат раздразнил обоняние, Наполеон ощутил просто-таки волчий голод – и изрядную усталость.

\- А что в досье Габи, ковбой? 

\- На удивление немного, - ответил он. – Есть две близкие подруги, одна ещё со школы, другая – по балету. Уверен, если я с ними побеседую, много чего интересного услышу... - Илья хмыкнул, - и бывший кавалер, с которым она встречалась целых три года, музыкант Людвиг Миллерс. Однако там примечание, что он уже год как работает в Национальном театре Брно. И очень близкие отношения у неё сложились с отчимом, а после его смерти – с его младшим братом Хорстом. Герберт Шмидт многому её научил, позволил потом работать в мастерской над собственными задумками, материалы доставал, в том числе напыления с редкими металлами для обработки цилиндров и клапанов. Мастерская готовила машины по заказам Федерации автомотоспорта ГДР. Это по рекомендации старшего Шмидта Габи прошла полный курс подготовки у инструкторов гонщиков завода в Айзенахе и получила профессиональную категорию С6.2. Мне думается, в первую очередь надо бы поговорить с Хорстом. 

\- Хорошо. После обеда, когда Эмма уйдёт, я к нему наведаюсь. Подозреваю, она запретила бы мне покидать квартиру, - вздохнул Илья.

\- Действовать поодиночке нам не следует. Пойдёшь, но со мной, - внёс поправку Соло.

– Исключено, – покачал головой Илья. – Ты только с постели встал. У тебя рана может открыться. 

\- Говорить будешь ты, я снаружи послежу. Если что, хотя бы смогу подать сигнал тревоги, волшебные часы с нами.

Во взгляде Ильи мелькнула неуверенность, и Наполеон поднажал:

\- И я не желаю слушать возражений, угроза. Мы столкнулись с умным и жёстким противником. Подумай, если б я отказался от твоего аналогичного предложения, склад я бы покинул в наручниках.

_Или в мешке для трупов._

\- Хорошо, - сдался Илья. – Но тогда придётся подождать до завтра. Тебе пока даже выйти не в чем, одежду пришлось выкинуть, она полностью пришла в негодность.

Наполеон встрепенулся. 

\- Не волнуйся, содержимое карманов и кармашков в верхнем ящике прикроватной тумбочки, - улыбнулся Илья. - Твой любимый наборчик отмычек там же. 

Не желая возбуждать подозрений, Наполеон попросил раздобыть для него самые простые брюки, пару-тройку рубашек и джемпер, не считая нижнего белья, и даже не заикнулся о верхней одежде. Этим озадачился Илья, который дождался ухода Мосснер, вышел в город и в первом попавшемся магазине купил тёплую удобную куртку и перчатки.

После обеда Эмма отправила Наполеона отдыхать. Сытная немецкая кухня вкупе с напряжённой работой и без того привела его в состояние, когда горизонтальное положение кажется самым желанным из всех возможных, но, преследуя свои интересы, он всё-таки выторговал себе ещё порцию "Потерянного рая".

Поскольку присесть в спальне, кроме как в кресло или на кровать, было решительно некуда, желавший послушать Илья просто растянулся на кабаньих шкурах перед камином. 

\- Ни одна  
Тюрьма не может мощь навек замкнуть  
Бессмертную! Пусть мы побеждены,  
Низвергнуты, и все же Небеса  
Утраченными почитать не должно,  
И силы вековечные, восстав  
Из этой бездны, явятся вдвойне  
Увенчанными славой и грозней,  
Чем до паденья, твёрдость обретут,  
Повторного разгрома не страшась.

На улице стоял белый – и довольно светлый - день, и впечатление от "Рая" должно быть совсем иным, чем вчера ночью. Однако дьявольская страсть и упорство, пропитавшие эти строчки, воспламеняли воздух спальни как поднесённая спичка. _Почему я раньше не понимал Мильтона?_ Может быть, просто потому, что сказанное чужим голосом ложится правильнее, звучит весомее…

С бьющимся сердцем слушал Наполеон низкий голос Сатаны, вопрошающего: следует ли отважиться на новую битву для обретения утраченного Неба? 

\- Пусть победа немыслима, зато возможна месть! - провозгласил Молох. 

\- По-моему, разумней нам сносить страданья нынешние, чем навлечь намного худшие, - так якобы разумно отвечал Велиал. 

\- Зачем желать того, чего нам силой - не достичь, а как подачку - сами не возьмём? - справедливо спрашивал Маммон. Основать в Аду Империю, которая при мудром управленье и труде могла б со временем и Небесам противустать... такая идея привлекла всех духов. 

Нарочно ли Эмма перескочила на вторую книгу "Потерянного рая" или он просто проспал окончание первой, размышлял Соло. Теперь говорил Вельзевул, на чьём челе о благе общем запечатлены заботы. Союзом общим, замыслом одним, надеждой, испытаньями в боях и пораженьем связанный со Отступником, он и падший был велик. И совет его был полон цинизма, в цинизме этом - мудр, и больше всех пришёлся Сатане по нраву. 

\- Найдём возможностей немало для борьбы помимо новой, гибельной войны и штурма неприятельских валов, которым ни осада не страшна, ни приступы, ни адовы набеги, - говорил он. Есть же Человек, возлюбленный превыше всех созданий Тем, кто правит в Эмпирее...

\- Туда направим помыслы; узнаем,  
Что это за творенья, из какой  
Субстанции и чем одарены,  
В чём сила их и слабость, как верней  
Их совратить, употребив обман  
Иль принужденье…

Это ли не месть - навек поссорить с Богом Человека и вынудить Творца обречь его на муки адские?!

Воистину опорный столп Державы Адской... только этот Ад сейчас не пугал Наполеона, а скорей притягивал. 

*****

**_Четверг, 7 ноября._  
**

Утром Эмма принесла большой пакет с мужской одеждой и целый портфель, битком набитый документами на английском.

\- Не единожды пожалела о том, что запретила вам выходить, поскольку еле-еле дотащила гуверовские досье, - сказала она, отдавая портфель в руки встретившего её Ильи, а пакет - Наполеону. – Полдня вчера работала печатной машиной.

\- Тогда не помешает фризский чай, - ответил Наполеон. - Сейчас приготовлю.

Через пять минут он поставил перед Эммой чашку горячего крепкого чая с леденцовым сахаром на дне и сливочник с мерной ложечкой.

\- Давайте, я с материалами разбираться буду, - предложил он. - Мне привычнее.

Прошло часа два, прежде чем из разрозненных кусочков головоломки возникло что-то целостное. 

Удо Теллер объявился в США сразу после окончания войны. Из Нью-Йорка он направился в Пасадену, зачем-то проехав через всю страну, какое-то время работал в Калифорнийском технологическом институте. Потом перебрался в Сиэттл, и до своего исчезновения в июне 1961 года вёл несколько проектов в Университете Вашингтона. Купил квартиру, преподавал, руководил лабораторией. Вроде бы всё как обычно, однако обнаружились в близком окружении доктора не только коллеги по работе.

Во-первых, некая Вилма Хайленд, въехавшая в страну в 1943 году как сбежавшая от ужасов нацизма, и её приёмная дочь Мара. У родной дочери Вилмы оказались больные лёгкие, и миссис Хайленд (как она сама заявила, вдова) добилась для неё места в одном из лучших санаториев курортного городка Колорадо-Спрингс. Когда же девочка через два года всё-таки скончалась, убитая горем мать перенесла свою привязанность на сироту Мару, лечившуюся там же. Она удочерила её, а потом сделала всё, чтобы поставить на ноги. Там, во время одного из отпусков, с Вилмой познакомился Удо. Несколько раз в год он наезжал в Колорадо-Спрингс, навещая мать и дочь. Потом Мара окончательно поправилась, и он забрал их в Сиэттл. Снял небольшую квартирку, отдал девочку в школу, потом оплатил обучение в колледже и университете. Что побудило его принять столь горячее участие в судьбе этой семьи, осталось неясным. Коллеги по университету считали Вилму любовницей или тайной женой доктора. Незадолго до того, как доктор Теллер исчез из Сиэттла, Мара Хайленд вышла замуж за канадца Джозефа Сиверса и переселилась к мужу. Вилма, исполнявшая обязанности экономки, осталась. Самое же странное заключалось в том, что доктор Теллер составил завещание, предъявленное миссис Хайленд. По нему наследницами объявлялись она и Мара, а о дочери – Габриэле – и речи не было. В Отдел собственности иностранцев ФБР передали всё имущество доктора, оставшееся в Университете Вашингтона. Миссис Хайленд не стала перебираться в квартиру доктора - она только продолжала поддерживать там чистоту и порядок, оплачивала счета. 

Во-вторых. Среди наиболее ценимых доктором Теллером сотрудников выделялись двое – инженер Ханс Оукс, большой специалист в области электроники, и Эва Честер, талантливая студентка, которую доктор приблизил к себе во время учёбы, а после окончания университета пригласил на работу в свою лабораторию. И тот, и другая исчезли вслед за Удо – Ханс утром не доехал до работы, а девушка – не вернулась с работы домой. Сравнив досье Интерпола с данными ФБР, агенты легко установили: оба уже попадали в круг их внимания, так как работали вместе с Удо на острове Винчигуэрра. 

Положим, в части Оукса ничего нового. После расследования его выслали в США под надзор властей, и его местоположение ФБР знало: каждый раз, когда Оуксу необходимо выехать из страны, он обязан подавать специальное уведомление. В данный момент он неделю как вернулся из Токио, где участвовал в научно-практической конференции. 

А вот мисс Честер не возвратилась ни в Денвер, откуда была родом, ни в Сиэттл, ни в страну вообще.

Но это были, если можно так выразиться, ещё цветочки. Илья пересмотрел досье, с которыми они работали перед миссией в Берлин, и обратил внимание Эммы и Наполеона на примечательный факт: девушку на острове видели многие – и в то же время никто не видел после штурма. Протокол допроса тоже отсутствовал. И такое положение Соло очень настораживало.

\- Угроза, помнишь, Габи говорила, что этот протокол куда-то затерялся?

\- Помню, конечно. Она так подумала.

\- А вот я думаю, никуда он не терялся. Его вообще нет и никогда не было.

Напарники воззрились друг на друга. _Вот так взять – и просто испариться с острова?!_

\- Не нравится мне эта Честер, - сказал с досадой Соло. - Выходит, она как-то ухитрилась – сама или с чьей-то помощью – просочиться сквозь мелкоячеистую сеть полиции, спецназа и Интерпола. 

Илья согласно кивнул и бросил взгляд на задумавшуюся Эмму:

\- А вы что думаете?

\- Думаю, что подобным навыкам обучают не в Университете Вашингтона, а совсем в иных местах, - ответила та. – Вы полагали, что копия материалов Удо Теллера оказалась у Джулиана Дейстера, с которым Теллер близко сошёлся за те два года, что работал на Винчигуэрра. Но теперь в деле новая фигурантка. Настолько необходимая доктору, что он попросил доставить её на остров. Это не просто некая любовница, господа-товарищи, раз хозяева пошли на такой шаг. Её роль важнее... Стало быть, умная, обученная, вполне возможно, испытывавшая привязанность к Удо, и к тому же находится неизвестно где… кто знает, может, это та, кого мы ищем!

\- Тем более, Джонс полагал, что диск всего лишь приманка, - напомнил Соло, - и всё дело в личной мести.

\- Нет-нет, - ответила Эмма. – Не думаю, что дело в личной мести, или, точнее, не только в ней. Смотрите. Джонс говорил о каких-то людях, стоящих за лже-Габи? Со связями и большими деньгами?

Соло кивком подтвердил слова женщины.

\- Вы не один год в нашей профессии, и вы тоже, Илья. Встречались ли вам объединения богатых и влиятельных людей ради мести?

\- Ну, разве что в книгах, - последовал моментальный ответ Курякина, а Соло добавил: - Я понимаю, о чём вы. Люди объединяют деньги и силы ради власти и ещё больших денег, которые, по сути, та же самая власть. Те, кто объединяются ради того, чтобы красиво пускать деньги на ветер, организуют парады и фейерверки... Нанять сообщников для тёмных дел – видел, купить информацию – десятки раз видел, искать компаньонов для того, чтобы расправиться с общим врагом – сплошь да рядом. Конвейер, одним словом. А месть, она, как бы сказать, всегда костюм по индивидуальной мерке.

Эмметт вскинула глаза.

\- Неплохо сказано, Наполеон. И, кроме того, месть не сулит никаких барышей, ведь так? Одни затраты, а под итоговой чертой отрицательный баланс и моральное удовлетворение, а оно нужно лишь самому мстителю. И вот я задаю себе вопрос… - Наполеон уже подметил склонность Эммы к этой фразе, - ради чего вступили в союз эти неизвестные нам люди с деньгами и связями, если не ради мести за доктора Теллера?

Соло чуть не подскочил на стуле. Илья встрепенулся и спросил:

\- Ты думаешь о том же, о чём и я, ковбой? О том, от чего нас оторвали, когда на повестке дня оказалась ситуация с диском?

\- Какой ковбой, где ковбой? – выпрямилась, в свою очередь, Эмма. – Вы о ком, Илья?

\- Ковбой это я, - отмахнулся от вопроса Наполеон, поглощённый более насущным делом, – а он - угроза мирозданию. Потом объясню. Мы пытались выйти на след тех, кто принимал участие в проектах Винчигуэрра. Как раз проникли в дом одного такого идейного вдохновителя, удачно скопировали массу документов из его сейфа, а потом - хлоп! - и нас отозвали.

\- Щёлкни пальцем только раз, и явится зло тотчас! – усмехнулась Эмметт. – Кто-то и щёлкнул. 

\- Догадываюсь, от кого узнали о подходящем моменте, - несколько язвительно подхватил Илья. – Ковбой, ведь это от Джонса утекла информация о нашем задании!

\- А какие ко мне претензии, угроза? – ощетинился он. – Джонс мне не сват, не брат и не напарник! К тому же его явно использовали втёмную…

Дождавшись паузы, вмешалась Эмма, с любопытством наблюдавшая за их пререканиями.

\- И часто у вас так? – спросила она.

\- Да почти постоянно, - не стал кривить душой Илья. – И всегда он хочет оставить за собой последнее слово.

Соло открыл было рот, но вовремя спохватился.

\- Таким образом, нам надо искать того, кто и в мести заинтересован, и может иметь отношение к этому неведомому синдикату, - сказал он. - К пяти победителям первого этапа присоединяем Вилму и Мару Хайленд. Может быть, они любили Удо куда сильнее, чем родная дочь. С другой стороны, Мара в Канаде, Оукс работает в Штатах под надзором ФБР, а Вилма живёт преспокойно в Сиэттле. А выбыли из общего списка Джулиан Дейстер по очень уважительной причине, Тридженнис и Сайгесс. Местонахождение этих учёных Уэверли установил с абсолютной точностью. Они по горло в работе и нет им дела до погибшего Теллера. К тому же мы явно имеем дело с женщиной. Самая вероятная кандидатура Эва. 

\- А описание Эвы совпадает с внешностью Габи? - спросила Эмметт.

Соло об этом уже думал, поэтому ответил без запинки.

\- В общем и целом да. Рост, комплекция, цвет глаз. Волосы более светлые, но их можно покрасить. Носит очки. Опять же, деталь заменимая.

\- А нет там ничего про какой-нибудь дефект или особенность рук? – задал вопрос Илья.

Соло отрицательно покачал головой.

\- По факту исчезновения Честер ФБР завело дело, опрашивало коллег по университету, родственников и бывших сокурсников. Никто ни о чём таком не упоминал, островитяне тоже. Правда, на острове она мало с кем общалась. Группа вокруг доктора Теллера была немногочисленной и хорошо охраняемой от лишних контактов. 

\- Придётся мне опять связаться с Уэверли и настоятельно попросить, чтобы обновили информацию по Эве, Маре и на всякий случай её матери, - сказала Эмметт, поднимаясь со стула. – Не хотелось бы столкнуться с каким-нибудь сюрпризом со стороны этих женщин. 

Вот-вот, пусть Эмма уговаривает Уэверли запрашивать Сандерса, пусть даже этого последнего за горло берёт. _Если у неё это получится, я первый внесу пожертвование на её будущий памятник._

Неприязнь, испытываемая Наполеоном к бывшему шефу, за прошедшие пять месяцев нисколько не уменьшилась. 

\- Пойдём параллельными дорогами, - подытожил он. – Ключ к синдикату, стоявшему за спиной Удо Теллера и семейки Винчигуэрра, кто-то в окружении Удо. Ниточка к личности таинственной мстительницы, принявшей облик Габи – сама Габи. Или она заговорит, или мы вычислим ту, что ставит нам palki v kolyosa. Рано или поздно эти дороги сольются, помяните моё слово.

Эмма прошла на кухню, и вскоре оттуда донёсся приглушённый стук выставляемых на стол тарелок.

\- Нам может не хватить времени, - озабоченно нахмурился Илья. – Сначала Хорст, потом подруги. А вдруг мне придётся ещё и в Брно ехать, с Миллерсом беседовать?

\- Придётся – поедешь, - сказал, как отрезал, Соло. – Или мы доводим это дело до конца, или съедаем то, что приготовила Эмма, от этого я отказываться не собираюсь, потому что в следственных тюрьмах кормят отвратительно, и идём сдаваться. Ты этого хочешь? 

Илья в знак солидарности картинно поднял руки вверх.

\- Не думала, что советского разведчика может заставить капитулировать американский шпион, - заметила Мосснер, выглянувшая из кухни. – Обедать, а потом, мистер Соло…

\- Мне больше понравилось, когда вы назвали меня Наполеоном, - не преминул заметить он, и был вознаграждён чуть дёрнувшимися уголками губ.

\- Потом… Наполеон… в постель. Вы далеко не в том состоянии, какое меня удовлетворило бы.

На этот раз Наполеон не стал возражать. Он просто многозначительно посмотрел в глаза Эммы, проигнорировав предупредительное хмыканье Ильи.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Разумеется, Эмметт читала "Потерянный рай" на английском, но, чтобы не затруднять читателей, использован перевод Аркадия Штейнберга.


	15. Ларец с секретом

_Четверг, 7 ноября._

Наполеон и Илья возымели честолюбивое желание посетить в тот же день "Аутохоф-Осткрейц" – мастерскую Хорста Шмидта – однако эти планы наткнулись на временное препятствие в лице фрау Мосснер. Покончив с айнтопфом и отрядив угрозу мыть посуду, против чего тот ни словом не возразил, она начала осторожно менять повязку на ране Наполеона.

\- Вы не шутили насчёт душа в вашей компании? – вполголоса спросил он, скинув рубашку и придерживаясь левой рукой за столбик кровати. 

\- Насчёт душа не шутила.

Эмма присела на кровать и убрала обмотанный вокруг его торса бинт. Затем внимательно осмотрела и обработала шов, наложила пропитанную регенерирующим гелем подушечку и теперь закрепляла её сверху чистой сухой салфеткой и пластырем. 

– Придержите этот край, пожалуйста, - она взглянула на Наполеона снизу вверх. – Я принесу специальный клей. Он надёжно заизолирует повреждённое место, тогда сможете принять душ. Как себя чувствуете? Голова не кружится? Кошмары не снились?

\- Разве это кошмары! – улыбнулся Наполеон, придерживавший салфетку так, чтобы прикасаться к пальцам Эммы. Радовало, что от неё больше не веяло холодом, а наоборот, заботой и участием. Он согласился бы ещё раз словить пулю, раз это оказало такое благоприятное воздействие. – Замечательный отдых в компании интереснейших персонажей. Я прекрасно выспался.

\- И отлично. Сейчас сделаю вам два укола. Воспаление мы прекратили, теперь помогаем организму восстанавливаться. И ложитесь отдыхать….

Обед, явный прогресс в отношении Эммы и крепкий двухчасовой сон привели Соло в состояние полной готовности к любым безумствам. Илья внимательно осмотрел повязку и даже приподнял уголок, чтобы убедиться в отсутствии крови.

\- Ну что, я прошёл твой придирчивый контроль? – спросил терпеливо дожидавшийся окончания осмотра Наполеон. 

Он понимал, что при малейшем сомнении с Ильи станется просто привязать его к кровати, благо крепкие кованые прутья изголовья позволяли, да ещё и запереть за собой дверь на ключ. Наполеон не чувствовал себя в силах прыгать с пятого этажа или спускаться, цепляясь за лепные украшения и карнизы на стенах. 

Илья тяжело вздохнул:

\- Ладно. Хотя представляю, какую vivolochku устроит мне Эмма…

\- Я тебя своим телом заслоню, - заверил Соло. 

В ответ раздалось ядовитое бурчание:

\- Ну разумеется…

"Осткрейц" располагался в том же районе Пренцлауэр, поэтому идти пришлось недолго. Они свернули на улочку, ведущую к мастерской, и на Соло нахлынули воспоминания. Развернулась, будто кинолента, вся дорога от КПП "С", где пограничник в фуражке с зелёным околышем подложил ему в атташе-кейс устройство слежения, и где ему впервые бросился в глаза приметный высокий мужчина в замшевой куртке и кепке. Такси – попытка сбросить хвост, пройдя подземным проходом к другому такси – извилистая улочка, которую озаряли лишь тусклые фонари на столбах, более яркий прожектор на углу и подсвеченные луной облака… Зубодробительный скрежет колёс поезда берлинского метро, проезжавшего над крышами одноэтажных строений и гаражей… Нелепый плакат, что-то вроде "Будущее за лучшей техникой"… Тогда в мастерской кипела работа – минимум три машины, не считая "вартбурга"-купе, над, или вернее, под которым колдовала Габи, и четверо или пятеро мастеров. Сейчас здесь было тихо. Подозрительно тихо. Ворота, через которые они с Габи убегали тогда от Курякина, были подняты, но сквозь широкий проём не доносилось ни одного звука, никто не выходил и не выезжал. _Странно, рабочий день ещё и не думал заканчиваться, на часах начало пятого…_

\- Слишком тихо, - вполголоса сказал он. – Ничего не понимаю… Куда все делись?

Напарник вдруг хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу и прошипел выразительное русское ругательство. _Жаль, Уэверли не слышит, ему бы понравилось.  
_  
\- Какой я идиот! Дотянул, называется… Сегодня же седьмое!

\- И что? Забыли задобрить злых духов неделю назад, и за это всех в ад утащили?

Илья возвёл глаза к небу. 

\- День Октябрьской революции, ковбой. У нас - один из важнейших праздников, а здесь просто памятная дата, но разрешено в этот день отпускать служащих с работы пораньше. Но почему не заперли ворота? Ну-ка, установи часы на приём по моему каналу и постой тут, а я осмотрюсь. Не нравится мне это…

_Мне тоже._

Наполеон спрятался за полукруглым кирпичным выступом здания напротив. Илья с пистолетом наготове подкрался к воротам, стараясь двигаться так, чтобы не попасть под возможный выстрел из окон, и проскользнул внутрь. Последовавшая за этим гробовая тишина едва не свела Наполеона с ума, поэтому, когда раздался голос Ильи, он выдохнул с нескрываемым облегчением. И хорошо, что выдохнул, потому что последовавшие слова опять натянули нервы до предела.

\- Ковбой, стой, где стоишь. Я сейчас тут закончу, и немедленно уходим!

Поняв, что ситуация в который уже раз приняла характер чрезвычайной – _да пройдёт ли в этой миссии хоть что-нибудь так, как они планируют!_ – Соло послал к чертям недвусмысленный приказ напарника и ворвался в мастерскую.

В дальнем конце помещения на свободном подъёмнике висел мужчина. Его руки приковали к противоположным захватам механизма, поднятым на максимальную высоту, так что ботинки незнакомца практически не касались пола. Торс был обнажён, а лежавшая рядом паяльная лампа и ожоги на теле однозначно указывали на то, что здесь произошло. Довершали картину разбитый лоб мужчины, кровавые потёки на лице и груди и запятнанный кровью стеллаж позади. Илья на четвереньках ползал по полу, лихорадочно что-то ища.

\- Господи! - задыхаясь, выпалил Наполеон. – Это же Шмидт-младший, его фото есть в досье Габи! Кто с ним так?

\- Не знаю, - ответил Илья и подобрал с пола нечто маленькое, - но они действовали минимум вдвоём. Один пытал, другой стоял тут. Он и стрелял, вот гильза. Я ж просил тебя не входить! Они ушли совсем недавно, кровь только начала сворачиваться…

Знакомое мерзкое завывание полицейской сирены оборвало этот выговор. Наполеон чертыхнулся.

\- Что ж за страна такая, в которой полиция является за мной раньше, чем я успею что-нибудь нарушить… Бежим!

Однако стало ясно, что скрыться они не сумеют: красно-синие всполохи уже мелькали в переулке. 

\- Быстро, ковбой! Опусти ворота и молнией сюда, ко мне! – скомандовал Илья и метнулся в угол, к стеллажу.

Ворота опустились как раз вовремя – вой раздавался уже так близко, что хотелось заткнуть уши. Со стороны главного входа неслись те же звуки. Мышеловка захлопнулась.

 _Или нет_ – в зависимости от того, что удастся предпринять угрозе, за действиями которого Наполеон наблюдал с неослабевающим интересом. Тот ощупывал банки и баллоны с красками на верхней полке, поворачивая их так и сяк, пока, наконец, стеллаж со скрипом не отошёл вместе с куском стены.

\- Туда!

За этой импровизированной дверью обнаружилось свободное пространство длиной во всю стену и шириной чуть более полуметра. Прихвативший монтировку Курякин проскочил вслед за Соло, потянул за рычаг на стене и проход закрылся. 

В центре пола находился чугунный люк. Ловко орудуя монтировкой, Илья подцепил тяжёлую крышку и сдвинул её в сторону.

\- Спускайся, - он кивнул на скобы в выложенной кирпичом шахте, - я должен положить крышку на место. 

Наполеон полез в колодец, нащупывая ногой следующую ступеньку. Глубина шахты не превышала десяти метров, но в конце пришлось спускаться, держась только на руках. Он повис на последней скобе. Пола под ногами не было; создавалось впечатление, что шахта заканчивалась каким-то провалом.

\- Что дальше, угроза?

\- Прыгай смело, там рядом. 

Дно действительно оказалось близко. Наполеон поспешно отступил, дав место напарнику. Тот не заставил себя ждать и немедленно включил извлечённый из кармана куртки фонарик. Его лучи высветили изгибавшиеся полукругом кирпичные стены большой трубы.

\- Нам сюда, - сказал Илья, свернув направо. По дну трубы бежал ручеёк, вбиравший струйки воды, то тут, то там просачивавшиеся сквозь массивные стены. – Не ступай в воду, скользко. Подальше есть сухое место.

Диаметр трубы примерно равнялся человеческому росту, но пробираться приходилось пригнувшись. В таком неудобном положении они шли минут двадцать, после чего труба влилась в другую, намного выше и шире. Здесь даже Илья мог выпрямиться. Наполеон беспрекословно следовал за ним, гадая, где его угораздило очутиться. В принципе это походило на канализационный коллектор, однако ни специфического запаха, ни натёков активного ила не наблюдалось, да и уровень воды был очень низок. 

\- Куда ты меня затащил? – спросил он, невольно понизив голос.

\- Там, где мы спустились, старое русло почти пересохшего ручья, который когда-то заключили в трубу. Это - система водосброса Шпрее, - так же тихо ответил Илья. – Сейчас сам всё увидишь.

Труба коллектора шла не прямо, а слегка изгибалась. Неожиданно за поворотом она расширилась. Слева образовалась площадка метра два в поперечнике, усыпанная сухим песком, а чуть поодаль замаячили тусклые отблески дневного света.

\- Привал, - сказал Илья, вытягиваясь на песке во весь свой немалый рост. – Если не устал, ковбой, пройди до конца, тут недалеко. Я всё это уже тысячу раз видел.

Разрываясь между различными способами удовлетворения любопытства, он предпочёл всё же начать с фактов и двинулся в сторону света. Труба заканчивалась круглым отверстием в выложенном камнем береге реки; выход преграждала крепкая металлическая сварная решётка без запора. Над головой нависал какой-то мост, а до поверхности воды оставалось около метра.

\- Теперь рассказывай, - проговорил Соло, бросаясь на сухой песок рядом с Ильёй. – И начни с этого, - он указал на потолок, где уходила вверх в темноту такая же шахта, как та, через которую они сбежали. _Вероятно, там ещё один люк._ – Про мастерскую потом.

\- Тем более, что времени у нас navalom, - подхватил Илья. – До темноты лучше отсюда не вылезать... Ну, это мой резервный путь отступления. Я подготовил его на случай, если придётся спасать Габи от таких, как ты.

\- Ух ты. Здорово. А решётку в конце ты бы оторвал, как багажник?

\- Зачем? Есть термосмесь на основе магния, есть фосфорная, которая горит даже под водой. Пережёг бы прутья. Верёвочная лестница из капрона и надувная лодка с мотором хранились на том самом месте, где ты развалился.

\- А раньше кто этим пользовался?

\- Да кто только не пользовался, - усмехнулся Илья. – Здесь таких коллекторов не один и не два, и по правому берегу, и по левому. Построили их, чтобы отводить избыток воды при весенних паводках. А в остальное время года… контрабандисты пользовались, преступный элемент тоже. Рассказывают, целые тайные склады награбленного устраивали, а частенько воды Шпрее уносили трупы… Тот вход, что в мастерской Шмидтов, оборудовали ещё в начале тридцатых под предлогом ремонта. Сделали фальшстену и механизм открывания двери. Во время войны антифашистскому подполью удалось организовать кражу всех карт этих туннелей из магистрата, и тогда-то, наконец, эти ходы послужили правому делу. 

\- А решётка? – Соло повернул голову к напарнику. – Металл новенький, точно не с тридцатых годов. Нынешним властям спасибо сказать?

\- Тем, кто посредством этих колодцев совершил несколько успешных побегов на Запад по реке. Вот из-за них на всех выходах и появились решётки, а часть колодцев просто замуровали намертво. Тот, под которым мы сидим, к счастью, не перекрыт. Отсюда спускаются рабочие, чтобы почистить решётку от грязи в случае надобности.

\- А ты откуда про эти коллекторы узнал, от своих?

\- От Панина, конечно. Он когда-то эти карты и выкрадывал. А отчим Габи, кстати, был активным членом подполья, Олег его хорошо знал.

_Ладно, с лекцией по истории пора заканчивать и переходить к криминологии._

\- Зачем пришли к Шмидту, как думаешь?

Илья пожал плечами и вздохнул:

\- Не знаю. Может быть, хотели помешать с ним встретиться. 

\- А как про это узнали? Вряд ли возможно наличие чужой прослушки в конспиративной квартире Штази. И Эмме мы ничего не сказали, она была уверена, что я сплю. К тому же хотели б помешать, просто убили б без всяких пыток. Может, опять мстят Габи?

\- Она сидит в следственной тюрьме Штази. Если ей хотели отомстить, казалось бы, чего ещё и желать, - в голосе Ильи слышалось сомнение. – Я бы скорее предположил, что у Хорста хотели узнать что-то о Габи, а уж узнали или нет… Может, ищут то же, что и мы. Может, это сигнал Габи и дальше держать рот на замке. Это если мы правы, и она знает, кто прячется под маской её двойника. Много разного в голову приходит. 

\- Как ни крути, всё равно получается, что Габи - ключ к личности своего двойника, - вслух размышлял Наполеон. – А самое страшное знаешь, что? К кому бы мы ни пошли, нас могут опередить, как опередили у Шмидта. У тех же подруг, например. Одно дело Джонс, он вполне сознавал рисковый характер нашей профессии, но как быть с девушками? 

\- Да, противник не только умён, но и ни перед чем не останавливается, - согласился Илья. – Просто повезло, что сегодня мастеров распустили. Чую, угодили бы мы прямо в гущу кровавого побоища.

Они долго лежали рядышком, отдыхая после нелёгкого путешествия по подземелью Берлина и прислушиваясь к доносившемуся звуку падающих капель. Высоко над ними город жил своей жизнью, но сюда еле долетали автомобильные гудки, да чувствовалось небольшое сотрясение от проходящих поездов метро. Оба раздумывали каждый о своём, изредка делясь друг с другом пришедшими в голову соображениями, как вдруг Илья сел, и морщинка на его переносице обозначилась резче.

\- Ковбой, чтобы нас не опередили, мы должны придумать такой ход, какого от нас не ждут. 

\- То есть нас будут ждать у подруг, а мы туда не пойдём?

\- Вроде того. Съезжу-ка я действительно в Брно к Людвигу Миллерсу. Может, хоть в социалистическую страну за мной поостерегутся поехать…

Внезапно Соло словно электротоком прошибло. От кого он слышал что-то о соцстране, причём в связи с Теллер? Задолго до Людвига, не сегодня и не вчера… Прага? Нет, не Прага… Варна? Варшава?

\- Угроза, где проводила отпуск Габи? – ещё не веря своей догадке, спросил он. – Помнишь, Уэверли говорил? Она ничего не сказала ему о том, что вместо Бадена тайно ездила в какую-то из стран Восточного блока. Как она отреагировала, что сказала?

\- Что навестила бабушку, - последовал моментальный ответ. – Выглядело отговоркой, честно говоря, да и Уэверли явно ничего про бабушку не знал. Откуда ещё взялась бабушка?

\- Я тебе скажу, откуда! – с триумфом возвестил Наполеон. – Из рода венгерских магнатов Баттьяни! Мачеха недоброй памяти дяди Руди и мать Маргрете Теллер, она же агент Штази Магда Шмидт. Я не сомневаюсь, что при жизни Магды её досье, как и наши, страдало “точечным склерозом”, а после гибели оно и вовсе уничтожено. Именно поэтому в личном деле Габи и нет ничего про эту бабку.

С минуту напарники напряжённо смотрели друг на друга: Соло – с блеском в глазах, Илья – со смешанным выражением восхищения и недовольства.

\- Нам бы раньше задуматься над тем, где находилась семья доктора Теллера во время войны, - наконец, сказал Илья. – Уэверли рассказывал, что Маргрете была связной и пользовалась тем, что могла свободно разъезжать по всей Европе. Допустим, это так, но дочь тогда была совсем крохой. Не таскала же она её с собой, особенно если учесть, что ей приходилось выполнять задания антифашистского подполья. Спорю, девочка жила у бабушки по матери.

\- В Будапеште или в Вене. Припоминаю, там и по сию пору сохранился дворец с гербом магнатов Баттьяни. Однако Габи въехала, если не ошибаюсь, в Венгрию, стало быть, бабушка там. Но если она жива, то ровесница века, не меньше! 

\- Это ещё не дряхлость. Другое дело, поделится ли информацией… не могла она не знать, на кого работала дочь. Но это перспективнее бывшего кавалера.

\- К тому же велика вероятность, что про Венгрию не знают те, кто идёт с нами след в след, - многозначительно поднял палец Соло. – И крайне важно никого не притащить туда на хвосте.

\- А без тебя я бы об этом никогда не подумал! – пренебрежительно фыркнул Илья. - У меня в Будапеште какие-никакие связи остались, язык я знаю…

\- Откуда, не хочешь рассказать?

\- Потом как-нибудь. Теперь нужен человек, который немедленно даст мне коридор в Чехословакию. Оттуда в Венгрию я доберусь сам. 

\- Эмма?

Илья подумал.

\- Если по-другому будет нельзя, - и в ответ на недоумённый взгляд напарника пояснил: - После того, как Джонс выбыл из игры, информация по-прежнему утекает. Иначе почему пришли в мастерскую? Либо в квартире и в самом деле опять чужая прослушка, либо в министерстве госбезопасности прогнило какое-то звено, и досье Габи попросту слили. Я знаю, что Эмма пытается вычислить крота, как понимаю и то, что дело это кропотливое и медленное… Ты, думаю, уже понял, кто она такая на самом деле. 

\- Разумеется. Внутренняя контрразведка, - лежавший на спине Наполеон вперил задумчивый взгляд в терявшуюся во мраке шахту вертикального колодца. – Прикроемся необходимостью побеседовать с тем музыкантом в Брно. Надеюсь, хоть у этих стен нет ушей, а то меня снова мучает приступ мании преследования. И голода, кстати. Нам не пора?

Пока они строили догадки и обменивались версиями, прошло немало времени. Слабый свет, проникавший в туннель со стороны Шпрее, угасал, и сводчатый потолок лишь смутно угадывался в наступившей темноте. Илья зажёг фонарик и посветил на запястье.

\- Ну, через минут десять совсем стемнеет. Вряд ли кому вздумается гулять сейчас по набережной, - он направил луч вверх, и тот высветил вбитые в стенки скобы и рифлёную крышку люка высоко над головами. – Возьми фонарь и держи наготове монтировку. Я пойду первым.

Илья подпрыгнул и ухватился за нижнюю скобу, а затем подтянулся на руках, упираясь ногами в стену. Забравшись чуть повыше, он протянул руку. Убедившись, что Соло прочно поставил ногу на нижнюю скобу, Илья вскарабкался до самого верха и осторожно сдвинул крышку, используя монтировку как рычаг. Высунув голову, он бегло осмотрелся.

\- Чисто, - наклонившись и скорчившись немыслимым образом в узком колодце, сказал он вполголоса.

Наполеон, поднимаясь со всей доступной ему сейчас резвостью, с наслаждением вдохнул чистый и прохладный, хотя и несколько сыроватый, воздух. Илья помог ему вылезти и положил на место тяжёлую крышку, а Соло меж тем взглядом оценил обстановку. Колодец находился на окраине парка Монбижу; с деревьев за спиной ветер обрывал последние листья. Ни одного прохожего не было видно – ноябрьская речная сырость отбивала всякую охоту к прогулкам.

 _И всё-таки их поджидали._ Как только Илья покончил с крышкой, предусмотрительно забросав её жухлыми листьями, из-за ствола ближайшего дерева выступила чья-то фигура. Наполеон непроизвольно тронул предплечье Ильи, и тот молниеносно выхватил "парабеллум".

\- Вижу, старые привычки не отмирают, - проговорил на чистом русском низкий протяжный голос. – Сначала вступаем в драку, потом думаем, с кем. Так, Курякин?

Илья опустил пистолет, а фигура шагнула вперёд, приняв облик среднего роста мужчины в тёмном тренче и надвинутой на глаза шляпе. Магнетические глаза сверкнули из-под полей, на мгновение отразив свет фонарика.

\- И погасите свой прожектор, мистер Соло, - властно продолжал голос. – Мы ведь с вами и без того знакомы.

Не ответив, Наполеон неспешно отряхнул пыль и песок с куртки и брюк и лишь потом выполнил просьбу. Встретить здесь Олега ни он, ни вросший от изумления в землю Илья не ожидали. 

_Сколько ещё сюрпризов припасла эта миссия?_


	16. Ворота рая

**_Вечер четверга, 7 ноября._ **

\- С вашего позволения… – спросил, наконец, Илья, - что вы здесь делаете, товарищ полковник?

\- Да тебя поджидаю, - невозмутимо ответил тот. – И твоё счастье, что дождался. Ещё пять минут, и мне пришлось бы передать дежурство в руки других и сообщить коллегам об этом люке.

\- И что изменилось бы за пять минут? – не выдержал Соло.

Олег взглядом призвал американца к порядку, но всё же пояснил:

\- В семь часов у нас торжественный приём в честь праздника.

Ну, разумеется. Кто же ещё мог отвечать за подготовку и проведение этого приёма, как не шеф протокола посольства Панин – _кем бы он ни был по роду основной деятельности_.

\- Поэтому, Курякин, быстро и толково объясняй мне, какого чёрта ты делал у Шмидта и почему после твоего ухода Хорст найден застреленным и со следами допроса четвёртой степени?

Обычное для Олега спокойствие сменилось угрозой. Даже, пожалуй, больше, чем угрозой - едва сдерживаемой яростью.

\- Товарищ полковник, у вас вопросы только ко мне или к мистеру Соло тоже?

Панин издал звук, средний между пренебрежительным фырканьем и раздражённым ворчанием.

\- Мистер Соло мне не подчиняется никак. Если вопросы будут к нему, с ним поговорят не здесь!

\- Тогда позвольте ему удалиться. Три дня назад его ранили, а путешествия по подземным катакомбам выздоровлению не способствуют.

Один уголок рта Олега приподнялся, что, по всей видимости, должно было означать вежливую улыбку. Он окинул бывшего подчинённого несколько удивлённым взглядом и покачал головой:

\- Так-так, Курякин. Похоже, чёртов лис оказался таки прав… Впрочем, ничего не имею против его ухода. Сам дойдёт или карету скорой помощи вызвать?

Намёк на какого-то “лиса” Илья не очень понял, как, судя по всему, и Наполеон, посмотревший на него с сомнением. Илья глазами показал нужное направление, проигнорировав провокацию куратора.

\- Тебе туда, ковбой. Не заблудись.

Соло сдвинуться с места не пожелал.

\- Я бы предпочёл остаться.

\- А я бы предпочёл, чтобы ты вернулся к себе, - твёрдо ответил Илья. – Мне нянька не нужна.

Соло по-прежнему не сводил с него глаз; Илья чувствовал себя очень неуютно под этим испытывающим взглядом. _Главное, чтобы он не вздумал спрятаться где-нибудь поблизости._

В конце концов, победу одержало доверие.

\- Хорошо, - сказал Наполеон. – Но помни, сколько осталось до окончания отведённого нам времени.

Олег проводил глазами удаляющуюся спину, а потом кивнул в противоположном направлении:

\- Твой напарник хитёр, пойдём-ка туда. Там набережная безлюдна. Слушаю.

Илья сжато изложил обстоятельства обнаружения тела Хорста Шмидта и показал гильзу, найденную в мастерской.

\- Патрон .45 АСР, - пробормотал Панин. – "Кольт" с глушителем, скорее всего.

\- Я тоже так думаю, - согласился Илья. – Оружие тяжеловатое для женской руки. Но их было двое, и второй вполне могла быть та неизвестная.

Олег хмурился, вертя гильзу в пальцах:

\- Значит, вы оба сошлись во мнении, что всё упирается в Теллер? Я бы в первую очередь предположил, что копают под агентство. Вас просто хотят подставить и не жалеют для этого сил.

\- Эту версию мы тоже со счетов не сбрасываем, товарищ полковник, но ведь никто не знал, что мы намерены посетить мастерскую. Нас, конечно, мог слушать кто-то чужой…

\- С исчезающе малой вероятностью, - возразил Олег. - Если эта конспиративная квартира под Эмметт, то она знает о жучках столько же, сколько и ты. Это её работа, кроме всего прочего. Штази неоднородна, там есть группировка, очень бы желавшая скорректировать курс Мильке, что ей тоже отлично известно. Только глупец в такой ситуации не примет мер предосторожности, а она не глупа, далеко не глупа... - он машинально сунул патрон в карман плаща, уйдя в какие-то глубокие раздумья.

\- Вы с ней давно знакомы?

\- Порядочно, - уклончиво ответил Олег. - Она проходила подготовку у нас в Союзе, как и многие здешние... Для всего, что делает эта женщина, имеются очень веские причины. В частности, могу тебя заверить, что она лично заинтересована в проекте А.Н.К.Л., как и в том, чтобы очистить вашу напарницу от подозрений. Проводи-ка меня до машины, она на той стороне парка.

Мужчины направились по дорожке, освещённой редкими фонарями. Внезапно справа выскочил заяц, чуть не сбил Илью с ног и метнулся под кусты. Животное явно кто-то спугнул. Олег на появление зайца не отреагировал, и Илья удержался от желания бросить взгляд на куратора. Однако он украдкой огляделся, и ему показалось, что справа и слева в отдалении мелькают какие-то тени. Слова Панина о том, что ещё пять минут – и с ними разговаривали бы совсем другие люди, получали подтверждение. На секунду Илья задумался над тем, был ли ковбой столь же осмотрителен, но потом несколько успокоился, вспомнив, что тот отличался как наблюдательностью, так и развитым “шестым чувством”.

\- Хорст никак не вписывается в дело с диском, - вполголоса продолжал Илья, - ему там попросту нет места. Это явно кусочек совсем другой головоломки, чего-то личного. Может быть, именно из-за него помалкивает Габи… А вы не знаете, это действительно так? – помолчав, спросил он.

\- Действительно, - мрачно кивнул Олег. – На ней испытали кое-какие методы воздействия вроде “плохой-хороший следователь” и “музыкальной шкатулки”. Она просто отказывается говорить или уходит в себя, будто впадает в транс. Кто её этому научил, интересно, уж не…

Он внезапно замолчал и посерьёзнел ещё больше.

\- Настораживают, и очень, слова Джонса о людях с большими деньгами и связями. Мы уже пару раз столкнулись с тем, что отдельными диверсиями и ячейками контрреволюционной пропаганды управляет невидимая рука. Совсем недавно предотвращены несколько попыток заражения урожая зерновых, что особенно показательно… Что думаете делать дальше? – внезапно поднял голову Панин и усмехнулся: – Сделай лицо попроще, Курякин. Вы сидели в подземелье минимум два часа и вряд ли играли там в шахматы!

Случай представлялся удобный, и Илья решился:

\- Мне надо съездить в Брно. В оркестре Национального театра работает музыкант Людвиг Миллерс, очень близко знакомый с Габи со времен учёбы в балетной школе. Хочу с ним поговорить, он может многое знать. И кто её ненавидит, и кто ей дорог. Но ехать надо завтра же или даже сегодня в ночь, чтобы ещё кому-нибудь не успела прийти в голову та же идея.

\- В Брно, - задумался Олег. – В ночь не обещаю, но с утра коридор на Прагу тебе будет. Поезд, машина, самолёт?

\- Самолёт, - выбрал Илья, - и машина – в Праге.

\- Поджимает время? – понимающе усмехнулся Олег. – В самом деле, британская разведка, конечно, терпелива, как тигр в засаде, но не при таких обстоятельствах… Первый рейс в 7-30. Билет будет в кассе, всё остальное сам знаешь, где.

Собеседники пересекли небольшой парк и вышли на шоссе. Панин распахнул заднюю дверцу припаркованного "Хорьха" с потушенным фарами.

\- Приятного полёта, Курякин, и воздержись от конфликта с органами госбезопасности Чехословакии. Хватит и Берлина.

 _Мне бы тоже хватило, но что поделать, если здесь нас обложили красными флажками, как волков?_ А он ещё задавал себе вопрос, почему Берлин. Да вот поэтому и Берлин! Разве Габи сбежала бы на свой страх и риск в каком-то ином городе? Вряд ли! Её напугали и вынудили тем самым поступить так, как кому-то и было нужно. Разве остались бы они один на один с местными властями в любой другой стране, кроме непризнанной? Нет! И сидеть бы им сейчас – при удачном раскладе – в соседних камерах, если бы не то, что тот, кто разработал этот план, ничего не знал про подкладку биографии Габи. Не ожидал, что у агентов А.Н.К.Л. отыщется неожиданный союзник в лице зловещей Штази. И вот тогда-то противник, видя это, начал искать объяснение. И, очевидно, пришёл за ним к Шмидту. Удалось ли пытками добиться от него чего-нибудь или нет, Илья не знал. Но отдавал себе отчёт в двух вещах. 

Он не имеет права возвращаться в Пренцлауэр прямым путём, потому что Панин наверняка пустит за ним наружку. Иное было бы весьма непрофессионально с его стороны. 

И следовало быть крайне осторожным, прокладывая маршрут из Праги, поскольку велика вероятность, что и там за ним проследят. 

Но один козырь у Ильи имелся. Именно о нём он недавно обмолвился напарнику. Год назад ему пришлось принимать самое непосредственное участие в заманивании в Венгрию Гревилла Винна, связного разоблачённого уже к тому моменту полковника Пеньковского. Для прямого контакта с Винном ГРУ понадобилось незасвеченное лицо – кто знает, какую информацию и о ком успел передать крот-полковник, - и ГРУ “позаимствовало” у коллег из КГБ Илью Курякина. По легенде ему нужно было въехать в Венгрию кружным путём через ЧССР. Вот ему и дали пароль от одной из троп военной разведки - пограничный пункт перехода в маленькой деревне Леткес. Илья рассчитывал на то, что эти подробности Олегу Панину как берлинскому резиденту известны не были. Даже если с тех пор пароли сменили, что вполне могло случиться после выдачи Винна, сигнал о переходе границы, естественно, пойдёт в Будапешт, а не в Берлин. Илье того и надо было.

А пока придётся путать след, как зайцу. Илья незаметно огляделся по сторонам, стараясь припомнить расположение удобных проходных дворов, магазинов и кафе-столовых с чёрным выходом. С такой приметой, как высокий рост, сброс хвоста дело весьма непростое, однако не невозможное. Просто требовалось время.

*****

Наполеон тоже не исключал возможность слежки. Прежде всего, он тщательно осмотрел куртку. Не то чтобы он думал, что ловкость рук Панина превосходит его собственную, а больше к нему никто близко не подходил, но мало ли! Вдруг в него выстрелили из специального пистолета иглой-маячком… Потом взял такси, наблюдая, не увяжется ли кто, а по дороге “за приятелем” притворился, будто что-то забыл и вышел, велев шофёру доехать до места назначения и посигналить. Сам же тем временем быстрым шагом прошёл в обратную сторону вдоль узкой улочки с односторонним движением, свернул в подворотню и там выжидал минут пятнадцать, прежде чем продолжить путь. Применив ещё один подобный трюк, он окончательно убедился, что играет в прятки только со своей же тенью, и, успокоенный, добрался до дома. И лишь тогда, когда шарившему по карманам в поисках ключей – и, разумеется, их не нашедшему – Соло открыла дверь Эмма, он понял, что успокоился рано. Глаза женщины метали молнии; казалось, она была до ужаса близка к тому, чтобы наброситься на него с кулаками.

\- Вы совсем с ума сошли, мистер Соло?! – зашипела она, как разъярённая кошка. – Я же просила не выходить! Да ещё понесла вас нелёгкая в “Осткрейц”…

Соло привалился спиной к двери и застонал:

\- О наших неприятностях уже всему Берлину известно, что за напасть! 

\- Известно, само собой, - прозвучал ядовитый ответ. – Вы думаете, у нас каждый день кого-нибудь убивают, да ещё пытают при этом?!

Эмму передёрнуло.

\- Откуда вы узнали, что в мастерскую придут? – спросила она вдруг. – И почему не предупредили меня? Я бы организовала всё так, чтобы захватить налётчиков на месте преступления.

\- Мы и не знали. Можно присесть куда-нибудь? – вопросом на вопрос ответил Наполеон, почувствовавший дикую усталость при мысли о разборе полётов. 

Взгляд Эммы смягчился.

\- Вон хоть на диван. Что вы за человек такой, подумали бы о том, что недавно получили пулю в бок…

Она помогла снять куртку и подняла край водолазки.

\- К счастью, шов в порядке, и крови не видно. Ну а теперь, - добавила она, подтаскивая стул и усаживаясь напротив, - что вы там делали?

\- Просто хотели задать хозяину пару вопросов относительно нашей напарницы, - ответил Соло чистую правду. – Мы даже вообразить не могли, что кто-то нас опередит…

Он подался к Эмме. 

\- Подумали даже, что зря не пользовались всё это время… вашими часами. 

Секунду-другую Эмма смотрела на него напряжённым взглядом, но потом покачала головой: 

\- Если только вы сами не занесли сюда насекомых, скажем, на каблуках ботинок, то здесь чисто. Впрочем, проверка займёт всего минуту. Включите сканер. 

Наполеон надавил на выпуклое стекло часов. Зелёный огонёк два раза обежал циферблат по кругу и просто погас. 

\- Что и требовалось доказать, - она пожала плечами. - Так что - нет, вас не прослушивали. Тут что-то другое… А что вы хотели узнать у Хорста?

\- Да вот возникла мысль, что он мог знать ту, кто так мастерски под Габи подделывается, и почему она её ненавидит.

\- С чего вы взяли, что именно ненавидит? – нахмурившись, спросила Эмма. – Она мстит за доктора Теллера, разве не так?

\- Так, да не совсем, - ответил Наполеон. - Джонс говорил, эта девушка порвала букет на кусочки и по ветру разметала… Эй, что с вами?

От лица Эммы вдруг отхлынула кровь, а взгляд остановился.

\- Подождите, подождите… Вы говорите, букет? Где это было?

\- Джонс упомянул об этом как-то вскользь. Я так понял, он видел, как та девушка, которую принимал за Габи, где-то нашла оставленные ею цветы и в ярости расправилась с ними.

Эмма вскочила со стула и заходила по комнате. Немного встревоженный Соло следил глазами за этими метаниями.

\- Что не так с этими цветами? – задал он, в конце концов, логичный вопрос.

\- Всё так, - женский голос звучал непривычно глухо, - если не считать того, что это не цветы. Это просьба о помощи.

_Цветы – сигнал?_

\- И кто должен помочь?

\- Мы. Я. А мы не получили сигнала потому, что букет уничтожили. А она подумала, что я получила, - Эмму затрясло, и она стиснула руки, чтобы унять дрожь. – Вот что она делала у "Каухоффа". Вот почему она молчит. Да будь оно всё проклято!!!

Быстрый ум Наполеона мгновенно сложил два и два. Очевидно, среди способов связи есть и такой: класть в каком-то условленном месте, где это не вызовет подозрений, цветы. Не найдя оставленный ранее букетик, Габи решила, естественно, что сигнал принят, и направлялась на встречу – квартиру или ещё куда – когда полиция проводила облаву у универмага. Если бы встреча состоялась, загадка побега и двойника, возможно, уже давно разъяснилась бы. Однако, не получив инструкций, Габи вынуждена молчать. 

\- Она наверняка думает, что я отказала ей в поддержке, - задыхаясь, говорила Эмма, - что считаю, что побег сделал её недостойной. А я теперь сделать ничего не могу!

\- Почему? – Соло встал с дивана и подошёл поближе. – Вы же можете вмешаться и вытащить Габи оттуда.

Эмма на мгновение прекратила безостановочную ходьбу взад и вперёд и с горечью выкрикнула:

\- Да в том-то и дело, что нет! Иначе в чём затруднение-то?

Она снова заметалась по гостиной, пока Наполеон не остановил это, просто преградив ей дорогу и схватив за локти, чему она, похоже, даже значения не придала.

\- Я могу выйти из тени и вмешаться, но это всё равно, что навесить на меня плакат с крупной надписью! – со злости она ударила обоими кулаками по плечам Соло. – Тогда я не смогу поручиться ни за чью безопасность, ни за вашу с Ильёй, ни Габи, ни даже за свою собственную, а многолетнюю работу надо будет начинать заново!

Наполеон отчасти понимал эту нелёгкую дилемму: на одной чаше отдельный агент и проект А.Н.К.Л., а на другой… если они с угрозой правы в своих догадках относительно рода деятельности Эммы, то сеть службы собственной безопасности любой структуры складывается годами. _Плюс какой-то возможный крот в недрах МГБ._

\- Эффективность нашей работы наполовину зависит от того, что даже сотрудники министерства не знают, чем мы занимаемся, кто мы такие! Если бы вы знали, если бы вы только знали, чего мне это стоило…

Наполеон, совершенно ошеломлённый этой бурей и пылкостью, осторожно притянул женщину к себе, обнимая одной рукой и поглаживая спину другой. Эмма сцепила пальцы и уткнула в них лоб, стараясь овладеть собой, и проговорила:

\- К тому же моё руководство не выпустит Габи, если не будет доказано, что не она устроила перестрелку в “Каухоффе” и не она затеяла игру с Джонсом. Не сказано, а доказано, мистер Соло. Я пока этого доказать не смогла, уж простите. Хотя посвящаю этому всё рабочее время, не занятое вами, и часть свободного.

\- Вы пытались одна, - Наполеон мягко приподнял её голову. – Вы ещё не пытались с моей помощью, – он легонько коснулся губами щеки.

Дрожь, сотрясавшая тело в его объятиях, понемногу затихала, и в светлых глазах замерцала привычная ирония.

\- Представляю агента ЦРУ, разбирающего секретные бумаги у меня в кабинете. Вы хотите, чтобы мы оба переехали в Хоэншёнхаузен или чтобы Министерство госбезопасности в полном составе - на лечение в психиатрические клиники?

Соло не смог удержаться от смеха.

\- Но вы всё-таки учтите моё предложение, я говорил абсолютно серьёзно!

\- Учту, - Эмма высвободилась из его рук. – А куда вы дели Ugrozu?

\- Когда мы выбрались из коллектора, нас ждал Панин. Вот как вы меня тут. Курякин остался объясняться.

\- Ну как же я об этом не подумала, – заметила она. – Куда же ещё вы могли деться… То-то я никак не могла связаться с вами. Надеюсь, он не приведёт за собой никого!

\- Илья очень хороший оперативник. Не приведёт.

Убедившись, что гроза миновала, Наполеон вспомнил о насущном.

\- Мне обещали какой-то чудо-клей и душ. И если в холодильнике найдётся еда, тоже не откажусь. 

Эмма прищурилась и весьма милым образом склонила голову к плечу:

\- Вы думаете, любая проблема может быть решена едой и горячим душем?

\- Самые простые средства часто и самые лучшие. 

В ванной она аккуратно отклеила пластырь и сняла повязку. Затем взяла толстый тюбик, выдавила прямо на подживающий шов прозрачный гель и разгладила его шпателем. Кожа Соло покрылась мурашками.

\- Холодно? – подняла на него глаза сидевшая на бортике ванны Эмма. – Потерпите немного, сейчас застынет. 

Она осторожно коснулась пальцем края геля.

\- Ещё минута, и можете принимать душ. Постарайтесь управиться минут за десять и не мойтесь слишком горячей водой.

Наполеон постарался соблюсти рекомендацию, но это оказалось не так легко. Какое-то предчувствие росло и крепло, твердя ему, что сегодня всё, наконец, сложится так, как он желает. Он видел выражение глаз Эммы, чувствовал идущее от неё тепло. Чуть подтолкни – и тщательно скрываемая страстность вырвется наружу, и он жаждал впитать её всю до капли. А сейчас наслаждался душем, поднял голову, подставив лицо под струю воды, дал ей стекать ласковыми струйками по всему телу. Тянуло плескаться и играть, смыть напряжение, отдаться предвкушению того, что должно произойти. Мыло с необычным запахом сандала и восточного табака лишь усиливало желание – на Наполеона вдруг нахлынуло воспоминание, что от Эммы, которая совсем недавно была так близко, пахло также…

Он с трудом заставил себя оторваться от возбуждающих картин, вытереться и накинуть халат. Пригладив волосы и ощутив во всём теле бодрость и силу, Соло вышел в спальню. Там было темно, и лишь свет прикроватной лампы, затенённый тканевым бордовым абажуром с бахромой, очерчивал круг. Углы комнаты тонули во мраке, а из дверного проёма на пол гостиной ложился яркий колеблющийся прямоугольник.

Эмма стояла на коленях на кабаньей шкуре у камина, подбрасывая в разгоравшееся пламя какие-то щепки.

\- Готовы? – спросила она, вставая и отряхивая юбку. От этого движения ворот белой рубашки распахнулся сильнее, и оранжево-жёлтый отсвет позолотил кожу груди, подчеркнул ямочку между ключицами. Наполеон мог бы сказать: “Хоть сейчас!”, и это было бы правдой, но прикусил язык. Инстинкт, ранее толкавший его на сближение, теперь столь же яро предостерегал от поспешности. Поэтому он просто кивнул, удержав взгляд женщины немногим дольше, чем требовалось, и с удовлетворением увидел, что она опустила глаза и сглотнула.

\- Разгорится, подброшу угля, и будет теплее, - голос прозвучал хрипло. – Пойдёмте в кухню, я разогрела ужин. Вы, кажется, голодны.

\- Очень, - ответил Соло. – Я бы выпил немного.

\- Вам бы не надо… - начала Эмма, но сдалась и махнула рукой: - Немного красного вина, разведённого водой. Единственное, что я могу дозволить.

\- Что ж, буду ахейцем.

\- Дары приносящим? – подхватила Эмма, подходя к серванту и извлекая оттуда бутылку.

\- Ну, это вы мне скажите, примете ли от меня дар.

 _Возможно, серьги на память. Настоящий жемчуг вместо световых гранат.  
_  
\- Подумаю над этим.

Наполеон отобрал бутылку и посмотрел на этикетку.

\- Французский "Бургонь Кот д`Ор", урожай 1957 года. Удачный год для тех мест. Какой знаток привёз сюда эту редкость?

\- Как чувствовал, что когда-нибудь Берлин посетит ещё один Наполеон, - пошутила Эмма, увернувшись от прямого ответа. – Вы знали, что шамбертен любимое вино вашего тёзки?

\- Теперь буду знать. Дайте, открою, хотя разбавлять это вино водой… кощунство.

Они поужинали, выпили вина – Эмма всё-таки разрешила не разбавлять его, но попросила ограничиться половиной бокала, - и Наполеон старался поддерживать неспешную светскую беседу, чтоб ненадолго отвлечься от собственного возбуждения. Однако его сбивала с толку какая-то неловкость, царившая за столом, явное смущение почти не поднимавшей глаз Эммы. Ей же не пятнадцать лет, говорил он себе, не находя объяснения подобному замешательству.

\- Я, пожалуй, помою посуду и пойду, - наконец, не выдержала она и встала из-за стола: – Думаю, ваш напарник скоро придёт, если Олег не затащил его на приём в посольство. А вы ложитесь отдыхать. Утро вечера мудренее.

Наполеон напряг все силы, чтобы оставаться спокойным и сдержанным.

\- Оставьте посуду, мы сами справимся. Лучше почитайте мне Мильтона, - тихо ответил он. – Я к нему уже привык…

Видимо, Эмма не нашла веской причины для отказа. Соло улёгся в постель, не снимая халата, и прикрыл глаза.

И Враг не рад, хотя и цель близка.  
Он, от неё вдали, был дерзок, смел,  
Но приступает к действиям, не льстясь  
Успехом верным, и в его груди  
Мятежной страшный замысел, созрев,  
Теперь бушует яростно, под стать  
Машине адской, что, взорвав заряд,  
Назад отпрядывает на себя.  
Сомнение и страх язвят Врага  
Смятенного; клокочет Ад в душе,  
С ним неразлучной; Ад вокруг него  
И Ад внутри. Злодею не уйти  
От Ада, как нельзя с самим собой  
Расстаться. Пробудила Совесть вновь  
Бывалое отчаянье в груди  
И горькое сознанье: кем он был  
На Небесах и кем он стал теперь,  
Каким, гораздо худшим, станет впредь.

Сон не шёл, но Наполеон на это и не рассчитывал. Как назло начало четвёртой книги било наотмашь. _Не зря я не хотел вспоминать этот "Рай", не зря…  
_  
Как тяжело  
Бессрочно оставаться должником,  
Выплачивая неоплатный долг!  
Но я забыл про все дары Творца  
Несметные; не разумел, что сердце  
Признательное, долг свой осознав,  
Его тем самым платит; что, сочтя  
Себя обязанным благодарить  
Всечасно, в благодарности самой  
Свободу обретает от неё.  
Ужели это тяжко?

_Нет, не тяжко._

Он притворился спящим, стараясь дышать размеренно и тихо.

Голос прервался, тень заслонила свет огня. Эмма неслышно прошла к камину, донеслось звяканье кочерги по колоснику. Подложив ещё угля, она вернулась, склонилась над Наполеоном. Повеяло знакомым сладковатым запахом сандала. 

\- Наполеон, вы спите?

В ответ ни звука. Вздох – и лёгкое прикосновение тонких пальцев ко лбу. 

\- Ох, Наполеон… спи...

Тень отступила, и Соло осмелился открыть глаза. Эмма, держа в руках туфли, на цыпочках шла к двери.

“Обернись, - беззвучно взмолился он, – хочу я знать, что отпущу…”

Будто в ответ на этот призыв женщина обернулась, и Наполеон внутренне ахнул. Маска ледяной сдержанности слетела с её лица, и на нём были написаны желание - и боязнь его силы, даже паника.

Несколько секунд мужчина и женщина в упор глядели друг на друга. А потом Наполеон решительно откинул одеяло, в три шага пересёк спальню и подхватил Эмму на руки.

Никакого сопротивления он не встретил.

И словно кто-то закрыл за ними ворота и отгородил от реальности: миссия, доктор Теллер, Холодная война, ЦРУ, Штази и КГБ - всё исчезло, всё поглотила заоконная тьма. 

Мир отступил, оставив их наедине. 

Наполеон усадил Эмму на краешек кровати и, опустившись перед ней на колени, стал, не торопясь, расстёгивать маленькие пуговички на рубашке, нащупал застёжку бюстгальтера, высвободил руки, тут же обвившие его шею, и перешёл к молнии на юбке. Он готовился к тому, что она окажется зажатой и скованной (почему-то именно так он представлял себе воспитанниц "железного занавеса") и собирался действовать с нежной настойчивостью, чтобы сбить эти оковы. Он допускал, что она привыкла к лидерству, что совершенно чётко знает, что и как ей нужно, и на такой случай у него всегда имелась в запасе пара фирменных приёмов. Но вот к чему абсолютно готов не был, так это к какой-то своеобразной наивности, странной чистоте. Других слов для описания он подобрать не мог. Он чувствовал, с каким наслаждением проводит она руками по его спине, как льнёт тело к губам, покрывающим поцелуями шею и грудь, но она словно боялась сделать что-то не так, коснуться не там и всё испортить. Может быть, она просто отвыкла воспринимать мужское тело как источник обоюдного удовольствия? - спросил он себя, заглянув в глаза, расширившиеся зрачки которых почти слились с тёмным кольцом по краю светлой радужки. Может быть, ей просто надо вспомнить? 

Приподняв Эмму, он аккуратно стянул с неё юбку, радуясь, что она носила чулки. Это позволило ему гладить и ласкать чувствительную кожу внутренней стороны бёдер, незаметно подбираясь к спрятанному под хлопком и кружевом сокровенному местечку... Она чуть вздрогнула, когда искусные пальцы пробрались под трусики, что-то простонала прямо в губы Наполеона то ли протестующее, то ли просительное... И вдруг, в ответ на очередное нежное надавливание, на прикосновение горячих губ к шее, она схватила его голову, прижала твёрдый подбородок к груди - и Соло всем телом ощутил судороги её оргазма. 

\- Прости, прости, - отдышавшись, смущённо выдавила спрятавшая лицо на его плече Эмма, а Наполеон усмехнулся про себя и лениво улыбнулся. 

\- За что простить? Если у тебя это так легко получается, может получиться ещё и ещё. И не надо думать о делах... побудь немного просто женщиной...

Он шептал и шептал ей что-то ласковое из губ в губы, упивался сладким дыханием и ответным шёпотом, а сам притягивал ближе, поддерживая под спину, пока не ощутил, как подаются к нему бёдра, как между ног снова становится жарко и влажно. Тогда только он опустил Эмму на кровать и прижался набухшим от желания членом к её лону, потёрся о него, как жаждущий ласки кот.

Дальше было просто, но совершенно замечательно. Разгораясь заново, она сама заставила его привстать на колени и дёрнула пояс халата, который он тут же и сбросил как ненужную больше вещь. Сама целовала живот, обводя пальцами линии крепких мышц пресса, а, наткнувшись на шов, осторожно погладила чуть зудящую кожу. Наполеон чуть рассудка не лишился, следя за тем, как эти губы спускаются ниже и ниже, и мягко отвёл её голову; он опасался, что тоже кончит раньше времени, как подросток, и не мог разрешить себе подобное расточительство. Склонности к подчинению в постели за ним не водилось, хотя и до открытой агрессии он не доходил, и сейчас наслаждался тем, что она шла за ним туда, куда он вёл, откликалась на то, к чему он подталкивал. И - продуманно или безрассудно - это оказалось именно тем, единственно верным. Её уверенность в себе возрастала с каждой минутой, и вместе с ней росло желание, как кремень из огнива высекая из него ответную страсть.

Он не помнил, когда последний раз ему требовалось столько самообладания, чтобы стараться оттянуть момент единения, но, в конце концов, сопротивляться нестерпимой жажде взять, обладать - и отдать - он просто не смог. Настойчивость Эммы передалась и ему, и долгими равномерными скользящими толчками он испытывал её выдержку, как ранее она испытывала его, заставляя извиваться и умолять, постанывать и вскрикивать от восторга, пока комната не сжалась до готовой вспыхнуть сверхновой, и Эмма, вцепившись в его плечи, хватая ртом воздух и откинув голову, не кончила.

Наполеон ещё успел увидеть выражение широко распахнутых глаз, прежде чем сверхновая расцвела фейерверком, и он сдался и последовал за Эммой. 

Но правила этой игры совсем иные, нежели бесконечной шахматной партии разведок мира - здесь сдаться не означало проиграть...

*****

Часы на башне Гефсиманской церкви прозвонили три четверти десятого, когда Илья скорым шагом пересекал небольшой скверик, сокращая дорогу к дому на Штаргардер штрассе. Спеша удалить напарника с места встречи с Олегом, он забыл отдать ему ключи от квартиры; запасной комплект они обнаружили в ящике шкафчика в прихожей. Илья не сомневался в умении ковбоя справиться с любым замком, кроме заваренного автогеном; к тому же даже на великосветский приём он не являлся без своего любимого набора отмычек в бархатном футляре. Тем не менее, обязательность заставляла ускорить шаг. _Я и без того непозволительно задержался._

Избавляясь от наружки, которую засёк довольно быстро, Илья больше двух часов неспешно фланировал по Берлину. Ужинал и читал газету, вынуждая хвост торчать на улице на холодном ветру, садился в такси и неожиданно выходил из него, ввязался в заседание какого-то литературного кружка, зная, что туда за ним не пойдут, и выбрался из этого помещения чёрным ходом... Если бы не необходимость, он бы обязательно остался послушать о поэте Гейне.

Последний полновесный удар колокола разнёсся звенящей нотой. В темноте остроконечной зелёной башни неоготической церкви не было видно, но Илья прекрасно ориентировался и уже через пять минут поднимался по лестнице, во избежание лишнего шума проигнорировав гремящий лифт. Гостиную освещали два бра над диваном, в спальне было темно. Только слабый красноватый отсвет раскалённых углей играл на металлической ножке кровати. Раз затопили камин, всё в порядке. Ковбой добрался сюда без приключений - _надо надеяться_. 

Илья был сытый, уставший и испытывал одно желание: спать. Нет, два желания: перед этим в душ. Однако спать ему сразу расхотелось, как только он ступил в спальню, стараясь не разбудить напарника. 

Женские туфли, валяющиеся сразу за порогом. Гора одежды на полу у кровати, увенчанная мужским халатом. Сползшая простыня. 

Можно из пушек стрелять - Соло всё равно будет спать счастливым сном праведника. 

Наполеон лежал на спине, едва прикрытый простыней, и правой рукой прижимал к себе распластавшуюся поперёк широкой груди Эмму, которую вообще ничего не укрывало. Во сне он улыбался такой беззаботной улыбкой, какую Илье очень редко доводилось видеть на этом лице. Не удивительно, подумал он. _Я никогда не был свидетелем его ... побед на любовном фронте._

Внезапное чувство неприязни - или тревоги - засосало под ложечкой. _Чья это победа, ещё вопрос._ Конечно, сейчас Мосснер занимается совсем не этим, но Илья отлично понимал, что к ним приставили такого же профессионала, как они сами. И знал, что "медовые ловушки" гораздо чаще имеют облик женщин, нежели мужчин. Несомненно, до ранения Эмметт могла быть такой ловушкой, у неё для этого все данные...

Женщина, словно почувствовав взгляд пристально рассматривающего её Ильи, открыла глаза и тут же приподняла голову с мужской груди. Прижав палец к губам, она осторожно выскользнула из-под обнимавшей руки. Ничуть не стесняясь ни полной обнажённости, ни однозначности всей ситуации, она босиком прошла к гардеробу, накинула вместо халата одну из рубашек Соло и за руку потянула Илью в гостиную. 

\- Как вы долго, - вполголоса проговорила она. - Я слышала, как били часы, и уж начала волноваться. 

\- Кажется, у вас нашлось занятие поинтереснее, чем волноваться за меня, - с сарказмом заметил Илья, не успев одернуть себя. Горечь, которая обожгла ему язык, стала для него столь же неожиданной, как и для Эмметт, чья правая бровь недоумевающе взметнулась. 

\- Не отрицаю очевидного, товарищ, - мягко ответила она. - Но вы же не думаете, что я могу причинить вред вашему напарнику?

Илья не спешил давать ответ, пристально изучая лицо женщины. В кристально-прозрачных глазах светилось нечто, что он назвал бы умиротворением, а уголки губ то и дело изгибала счастливая улыбка. Либо мастерство ковбоя достигло невиданных высот, либо... последний вариант заставлял призадуматься. Илья всегда был уверен, что в один прекрасный день разрушительное обаяние Наполеона будет иметь неприятные последствия для него самого. _Не наступил ли тот самый день?_

Эмметт вздохнула и улыбнулась, на этот раз немного печально: 

\- Может быть, я совершила огромную глупость. Нельзя смешивать работу, особенно такую, как у нас, и личные отношения, тут вы правы. Но, в конце-то концов, я ж под венец его не тащу! Мы оба знаем, кто мы и что мы такое. Никаких иллюзий, никакой перевербовки. Закончим расследование и - фьюить! - опять разлетимся по вольерам. Я останусь в своём, вы, как я надеюсь, в своём.

 _Наверное, наш вольер просторнее, но по сути это всё равно клетка._ И такого свободолюбивого человека, как Наполеон, не могли не сковывать её прутья. В этот миг Илья понял то, о чём раньше лишь смутно догадывался: столь раздражавший его гедонизм Соло был не гедонизмом как таковым, то есть бездумным стремлением к максимальному набору удовольствий, а лишь попыткой сохранить себя, уберечься от превращения в рабочий винтик сложной безжалостной машины под названием спецслужба. В такой, каким был он сам.

_Вот именно - был._

Илья никогда не задавался вопросом, правильно ли поступил, исключив человеческие эмоции из факторов, влияющих на принятие решений; он априори полагал, что этот подход полностью себя оправдывал. 

_Но так ли это?_

Он откашлялся. 

\- Со своей так называемой глупостью разбирайтесь сами, я вам не судья. Как его самочувствие, тоже спрашивать не буду. Судя по всему, прекрасное. Утром я уезжаю...

\- И куда ты, угроза, направляешься? - прервал его знакомый голос. Встрёпанный и до неприличия довольный Соло в одних пижамных штанах подошёл к напарникам, по-хозяйски притянул к себе за талию Эмметт и поцеловал в висок, смотря при этом в глаза Илье. - Дай угадаю. Олег дал разрешение на Брно?

Мосснер выпрямилась и с подозрением взглянула на мужчин. 

\- Что вы забыли в Брно? - требовательно спросила она. - Или это что-то, чего мне опять знать не полагается, как про ваш поход к Шмидту?

Илья в нескольких словах объяснил. Эмметт выдохнула с облегчением, но все же попеняла:

\- Обратились бы ко мне. У нас всё устроено не хуже. Впрочем, - поразмыслив, добавила она, - лучше иметь лук с двумя тетивами, чем совсем без тетивы. Я дам вам коридор не на Прагу, а на Братиславу, рейс примерно в то же время. Оттуда на машине - адресок гаража одной дружественной организации подскажу - автобусом или электричкой. Что вы предпочтёте, будете знать лишь вы сами. Так пойдёт?

Илья кивнул. Братислава даже удобнее. _Из неё можно рвануть прямиком в Венгрию, не заезжая ни в какой Брно._ Но эту мысль он придержал при себе, хотя и видел по выражению глаз напарника, что тот о ней догадался.


	17. Перст указующий

**_Поздний вечер четверга, 7 ноября._ **

Эмма спешно приводила себя в порядок. 

\- Я могла бы и отсюда позвонить, - она кивнула на аппарат, стоящий на тумбочке в гостиной, - линия не прослушивается, номер удалён из базы, но мне придётся долго объясняться. Из кабинета всё решается проще и быстрее. 

\- Вас проводить? - спросил Илья. - Ночь на дворе, мало ли что. 

Соло бросил взгляд на напарника. Вежливый тон - и прямая линия крепко сжатых губ, руки в карманах. _За его внешним спокойствием явно что-то кроется._

\- Моя машина на бульваре у Гефсиманской церкви, - донеслось тем временем из спальни. - Спецбижутерия при мне, служебное оружие в пальто. Кучность стрельбы у меня не очень, но навскидку не промахиваюсь, - она вышла в гостиную уже одетая. - Такой вот парадокс. А туфли куда делись? О… Что ты там разглядываешь? - обратилась она к Наполеону, поднявшему с пола туфельку.

\- Какая любопытная модель. Ты когда-нибудь сталкивался с работами этого дизайнера? - он подал вторую Илье и провёл пальцем по ранту: - Не видишь? Вот тут, где блестит.

Между подошвой и кожей верха проступала полоска матового металла. Илья криво усмехнулся.

\- И обрати внимание на нос. Если метко ударить, кастрировать можно.

\- Чисто женское оружие, - заметила Эмма, отбирая у мужчин туфли и обуваясь. – Не раз меня выручало. 

Наполеон подал пальто, покроем больше напоминавшее шинель, и заботливо укутал шею женщины шарфом, за что получил шутливый поцелуй в кончик носа. 

\- Ждите звонка, - и она упорхнула. 

Пока Илья принимал душ, Наполеон поворошил тлеющие угли, отчего те разгорелись сильнее. А потом они долго сидели на кухне, пили чай и вполголоса делились тем, что узнали. Того, что произошло между ним и Эммой, Соло не касался: он догадался, что напарник этого не одобряет, и не хотел затевать долгие, никому не нужные дискуссии. И признаваться в том, что желал бы повторить сегодняшний вечер, и, возможно, не один раз, тоже не хотел. 

Наполеон умел заниматься любовью и любил это делать. Однако жизнь складывалась так, что слишком уж часто приходилось ему приносить "любил" в жертву "умел". Поэтому он особенно ценил те редкие случаи, когда мог испытывать в постели не только удовлетворение - и чисто физиологическое, и от хорошо проделанной работы, - но и более глубокое, чувственное удовольствие. Сейчас был тот самый случай: он получил от Эммы всё, чего жаждал и по чему успел соскучиться. 

Ни в одной из своих фантазий о сексе с ней он не предполагал ни такой интимности, ни такой покорности. Он бы скорее ожидал расцарапанной в порыве страсти спины - и не то чтоб сильно возражал бы против этого - чем того, что она станет медленно скользить губами по костяшкам их переплетённых пальцев, заставляя сердце сжиматься от нежности. Но о своих желаниях она помалкивала, а Наполеону очень хотелось удовлетворить её капризы, баловать и ласкать. Он больше не стремился укрощать и подчинять – он хотел дарить. 

Странное для него желание, не пойми откуда возникшее, размышлял сейчас Наполеон, слушая рассказ Ильи о встрече с его куратором. Олег всерьёз полагал, что агентство просто встало кому-то костью поперёк горла. Соло Олега не любил, но уважал его - как умного врага, которого следовало остерегаться, - поэтому к его мнению отнёсся со всем вниманием. Раз уж и русские заметили невидимую руку кукловода, значит, он действительно существует. _Так всё-таки личная месть в том или ином виде или наоборот - дело и ничего личного?_

Звонок раздался примерно через час после отъезда Эммы. Соло поднял трубку, мимоходом отметив табличку с выдавленным номером на тыльной стороне аппарата. 

\- Илья рядом? - спросил знакомый женский голос. Наполеон скосил глаза на стоявшего подле него напарника и ответил утвердительно. - Передай, что всё в порядке. Паспорт может использовать тот, по которому сюда въехал, рейс в 7-15. А теперь отбой. Завтра у него трудный день. Наполеон… - она помолчала, словно не решаясь на что-то, - отдохни как следует. У нас будет... не легче. 

*****

 _ **Пятница, 8 ноября.**  
_  
Что конкретно она имела в виду под этим "не легче", Соло выяснил перед завтраком. Эмма явилась около восьми, свежая, сияющая и опять с портфельчиком. 

\- Ещё ночью меня разыскал Уэверли, - объяснила она, бросив портфель на заваленный бумагами стол и ответив на поцелуй Наполеона. - Эдриан надавил-таки на ФБР, и те обновили информацию по окружению доктора Теллера. Здесь свежие фото наших фигурантов и краткий отчёт, записанный со слов твоего бывшего шефа. И кое-что ещё, но уж это моя идея. Я придумала, как можно попытаться доказать, что Габи не было на складе "Каухоффа". Ты обещал помочь!

Соло, если начистоту, слушал вполуха. Семьдесят два часа, отпущенные Уэверли, пока не истекли, и раз за ним не явилась полиция, остальное может подождать. Хотя бы часа два. 

Он снова поцеловал её губы, и на сей раз гораздо настойчивее. Светлые глаза изумлённо распахнулись. 

\- Мистер Соло, вы меня вообще слышали? Да что вы делаете-то... мистер Соло!

\- Ночью ты звала меня Наполеоном, - напомнил он, усаживая Эмму на стол. 

\- Вполне простительная слабость, при вашем-то искусстве! - она, посмеиваясь, отбивалась от настойчивых рук, стремившихся избавить от платья с рядом пуговок на спине. Пальто уже благополучно соскользнуло на стол. - Вы обещали мне помочь, хоть это помните? Господи, дай хоть пальто повешу... и я голодна, между прочим!

Ни один из этих полушутливых воплей цели не достиг. 

\- А я-то как проголодался… - он обнял ладонью лицо Эммы, покрывая поцелуями щёки и полуопущенные веки. - Дорогая, посвяти мне два часа, и можешь владеть мной остальные двадцать два, как пожелаешь. Завтрак тоже я приготовлю. Блинчики у меня получаются… пальчики оближешь!

Настал черёд роскоши неспешного секса, когда сиюминутные желания уже удовлетворены, а очередь глубоко затаённых только подошла. Под шёпот и стоны, под женские вскрики и мужской рык. Наполеон распалял и дразнил, умолял и упрашивал, ловя обрывки слов, сказанных задыхающимся голосом, - обрывки желаний, в которых боятся порой признаться даже отражению в зеркале. Он угадывал то, что не в силах была произнести сама Эмма, и с радостью воплощал это в жизнь. Он сделал её счастливой женщиной, а поскольку в постели счастье не спит в одиночку, и сам был счастлив в точно такой же степени. 

Пробило одиннадцать, а они всё ещё нежились в кровати, насытившиеся друг другом, вынесенные волнами блаженства на берег вечности, и ни тому, ни другой не хотелось шевелиться. Соло медленно накручивал на палец длинную прядь, падавшую на левую щёку Эммы. 

\- Ты расскажешь, кто тебя так? - тихо спросил он. Эмма вздохнула и запустила пальцы в густую поросль волос на его груди, слегка царапнула сосок кончиками ногтей. По телу Наполеона пробежала дрожь. 

\- Одно из моих прошлых заданий, вот и всё. 

\- Опасные у тебя задания. Я заметил старый ожог на внутренней стороне колена. И следы порезов на правом плече и руке. 

Эмма приподняла голову. 

\- Ты как всегда наблюдателен, но здесь ошибаешься. На мотоцикле гоняла, на повороте легла круче, чем надо. Обожгла ногу о горячий мотор. Моложе была, рисковее, всё жаждала испробовать. Русские про таких говорят sam choyrt mne brat, - она улыбнулась. - Уэверли, похоже, коллекционирует русские словечки и идиомы, подари ему это выражение. 

Наполеон заметил, что она опять пропустила мимо ушей тот вопрос, на который не хотела давать ответ. 

\- Обязательно, но до этого придётся кое-что сделать, - он тяжело вздохнул. - Для начала встать и одеться. Что ты говорила насчёт доказательств?

Эмма порывисто подскочила и уселась, подогнув ноги и завернувшись в простыню. 

\- Я подобрала копии всех допросов, которые проводила полиция, и рапортов наших... внештатных сотрудников. Абсолютно всех, кто мог быть у "Каухоффа" в интересующий нас промежуток времени. Будем составлять график и искать на кадрах фотосъёмок Габи и ту, что застала вас врасплох в подвале. 

_Мда, работа предстоит долгая._ И муторная. Но он и правда обещал; к тому же идея Эммы не лишена здравого смысла. В самом деле, не может же один и тот же человек одновременно находиться и внутри, и снаружи универмага. 

Приготовить блинчики Эмма ему не позволила. 

\- Знаю я ваши pancakes. Очень плотные и чрезмерно сладкие вдобавок, - пояснила она. - Лучше сделаю кружевные, по французскому рецепту. 

Это были не блинчики - это было то, что человек так часто просит от жизни и так редко получает. Соло прибавил к пиршеству яйца-пашот в гнезде из тушёных овощей и кофе, в котором растопил кусочек горького шоколада. 

После завтрака Эмма закопалась в маленькую кладовку рядом с кухней. Когда-то это была прихожая второго выхода на лестницу "для прислуги". Дверной проём заложили кирпичом, и, таким образом, прихожая превратилась в подсобное помещение. В конце концов Эмма обнаружила там на антресолях остатки бумажных обоев. Попросив Наполеона расчистить место на огромном столе в гостиной, она раскатала кусок обоев рисунком вниз и извлекла из портфеля кипу бумаг и набор цветных фломастеров. 

\- Это материалы ФБР, - она протянула запечатанный конверт, в котором прощупывалось что-то жёсткое. - Давай начнём с них. Может быть, на снимках увидим знакомые лица. 

Соло аккуратно отрезал ножницами край конверта и вытряхнул из него несколько фото и сложенные пополам листы машинописного текста. 

Из отчёта Сандерса явствовало, что ФБР по-прежнему не имело сведений о местонахождении ассистентки доктора Теллера мисс Эвы Честер. Она не приезжала в Сиэттл и вообще последний год не пересекала границу Соединённых Штатов. 

Ханс Оукс, напротив, вернувшись из Японии, никуда не отлучался из страны и каждый день аккуратно появлялся на работе; агент ФБР, посланный в институт, подошёл к делу очень дотошно, и в конверте находились фотографии, сделанные буквально вчера. С них смотрел блондин худощавого телосложения лет тридцати пяти с несколько аскетичным лицом, уже знакомый Соло по досье Интерпола. 

Вилма Хайленд тоже ни от кого пряталась. На снимке из зеленной лавки была запечатлена пожилая женщина, довольно рослая и корпулентная, которая вряд ли могла бы сыграть роль молодой и стройной Габи Теллер. 

Зато выяснилась пара дополнительных интересных фактов. Пять лет назад Эва Честер брала академический отпуск для проведения независимого научного исследования в Массачусетском институте. Это пригодилось бы ей для защиты диссертации. Однако после запроса в институт ФБР убедилось, что будущая аспирантка туда не прибывала, хоть и была к нему причислена. Эва - птица вольная, имела право ехать, куда хотела, она и поехала. Однако настораживало, что отъезд этот окутали такой дымовой завесой. Где же она находилась несколько месяцев? Одна подруга из Сиэттла проговорилась: в Европе…

Что же касаемо Мары Хайленд-Сиверс, то в её жизни тоже встречались некие точки, которые - если смотреть на них под определённым углом - вызывали беспокойство. Она принимала живейшее участие в волонтёрских программах ООН и не единожды выезжала по линии ЮНЕСКО в составе небольших команд молодёжи. Вроде бы их работа заключалась в образовании взрослого населения Египта или Мексики, но Наполеон прекрасно знал, как легко использовать такое прикрытие в иных целях.

Кроме того, как следует порасспрашивав, ФБР нашло соседку, утверждавшую, что Мара с месяц назад объявлялась в Сиэттле! Правда, толку от этих сведений оказалось мало - прожив в доме несколько дней, она почти никому не попалась на глаза и уехала гораздо раньше, чем Сандерс обратился к ФБР. Фотоснимок Мары, никогда ни в чём предосудительном не замеченной, имелся лишь маленький, с водительского удостоверения. При увеличении лицо совсем расплылось, хотя сходство с Габи было видно сразу. Фото Эвы из уголовного дела, заведённого по факту её исчезновения, отличалось гораздо лучшим качеством. Сходство наблюдалось и здесь, правда, с оговорками, которые Соло уже раньше отмечал.

Он разложил снимки в ряд, демонстрируя их Эмме. Внезапно она вздрогнула. 

\- Тебе кто-то знаком? - спросил он. 

\- Не уверена, - пробормотала она, - но, кажется, её я встречала...

\- Кого?

\- Эту даму. 

Рука зависла над столом, а потом медленно опустилась и постучала пальцем по фото Эвы Честер. 

\- На снимке или вживую? 

Лоб Эммы избороздили морщины раздумья. 

\- Вот не помню. Что-то смутное. Может быть, в материалах? Я их уже просматривала, но в голове всё перемешалось. 

\- Тогда мы её увидим, - заметил Соло, собирая фотографии. Эмма не слушала, уйдя в странную отрешённость. Он тактично хмыкнул, выводя её из этого состояния. 

\- Извини, задумалась. Жалко, что фото этой, как-бишь-её-там, миссис Сиверс такое, что по нему и родную мать толком не опознаешь, - Эмма провела рукой по лбу, словно отгоняя какую-то неприятную мысль. - По возрасту и типажу подошли бы обе. Ладно, начнём. 

Они разложили материалы и приступили к работе. Через два часа жирная чёрная шкала времени, прочерченная вдоль рулона, превратилась в радугу. Рядом тянулись параллельные цветные линии, то покороче, то подлиннее; к некоторым кнопками были приколоты фотографии. 

\- Фрау Юзеф видела похожую на Габи женщину в тёмной куртке у левого бокового входа, - сказала Эмма, взяв очередной допросный бланк. 

\- Время? 

\- Точно она сказать не может, но помнит, что с железнодорожной станции доносилось объявление по радио. Какого-то Хенрика или Херольда просили куда-то пройти. Где папка с ответами на запросы? - Эмма лихорадочно перебирала бумаги. - Так, объявление звучало в 19-14. 

\- Рановато, - сказал Наполеон. - Но всё равно вставляем в график. 

На бумажной ленте появилась ещё одна точка. 

На четвёртом часу работы они ненадолго прервались, а затем с удвоенными силами набросились на здорово уменьшившуюся гору. Как частенько бывает, нужные сведения оказались погребёнными под кучей второстепенных. 

\- Вот твоя незнакомка! - удовлетворённо проговорила Эмма, протягивая Наполеону чёткий снимок. 

На фото степенный благообразный мужчина выбирал в отделе писчебумажных товаров ежедневник в кожаном переплёте. Наполеон иронично поднял бровь. Эмма поморщилась. 

\- Да ты не на него смотри! Позади, в дверях. 

Соло пригляделся. Вход в эту секцию открывался не в магазин, а прямо на улицу. Тот, кто снимал, стоял вполоборота к объекту, и в кадр попадали прохожие. Как раз такой момент и был запечатлён. 

\- Да, это она. И куртку эту на молнии я помню. Время?

\- 20-24. Сюда её, - Эмма ткнула в точку между рисками "20-20" и "20-30". - И будем внимательны. Полиция приехала точнёхонько в 20-30!

\- А вот и вторая, - сказал Наполеон, прорвавшийся, наконец, сквозь канцелярский язык очередного отчёта, вернее было бы сказать, доноса. - Описание совпадает. Длинная парка цвета хаки, тёмные волосы. Это уже после приезда полиции. 

\- Смотри, ещё одна, - прошептала в замешательстве Эмма, глядя на следующее фото. - Но тут другая сторона улицы... и у неё что-то в руках… далековато для хорошей съёмки….

Соло отобрал снимок. 

\- Похоже на бинокль. 

Эмма разгребла бумаги на столе, выудив увеличительное стекло. 

\- Это совершенно определённо бинокль, - сделала она вывод. - Вот уж эта наверняка не Габи, потому что наблюдает за полицией с противоположной стороны улицы. 

Она дожидалась результата своих действий, подумал Соло. _Меня должны были вынести вперёд ногами, а Илью вывести в наручниках и затолкать в полицейскую машину._ А вместо этого на месте происшествия появилась настоящая Габи...

\- Итак, посмотрим, что у нас получается со временем, - сказал он, склоняясь обратно к графику. Эмма оставила разглядывание фото под лупой и присоединилась к нему. 

Они сравнивали положение линий, спорили, уточняли и снова сравнивали. А потом с обескураженным видом воззрились друг на друга. 

Успех был лишь частичным: три, максимум четыре минуты перекрытия, когда одна девушка была здесь, другая - там. Всего четыре. Немного для доказательства, если учесть, что в ряде случаев время устанавливалось по косвенным признакам вроде играющего радио или демонстрации телепередач в отделе электроники. 

Проделанная ими основательная работа, конечно, могла оказать содействие полиции, но с точки зрения основной цели ясного ответа не дала. И по-прежнему нельзя утверждать наверняка, кто скрывается под личиной лже-Габи. 

\- Не помогут ли отпечатки пальцев? - поразмыслив, спросил Наполеон. - Я заметил на Габи тёплые перчатки. Это не удивительно, вечер был довольно холодный. А на той, другой, помню, были тонкие кожаные. Хоть одна их снимала?

\- Нам очень пригодился бы тот бинокль, - устало ответила Эмма, потирая лоб, - если его не выбросили. На фото видно, что в тот момент перчаток не было. Но как найти бинокль, не зная, где искать его хозяйку? Одно ясно окончательно, это не Вилма Хайленд. 

\- Эва или Мара. Ты не вспомнила, где видела Эву?

Эмма отрицательно покачала головой. 

\- Во всяком случае, на тех снимках, что вышли чётко, этого лица нет... Глупая ситуация! - внезапно взорвалась она. - Мы уверены, что Габи в тебя не стреляла, но не можем этого доказать. Мы точно знаем, что кто-то работает под неё, но опять-таки не можем доказать, и даже относительно имени этого призрака у нас только догадки!

\- Очень надеюсь, что Илье повезло больше, - сказал Соло, чтобы хоть как-то утешить раздосадованную женщину, а заодно и себя, и посмотрел на часы: - Времени у него было достаточно, в Бу... Брно уже пять часов вечера. Я, пожалуй, сварю кофе. 

\- И поставь заодно разогревать спагетти, - добавила Эмма. - Кофе это отлично, но и есть тоже хочется. А я взгляну ещё раз на фото. Что-то было странное в том, как она держала бинокль...

Наполеон успел только шагнуть по направлению к кухне, как зазвонил телефон. Эмма сняла трубку и, сказав несколько слов, передала её Соло, почти беззвучно шепнув: "Илья", а затем вернулась к внимательному изучению фото при помощи лупы. _Что она надеется там отыскать?_

\- Ковбой, - голос в трубке был настолько спокоен, что Соло мигом насторожился, - всё получается не так, как мы с тобой рассчитывали. Людвиг мне столько рассказал про Габи… в общем, я останусь до завтра. Он обещал принести мне альбом с фотографиями и её письма. 

_Увиделся с Людвигом? Какой Людвиг в Будапеште?  
_  
\- И ты просто его отпустил? - спросил Соло, подхватывая импровизацию. - А вдруг ему тоже грозит опасность...

В трубке усмехнулись. 

\- Ну, я предусмотрителен, беру пример с тебя. Помнишь, как ты в Риме навесил на Габи передатчик, а потом слушал её нежное воркование с Винчигуэрра?

 _Что такое он несёт?!  
_  
\- Угроза, у тебя всё в порядке? 

\- Всё прекрасно. Следи лучше за собой. Никакого авантюризма, только работа мозга. Вернусь завтра утренним рейсом.

Голос в трубке смолк. Пришедший в замешательство Наполеон опустил её на аппарат. 

Не он следил за Габи, когда она отправилась на встречу с дядюшкой Руди. Габи сдала тогда не его, а Илью. И она при этом знала, что Илья подслушивал беседу. _Непонятные аналогии проводил напарник, совершенно непонятные...  
_  
Соло обернулся к Эмме: 

\- Илья вернётся лишь завтра, там ...

И замолк на полуслове - та явно его не слушала, уставясь в пространство каким-то замороженным взглядом. Руки - в одной лупа, в другой фото - безвольно упали на колени. Она не смотрела на эти предметы, и Наполеона потрясло её абсолютно пустое лицо. Словно висящее перед ней в воздухе нечто вызывало столь мощные чувства, что они не могли найти физического воплощения. 

Он осторожно вынул из разжавшихся пальцев увеличительное стекло и снимок, мимоходом отметив, что это был тот самый, где то ли Эва, то ли ещё кто "странно держал бинокль".

\- Эмма, - позвал он, - что с тобой? Кого ты там увидела?

Она вздрогнула как человек, пробудившийся от летаргии, и была очень бледна. 

\- Того, кого там быть никак не могло, - глухо ответила она и неожиданно встала: - Наполеон, прости, мне надо идти. Не спрашивай ничего. Мне надо разобраться самой. 

\- Да к тому же ты всё равно не ответишь, - сказал Соло. - Возвращайся завтра, утром прилетит Илья...

Закрыв за Эммой дверь, окончательно выбитый из колеи Наполеон даже про еду забыл. Он сварил себе кофе и уселся с чашкой на диван, взглядом гипнотизируя телефонный аппарат. Вместо одной загадки перед ним - снова! - стояли две. 

Не склонный к фантазиям Илья Курякин, выражавшийся всегда точно и ясно, но теперь зачем-то сославшийся на _несуществующую ситуацию._

Эмметт Мосснер, сотрудница не самой благодушной разведки мира, до помертвения испугавшаяся _простой фотографии_. Хотя... поразмыслив, Наполеон сказал бы, что это не страх, нет, скорее потрясение. 

Предпочтя материальный носитель словам, он внимательно рассмотрел то самое фото. Одетая в тёмное девушка опиралась плечом на ствол дерева и обеими руками держала большой бинокль. Голые ветви отбрасывали на её лицо и фигуру сетчатую тень. Отчётливо виднелась вязаная шапочка с отворотом, поблёскивала расстёгнутая молния куртки. В лупу Наполеон даже разглядел торчащие из кармана перчатки. 

Девушка очень походила на Габи, но тут не было ничего ни внезапного, ни пугающего - они внимательно изучали снимки в поисках именно этой похожести. Но Эмма говорила что-то о том, как незнакомка держит бинокль. Соло до боли в глазах всматривался в этот бинокль, пытаясь понять, что там могло быть странного, и, наконец, увидел. Впрочем, самого бинокля это не касалось, просто кисти рук лежали на нём неодинаково. От предчувствия спина похолодела: ведь Джонс тоже советовал обращать внимание на руки лже-Габи! Наполеон поднёс снимок под лампу. 

Безымянный палец и мизинец левой руки девушки были искривлены. 

Он отбросил фото и заходил кругами по гостиной. Эмма должна бы радоваться тому, что у них в руках средство, позволяющее различить лже-Габи и настоящую, а не пугаться! Объяснение одно: она где-то раньше видела такие руки. Эва Честер? Именно её лицо показалось Эмме знакомым, однако Наполеон точно помнил, что никто из коллег и родственников, опрошенных ФБР в ходе расследования, не упоминал о столь характерной примете. Мара Хайленд? Стопроцентная по происхождению американка, удочерённая в семилетнем возрасте. _Где могли пересечься пути-дорожки немки Эмметт и американки Мары?_

И вдруг Наполеон осознал: пересечение существует, и зовут это пересечение Вилма Хайленд. Она эмигрантка из Европы, вполне может статься, что немка или австриячка. Переделку имени и фамилии вполне можно объяснить нежеланием навлекать на себя ненависть американского обывателя; так поступали многие, не только она. _Но если Эмма узнала именно эту женщину, почему же указала на другую?_

Соло чувствовал себя как игрок в "холодно-горячо", наощупь продвигавшийся в сторону "горячо", и с трудом уговаривал себя не торопиться. _Чёрт, как же не хватает обычной трезвости суждений Ильи!_

Олег Панин, давно знавший Мосснер, отзывался о ней как о женщине с головой на плечах, все действия которой имеют под собой основания. Врать ему в данном случае незачем, тем более, у самого Наполеона тоже сложилось аналогичное впечатление. Если такой человек намеренно указал не на то лицо, значит, по каким-то причинам он повёл свою игру. 

_"Всё не так, как мы рассчитывали"._

Илья упомянул предательство Габи. Предательство союзника бьёт больнее коварства врага и опаснее во сто крат… Илья же знал, что линия не прослушивается, ну почему нельзя сказать открытым текстом всё, что нужно, если надо предостеречь? - в сердцах ударил кулаком по стене Соло. _Chepuha какая-то!_ Но он тут же одёрнул себя.

Почему нельзя говорить прямо? Потому что… нельзя, и всё. Напарник же не идиот, в самом-то деле. Почему могло оказаться нельзя? _Потому что, исключив чужие уши в линии, их никак не исключишь, если они рядом._ А единственная, кто мог услышать разговор, это Эмма. И она же единственная, против которой требовалось предостерегать в завуалированной форме.

Зачем столь сложный ребус? _Затем, что Илья по каким-то причинам перестал доверять Эмме._ С недельку подоверял и в одночасье перестал. Любопытно, отчего? Что он обнаружил в социалистическом Будапеште?

Собственно, один раз она уже солгала - квартира, где он сейчас находился, точно не была всего лишь “одной из тех, что я располагаю”. В чужой кухне не знают, где лежит взбивалка для яиц или миска для теста, не достают с полки пряности привычным до автоматизма движением. Не пьют хозяйское дорогое вино, не держат в ванной мыло с излюбленным ароматом. Это была бы мелочь - какая, в сущности, разница, живёт здесь Эмма или только появляется время от времени, - если б не уже подмеченная Наполеоном безликость жилья. 

Он осмотрел шкафы, тумбочки и комоды, проверяя свою догадку. Одежда, бельё, книги, - и никаких документов, альбомов, поздравительных открыток. 

Словно у этой женщины есть работа, есть жизнь, а прошлого нет. 

Как бы там ни было, оставаться в этой квартире дольше Соло не собирался. Он ни секунды не сомневался в том, что подозревать Эмму Илью вынудили неизвестные пока веские причины. Тем не менее, он колебался: она всё-таки решилась укрывать их у себя, пусть и наверняка с ведома начальства, помогала в расследовании, лечила его самого. Одна часть разума Наполеона твердила, что он должен ей минимум разговор, вторая отвечала, что он не имеет права рисковать потерять то, что узнал. _Кто ты, Наполеон Соло, мужчина или всё-таки самый эффективный агент ЦРУ?_

Раньше поиск ответа на подобный вопрос занял бы секунды две. Именно поэтому Наполеон был и оставался самым эффективным. 

Сегодня он положил “волшебные часы” на стол, распихал кое-какие личные вещи по карманам и тихо прикрыл за собой входную дверь лишь через десять минут.


	18. Тавия Шандор

**_Пятница, 8 ноября.  
Будапешт, Венгрия._ **

В аэропорту Шёнефельд Илья забрал из касс оба билета - в Прагу и Братиславу - и показательно продемонстрировал при этом чешские кроны. Он не сомневался, что и Штази в лице Мосснер, и КГБ в лице Панина станет известно, каким именно рейсом он улетел, но у Олега не достанет времени подвести контрмину - в Братиславе КГБ не располагал свободными оперативниками, не то, что в столице. Что касалось Эмметт, то она могла подсунуть машину с маячком, а её агенты - ждать у дома Людвига или на его работе.

Организацией оказалось торговое представительство "Карл Цейсс Йена", автомобилем - "Шкода" модели 1201, напомнившая Илье "Волгу ГАЗ-21". Просторный салон, приличная аэродинамика и мощный мотор. Выехав на шоссе Братислава-Прага и удостоверившись в отсутствии хвоста, Илья загнал машину на стоянку. Там он тщательно просканировал "Шкоду" от заднего до переднего бампера, отвернул коврики, осмотрел багажник и даже залез с фонариком под днище. А потом решительно развернулся и помчался на юго-восток, к Венгрии. Ему нужно было успеть пересечь границу раньше, чем станет ясно, что в Брно он не прибыл.

На пропускном пункте в деревушке Салка-Леткес пришлось вооружиться некоторым терпением, пока начальник смены, недвусмысленно оставив его под опекой двух пограничников с автоматами, наводил справки. Венгерский Илья слегка подзабыл по причине отсутствия практики, но владел им в достаточной степени, чтобы уяснить: в Управлении госбезопасности его будут ждать, и лучше не обманывать этих ожиданий. Впрочем, он не планировал избегать контактов с компетентными органами; наоборот, отыскать без их помощи некую мадам фон Трулш, о которой известна лишь девичья фамилия, невозможно.

80 километров, отделявших деревню Леткес от Будапешта, Илья преодолел в рекордно короткий срок и около половины второго уже входил в серое здание в центре города. Приятной, хотя и прогнозируемой неожиданностью стала для него встреча с капитаном Миклошем Вассом, с которым Илье довелось год назад работать по Гревиллу Винну.

\- О, Илльз! - так звал Миклош советского оперативника. - Ушам не поверил, когда мне доложили, кто к нам едет. Что привело тебя на этот раз? Опять какой-нибудь мелкий американский прихвостень или дичь покрупнее?

\- Винна не назовёшь мелким, Мик, - ответил Илья, пожимая протянутую руку. - Держался дольше, чем Пеньковский... Не имею права посвящать тебя во все детали, но нужна твоя помощь. Один свидетель по делу в ГДР живёт в Венгрии, и мне очень надо с ним увидеться. Вернее, с ней.

\- Так-так, - посерьёзнел Васс. - Тогда посвяти в те детали, которые мне можно знать...

И Илья выложил сильно отредактированную версию происходящего в Берлине. Естественно, он не рассказал ни про А.Н.К.Л., ни про агента ЦРУ, ставшего напарником. Зато упирал на участь Габи, над которой нависло обвинение в двойном убийстве, не говоря уж о покушении и предательстве.

\- Теперь понимаешь, как важно найти её бабушку? - так закончил он рассказ. Миклош слушал внимательно, при этом успев попросить принести чай; к нему он добавил извлечённые из маленького холодильника лепёшки-палатшинкен с сыром, зеленью и ломтиками обжаренной в сале гусиной печёнки.

\- Понимаю, - задумчиво проговорил Васс. - Значит, ищем фон Трулш, в девичестве Баттьяни, женщину примерно 1900 года рождения или лет на пять старше. Ты тут пока перекуси, чайку выпей, а я навещу наш отдел контингента сиречь центральную картотеку. Что-то такое попадалось мне про Баттьяни, причём совсем недавно...

Илья с жадностью накинулся на палатшинкен с печёнкой и душистый крепкий чай - после перелёта и четырёх часов за рулём аппетит разыгрался просто зверский. На мгновение он задумался о ковбое, как пить дать наверстывавшем в постели упущенное ранее. Мысль эта отчего-то опять заставила поёжиться от неприятного чувства, поэтому Илья поспешил затолкать её подальше и перешёл ко второй лепёшке. Только подумал, что без острого томатного соуса можно и обойтись, как послышались торопливые шаги, и в кабинет ворвался Васс.

\- Я же говорил, знакомая! - с триумфом возвестил он, потрясая какими-то бумагами. - Вот! Вчера запрашивали адрес мадам Моники фон Трулш, она действительно носит фамилию Баттьяни. Я вспомнил, что сам ответ и визировал.

Сердце словно стиснула ледяная рука.

\- Кто? Кто запрашивал?

\- Родная внучка Габриэла Маргит Теллер, проживающая в Федеративной Республике Германии и ныне находящаяся в Берлине. При запросе предъявлен паспорт, всё честь по чести.

\- Этого не может быть! - выпалил Илья и вскочил: - Габи в следственной тюрьме!

\- А нашему посольству или адресному бюро откуда об этом знать? - возразил Миклош.

Илья застонал:

\- Куда направили ответ?

\- Посольство Венгрии в Берлине. Его уже выдали вчера… хотя постой. Поступил запрос днём, ответ ушёл после шести, посольство уже закрылось. Могли выдать только в девять утра сегодня, не раньше. Вот он, этот адрес. Улица Джергэ, 48. Если подождёшь час, я поеду с тобой.

 _В девять… а сейчас почти два…_ Какое-то чувство надвигающейся беды продолжало колоть нервы иголками и холодить спину.

\- Нет, Мик, я ждать не могу. Карту города дашь?

\- Держи! - Васс вытащил требуемое из верхнего ящика стола. - Но я на всякий случай отправлю с тобой полицейский наряд.

Илья отыскал на карте улицу Джергэ. Район Ракошпалота располагался на том же левом берегу Дуная, но до него было неблизко. Только он отъехал от Управления, как сзади пристроилась полицейская машина. На первом же перекрёстке она обошла "Шкоду" и начала прокладывать путь сквозь автомобильную толчею; как подметил Илья, машин на улицах Будапешта было куда больше, нежели в Берлине.

Не сказать, как беспокоил этот запрос из Берлина. Кто и откуда узнал о Монике Баттьяни, шестидесяти пяти лет, вдовы, получающей государственную пенсию в повышенном размере за заслуги во время войны? Возможно, это как раз следствие пыток Хорста Шмидта, тот много знал о Габи и её семье...

Наконец, полицейская машина свернула на широкую прямую улицу, застроенную новыми многоэтажными домами, и медленно поехала вдоль них. Илья не отставал, стараясь различить номера на табличках. 11... 17... 25... на другой стороне 28... 36... Внезапно улица кончилась, упёршись в перпендикулярно проходящее шоссе. Дома номер 48 не было. Что за чёрт?! Илья поморгал и снова посмотрел. Результат был тем же - улица Джергэ заканчивалась девятиэтажным домом, с гордостью возвещавшим, что его номер 36.

Из полицейской "Дачии" выбрался солидный на вид мужчина в форме и направился к Илье. Представившись, он вежливо спросил:

\- Простите, а какой дом вам нужен?

\- Сорок восьмой, - сказал Илья, озиравшийся вокруг. - Но, похоже, его нет.

\- Разумеется, нет, - подтвердил полицейский. - Такие номера только на ближней Джергэ.

\- А что, в Будапеште не одна Джергэ?

\- Ну, одна в Буде, другая в Пеште. Ту, что в Пеште, прозвали дальней, мы сейчас аккурат на ней и стоим, а ту, что в Буде, ближней, - охотно пояснил учтивый мадьяр. - Так их различать проще.

"Переименовали бы одну, было б ещё проще!" - готов был взорваться Илья, но вместо этого спросил:

\- А почему тогда вы ехали сюда?

\- Так нам приказали сопроводить вас на улицу Джергэ. Вы сами поехали в Пешт, мы и решили, что вам виднее.

 _Нет, это какой-то театр абсурда!  
_  
\- Хорошо. Вы сможете показать мне дом 48 на ближней Джергэ?

Боковое стекло "Дачии" опустилось, и показалась голова водителя.

\- Это на Рожадомбе, что ли? - спросил он.

\- А что, где-нибудь есть третья Джергэ? - с подозрением поинтересовался Илья.

Полицейские переглянулись.

\- Ты знаешь про третью Джергэ, Геза?

\- Нет, - донеслось из машины.

\- И я нет. Стало быть, едем в Рожадомб.

"Да хоть к чёрту в пасть!" - рявкнул про себя Илья. Сам виноват, смотреть надо внимательнее на карту или… он развернул копию ответа на запрос. Так и есть, там указан полный адрес, вплоть до района. Но разве он мог предвидеть, что в Будапеште две улицы с одинаковым названием?!

Дорога из этого удалённого от центра города района отняла около получаса, что нисколько не способствовало усмирению разгоравшегося в душе Ильи пожара нехорошего предчувствия. Перебравшись через мост Маргит, "Дачия" уверенно направилась вверх по Дунаю и скоро свернула налево. На угловом доме Илья разглядел уже порядочно набившее оскомину название.

Рожадомб коренным образом отличался от Ракошпалоты. Извилистые неширокие улицы, то поднимающиеся по склонам холмов, то сбегающие с них, и никаких многоэтажек - только двухэтажные домики. Хорошенькие, выкрашенные в зелёный цвет, с оградами кованого металла и крышами из красной черепицы. За оградами виднелись тщательно ухоженные садики и веранды, выложенные метлахской плиткой. Удивительно уютный, чистенький, приветливый район. Портило его одно: доносившийся откуда-то запах гари и скопление пожарной техники и полицейских машин неподалёку. Илья машинально бросил взгляд на номерную табличку крайнего дома. _Номер 52._ Он мог поручиться, что неладное случилось в доме 48. Как он ни спешил, их опять опередили. Илья привычно укротил поднявший голову гнев. _Да сколько это будет продолжаться?!_ Ещё эти улицы-двойники...

Двери "Шкоды" и полицейской "Дачии" хлопнули одновременно. Все трое повыскакивали из автомобилей и ринулись к месту происшествия, оцепленному полицией.

\- Дитро? - удивлённо обернулся к ним сотрудник с лейтенантскими погонами, распоряжавшийся тушением пожара. Рядом в машине ещё двое заполняли какие-то бумаги. - Ты что тут делаешь, это ж не твой район?

Очевидно, возрастного полицейского, давшего развёрнутую справку о городской топонимике, знали многие.

\- Да вот гостя привёз в сорок восьмой. Да, вижу, гостям тут сейчас будут не рады...

\- Некому радоваться, - хмуро ответил лейтенант, пожав руки коллегам и оглядев одетого в гражданское Илью. - Один труп и один полутруп с перспективой к утру последовать за первым в морг.

\- Мадам Моника Баттьяни? - вырвалось у Ильи. 

Лейтенант кивнул:

\- И Аранка Шандор, помощница по хозяйству. Госпоже Шандор, правда, повезло чуть больше, она в больнице. Но врач скорой сказал, состояние тяжёлое. Сотрясение мозга, тупые травмы, дымом надышалась... досталось ей.

Илья чуть не завыл от разочарования. Именно та, на кого они с Наполеоном возлагали такие надежды, погибла, и погибла, возможно, именно потому, что эти надежды были оправданы.

\- А что вообще здесь произошло? - спросил Дитро. Илья и сам задал бы этот вопрос, но в устах полицейского он звучал авторитетнее. - И когда?

\- Газ взорвался, - коротко ответил лейтенант. - Туда, туда направьте! - крикнул он пожарным, указывая на взметнувшийся язык пламени, от которого лопалась черепица. - Хоть бы соседний дом отстоять... Рвануло в два пятнадцать.

В два часа Илья вышел из управления и начал пробираться в Ракошпалоту, будь она трижды неладна. Если б сразу направился сюда, он бы успел - от Управления до Рожадомба куда ближе, только мост Маргит переехать…

Справку об адресе могли получить лишь утром, когда его рейс уже приземлился в Братиславе. Потом он ехал очень быстро, а задержка в пограничном пункте Леткес составила около четверти часа. Если шли по пятам, то оказаться раньше него в Будапеште вряд ли смогли бы и тоже поехали бы за ним в Ракошпалоту. А раз не поехали, значит, знали точно, где нужная улица. Значит, получили ответ на запрос. Но тогда...

 _Уж не выросли ли у кого-то крылья?  
_  
Паспорт Габи могли выкрасть тогда же, когда подкинули фотографию и установили жучок. Но использовать его при пересечении границы… крайне рискованный был бы поступок. Тем не менее, обязательно надо попросить Миклоша проверить пассажиров авиарейсов из Берлина в Будапешт, сделал мысленную пометку Илья.

Он буквально чувствовал, как плотно спрессовалось время, забыл про усталость, задвинул подальше бесплодное сожаление и досаду. Ему нужно сделать то, что он ещё мог сделать - разузнать побольше о том, кто всё это подстроил. Илья ни минуты не сомневался в искусственном характере взрыва бытового газа, и, значит, кто-то обязательно присутствовал на месте трагедии.

Он тронул Дитро за плечо и тихонько попросил:

\- Вы не могли бы узнать, в какой больнице госпожа Шандор? Я хотел бы поговорить с врачом, узнать, не могу ли помочь.

Полицейский, поразмыслив, кивнул и спросил что-то у ушедшего с головой в дела лейтенанта.

\- Она в госпитале Корхач, - возвратившись, сказал Дитро. - Но если вы хотите поговорить с врачом, я поеду с вами. Простите, это дело полиции, так положено.

Пересев в "Шкоду", он показал кратчайшую дорогу в соседний район. Недавно построенный госпиталь Корхач производил благоприятное впечатление: он обладал отделением интенсивной терапии и ожоговым центром с современнейшим оборудованием.

\- К сожалению, мы ничем не могли помочь мадам Баттьяни, её вытащили из-под завала уже мёртвой, - сказал врач. - Относительно мадам Шандор прогнозы благоприятнее, однако что-то определённое говорить рано. Ей частично повезло - взрывом выбило дверь, и эта дверь упала так, что прикрыла мадам от обломков, но состояние стабильно тяжёлое. Мы вынуждены держать её в медицинской коме, поэтому никаких опросов и допросов! По крайней мере, сутки!

Он воззрился на Дитро и Илью строгим взглядом, не допускающим дальнейших дискуссий на эту тему.

\- А она не приходила в себя, ничего не говорила? – всё же спросил Илья.

\- Лишь на несколько секунд, да и можно ли это назвать "приходила в себя"... Бормотала про какую-то Каталину или Катажину. Кажется, это её внучка. То ли приехала ли Каталина, то ли уехала. Кстати, - что-то вспомнив, добавил врач, - вы ведь из полиции, господин Дитро? Для сведения: в крови госпожи Шандор найдено снотворное. Результаты вскрытия мадам Баттьяни будут позже.

Дитро многозначительно поглядел на Илью. Неведомый злоумышленник позаботился о том, чтобы женщины не смогли поднять тревогу. А раз они пустили его в дом, возможно, были с ним знакомы. Или опять ряженый - почтальон, газовщик, водопроводчик, медсестра... _Да ещё какая-то Катажина или Каталина._ У Ильи голова шла кругом от новых лиц и обстоятельств этого нескончаемого расследования, уже охватившего три страны, два континента и один анклав. И это не считая Чехословакии, которая ждала своей очереди.

Оставалось лишь воспользоваться гостеприимством Миклоша и дождаться завтрашнего дня. Может быть, врач позволит побеседовать с Аранкой Шандор.

Представительный всеобщий знакомый Дитро, убедившись, что гостя не допустят к пациентке, откланялся, а Илья обратился к доктору с вопросом:

\- Не подскажете, где поблизости можно пообедать, желательно недорого?

\- Недорого можно у нас в служебной столовой, - ответил тот. - Вон там лифт. Последний этаж, не заблудитесь.

Илья и не думал тогда, что путь наверх станет дорогой к истине.

Пообедав - еда в столовой оказалась на диво вкусной и сытной, как и венгерская кухня в целом, - Илья вызвал лифт. Кабина остановилась на третьем этаже, где находились палаты интенсивной терапии, но задумавшийся Илья инстинктивно шагнул за порог и, лишь очутившись в знакомом коридоре, осознал, что вышел не там. Чертыхнувшись про себя, он развернулся, но лифт не стал его дожидаться и ушёл. Решив просто спуститься по лестнице, Илья внезапно обнаружил там сидевшую на ступеньке и рыдавшую навзрыд девушку. Переступать через неё он счёл невежливым.

\- Вам помочь? - спросил он, наклонившись к девушке. - Или может быть, давайте я лучше врача позову...

\- Да говорила я уже с врачом, - донёсся до него сквозь всхлипывания безнадёжный голос. - Сказал, состояние стабильно тяжёлое. Она не выживет, не выживет...

И девушка опять разрыдалась. Илья замер. Неужели это...?

\- Простите мой вопрос, но вас случайно не Каталиной зовут?

Всхлипывания притихли, и на Илью уставились заплаканные голубые глаза.

\- Нет, моё имя Октавия, Тавия Шандор. А почему вы спросили про Каталину?

На такую удачу Илья не рассчитывал.

\- Значит, Аранка Шандор ваша бабушка? Доктор говорил, она вроде ждала вашего приезда.

\- Ну не совсем бабушка. Я ей довожусь внучатой племянницей, - ответила Тавия. - И я действительно должна была сегодня приехать навестить тётю, мы так по телефону договорились. Но вы как-то странно разговариваете, как иностранец. Вы кто будете, тётин знакомый?

_Хотелось бы._

Решение сложилось в тот же миг: такой источник информации, как Тавия, нельзя упускать. Он улыбнулся и подал девушке руку.

\- Позвольте представиться: Илья Курякин, следователь. Я специально приехал из Берлина, чтобы поговорить с вашей тётей и с мадам Моникой, да опоздал. Вот, возьмите мой платок.

Тавия пожала протянутую ладонь и вытерла глаза, по-прежнему глядя на Илью снизу вверх.

\- Вы следователь? Значит, я не зря беспокоилась...

\- Беспокоились? Почему? - напрягся Илья.

Тавия опустила голову и задумалась.

\- Давайте поднимемся в столовую и там поговорим, - взял дело в свои руки Илья. - И рано пока вычёркивать вашу тётю из мира живых. Стабильно тяжёлое состояние звучит куда безнадёжнее, чем является на самом деле.

Девушка вскинула голову и попыталась улыбнуться. Улыбка вышла неуверенной, но Илья был рад и этому. Теперь он рассмотрел её лучше. Симпатичная блондинка лет двадцати пяти, с большими глазами и чуть вздёрнутым носиком. Под накинутым на плечи медицинским халатом виднелось опрятное строгое платье-рубашка, почему-то без пояса, хотя шлёвки под него имелись.

Они поднялись обратно в столовую и уселись в дальнем уголке с чаем. Илья предполагал, что Тавия проделала долгий путь, и взял для неё картофельных пышек и блинчики с ореховой начинкой.

\- Так из-за чего вы тревожились? - спросил он, выждав, пока девушка утолит голод.

\- Раз вы следователь, - проговорила та, приканчивая последнюю пышку, - значит, подозреваете, что взрыв газа подстроили, так?

\- Всё может статься. Расскажите мне, что знаете об этом несчастном случае. Подумаем вместе.

Тавия задумчиво макала в шоколадный соус кусочек блинчика, собираясь с мыслями.

\- Понимаете, - так начала она, - тётя Аранка знакома с мадам Баттьяни уже много-много лет, состояла при ней кем-то вроде компаньонки. Помогала вести хозяйство, готовила, ходила вместе с мадам Моникой в церковь Святой Анны… Баттьяни испокон веков католики… в театр или к врачам...

\- У мадам Моники проблемы со здоровьем?

\- Ещё с войны. Последние несколько лет она ходила с тростью, не могла долго стоять или сидеть. Мадам сама мне рассказывала, что попала под бомбёжку, машина опрокинулась, и с тех пор её мучали боли в позвоночнике. Тётя, когда это услышала, поджала губы...

\- Она не поверила?

Тавия фыркнула.

\- Просто никакая это была не бомбёжка. В машину бросили гранату, вот и всё.

\- Зачем? Вашу тётю хотели убить?

\- Да причём тут тётя, её в той машине и вовсе не было. Убить хотели дочь мадам Баттьяни, Маргрете... ой, простите, Магду. Я знаю, она тоже меняла имя, но тётя Аранка и мадам всегда звали её родовым именем. Вы о ней слышали?

\- Кое-что, - ответил Илья. - Вы, как я понимаю, тоже...

\- Слышала? - переспросила Тавия. - Я с ней познакомилась лично, конечно, уже после войны. Только тогда стало известно, что она была участницей Сопротивления, а во время войны все вокруг считали её ярой сторонницей Гитлера. К тому же её муж был видным учёным и работал над ядерной программой фашистов. Тётя всегда полагала, что именно поэтому в машину Магды и бросили гранату. Она тогда успела вывернуть руль и отделалась синяками и порезами от разбившегося стекла, вот тут и тут, - Тавия прочертила пальцем по внутренней стороне правого предплечья и плечу. - Красивая женщина была, белокурая блондинка. Дочери в этом на неё совсем не похожи, обе брюнетки...

Илье показалось, что потолок опасно накренился и вот-вот обрушится ему на голову. Он перевёл дыхание, надеясь от всей души, что голос не выдаст его волнения.

\- Почему вы говорите "дочери"? Я знаю только одну.

\- Вы про Габриэлу? Ну, конечно. Вторая, Каталина, умерла давным-давно. Я думала, раз вы назвали это имя, то знаете и про неё.

Илья отрицательно покачал головой, усмиряя вздрогнувшие пальцы. _Как бы выспросить про эту Каталину так, чтобы прозвучало вполне обыденно?_ Неспроста её тётя упоминала это имя, ой, неспроста.

\- Понятно. А где она похоронена? Здесь, в Будапеште?

\- Что вы, нет! В Америке, ещё город такой, со странным названием. Вроде Зелена-Гура... Что-то зелёное там точно есть.

По коже Ильи побежал мороз. Неужели, наконец, что-то начинает собираться в единую картину?

\- Колорадо-Спрингс?

\- Верно, Колорадо-Спрингс! Я же и говорю, что-то зелёное... весеннее...

Ценность показаний Тавии превышала всякое воображение. Вот и отыскалась, наконец, связь между неведомым двойником Габи и окружением доктора Теллера в Сиэттле!

Но как же так получилось, что о сестре Габи не знали в Штази?

\- А почему их разделили, Габриэлу и Каталину, случайно не знаете?

\- Разумеется, знаю. Не от мадам Магды, та никогда об этом не заговаривала, от тёти в основном. Тётя мне много чего рассказывала. Она знала обеих девочек вот с такого возраста, - Тавия показала рукой, - звала их Габи и Като. Говорила, их не отличить было. Как война началась, так они и застряли у мадам Баттьяни, тогда она ещё фамилии не меняла.

\- Фон Трулш, - пробормотал Илья.

\- Да-да, Баттьяни мадам уж в 1945 году стала... А года через два у Каталины заподозрили туберкулёз, тётя говорила, у неё с рождения были слабые лёгкие, и отправили в лечебницу. Там она и жила почти всё время. Мать её навещала частенько, отец, доктор Теллер, тоже. Нанял ей няню, тётя её, правда, не видела никогда, только слышала про неё. Болезнь развивалась, несмотря на все усилия, с лекарствами и хорошим питанием в войну было, знаете, не очень… А в середине войны доктор каким-то образом добился разрешения вывезти Каталину в Штаты, на тот известный высокогорный курорт для лёгочных больных. Только ничего не помогло. Она там и скончалась в конце войны.

\- Ваша тётя это наверняка знает или с чьих-то слов? - спросил Илья, очень внимательно слушавший драматичное повествование. Его искреннее участие вызывало явный отклик в Тавии, даже не поинтересовавшейся, какое отношение старая история об умершей сестре имеет к взрыву газа в сегодняшнем Будапеште.

\- Своими глазами, говорит, видела телеграмму, которую мадам Магда прислала. Там ещё такая строчка была... "Я лично проверила по своим каналам. Всё подтвердилось". Я спросила у тёти, что это за каналы такие, а она сделала страшные глаза и, знаете, так по губам провела, как молнию застегнула. Не болтай, мол.

Илья сразу догадался, на какие “каналы” намекала агент Штази Магда Шмидт, и имел достаточно опыта, чтобы додумать остальное. Он, естественно, пока не знал, как организовали обмен именами и судьбами, однако не усматривал в этом ничего сложного. Подобрать двух девочек одинакового возраста и более-менее внешне похожих, заплатить кому надо... Умершую от туберкулёза - _или ей помогли в нужный момент умереть?_ \- сироту Мару похоронили под именем Каталины Теллер, чтобы никто, и в первую очередь, мать, больше её не искал. _Удовольствовался ли неизвестный гроссмейстер простой рокировкой или перестраховался и пошёл дальше, предпочтя двухходовку?_ Иными словами, живёт ли Каталина как Мара, которую удочерила Вилма Хайленд, и о которой Удо проявлял просто-таки невиданную заботу, или как уроженка того же Столетнего штата Эва Честер, которую доктор приблизил к себе позже? Так или иначе - Илья готов поклясться чем угодно: кто-то из этих женщин был в Будапеште, по крайней мере, ещё два часа назад. 

О существовании Каталины Теллер знала не только мадам Баттьяни, но и её компаньонка. Это объясняло, почему взрыв устроили в доме. Одним махом избавиться от обеих под видом несчастного случая - и концы в воду. Тавию спасло то, что она не жила вместе с тётей. Но её-то наличие ни для кого не секрет, и это значило, что она тоже подвергнётся опасности. Илья незаметно огляделся - пора выходить в допросе под видом дружеского разговора на финишную прямую.

\- Врач мадам Аранки сказал, она упоминала имя Каталины. Но ведь та умерла восемнадцать лет назад. Вы догадываетесь, в связи с чем ваша тётя вспомнила про неё?

\- Мне и гадать не надо, я знаю, - Тавия придвинулась ближе. - Слушайте, Иллья, в этом ведь всё и дело. Звоню я вчера тёте Аранке, предупредить, что сегодня приеду… Я хореограф в детском ансамбле, и у меня выходной образовался… А она мне - ты, мол, не с утра езжай, как обычно, а где-нибудь после обеда. Моя семья живёт в Цегледе, добираться оттуда до тётиной квартиры часа полтора, а то и все два. Ну, я, конечно, удивляюсь, зачем. Мне ведь тогда или ночевать у неё, или времени мало останется. А тётя мне и отвечает, что утром внучка мадам приедет, Габи. Телеграмму прислала. Так вот тётя занята будет, мадам просила к обеду приготовить что-нибудь вкусненькое. Габи любила куриный гуляш в тётином исполнении и торт Добуш. А спальню, если что, мадам Моника тебе выделит...

Да эта Тавия не свидетель, а просто-напросто золотая гусыня. Что ни слово, то клад. _Интересно, как сидевшая в Хоэншёнхаузене Габи намеревалась посетить бабушку?!_ Не иначе воспользовавшись нуль-переходом фантастов, саркастически заметил про себя Илья.

\- Ну вот, - продолжала увлечённо рассказывать ни сном, ни духом не ведавшая об этом сарказме девушка, - позвонила я сегодня днём тёте, вернее, мадам Монике, узнать, не собралась ли Габи остаться с ночёвкой, мне ведь тогда ехать смысла нет. Тётя трубку снимает и так полушёпотом мне: "Деточка, давай позже, тут у нас такие дела творятся, расскажу - не поверишь..." А в трубке я слышу, будто в отдалении, голос мадам Моники, грозный такой... хотя она вообще дама мягкая... была, не то, что мадам Магда, ту даже полиция побаивалась... "Неужели ты думала, в перчатках я тебя не узнаю?" - вот что она сказала.

\- Неужели ты думала, в перчатках я тебя не узнаю... - повторил ошеломлённый Илья. - Что за перчатки?

\- Вот этого я не поняла, - немного сникла Тавия. - Тётя никогда ни про какие перчатки не упоминала. Она трубку положила, а я перезвонила минут через десять или пятнадцать. Никто не отвечает. Я ещё звоню, опять тишина. Но этого ж не должно быть! Я так разнервничалась, что кинулась на вокзал в чём была, хорошо, кошелёк из сумочки не выкладывала, и уехала первой же электричкой. Прибегаю, а дом уже...

Она замолчала и сглотнула. Илья осторожно взял руку девушки в свои. Во что бы то ни стало нужно убедить Тавию довериться. Только так он сможет её защитить.

\- Тавия, не буду лукавить, положение очень серьёзное. Вам нужно на время спрятаться. Я сейчас отвезу вас в управление госбезопасности...

Девушка испугалась так, что выдернула руку и в ужасе отпрянула.

\- Госбезопасности?! Матерь Божья!

\- Успокойтесь, ни я, ни кто другой не причинит вам никакого вреда...

\- Никакого вреда?! Сразу видно, что вы этих чудовищ не знаете! Звери! Никакого вреда, это ж надо такую небылицу выдумать!

\- Это не небылицы! - воскликнул выведенный из терпения Илья. - Вам просто помогут скрыться на время и обеспечат охрану. И вам, и мадам Аранке. Даю слово. Разве вы не понимаете, что можете стать следующей жертвой?

Тавия рухнула обратно на стул и прижала руку ко рту.

\- Тётя... ей тоже нужна охрана? - прошептала она. - Пресвятой Иштван, кто же… стало быть, на самом деле Като жива… Но почему тогда?

\- Потому что она стала крайне опасным человеком, - ответил Илья. - Можете поехать со мной прямо сейчас?

Тавия потрясла головой.

\- Мне бы хоть к тёте заехать, кое-какие вещи взять. Я же из дома только с сумочкой и ушла. Тётя Аранка живёт близко, но не в собственном доме, а в квартире на улице Румер Флорис. Ключи... - она торопливо порылась в сумочке и торжественно извлекла связку, - вот!

До Румер Флорис действительно было недалёко, но никогда ещё Илья не смотрел так пристально по сторонам, не изучал так тщательно лица прохожих и отражавшиеся в зеркале заднего вида автомобили, не подмечал мельчайшие детали окружающего в поисках засады или прорабатывая пути возможного побега. Сыскная лихорадка соединялась с азартом спортсмена, не желавшего уступать достигнутое преимущество, чего бы это не стоило. Он старался лишь, чтобы эта насторожённость еще больше не испугала сидевшую подле него Тавию.

Квартира Аранки Шандор оказалась однокомнатной, но большой площади, чистой и светлой. Одну стену занимали книжные полки, письменный стол стоял слева от большого окна, а на комоде были выставлены фотографии в серебряных рамках. Пока Тавия поспешно рылась в гардеробе и ванной, Илья подошёл к комоду. Он сразу догадался, что большой фотопортрет в центре принадлежал Монике Баттьяни, в замужестве фон Трулш: гордая посадка головы, корона толстых кос и двойная нить жемчуга. Фотографию сделали несколько лет назад. Остальные снимки изображали Тавию, супружескую пару - несомненно, её родителей; на одном Илья увидел Габи, обнимавшую Монику и другую женщину. Как подумал Илья, это и была хозяйка квартиры.

\- Тавия, - позвал он, - подойдите сюда, пожалуйста.

Девушка, складывавшая в косметичку туалетные принадлежности, оставила это занятие.

\- Ой, - сказала она, - это ж Габи. Я и внимания не обратила, что она оставила это фото тёте.

\- Вы уверены, что на фото именно Габи? - уточнил Илья.

\- Конечно. Это было, дай Бог памяти, да, в июне этого года. Видите, жасмин в саду у мадам Моники в полном цвету? После смерти матери Габи часто приезжала, а вот в тот раз сказала, что перешла на другую работу и не знает, когда доведётся свидеться. Потому я их с бабушкой и тётей и сфотографировала.

Вот где она проводила тот отпуск, о котором ничего не сказала Уэверли. _Непонятно только, зачем сейчас-то скрывать, что у неё есть - или была - родная бабушка в Будапеште?_

\- А больше ничего Габи вам не оставляла?

Вопрос он задал по наитию. Выстрел наугад в темноту редко достигает цели, но на этот раз результат оказался неожиданным.

Тавия нахмурилась и взгляд её стал каким-то отсутствующим.

\- Подождите-ка. Мне лично она никогда ничего не оставляла. Мы, конечно, обе танцами занимались, и нам всегда было, о чём поговорить, но так уж близки мы не были. А вот тёте Аранке она отдала часть книг из библиотеки мадам Моники, вон там стоят, - девушка махнула рукой на стеллажи. - Все Баттьяни неравнодушны к книгам...

\- Можно, я посмотрю?

\- Смотрите, только осторожно. Тётя сказала, там есть редкие и ценные экземпляры.

Аранка Шандор не обманывала. Если б здесь был Наполеон, подумал Илья, он бы оценил подбор в точной сумме, но и без того была очевидна немалая ценность книг. Первые экземпляры романов Мора Йокаи и Шандора Петефи, полное собрание сочинений поэта-модерниста Эндре Ади, романы Кальмана Миксата и трансильванского писателя Тамаши, социальные и исторические драмы и критические эссе Ласло Немета... по этой библиотеке можно изучать всю историю прозы и поэзии на венгерском языке!

Илье захотелось взять в руки хоть одну книгу. Он потянул на себя "Человека с каменным сердцем", как вдруг вместе с толстым романом в твёрдом переплёте вывалился маленький коричневый томик и упал прямо ему в руки. Илья вдвинул на место Йокаи и повертел томик. Небольшой сборник стихов Генриха Гейне на немецком языке, издание 1936 года, не примечательное ничем - ни редкостью, ни древностью. Что делает здесь эта книжечка?

Илья подошёл к окну и перевернул обложку. На обороте готическим шрифтом женской рукой были написаны восемь строчек.

Двое перед разлукой,  
Прощаясь, подают  
Один другому руку,  
Вздыхают и слезы льют.  
А мы с тобой не рыдали,  
Когда нам расстаться пришлось.  
Тяжелые слезы печали  
Мы пролили позже - и врозь.

Илья не мог сказать, чей это почерк, но почему-то у него сразу создалось впечатление, что строчки предназначены Габи. Он перелистал страницы, но больше ничего интересного не нашёл и стоял, размышляя над загадочным смыслом стихов, когда его окликнула Тавия:

\- Ну, я готова. Можем ехать.

Голос прозвучал настолько близко и неожиданно, что Илья вздрогнул, и книжка упала на пол.

\- Что вы наделали! - укоризненно произнесла девушка, проворно нагнувшаяся за томиком. - Я ж просила аккуратнее. Вот, переплёт надорвался...

Но это оказался не переплёт. Илья взял из рук Тавии книжку и при помощи плоского ножа для вскрытия конвертов осторожно отделил последний титульный лист, который кто-то приклеил по контуру к обложке. От времени клей ссохся, и от одного угла лист отошёл. Тавия, затаив дыхание, наблюдала за действиями Ильи. 

Под листом скрывалась небольшая фотография, в которой Илья моментально узнал недостающую половину той, что подбросили в номер Габи. Тот же розовый куст, скамейка с ажурной высокой спинкой, тот же налёт желтоватой сепии, указывающий на то, что фото сделано давным-давно. Но при виде изображённых на нём людей у него потемнело в глазах.

На девочке было надето точно такое же платье в оборках, однако тёмные волосы не заплели в косы, а просто подобрали в задорный высокий хвост. И хотя рассказ Тавии частично подготовил Илью к наличию на снимке второй Габи, он застыл, глядя на улыбающееся лицо её матери, Маргрете Теллер. Причёска у женщины совсем не такая, как теперь, завитые в мелкие локоны волосы явно испытали воздействие пергидроля и обрамляли пухлые щёки, но взгляд... брови, взлетающие под разными углами... оказывается, это у неё от природы… линия скул и подбородка… очерк губ...

\- Да это мадам Магда! - воскликнула Тавия, выхватывая из враз ослабевших пальцев карточку. - Какая она тут молодая... Я же говорила, она была красивая! А вот Габриэла, тётя не раз шутила, что ей никогда не нравились косички.

 _Красива как призрак, которому не лежится спокойно в земле_. И что ему теперь с этим делать? Что делать с глазами Эмметт Мосснер, смотревшими на него с половинки фото времён Второй мировой?

Илья молча отобрал его у Тавии, вложил обратно в томик Гейне и присел на письменный стол, пытаясь сообразить, как быть дальше. Внутри разрасталась тревога, грозившая перейти в панический ужас.

_Наполеон._

Он не ведает о том, что рядом - ближе некуда - как-бы друг, в любую минуту могущий обернуться злейшим врагом. _Если уже не обернулся._ Кто, как не Эмметт, мог догадаться или даже знать о том, что неведомая лже-Габи на самом деле её родная сестра Каталина? Она могла знать больше - она могла отдавать себе отчёт в том, насколько опасен этот призрак прошлого, потому что более веских причин мстить за Удо Теллера нет ни у кого на свете. Уж не потому ли Эмметт не торопится вытаскивать дочь из следственной тюрьмы, что ей безопаснее оставаться там, несмотря на допросы, спрашивал себя Илья. А если она поверила в смерть Каталины и давно оплакала её, а выяснится, что дочь жива и более чем здорова, хоть ядовита как кобра? Илья, да и любой другой человек на его месте, сознавал, что материнский инстинкт победит и верность служебному долгу, и тем более влечение женщины к Наполеону. Перед этим инстинктом отступает даже инстинкт самосохранения.

И не играет никакой роли то, что физически она слабее Соло. Ни Юдифь, ни Иаиль не были сильнее тех, над кем взяли верх - они просто умели улыбаться, с хладнокровием снайпера подстерегая тот единственный шанс для молниеносного нападения.

_“Мужчины не видели в ней ничего опасного”._

Есть ли ещё возможность остановить палец, готовый нажать на курок? Только срочно предупредив напарника, причём так, чтобы возможно подслушивающая Мосснер ни о чем не догадалась.

Из тягостных раздумий Илью вывела рука Тавии, тронувшая за плечо.

\- Илья, что-то не так?

\- Тут есть телефон? - спросил он в ответ. - Мне нужно позвонить.


	19. Дело проясняется

**_Пятница, 8 ноября.  
Будапешт, Венгрия._ **

Предупредив - как смог - ковбоя и поручив Аранку и Тавию Шандор заботам Миклоша Васса, немного успокоенный Илья занялся собственными проблемами. Интуиция подсказывала ему не возвращаться прежним путём через Салку и Братиславу и подгоняла не дожидаться завтрашнего утра. Если Наполеон понял суть скрытого предостережения, он должен покинуть квартиру в Пренцлауэре, а это недолго останется незамеченным. 

Илья не страшился никаких врагов из плоти и крови, но при мысли о столкновении на узкой дорожке с тигрицей, вынужденной драться за своих тигрят, у него волосы вставали дыбом. И у этой тигрицы достанет и влияния, и коварства, и выучки. По жизненным обстоятельствам она уже отложила в сторону плащ ради кинжала, так кто ей помешает извлечь его из ножен? Он бы не удивился взводу автоматчиков на каждом километре государственной границы, отделяющей Венгрию от Чехословакии. Действовать следовало как можно быстрее.

Васс, буквально горы своротивший ради того, чтобы Тавия перестала трястись от страха и начала толково отвечать на вопросы, закончил раздавать указания по телефону и утёр взмокший лоб.

\- Не беспокойтесь, палата вашей тети отныне находится под круглосуточной охраной. Вас мы тоже устроим.

\- Спасибо, - девушка несколько смешалась и оглянулась на Илью: – А можно что-то сделать для безопасности моих родителей? И мне на работу надо позвонить… Послезавтра первая репетиция, новую программу ставим. 

\- Вашим родителям якобы дадут горящие путевки, а на работе организуем замену. Этот вопрос уже решается. 

Тавия совсем смутилась: 

\- Извините, я вам наговорила…

Комитетчики синхронно пожали плечами, и Миклош сказал:

\- Это вам спасибо. Без вас этот взрыв так и списали бы на несчастный случай. И я знаю, как нас до сих пор в народе называют! Ракоши* такого навалял, ещё долго хлебать полными ложками будем… Илльз, самолёт?

Тот отрицательно покачал головой и отвёл коллегу чуть в сторонку:

\- Не отсюда. Не найдётся что-нибудь быстроходное, на что я мог бы сменить "Шкоду"?

\- "Ягуар" подойдёт? Толком обкатку он ещё не прошёл, но и без неё ничего быстроходнее ты у нас не найдёшь. Куда направишься?

\- На Вену.

_Его будут ждать на севере, а он возьмёт западнее и прилетит не в Шёнефельд, а в Темпельхоф._

\- Хороший выбор. Австрийскую визу получишь за пятнадцать минут. Отсюда границу пересечёшь свободно, а прочие документы, надеюсь, в порядке?

Илья хмыкнул – уж что-что, а паспорта Уэверли предоставлял такие, что не подкопаешься. _И настала пора потереть сказочную лампу Аладдина.  
_  
\- Мик, я позвоню из твоего кабинета в советское посольство в Берлине?

\- Проблемы с ГДР? – иронично спросил тот, распахивая дверь.

\- Да какие там проблемы, - в тон ему ответил Илья. – Но пусть наша служба протокола позаботится о красной ковровой дорожке!

*****

Получение транзитной австрийской визы действительно заняло всего пятнадцать минут. Запасшись термосом с чаем и пакетом с бутербродами, Илья выбрался на автостраду Будапешт – Дьор. Нервы натянулись звенящими струнами; образно говоря, венгерская земля горела у него под ногами, хотя лично он этой стране ничего плохого не сделал. Он ехал и думал о том, что машина не обкатана и максимальную скорость развивать нельзя, а очень хотелось – "Ягуар" летел крылатым драконом, глотая километры, словно каких-нибудь ягнят. Размышлял над тем, что до пограничного перехода Нойе-Тайлунг сто семьдесят километров, и за любым поворотом его могут поджидать. А ещё он возвращался мыслями к Тавии Шандор и поражался тому, что мог не выскочить второпях из лифта и не узнать историю семьи, которую война или чья-то злая воля разорвала на части и разметала по белу свету.

Когда-то ковбой говорил, что Удо Теллер, в сущности, нацистом не был, и высказал предположение, что над ядерными программами Третьего рейха тот работал по принуждению. Возможно, думал Илья, не столько по принуждению, сколько из-за больной дочери. Как-то же он сумел получить разрешение на вывоз Каталины в Колорадо, и, скорее всего, Вилма Хайленд и была той самой няней, которую доктор приставил к дочери ещё в Венгрии. Илья считал учёного достаточно умным, чтобы задумать обмен судьбами Мары и Каталины, однако провернуть это в одиночку он не смог бы. Значит, и тогда его кто-то опекал, путал следы, платил хорошие деньги, позволившие вылечить новоявленную Мару Хайленд, устроить её жизнь…

Стемнело. Автострада была почти пуста, фары редко попадавшихся навстречу машин обдавали "Ягуар" белым светом и пропадали, уйдя за спину. Мерное урчание мотора и хорошая дорога предсказуемо привели к тому, что Илью начало клонить в сон – день выдался просто чудовищно длинным и нелёгким, - но он запрещал себе даже думать об отдыхе, пока не пересечёт австро-венгерскую границу. Подумать только, раньше ему и в голову не пришло бы, что он будет чувствовать себя в большей безопасности в стране победившего капитализма!

До Нойе-Тайлунг оставалось около двадцати километров, когда прямо перед носом на шоссе внезапно выскочил тёмный "мерседес". Никаких габаритных огней Илья не заметил; может быть, машина стояла на обочине? Он автоматически ушёл в крайний левый ряд, полагая, что "мерседес" будет разгоняться по крайнему правому, но тот резко развернулся, становясь поперёк полосы.

Всё дальнейшее Илья делал как робот по заранее заложенной программе.

Вдавил педаль тормоза так, что взвизгнули покрышки, и заднюю часть "Ягуара" начало заносить вправо. Из чужого автомобиля повыскакивали какие-то люди, но справа оставалось место, чтобы проскочить, и Илья молниеносно перекинул ногу с тормоза на газ. Крутанул руль вправо, потом сразу влево, - слава Богу, обочина достаточно широка! – и, подняв тучу пыли и гравия, прорвался. И в мыслях не было останавливаться и разбираться: он не сомневался, что ему встретились не просто какие-то неумехи и дураки.

"Ягуар" необкатанный? _Сейчас обкатаю!_ Он вжал акселератор в пол и стиснул зубы, наблюдая в зеркале заднего вида, как выскочившие люди чуть ли не на ходу запрыгивают в машину, поспешно разворачивающуюся в его сторону. Да и дистанция, в общем-то, осталась недлинная.

Когда стрелка спидометра подошла к ста шестидесяти, он перестал обращать на неё внимание. "Ягуар" нёсся, практически не касаясь дорожного полотна. Если бы не чрезвычайные обстоятельства, Илья наслаждался бы этой скоростью: так и чудилось, что машина рада продемонстрировать, на что способна. Расстояние между ним и преследователями увеличилось, промелькнул знак, предупреждающий о приближении к пункту пропуска. Вдали уже показались высокие фонарные столбы и светофоры КПП. Илья слегка притормозил и вдруг услышал негромкий хлопок, явно отличавшийся от звука ровно работающего мотора.

Пистолет с глушителем.

_Вот suki! Испортят чужую машину!_

Он нажал на клаксон. В ответ на пронзительный гудок из здания венгерского КПП выбежали люди в форме, кто-то внутри заранее поднял шлагбаум; вероятно, решил, что мчится какой-нибудь камикадзе и лучше его пропустить, пока он не врезался в здание. Завывая клаксоном и отпустив тормоз, чтобы вписаться в неширокий проём, Илья проскочил под шлагбаум и остановился, свернув за таможенную будку. Последнее, что он успел разглядеть в зеркале – задние габаритные огни "мерседеса" и двух пограничников, вскакивавших на мотоциклы.

Заглушив мотор, он сидел в машине, держа руки на руле и терпеливо дожидаясь, когда к нему подойдут. На австрийском КПП тоже проявляли интерес к происходящему, только весьма сдержанный – пара пограничников невозмутимо наблюдала за тем, что творится у соседей, и обменивалась выводами.

Вернулись ни с чем мотоциклисты – гоняться в темноте за "мерседесом" занятие бесперспективное. На хорошем венгерском языке, благо сегодняшняя практика не прошла даром, Илья выложил братьям-мадьярам маловразумительную сказочку: ехал себе, никого не трогал, как вдруг стали преследовать, кто и зачем, не знаю. Может, им "Ягуар" приглянулся? Пограничники почесали в затылке, однако предпочли сдать проблему с рук на руки австриякам. Те, увидев транзитную визу, с полным на то основанием решили, что венгерские грабители с большой автострады не их головная боль, и без долгих проволочек подняли перед капотом оставшегося целым и невредимым "Ягуара" шлагбаум. 

"Ягуар" победно рыкнул, заводясь с полоборота.

До аэропорта Швехат оставалось семьдесят километров, и теперь Илья немного расслабился. Съехав на заправку, он перекусил и позволил себе поспать минут двадцать; в его намерения входило успеть на один из последних рейсов в Западный Берлин.

Недолгий полёт до Берлина Илья не спал, а думал. Больно уж грубо и прямолинейно действовала Мосснер – если это, конечно, она устроила. Раз его поджидали, стало быть, узнали, по какой дороге он едет. И что мешало взять его в момент прохождения погранконтроля? У неё в руках столько официальных возможностей его задержать! С её-то уровнем допуска. А тут бандитская засада на автостраде, стрельба по машине... 

_Да и многовато в этом деле трупов, как уже имеющихся, так и чуть было ими не ставших._ Сама по себе Каталина Теллер, живая или мёртвая, этого не стоила, говорил себе Илья. А кто стоил? Те, чьи тени маячат за её спиной, организация или люди, которым мешают он, Габи и Наполеон. Илья порадовался, что позвонил в посольство Панину. Понадобятся все силы – и Олега, и Уэверли, и Сандерса, - чтобы добраться до этой организации. Пора устраивать мозговой штурм на нейтральной территории, но утром… сейчас он слишком вымотан…

*****

**_Суббота, 9 ноября.  
Берлин, ГДР._ **

Олег Панин, как Илье отлично было известно, привык не спать по ночам. Приобрёл он эту привычку, будучи ещё сотрудником НКВД, да и потом от неё не отказался. Уже заполночь автомобиль доставил Илью из аэропорта на территорию посольства, где его и подхватил Панин. Объяснений, почему вместо Брно его бывший подчинённый оказался в Будапеште, он почему-то не требовал. И вообще, как оказалось, развил бурную деятельность: поднял с постели в Западном Берлине спавшего безмятежным сном Сандерса, разыскал Уэверли, к которому как раз заявился Соло, и организовал переезд двоих последних в пригород Берлина, в район загородных дач.

\- Надеюсь, я достаточно взбодрил Эдриана, чтобы он продержался до твоего приезда. Докладывай, - потребовал Олег. 

Илья рассказывал, а Панин слушал с таким видом, будто вся эта необычная история сюрпризом для него не являлась.

\- Говорят, старые грехи отбрасывают длинные тени, - наконец, проговорил он. – Информацию о смерти Каталины Теллер проверяли по моей просьбе. К сожалению, прошло много времени, и к тому моменту Вилма с Марой уже уехали из Колорадо-Спрингс, а ФБР, разумеется, - Олег усмехнулся, - информацией о докторе Теллере не делилось. Однако по документам всё чисто.

\- Проверяли для Маргрете… Магды… Эмметт… чёрт бы её побрал, сколько у неё имён! – в сердцах ругнулся Илья и, заметив тяжёлый взгляд Олега, добавил: - Прошу меня извинить, товарищ полковник. Нечаянно вырвалось.

\- Поживи с наше, тогда и ругайся, сколько влезет. Для неё. Отдыхай, а я озадачу Сандерса. Необходимо любой ценой понять, действительно ли превращения Каталины остановились на Маре Хайленд или она всё-таки скрывалась под видом другой уроженки Колорадо и докторской любимицы - Эвы Честер. Поскольку первая появлялась в Штатах, а Честер неизвестно где и в каком качестве носит, так и напрашивается вывод, что верно второе. Однако нам всё время попадаются приманки в мышеловках! Утром навестим твоего напарника и Уэверли. Кажется, у них тоже есть новости.

Частный дом, в котором Олег поселил Уэверли и Соло, тыльной стороной смотрел на большое озеро. Илья, как его увидел, сразу догадался, что напарник любуется красотами, и оказался прав – мужчины восседали на веранде в креслах, закутавшись в пледы, и неспешно вкушали утренний кофе. У их ног стояла жаровня, полная раскалённых углей; Уэверли при этом ещё и с наслаждением курил.

Прервав эту идиллию, Олег решительно потребовал свою долю кофе, явно невыспавшийся Сандерс сунул руки в карманы и привалился к столбу, а Илья поймал вопросительный взгляд ковбоя и присел рядом.

\- Прошу прощения, если я вчера оторвал тебя от чего-то важного, - сказал он, - но выяснилось, что у Эмметт двойное дно.

Соло пренебрежительно вздёрнул бровь.

\- Это не новость. Среди присутствующих двойное дно у каждого, кого ни спроси. У тебя, у меня, у твоего шефа, у моего, у нашего общего тоже. А если очертить круг чуть пошире, то хоть взывай ко всем святым. Габи, Мара, Джулиан, Джонс, Вилма, не говоря уж о двойнике… Единственной, кто не может им быть, это Эва, у неё всё в порядке с…

\- Теперь уже нет! – вдруг гаркнул Сандерс так, что мужчины вздрогнули. Подхваченный по дороге американец всю дорогу был молчалив и мрачен, как поп при свершении казни через повешение. _Видимо, выбирал подходящий момент для эффектного выступления._

\- Начальству не угодили, коллега? – поддел Уэверли, следивший глазами за тем, как рассеиваются в воздухе колечки дыма. – Или утренние новости не порадовали?

Сандерс отлип от столба и нахлобучил шляпу на лоб.

\- Сейчас и вас не порадуют… коллега! – зловеще произнёс он и, подойдя к столу, шлёпнул на него пачку бумаг. – Полюбуйтесь на вашу Эву! Только предварительно продумайте пути отхода вон к тем кустам!

На этот раз первым к бумагам успел Олег, и лицо его заметно перекосилось. Илья выхватил один документ, оказавшийся фотографией, и ему сразу же захотелось воспользоваться советом Сандерса.

\- Это Эва Честер? – прошептал он, не видя в останках ничего человеческого. Жуткая расплывшаяся чёрная масса, из которой проступали кости скелета. 

\- Да!!! Та самая Эва, которой вы уже неделю мне голову морочите!

Наполеон бросил лишь один взгляд на бумаги - судя по всему, копии результатов экспертиз и фотографии полицейского дела - и лицо его позеленело.

\- Почему она так выглядит? – пробормотал он, явно стараясь укротить рвотные позывы.

\- А ты бы лучше выглядел, если бы черти сколько пролежал в озере в бочке с цементом?

\- Что?! В каком озере?

\- О Господи! Да какая разница, в каком! – Сандерс перевёл дух и ткнул пальцем в полицейский рапорт: – Ну, в озере Юнион, это тебе что-нибудь говорит?

Соло покачал головой. Олег вчитывался в строчки отчётов, Уэверли спокойно разглядывал фотографии. _Ну и нервы у него._ Озеро Юнион, если Илья правильно помнил, находилось неподалёку от Сиэттла. _Как туда попала Эва, не пересекавшая границ страны последний год?_

\- Бьюсь об заклад, - неожиданно заметил Наполеон, - что эта Честер никогда не была на острове Винчигуэрра. Она вообще не уезжала из Штатов.

Все разом оторвались от материалов и уставились на него.

\- Это же ясно как божий день! – Соло встал и прошёлся по веранде: – Её убили гораздо раньше, похитили и убили. Для того, чтобы её место могла занять другая. И мы, наконец, знаем, кто.

\- Мара? – спросил Илья.

\- В точку, - ответил Соло. – Организовать мнимый или фиктивный брак с канадцем и якобы отъезд к мужу… - он щёлкнул пальцами, подбирая нужное слово.

\- Kak ne fig delat`, - подсказал чрезвычайно гордый собой Уэверли. Сандерс вытаращил глаза, Олег усмехнулся.

\- Вот именно. Персонал на острове набрали из разных стран, и с Эвой никто, я думаю, не был хорошо знаком. Даже для Ханса Оукса она, вероятно, лишь одна из лаборанток. Её куда-то заманили, убрали чисто и быстро, а тело спрятали. Ведь так и случилось, сэр?

Последний вопрос был адресован Сандерсу.

\- Вас, мистер Соло, кажется, теперь следует величать Ниро Вульфом, - хмыкнул тот. Ковбою это сравнение по душе не пришлось. - Угадали. Ей сломали шею.

Заказ на устранение Эвы Честер банда Миллигана получила в марте 1961 года. В этом заказе имелись два условия, поставившие исполнителя – мастера по грязной работе, широко известного в определённых кругах под прозвищем Воробей, - в тупик. Во-первых, никакого шума, крови и никаких свидетелей. Во-вторых, чтоб никто и никогда тела не нашёл, даже случайно. Воробей вообще не понимал, кому могла помешать лаборантка с весьма обычным кругом знакомств, но, в конце концов, задавать лишние вопросы в его бизнесе чревато крайне неприятными последствиями. Ему дали чертовски большой задаток и обещали заплатить ещё больше по результату. Времени для подготовки плана похищения тоже дали достаточно. Хотя кто знает, может, если бы не эти особенности, вряд ли Воробей, попавший в когти ФБР и пошедший на сделку с правосудием, запомнил бы этот заказ. Было их, как он выразился, тьма-тьмущая и ещё столько же.

\- У него не только кличка, мозги тоже птичьи, - презрительно прокомментировал Сандерс, – больше одного заказа зараз там не помещается. Месяц соловьём заливается, но имён прошлых жертв вспомнить не может. ФБР после обнаружения каждого трупа шерстит всю картотеку пропавших. Зато своё дело эта птичка знает отлично, совершенно верно указал место, где утопил бочку! 

\- Осмелюсь спросить, это действительно мисс Честер?

\- Да, мистер Уэверли, - подтвердил Олег. – Протокол допроса дантиста приложен. 

\- И пальцы у неё наверняка ровные, - добавил Соло и посмотрел на синее небо. Берлинская погода опять совершила кульбит, порадовав напоследок если не теплом – какое тепло в ноябре! – так хотя бы солнышком. Под его лучами вода в озере слегка парила.

\- А почему должны быть какие-то другие? – спросил Илья. В ответ Соло извлёк из внутреннего кармана снимок лже-Габи с биноклем, лупу и принялся за объяснения. 

Вот они, перчатки, думал Илья. Вероятно, это какая-то старая детская травма, поэтому мадам Моника и поняла, что её навестила не Габи, а Като. Несомненно, мадам Аранка тоже знала про искривлённые пальцы, а Тавия – нет, ведь она-то Каталину никогда не видела. Именно это различие в конечном итоге убедило Джонса, что его долгое время обманывали. Многие кусочки головоломки легли на свои места. Если бы узнать ещё что-то про Фридриха, можно было бы надеяться поймать эту неуловимую тень.

\- Теперь твоя очередь, угроза, - сказал Наполеон. – Рассказывай, что удалось узнать в Будапеште.

\- То, что я узнал, мне проще показать, чем рассказать. Мистер Уэверли, у вас при себе то фото, что мы нашли в номере Габи? – спросил Илья. Тот удалился в дом и через минуту вышел с конвертом.

\- Вот, - лаконично проговорил он, кладя на стол снимок. Олег и Сандерс промолчали, выжидая.

Илья вынул из-за пазухи томик Гейне, с которым не расставался ни на минуту с той поры, как покинул квартиру на улице Румер Флорис. Вторая половина фотографии легла так плотно, что разрыв совсем не был бы заметен, если б не его обтрёпанные края.

\- Господь всемогущий! – только и пробормотал Сандерс, а Наполеон понимающе взглянул на напарника. – Так вот оно что… Ты знал, что их две? – насел он вдруг на Олега, схватив того за грудки. – Знал?

От слов Эдриан перешёл к делу и как следует встряхнул Панина. Уэверли и Наполеон бросились к ним с намерением разнять, а Илья замер в недоумении. То, что Олег давно знаком с многоликой сестрой дяди Руди, секретом больше не являлось, но чтоб и Сандерс тоже… А тот продолжал трясти Олега, не обращая внимания на попытки Уэверли урезонить обоих и слабое вмешательство Соло.

\- Почему тогда ты это допустил?! – яростно шипел Сандерс. – Почему не вмешался?

Панина, наконец, проняло. Он захватил запястья американского коллеги и, резко выкрутив ему кисти, вынудил отпустить отвороты пальто.

\- Не вмешивался? Да что ты-то об этом знаешь?! – рявкнул он. – Я предлагал тайно вывезти Каталину в Ялту, под надзор лучших наших врачей! Я всё проработал так, чтобы ни одна живая душа не узнала, что это дочь нашего агента. У нас в те годы было столько детей-иностранцев, что никто ничего не заподозрил бы. Подумаешь, одним больше, одним меньше. Она не согласилась! Говорила, что никак не сможет объяснить мужу пропажу Като, а у того достанет глупости обратиться к своим покровителям…

\- Естественно, он обратился бы, - фыркнул Соло. – Его наверняка держали на крючке этой болезнью. Вы бы на месте матери осмелились сделать выбор между одной дочерью и другой?

Сандерс от души выругался и подобрал слетевшую в пылу ссоры шляпу:

\- Не знаю, как вы, а я бы выпил!

\- Ещё и одиннадцати нет, - с укоризной заметил Уэверли.

\- А что делать, если такое дерьмовое утро! Соло, есть тут что?

\- В буфете бренди, в холодильнике водка.

Эдриан чем-то загремел в кухне. Звякнуло стекло. Появился он из дома через пару минут с бокалом и несколько успокоенный.

\- Господа, раз вы так много знаете о них… - Илья, тем временем кратко рассказавший ковбою об итогах венгерского расследования, постучал пальцем по фото, привлекая внимание, - то, может быть, знаете какое-нибудь место, связанное с этой семьёй, название которого имеет отношение к Фридриху?

Олег, что-то тихо говоривший Сандерсу, сразу замолк, а тот поперхнулся бренди.

\- Как-как? – откашлявшись, переспросил он. – Фридрих… а дальше?

\- Неизвестно. Джонс выследил лже-Габи, теперь её правильнее назвать Каталиной, до какого-то Фридриха. Возможно, она там живёт.

\- Неудивительно, что выследил, и неудивительно, что дотуда, - пробормотал Сандерс, смахивая капли с рукава, – только там никто не живёт… Вы знаете о Фридрихсфельде? – его глаза обежали лица собеседников. – На кладбище Фридрихсфельде похоронена её мать.

Повисла долгая пауза. Илья и Наполеон переглядывались, а Уэверли с интересом смотрел, как Эдриан поедает Олега каким-то чересчур многозначительным взглядом. Раздавшийся женский голос прозвучал громом среди ясного неба.

\- Мистер Сандерс, - сказал голос, - вам никогда не доводилось стоять у собственной могилы? Странное чувство, нужно заметить.

_Что за мерзкая привычка появляться внезапно и неслышно, будто тень. Впрочем, она в какой-то мере и есть тень – самой себя._

Илья, моментально узнавший Эмметт, бросил взгляд на Соло. Чего больше в выражении его лица, настороженности? Обречённости? Одно Илья знал точно: там не было ни презрения, ни ненависти, ни даже равнодушия. Плохо. _Ковбой, кажется, размяк._

\- И почему никто не закрыл входную дверь?! – сердито сказал Сандерс, оборачиваясь. - Я понимаю, это Германия, но восточная…

Послышался стук бокала, упавшего на деревянный настил, однако он не разбился, а лишь откатился, оставляя за собой мокрый след. Сандерс шагнул к двери и простёр руку к стоявшей неподвижно женщине, словно желая – и не решаясь – её коснуться.

\- Nina? - полувопросительно-полуутвердительно произнёс он. – А я ведь так и подозревал…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Во время правления «лучшего венгерского ученика Сталина» Матьяша Ракоши Управление госбезопасности Венгрии (AVH) стало его орудием в борьбе против политических оппонентов. AVH завела досье более чем на 10 % всего населения, включая стариков и детей, 650 тысяч человек подверглись преследованиям, в том числе около 400 тысяч — тюремному заключению (население всей Венгрии составляло примерно 1 миллион).  
> Ненависть и страх перед УГБ привели к тому, что во время событий 1956 года его сотрудников повстанцы отлавливали на улицах и, как правило, убивали на месте, иной раз без удостоверения личности. Принято считать, что всего в дни Венгерской революции таким образом были убиты 37 сотрудников УГБ, в основном младших офицеров.


	20. Долгое эхо войны

Одну бесконечную минуту никто не шевелился и не произносил ни слова - лишь шумно втянул воздух, внезапно сгустившийся в туман.

_“Нина?!”_

Из глубин памяти всплыло будто дождём размытое воспоминание: такой же прохладный день, только пахнет весной, а не прелыми листьями и пожухлой травой… Панин покидает веранду берлинского кафе, обменивается на прощание рукопожатием с Сандерсом… 

Наполеон бросил взгляд на напарника, и тот в ответ слегка прикрыл глаза - тоже вспомнил. В самом деле, трудно забыть то туманное утро полугодовой давности и их неординарное - со всех точек зрения - знакомство. 

А потом рука Сандерса упала, он подступил совсем близко к Эмметт и пристально всмотрелся в её лицо. Когда его голос нарушил гробовое молчание, то был настолько хриплым, что Соло еле разбирал сказанное.

\- У меня возникли определённые догадки насчёт того подвала, уж больно быстро исчезло оттуда твоё тело, - при этих словах Уэверли встрепенулся, - но…честное слово, вот ЭТОГО я не ждал. И уж никак не подумал бы, что ты вернёшься к прежнему... Полагал, тебя, возможно, в Берлине и вовсе нет, живёшь себе тихо-мирно где-нибудь подальше… Но он-то, - Эдриан кинул торжествующий взгляд на помрачневшего Олега, - непременно знал бы, где. Я думал, если ты в отставке, мы, наконец, сможем встретиться, старое вспомнить... Мне следовало бы и поумнеть.

\- Следовало бы, - спокойно ответила Эмметт. - Я давно не Нина Эмбер, ты не Чарльз Вайнер, и мы не союзники. Больше восемнадцати лет. Мне жаль, поверь.

\- Мне тоже.

Она сложила руки в светлых перчатках поверх подхваченного поясом бежевого кейпа с меховым воротником; синяя шляпка с вуалеткой, тонкие чулки и дорогие туфли, как и этот кейп, придавали ей вид супруги какого-нибудь номенклатурного чиновника, которую водитель привёз навестить живущую на госдаче подругу.

\- Для женщины, пролежавшей в земле шесть лет, у вас исключительно здоровый вид, фрау Мосснер.

Уэверли, обретя желанную возможность посмотреть на “кудесницу” Магду Шмидт, выглядел почему-то не довольным, а настороженным, и доза сарказма в его комплименте вплотную приблизилась к критической.

Глухо простучали по настилу каблуки: Эмметт ступила на веранду, вовремя придержав за локоть шагнувшего к британцу Сандерса.

\- Для руководителя, прошедшего школу МИ-5, вы исключительно доброжелательны и снисходительны... Алекс, - улыбнувшись, мягко заметила она. – На меня начальство наседало жёстче… Ваши догадки, господа, в общем и целом верны. Мистер Соло, товарищ Курякин, ваш тандем поистине непревзойдённый, примите поздравления. Только в одном вы не правы, Илья. Я не устраивала на вас засаду на дьорском шоссе по той простой причине, что в тот момент ещё не была уверена, что Като жива. 

\- А когда ты об этом догадалась? – тихо спросил Олег.

\- Слишком поздно, к сожалению, - развела руками Эмма. Наполеон поймал себя на мысли, что не может назвать её как-то иначе. Маргрете, Магда, Нина… это для других. _Для Олега, для Сандерса, может статься, для Уэверли, но не для меня._ – Мне будто глаза всё время кто-то отводил. Увидев у вас недостающую половину того фото… его мне прислал Удо, когда я с ним развелась... я, как и вы, решила, что дело в нём самом. Не в Като. Даже когда узнала здорово постаревшую Вильгельмину Хартманн, то и тогда, к своему стыду, ничего не поняла. Подумала, что бывший муж позаботился о её безопасности, отправив в Штаты, и только.

\- Это няня вашей дочери? – уточнил Илья.

Эмма кивнула:

\- Дипломированная медсестра и в то же время протеже моего брата Рудольфа. Не то чтобы я знала тогда, какого рода "научными исследованиями" он занят, но она из семьи, фанатично преданной рейху. Я ничему не могла помешать, лишь с помощью Фёдора… прости, Олег…

Тот махнул рукой.

\- Он пристроил в лечебницу своего человека. Вильгельмина действительно хорошо ухаживала за Като, учила её читать, рисовать… Но муж во что бы то ни стало хотел отправить их в безопасное место. Во всей Европе, по его мнению, такого места не было. В принципе он был прав - полыхала война, и в любую минуту она могла прийти в какой угодно город, постучаться в любую дверь! – голос взволнованно зазвенел. _Так было всегда, когда речь заходила и о Габи, только я на это внимания не обратил. Слепец._ \- Потом мне стало ясно - стоит зазеваться, он вывезет в Штаты и Габи. Поэтому я держала её подальше от Германии. Родовой особняк Баттьяни в Буде, где жила моя мать, больше смахивал на крепость...

\- Но это тоже было опасно, - возразил Илья. – На вас ведь покушались?

\- Ещё бы! – пробормотал Олег.

\- Со временем вырабатывается привычка к выбору меньшего из двух зол, - Эмма грустно улыбнулась. – Я не имела права ставить под угрозу общее дело, за которое взялась. Просто старалась пореже выходить вместе с Габи, а Като навещать в чужом обличье. Мне всегда удавалось менять внешность.

\- Почему же ты… вы не сказали, что узнали Вилму? Зачем этот обман? – задал вопрос Наполеон.

\- Не хотелось вспоминать прошлое и пускаться в объяснения, это было бы весьма… болезненно, - ответила Эмма, впервые посмотрев в глаза недавнему любовнику. – И только разглядев на снимке, что у неведомого двойника пальцы искривлены, я подумала, что это может быть Като. Отец случайно прихлопнул ей пальцы дверцей машины, ей тогда годика три было, вот они и срослись немного криво… Совершенно невероятно, чтобы нашлась ещё одна молодая женщина с травмированной кистью левой руки, которая мстила бы за Удо Теллера. Такие совпадения уже относятся к области чудес! Давно я не переживала такого шока…

У Эммы как-то судорожно дёрнулось горло, и она смолкла. И хотя он понимал, что отныне перед ним враг, не мог не думать о том, что это ещё и мать, связь которой с дочерью оборвали резко и насильно. Может быть, действительно было бы лучше, если б она позволила Олегу, носившему во времена войны псевдоним Фёдор, увезти Каталину в СССР? _По крайней мере, мы не столкнулись бы сейчас с заговором, невинной целью которого оказалась Габриэла, а невинной жертвой – Каталина._

\- Габи сегодня отпустят, - опять заговорила Эмма, - и я приехала за вами, чтобы вы встретили её в "Ландсбергере".

\- Габи отпускают? – переспросил Уэверли уже гораздо менее ироничным тоном.

\- Кстати, как ты нас нашла? – одновременно спросил Олег.

\- Временно отпускают, - поправилась Эмма, - под мою ответственность. Это часть плана по задержанию Като. Надеюсь, после этого мы во всём окончательно разберёмся, и временно превратится в постоянно.

_Она не сказала "захвата" или "ареста"._

\- А что касаемо этого места, то тут всё настолько просто, ты не поверишь, - усмехнулась Эмма и подошла к Илье: – Можно левую руку?

Илья явно ничего не понял, но руку протянул. Эмма хмыкнула:

\- Надо сказать нашим инженерам, чтоб доработали механизм защёлки, а то не ровён час кто-нибудь так же влипнет!

Крышка циферблата была чуть приподнята с одного края. У Ильи буквально челюсть отвисла.

\- Растяпа! – буркнул Наполеон. _Выходит, их уже долго прослушивали._

\- Не знаю, как это вышло, - сокрушённо проговорил Илья. – Может, краем манжеты куртки подцепил. Я вообще про них забыл…

Он сделал попытку расстегнуть браслет.

\- Подождите пока, - посоветовала Эмма. – Дело ещё не закончено, и если вы хотите быть в курсе…

Она вдруг выхватила что-то из-под накидки и бросила Наполеону. Тот ловко поймал вторые часы.

\- Я ещё не рассказала про план.

*****

**_Тот же день._ **

Операция по задержанию Каталины Теллер, она же Мара Хайленд, была разработана в истинно шпионском духе. В наличии имелось всё: "подсадная утка", микрофоны, видеокамеры в дуплах деревьев, группа захвата, полностью сливавшаяся с местностью, тайник-закладка и условный сигнал. В роли тайника выступал вазон на могиле Магды Шмидт, в роли сигнала – поставленный туда и подобранный со смыслом букетик, в роли приманки – сама Магда/Эмма. Ей, как она когда-то и говорила, предстояло перевоплотиться в собственную дочь Габриэлу.

Настоящая Габриэла запротестовала, но Эмма одним взглядом прекратила эти протесты.

\- Даже не думай. С тебя довольно. Кроме того, я до сих пор не знаю, рассказал ли что-нибудь мой деверь, он-то ведь мог знать от Герберта, что я жива. В итоге кого будет ждать Като, меня или тебя, и с какими намерениями, мы тоже не знаем.

Создание двойника происходило в номере, который раньше занимала Габи, и по окончании работы женщины стали неотличимы. Несколько более женственную фигуру Эммы прикрывала длинная свободная мужская куртка, в которой ходила Габи с тех пор, как позаимствовала её в гардеробе госпиталя. Светлые волосы скрылись под париком, грим замаскировал шрам и уравнял брови, накладки из специальной массы, имитирующей человеческую кожу, изменили форму носа и линию челюсти, придали округлость щекам. 

\- Почему ты не пришла к нам, когда получила то фото? – спросил у Габи Илья. – Почему так долго молчала, я могу понять, но неужели мы не заслужили твоего доверия?

\- А я, я ваше заслужила? - ответила Габи. Упрёка в её голосе не было – лишь горечь. - Думаешь, я не понимаю? Вы оба помните, что из-за меня Наполеон угодил на электрический стул, а тебя чуть собаки не разорвали. Что бы ты тогда не говорил о том, что поступил бы также, но не смог ни забыть, ни до конца простить…

\- Тогда у тебя было не больше оснований доверять нам, чем у нас - доверять тебе или друг другу, - вмешался Соло. - Но ведь времена изменились.

\- Не в этом случае, - сказала Габи, взглянув на мать.

\- Что такого особенного в данном случае? – поддержал его Илья. – Нам часто придётся сталкиваться с угрозами, и если мы будем по-прежнему действовать в одиночку…

\- Причём здесь это? Я не могла ставить под удар то, что задумано не мной. Сначала я обязана была понять, как поступить, что можно говорить, что - нет. Кроме того… это касалось только мамы.

Девушка сидела на диване рядом с похожей на неё как две капли воды Эммой. Наполеон поёжился: всё это напоминало какой-то паноптикум. Он отметил, что за время пребывания в изоляторе Штази Габи похудела, лицо её осунулось. Она как-то нервно теребила прядь волос и не желала оставаться одна. Однако он не заметил в ней каких-либо признаков неприязни к матери. Даже наоборот. Узнав, что Илья привёз из Будапешта томик Гейне и вторую половинку фото, она немедленно вытребовала и то, и другое, и постоянно держала при себе. _Словно опасалась, что отнимут._

Эмма нахмурилась:

\- Тебе угрожают, а касается лишь меня? Это как так?

Габи посмотрела по очереди на Соло и Илью:

\- Помните тот день, когда мы были на острове?

Оба кивнули.

\- Когда отец решил подменить линзу, я нарочно опрокинула поднос с каким-то инструментом, чтобы отвлечь внимание. Все, кто был рядом, кинулись помочь мне его подобрать. Куча незнакомых людей в халатах, некоторые даже в масках… - Габи замолкла, явно вновь переживая ту ситуацию.

\- И что?

\- Тогда я и внимания не обратила, - продолжала она, - на то, что у кого-то, кто мне помог, кривые пальцы. Просто мысли были заняты другим. Но когда нашла то фото… на нём ведь Като, а не я… тут меня как громом поразило. Ночь не спала, всё пыталась припомнить поточнее, не почудились ли мне эти пальцы. Мне плохо становилось при одной мысли, что Каталина жива. Мы столько лет о ней даже не заговаривали, это запретная тема в нашей семье! А когда Дейстер начал пытаться меня убить, я заподозрила, что это месть такая, и я только навлеку опасность на всех. Мама единственная могла бы в этом разобраться, потому я и сбежала.

\- О Като мало кто знал, - вздохнула Эмма. – Так получилось, что девочки родились, когда я гостила у матери. Тогда это была Австро-Венгерская империя. Слабенькие, как это часто случается с близнецами. К году они окрепли, и я могла бы перевезти их в наш дом в Германии или во Франции, но началась война. Ну а потом Като заболела... В конце войны доктор Теллер сообщил мне, что она скончалась, и говорить кому-либо о ней стало незачем. Только те, кто остался в Венгрии, знали правду. И хозяева Удо, конечно, знали.

 _Знали – и оттачивали этот кинжал, преследуя собственные цели.  
_  
\- И на следующее же утро я купила тот букет, - докончила Габи. - Игольчатые астры и веточки мирта. "Срочно. Дело идёт о жизни и смерти".

\- А кто придумал эти знаки с цветами?

\- Мама, - не задумываясь, ответила Габи.

Эмма слегка, чтобы не портить грим, улыбнулась:

\- По вашему вопросу, Илья, сразу видно, что его задал мужчина. Знаете, раньше был популярен язык цветов. Каждый цветок что-то значил. Жёлтый тюльпан, кажется, означал безнадёжную любовь, многолетняя астра — ревность, гербера – тайну, георгин – обман, орхидеи…

– Взываю к вашей благосклонности, - подхватила Габи.

\- Вот-вот. Так и родился наш код. Но мой муж и деверь не знали подробностей, что и как надо сочетать, чтобы сказать нечто определённое. Они лишь покупали цветы в одной лавочке по заказу и ставили их в вазу. Или это делали мы сами, а они принимали сигнал, то есть уносили букет домой. Так мы назначали встречи друг другу, не только здесь, в Германии, но и в Венгрии.

\- Тогда почему Каталина разорвала в клочья букет Габи, если знала, что это сигнал? Почему не дождалась того, кто его снимет? – спросил Уэверли, занявший самое удобное место – в большом кресле рядом с журнальным столиком – и успевавший наслаждаться принесённым Эммой чаем.

Та подалась к нему, и Уэверли отчётливо вздрогнул. Глаза женщины под линзами изменили цвет и стали шоколадно-карими, но взгляд остался прежним, спокойным и немного ироничным. Взгляд неисправимо взрослой женщины, прошедшей нелёгкий жизненный путь с шипами и терниями, на лице молодой девушки. _Если повезёт, пройдёт немало лет, прежде чем у Габи будет такой же._

\- Думаю, в тот момент ей двигали лишь эмоции, и она не отдавала себе отчёт в том, что это не просто букет. Но моя мать, Аранка, Вильгельмина – все они одного поколения, одного воспитания, если и не одного круга. Они знали язык цветов. Аранка научила ему Габи, а Вильгельмина, я в этом не сомневаюсь, развлекала им Като. В ней должны были зародиться сомнения! Именно за этим она пришла в "Осткрейц" и за этим же явилась в Будапешт…

Эмма смолкла. Разумеется, Илья рассказал ей о гибели мадам Моники, но Соло, присутствовавший при этом, ничего не смог прочесть по лицу женщины. Мосснер надела прежнюю непрошибаемую броню, и Наполеон сознавал: сейчас бесполезно даже пытаться флиртовать и очаровывать. _Если откровенно, и не хотелось бы этого делать ни за какие… kovrigki, да._

\- Она сообразила, что у Габи есть какой-то контакт, о котором никому ничего неизвестно. Есть кто-то, на чью помощь можно рассчитывать. И она искала и ищет способ раскрыть эту тайну, сама или потому, что это интересует кого-то ещё, - Эмма справилась с волнением и продолжала, как ни в чём ни бывало. – С какой-то точки зрения контакт Габи это контакт агентства А.Н.К.Л.

Она вздохнула и посмотрела на запястье:

\- До намеченного времени час. Она должна прийти засветло, потому что в темноте…

Эмма осеклась и бросила взгляд на Габи.

_"…стрелять неудобно"._

Габи вскинула голову и побледнела ещё больше – она тоже поняла.

\- Всё обойдётся, - ободряюще заметила Эмма, и в этот миг еле слышно пискнули часы на её руке.

– Объект виден, - коротко доложил мужской голос.

\- Начали, - ответила Эмма и опустила крышку: - Слушайте новости, господа.

*****

Видеокамеры устанавливали прошлой ночью, после нескольких часов терпеливого наблюдения; Эмма допускала, что за кладбищем Фридрихсфельде следят. Не заметив ничего подозрительного, всё равно выбрали такой подход, чтобы не попасть в поле зрения верхних этажей домов в отдалении. Теоретически следить могли только оттуда, а на отработку всех жильцов времени не было. Кроме того, нельзя вспугивать объект.

Эмметт не спеша шла по аллее в сторону собственной могилы, дерзко вскинув голову и укоротив шаг, подражая походке Габи и её манере держаться. Уже шесть лет приходила она сюда, но так и не привыкла видеть своё имя, начертанное на памятнике. Да и было ли оно её, теперь и это представлялось сомнительным. Двадцать лет, семнадцать документов прикрытия, две настоящие личности. Кто она, Маргрете-Магда? Или Нина, Ада, Кристин, Синтия, Гертруда, Ивонн, Эмметт? Каждой она дарила что-то личное. Магде – изворотливость, Нине – выдержку, Ивонн – раскованность, Гертруде – аккуратность и незаменимость, Эмметт – незаметность, Синтии – умение рисковать на грани фола и не сорваться. Разве смогла бы она прожить столько жизней, если б осталась всего лишь женой доктора Теллера и матерью его детей?

Ни одна женщина рода Баттьяни не смогла бы. _Кровь бывших воинов, разбойников и авантюристов гонит нас из домашней клетки, даже если прутья в ней из чистого золота, и мы добираем жизни, где и как можем._ Участвуем в охоте и скачках, водим автомобили, самолёты и вертолёты, руководим семейным бизнесом или теми, кто им руководит, получаем высшее образование, занимаемся медициной и наукой, журналистикой и писательством, фотографией и коллекционированием, путешествуем по таким диким уголкам, куда не всякий доберётся…

Все мы гении. Но если судить рыбу по её способности взбираться на дерево, она так и проживёт всю жизнь, искренне считая себя дурой. Молодая Маргрете Теллер пошла на сотрудничество с советским агентом Фёдором, влекомая ненавистью к идеологии, осмеливающейся сомневаться, достойна ли она звания полноценного человека, и в равной степени желанием испытать себя. 

Как любил повторять вслед за мудрецами древности начальник советской военной разведки Ян Берзин по прозвищу “Старик”: “Кто хочет, того судьба ведёт, кто не хочет, того тащит”. 

Она полагала, что это разовое задание, а вышло так, что оно стало делом всей жизни.

Что такое счастье в профессиональной деятельности разведчиков? Если считать, что счастье есть не что иное, как постоянное удовольствие, то у шпионов всех мастей его нет и быть не может. Каким бы ни было это чувство, что бы его ни вызывало - полезность делу, которому служишь, или честолюбивое стремление совершать то, что другие не могут, - оно порой требует ой как много жертв и далеко не доставляет удовольствия. Удовольствие не единственное мерило счастья.

За право прожить такую жизнь, какую хотела, она заплатила недёшево. Не осмелилась вмешаться в планы Удо перевезти дочь в Америку, чтобы не ставить под угрозу работу, и потеряла её. Не уберегла мать от тяжёлой травмы, из-за которой та на всю жизнь осталась инвалидом. Позволила Габи - и Монике - три месяца думать, что её нет в живых.

В мирное время работа разведчика не опаснее вождения автомобиля – система сдержек и противовесов, как правило, спасает от чужого смертного приговора. Но возможные палачи не всегда служат государству. В Гамбурге, сидя на стуле со связанными за спиной руками и глядя в безумные глаза своего, она полагала, что это последний ход королевы – подкованным носком туфли в пах. Всё равно через секунду раздался бы выстрел, и её мозг разлетелся бы по бетонированному бункеру. Парень рефлекторно скорчился от удара, рука дёрнулась и раздался выстрел … а потом на палача кинулся тоже связанный Мартин и боднул его головой, как баран рогами. От боли она почти ничего не сознавала и лишь потом узнала: отчаянный поступок Мартина дал ей шанс, но не оставил ни одного ему самому. Впрочем, у него, как и у неё, его так и так не было.

Она могла бы истечь кровью, если б не спецназ.

Она могла бы скончаться от шока.

Она могла бы до конца дней не смотреться в зеркало, потому что первый раз оттуда на неё глянула ведьма с перекошенным лицом. Однако через восемь месяцев вышла из лучшей швейцарской клиники – спасибо Мильке - со шрамом, правда, но даже немного помолодела: чтобы максимально выровнять лицо, пластические операции делали на обеих сторонах.

В конце концов, она могла бы уйти в отставку в 1957 году как списанный агент, получать приличную пенсию и вязать носки – или что там делают на заслуженном отдыхе. Но она не чувствовала, что заслужила его. Ещё нет. Окончательно придя в сознание, она узнала о фальшивых похоронах и о том, для чего это понадобилось. И вздохнула с облегчением, а Эрих Мильке усмехнулся:

\- Я знал, что на самом деле такие люди, как ты, не выходят на пенсию. Они просто не могут и не умеют этого делать. Сами того не зная, они рождаются агентами и умирают ими, даже если давно не числятся ни в чьих картотеках.

Они вполголоса беседовали в палате госпиталя, и заходящее солнце покрывало золотом лепестки роз, принесённых для неё Мильке.

\- Они сникают от отсутствия волнений и настоящего дела. А то дело, что я вам предлагаю, капитан… не знаю пока, как вас будут звать, если вы согласитесь.

Она согласилась, добившись в ответ разрешения сообщить Габи и Герберту (о матери она умолчала), что жива, но не разглашать смысла работы. Никаких трудностей Эмметт – такое имя она себе выбрала, соединив инициалы М.М.Т. – не видела: Габи исполнилось девятнадцать, и она давно догадалась, каков профиль деятельности матери, что означают её таинственные "командировки", длившиеся иногда не по одному месяцу. Не говоря уж о муже, имевшем опыт двойной жизни. Смена документов мало что добавляла к этим догадкам. Гораздо тяжелее далось убеждение, что ради безопасности следует уничтожить весь личный архив. Фотографии, письма и памятные записочки, открытки и книги с дарственными надписями – всё должно было пойти под нож. Никто не должен установить связь между простой работницей идеологического отдела, систематизирующей донесения, и опытной разведчицей, погибшей при исполнении. Эту связь не удалось бы скрыть только от Олега. Не стоило даже пытаться – учитывая тесные связи КГБ и Штази, рано или поздно они бы встретились, и он узнал бы её под любой маской, со шрамом, без шрама, косую, одноглазую, с горбом… Как узнавал всегда и везде по одному взгляду, по звуку голоса. По прикосновению руки. 

Но ещё до того, как обнять, наконец, Габи, она узнала, что дочь решила круто изменить жизнь. Покончила с балетом, попросила у отчима рекомендацию в школу вождения при заводе БМВ в Айзенахе и записалась в стрелковый клуб команды "Динамо". Этот клуб, как было известно в ГДР всем от мала до велика, снискал особую любовь министра Эриха Мильке, и не без причины. Эмметт поняла, что ради блага Габи этот процесс надо взять под свой личный, однако удалённый, контроль. Столь сложную задачу она решила с блеском – к тому времени управление ситуациями давалось ей легко. 

За одним исключением. _Наполеон Соло._

Расчёт был холодным и точным: неприступность – и намёк на то, что крепость может сдаться, сближение, когда он этого не ждёт - и прохладный (но ни в коем случае не ледяной!) душ, когда ждёт. Заманивание, раскачка – "шаг вперёд и два назад". И оказался верным. В эту игру можно играть до бесконечности, и оттого, что партнёру известны её правила, менее интересной она не становится. Наоборот, можно выбирать, где и когда сдаться, можно проверять, насколько увяз коготок птички. Но дальше ситуация сложилась так, как она ещё никогда не складывалась. Не приходилось ей ни разу прятать у себя дома и лечить врага, ухаживать за ним и читать ему "Потерянный рай". Она и не поняла, когда же перевесило материнское чувство ответственности, желание уберечь и защитить. И до сих пор не приходилось ей встречать мужчину, с такой лёгкостью выбившего у неё из рук оружие и обратившего его против неё же самой. Мужчину, главное преимущество которого – искренность в проявлении чувств. Чересчур проницательный, слишком интуитивный, он превратил себя в антенну, настроенную чётко на её волну. И чем с ним сражаться – той же искренностью? Она не могла. 

_Шесть лет я не замечаю собственного сердца. Уж и не знаю даже, есть ли у меня оно..._

Профессионализм давно взял верх над непосредственностью. Она могла сыграть всё, что угодно, но над реакциями тела не властен никто. Он раскусил бы её на второй же секунде. 

Она предпочла оставить поле битвы, и оставила бы, но вечером 7 ноября всё обернулось по его воле. Её тело откликнулось на зов и вспомнило гораздо раньше, чем её же голова, удивив этим донельзя. Но плоха та женщина, которая не сумеет из преподнесённых судьбой лимонов сделать лимонад...

Проходящий поезд свистнул, оторвав от размышлений. Эмметт свернула с аллеи на узкую дорожку, стараясь держаться так, словно не чувствует на себе чьего-то упорного взгляда, не ощущает холодок, бегущий вверх по позвоночнику. Сколько бы ни твердили учёные об отсутствии шестого чувства, любой оперативник, агент или шпион мысленно посылал их доводы… обратно в стерильные лаборатории, где они и зародились. Впрочем, для этого несуществующего чувства было и другое, вполне научное, объяснение: сплав интуиции и опыта. 

Подойдя к могиле, она увидела, что вазон пуст. Букет убрали, чтобы посмотреть, что произойдёт дальше. Эмметт ещё успела сказать себе, что теперь можно пускать оперативников по следу контролируемой утечки информации об освобождении Габи. Отследить канал труда не составит. И в этот момент позади раздался женский голос. _Ну, слава Богу, не пуля в спину._

\- Вот лицемерная тварь! - издевательски сказал голос. – Вздумала навестить маму? Как трогательно…

Эмметт думала, что от голоса родной дочери что-то в душе дрогнет или радостно забъётся материнское сердце, но она ошиблась. Не произошло ни того, ни другого. Мысленно считая до пяти, она повернулась. Молодая женщина стояла метрах в трёх у большой гранитной стелы, увенчанной орлом. У неё были лицо и фигура Габи, а, кроме того, чёрные перчатки и пистолет "ТТ", нацеленный прямо в грудь Эмметт.

\- Kedves lány! Örömmel látlak, Kato. Kiagyalt, hogy megfeleljen a húgával? Itt az ideje. *

Тёмные брови нахмурились, глаза сверкнули, вглядываясь пристальнее. А затем на лице женщины отразился такой ужас, который без слов сказал: что бы ни выдал под пытками Хорст, правду о воскрешении Магды Шмидт он унёс с собой в могилу.

Эмметт шагнула вперёд, перехватывая инициативу.

\- Как ты узнала, что Габи отпустили? – требовательно спросила она.

\- Мне сказал… - Като резко замолкла. – Ты кто такая? Тебя я не знаю! Не приближайся, не то выстрелю!

\- На твоём месте я бы такой глупости не допускала. Кладбище оцеплено. Всё кончено. 

\- В том, что оцеплено, я не сомневаюсь, - Каталина говорила медленно, жадно разглядывая загримированную Эмму. – А насчёт того, что кончено… увидим.

Она демонстративно подняла кверху руку с пистолетом, движением большого пальца сбрасывая обойму, произвела контрольный спуск и отбросила оружие.

\- Сдаюсь! – крикнула она с вызовом и тихо добавила, глядя в глаза матери: - Пока.

Дело можно было считать раскрытым, однако долгожданное чувство облегчения никак не желало наступать. Что она задумала, спрашивала себя Эмметт, глядя вслед Каталине. Невзирая на наручники, та шла между конвоирами так, словно её не в следственный изолятор Штази везли, а вежливо провожали к роскошному лимузину. Эмметт по-прежнему с трудом осваивалась с мыслью, что это её же собственная дочь - Като казалась незнакомкой, зачем-то надевшей личину Габи, - но готова была ручаться чем угодно: эта незнакомка припрятала джокера. _Ничего ещё не кончилось, ничего._

Когда Эмметт окончательно потеряла Като, то посчитала, что, каков бы ни был её долг, расплатилась она сполна. Но с той поры, как осознала, кто на самом деле их непосредственный противник, не могла отогнать страх перед исходом этой ожесточённой схватки. Чутьё матери, как и опыт агента Штази, предупреждали: исход этот близок и неминуемо будет ужасен. 

Потому что это её дочери, её кровь.

Потому что ей, в конце концов, придётся принимать решение.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Моя дорогая девочка! Рада тебя видеть, Като. Замыслила встретиться с сестрой? Пришло время. - венгерск.


	21. Гордиев узел

**_Суббота, 10 ноября.  
Берлин, ГДР._ **

В день, последовавший за днём благополучного ареста Каталины Теллер, агентство А.Н.К.Л занималось текущими вопросами и планами на будущее. Штази их не трогало, пытаясь как можно больше вытрясти из женщины по горячим следам. Эмметт тоже не появлялась, но в этом и не было необходимости. Благодаря микрофону и “волшебным часам” они слышали всё так хорошо, будто сами прятались рядом, за памятником генерала Гольца, а фразы на венгерском перевёл Илья.

Наполеона Соло забрал в Западный Берлин Эдриан - писать отчёт. Александр Уэверли, которому предназначалась копия, этому не препятствовал, понимая, что никак иначе содействия ЦРУ (а через него и ФБР) ему не добиться. В том, что такое содействие понадобится, он тоже не сомневался. Илью Курякина вызвали в советское посольство примерно с теми же целями, что и Соло, и он уже несколько часов безвылазно пребывал на Унтер-ден-Линден. Габи Теллер осталась в "Ландсбергере", поселившись в номере Ильи и Наполеона, и Уэверли составил ей компанию. Свой рапорт она напишет позднее, когда как следует опомнится.

Наполеон начинал подозревать, что переквалифицировался не только в детектива-любителя, но и в писателя, поскольку стопка листов уже сравнялась по объёму с небольшим романом. _А если сюда приплюсовать ещё отчёт напарника о событиях в Венгрии, этот роман мог оказаться и большим._ Он как раз покончил с графиком, который они с Эммой рисовали на обратной стороне обоев, постаравшись изложить ход их мыслей покороче и так, чтобы эти три-четыре минуты выглядели убедительнее, когда напряжённый творческий процесс прервали призывно тренькнувшие часы. Прежде, чем ответить, Наполеон взглянул на циферблат. Однако! Он сидит за машинкой уже пять часов, пора бы попросить Сандерса послать кого-нибудь в ближайшее кафе. Наконец-то будет нормальная еда, а не этот социалистический ужас… хотя Эмма готовила очень даже хорошо. _Французские блинчики, кружевные и хрустящие, скажем-м-м…_

Соло потянулся всем телом и откинул крышку.

\- Ковбой, ты закончил свой труд?

\- Почти, - уклончиво ответил он. – Только не говори, что финишировал раньше меня!

\- Вообще-то да. Я печатаю быстрее и не страдаю склонностью к драматизму. Но сейчас речь не об этом, - Илья понизил голос. Этот тон мигом заставил Наполеона насторожиться: _опять что-то идёт не так?_ – Пока мы с тобой отсутствовали, тут всё в очередной раз полетело kuvirkom. Забрали в полицию Габи.

Собственная проницательность не порадовала. 

\- Опять? Эмма же говорила, что…

\- Она под арестом, - перебил Илья. – Уже по этому ты можешь судить, насколько всё плохо.

Наполеон вскочил. _Хуже не придумаешь._

\- Из-за чего, Бога ради?

\- Из-за Каталины. Хорошенько подумай, собираешься ли сюда вернуться, но если соберёшься, то немедленно.

Уже через двадцать минут, буквально растолкав по пути вереницу на КПП "С", он ворвался в гостиницу. Илья и Уэверли ждали его в номере последнего, и к тому времени Наполеон уже знал, почему: их с Габи комнаты носили следы тщательного и явного обыска.

Сразу следом за ним прибыл Панин.

\- Почему забрали Габи? – перво-наперво спросил Соло.

\- Да всё по тому же самому, - угрюмо ответил Илья.

\- Так ведь Каталину взяли!

\- И что? Нет ни одного доказательства, что именно она совершила все эти преступления. Ни одного!

\- Проблема установления тождества, когда между двумя лицами существует полное сходство, не так проста, как кажется, - пояснил Уэверли. Он не забыл прихватить понравившийся чай, но баночка стояла на столике неоткрытая, и в номере не пахло чаем. Это лучше всего остального показывало степень обескураженности британца. – Любое фото, любое свидетельство можно истолковать двояко, а отпечатков пальцев она нигде не оставила. Ни на конверте, ни на фотографии, ни в номере Габи, ни в “Осткрейце”. В квартире на Марцане всё тщательно протёрто. Отпечатки есть на пистолете ТТ, но баллистики в первую очередь проверили его. Из этого пистолета никого не убивали и вообще давно не стреляли.

Соло похолодел. _Им следовало помнить, что противник умён и предусмотрителен, а они непростительно расслабились._

\- А график, который мы чертили? Он разве не доказывает, что Каталина и Габи были в разных местах в одно и то же время? – не желая сдаваться, спросил он.

\- График не доказывает ничего, Соло, - мрачно заметил Олег. – Я его видел. Эти четыре минуты из тех, что мы называем vilami na vode napisany…

\- Чем-чем? – переспросил Уэверли. – Vilami? Я думал, это садовый инструмент! И как можно писать…

\- Никак, в этом-то и дело! – рявкнул Олег. – Подождите вы с вилами! Он построен на показаниях свидетелей, а они могут ошибиться, не расслышать, запутаться, не туда посмотреть… Адвокаты уже вывернули всё наизнанку!

Наполеон тоже вышел из себя.

\- Какие к чертям здесь адвокаты? Да не рассказывайте вы мне сказки про немецких адвокатов, защищающих Каталину! И кто-нибудь мне скажет, наконец, что с Эммой?!

\- Я скажу, - подал голос Илья, пока ещё сохранявший, на удивление, хотя бы видимость трезвого рассудка. – Её отстранили от этого дела и посадили под домашний арест, чтоб не вмешивалась.

\- Мильке допускал её участие, когда речь шла об одной дочери, но две, как он говорит, это перебор, - добавил Олег. – Кроме того, ему очень не понравилось, что Нина… что Магда скрыла от него, что эта вторая дочь когда-то была. Он терпеть не может чего-то не знать о своих сотрудниках, а тут самый близкий круг!

Наполеон уставился на Олега. В переводе с административного языка на общечеловеческий это значило, что государственная система отказала Эмме в защите. В том случае, когда система это Штази, а государство - за "железным" занавесом, оставалось полагаться лишь на пришельцев из космоса.

\- Так что насчёт адвокатов? – помолчав, спросил он.

Ответ дал Уэверли.

\- Уже вчера вечером здесь появился первый – из ФРГ, а сегодня прилетел второй – из Штатов. Оба во избежание межгосударственных трений прибыли как частные лица и имеют доверенности на представление интересов гражданки США Мары Кейтлин Хайленд.

 _Когда она успела?_ Соло охватил ужас. Ведь юридически Каталина Теллер умерла и похоронена много лет назад в Колорадо-Спрингс, и, пока не будет доказано обратное, её сходство с Габи всегда можно назвать случайностью, капризом природы. Тем более, что подобные капризы не такая уж и редкость.

\- А посольство Венгрии? Там предъявляли паспорт Габи. Не вышла же она специально для этого из следственной тюрьмы? – спросил Илья.

\- Клерк, принимавший заявление, клянётся и божится, что сверил внешность с фото, а Каталина так же рьяно божится, что упомянутого документа в руках не держала, в посольстве никогда не была. Никто не помнит, какие у неё были руки, и паспорт при ней не нашли. Она оказалась чрезвычайно осторожной. Даже не удалось пока установить, где она жила после того, как исчезла из квартиры на Марцане, - сказал Олег. - Думаю, ей сделали ещё какой-то паспорт, возможно, выданный в Западном Берлине. Только его жители могут беспрепятственно передвигаться между двумя частями одного города. 

\- А экстрадировать её в Венгрию? Вы же наверняка можете надавить на них, чтоб подготовили запрос, – подумав, предложил Наполеон.

\- Можем, - согласился Олег. – Вероятно, и давить-то особо не пришлось бы. Но дело это не быстрое. Аранку Шандор врачи допрашивать категорически не позволяют, а слова её племянницы лишь повод для сомнения, не больше. Пока мадам Шандор придёт в себя, пока даст показания, пока оформят необходимые бумаги, адвокаты выдернут Мару из ГДР, как редиску из грядки. Не забывайте, что это непризнанная страна, которая рада будет хорошенько поторговаться втихую со Штатами, и моё руководство, боюсь, закроет глаза на подобный подход. И, кроме того, несчастный случай в Рожадомбе не имеет прямого отношения к стрельбе в "Каухоффе". А расправу в "Осткрейце", если не найдётся виновный, просто спишут на кого попало. 

\- И за Габи никто не вступится?

\- Вы что, Соло, с Luny upali? – едко вопросил Уэверли.

\- Свалились, - буркнул Олег.

\- Что? А, svalilis`. Габриэла Теллер гражданка Федеративной Германии. Про "доктрину Хальштейна" знаете? Которая предусматривает автоматический разрыв дипломатических отношений с любой страной, в какой-либо форме признавшей ГДР? Власти ФРГ не только сами палец о палец не ударят, они им ещё и погрозят, если кто другой чего удумает.

_Какой-то замкнутый круг._

\- И ты не подумал о главном, - проговорил вдруг Илья. – Будет крупный скандал, очень крупный. Габи не выпустят из страны, а наша группа агентства А.Н.К.Л. прекратит существование.

 _Вот чего не хватало в моём отчёте-романе._ Цели всего этого запутанного плана, которую Илья сейчас сформулировал в двух предложениях, а он сам мог и в двух словах. _Им конец._ Не физически, разумеется. Он взглянул на Александра Уэверли.

\- Так, сэр?

\- Боюсь, что так, мистер Соло. Боюсь, что так.

 _Сандерс, наверно, вознесёт горячую молитву Всевышнему, когда сможет опять посадить меня на поводок._ А Олег? Он посмотрел на русского. Тот стоял у стола с таким видом, будто открыл в себе глубины отвращения, ранее самому неведомые.

\- А вы что скажете, господин Панин?

\- Что сейчас очень жалею, что когда-то собирался спасать Каталину! – с ненавистью выплюнул Олег. – Если б я тогда знал, как всё обернётся, я бы лично свернул шею этой гадине, и к чёрту последствия!

\- Вы взяли бы на себя ответственность за такой выбор? – проницательно взглянул на него Уэверли.

\- А вы бы предпочли остаться чистеньким?

\- Я лишь хочу сказать, что один Бог ведает, кого из двух сестёр следовало выбрать. Может, он бы счёл, что нужно избавиться от будущих слуг дьявола в лице Магды и Габи. Кто знает, что для него большее зло, социализм или нацизм…

\- Обычно отделять агнцов от козлищ Богу помогаем мы, - Олег опёрся кулаками на стол, подавшись к Уэверли. Глаза его вызывающе сверкнули. - И работу эту зачастую осложняют тысячи препятствий. Бывшему сотруднику британской контрразведки этого ли не знать?

В ответ на этот агрессивный выпад Уэверли скрестил руки на груди, глядя на Олега поверх очков.

\- Не надо lezt` v butylku, мистер Панин. Согласен, мы все в какой-то степени слуги одного дьявола… Но думается мне, сейчас никто не станет дожидаться вердикта высшей инстанции, и всё решат крючкотворство адвокатов и большая политика.

*****

Больше говорить было не о чем. Олег, непосредственно участвующий в этом деле в качестве третьей стороны, ушёл, а трое оставшихся как могли коротали время, тянувшееся, как пожёванная ириска. Уэверли пытался читать Гейне, которого успел спасти от участи вещественного доказательства, сунув в карман пиджака, Соло – казаться невозмутимо-ироничным. Илья достал шахматы, но сосредоточиться на выстраивании хитроумных стратегий не получалось. Впрочем, у его коллег дела обстояли не лучше, потому что томик Уэверли держал вверх ногами, а сквозь маску показного равнодушия ковбоя проглядывало подлинное беспокойство.

Вот вам весь план как на ладони, думал Илья. Поманить нас яркой обёрткой, заставить приехать в страну, где помощи не дождаться, а потом хладнокровно выщёлкивать одного за другим, как карты из колоды. Напугать Габи и вынудить сбежать, заодно внушив всем, что дело в личной мести, убить Наполеона, причём так, чтобы подставить меня, и натравить на нас весь репрессивный аппарат ГДР. И всё ради того, чтобы развалить агентство, чтобы при одной мысли о взаимном сотрудничестве в Европе у всех начинались головная боль и скрежет зубовный. Видимо, кому-то мы дышим в затылок так, что аж до гланд достаёт, цинично заключил Илья.

Сама ли Каталина/Мара разработала этот план или ей кто-то помог, теперь не так уж важно. Потому что с появлением заранее подготовленных адвокатов, которым кто-то просигналил, стало окончательно ясно: стоящая за ней организация это не один человек и даже не два. Это целая сеть, фрагменты которой можно найти и в Штатах, и в Саудовской Аравии, и во Франции, и в ФРГ, и даже в Берлине. И, возможно, в Венгрии. Илья склонен был поверить Эмметт. Она могла рассчитывать вывести из-под удара Като без убийства собственной матери и не обращаясь к венгерской госбезопасности, что потребовало бы долгих объяснений. И узнать о том, что он говорил с Тавией, она могла только от Миклоша, но его Илья предупредил. Существовала, конечно, крайне малая вероятность, что Эмметт Мосснер и была тем самым, глубоко законспирированным, агентом безымянного синдиката. В таком случае даже мильтоновский Падший Ангел бледнел перед этой женщиной *… Но вот что совсем уж сомнений не вызывает: эта сеть абсолютно не заинтересована в том, чтобы А.Н.К.Л. создавал свою, чем со свойственной ему прозорливостью занимался с момента ухода из MИ-5 Александр Уэверли.

На Олеге, зашедшем вечером, буквально не было лица.

\- Я уполномочен сообщить вам, господа и товарищи, решение властей. К вам, мистер Уэверли и мистер Соло, убедительная просьба покинуть территорию Германской Демократической Республики до двенадцати часов завтрашнего дня. Ровно в двенадцать ноль-ноль все договоренности о вашем присутствии аннулируются, а нелегальное пересечение границы ГДР карается тюремным заключением. К вам, товарищ Курякин, это не относится, разумеется, - Панин криво улыбнулся, – но один-единственный шаг без моего ведома – и вы будете отозваны в Москву без возможности работать где-либо ещё. Это в лучшем случае. Дальше. Вследствие невозможности доказать со всей определённостью причастность Мары Хайленд-Сиверс к убийствам Ладислава Малиновского и Хорста Шмидта её отпускают. Все необходимые документы уже подписаны, она проведёт ночь не в тюрьме, а в здании управления Штази по округу Митте. Завтра в девять часов утра миссис Сиверс доставят к пункту пропуска на мосту Обербаумбрюкке. Вопрос о гражданке ФРГ Габриэле Теллер, кроме всего прочего совершившей убийство иностранного гражданина Джулиана Майкла Дейстера, будет решаться в зависимости от того, последует ли запрос о её выдаче.

Это значит – он никогда не решится, обречённо сказал себе Илья и заметил:

\- Вы не докончили, товарищ полковник. Что с Эмметт Мосснер?

\- Не докончил, - подтвердил тот, и тёмные глаза со смешанным выражением интереса и неприязни обратились к Наполеону. – Указанная дама дезавуировала ваш график, мистер Соло, признав, что была так поглощена связью с вами, что, возможно, оказалась не очень внимательной.

Уэверли и бровью не повёл, а Илья искренне поразился, увидев шокированное выражение лица ковбоя, выпалившего:

\- Нет! Не может быть!

\- Чего не может быть, связи? Зная вас, это как раз очень даже может быть…

\- Да нет же!

\- Вы отрицаете, что вступили с ней в интимные отношения? – на какое-то мгновение, всего лишь на долю секунды в голосе заклокотал яд, а его губы скривились в сатанинской усмешке. – Напрасно. Она заявила об этом вполне определённо!

И хотя Олег овладел собой на редкость быстро, Илью, прекрасно знавшего этого человека, не обманывало внешнее спокойствие – которое сейчас просто страшно было видеть.

_Осторожнее, ковбой, он в бешенстве. Не дергай смерть за усы._

\- А вам-то что за дело? – яда в голосе Соло было не меньше. Внезапно он умолк, а потом почти прошептал: – Понимаю, понимаю… Так какого чёрта вы позволили ей пойти по этой дорожке, интересно. Почему не женились на ней, не увезли её в Союз, если она вам так дорога?

\- Вы совсем не поняли Нину, если задаётесь такими вопросами, - глухим голосом ответил Олег. – Она всегда всё решает сама, правильно, неправильно… Я предлагал ей это сразу после войны. Знаете, что она ответила? Это возможно, а мне интересно то, что невозможно.

\- Тогда и вы её совсем не понимаете, если говорите о какой-то небрежности! – парировал Соло. - Ни о небрежности, ни о невнимательности и речи быть не может! Мы работали вместе, проверяли и перепроверяли друг друга, чтобы ничего не упустить. Здесь дело в чём-то другом…

\- А вы не хотите рассмотреть версию, что она просто хотела освободить дочь? – задумчиво проговорил Уэверли. – Если судить по результату, у неё это получилось.

Такое объяснение поведения Мосснер Илье в голову не приходило.

\- Но помогая освободить Каталину, она же топит Габи! – возразил он.

\- На нашей работе приходится делать тяжёлый выбор, - пожал плечами Уэверли. – Во время войны этот выбор был сделан в пользу Габи. Возможно, сейчас пришла пора переосмысления.

Олег перестал, наконец, прожигать Наполеона взглядом исподлобья и заходил по комнате.

\- Может быть, и так, - сказал он через минуту и взял с кресла своё пальто. – Помните, господа. Завтра к полудню вас в восточном Берлине быть не должно.

\- И вы даже не попытаетесь… - начал Соло, обращаясь к спине в сером костюме.

\- Достаточно, мистер Соло! – оборвал его Панин. – Я сейчас кого-нибудь убью, а мне всё-таки не хотелось бы, чтоб это оказались вы!

Воцарившаяся в комнате тишина терзала нервы похуже накала прежней схватки. Эмметт Мосснер не только Габи утопила – фактически это именно тот судья, который утвердил смертный приговор будущему агентства А.Н.К.Л.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Имеется в виду эпизод из третьей книги “Потерянного рая”, когда Сатана выведывает у архангела Уриила путь к Эдему, обернувшись юным Херувимом и оставшись неузнанным.


	22. Мост на ту сторону

Подготовка к отъезду была недолгой. Агенты, как и все люди подобной закалки, привыкли быстро паковать вещи, поэтому управились за полтора часа. Они собрались бы и за меньшее время, но необходимость ликвидировать последствия обысков изрядно замедляла сборы.

\- Если ты хочешь к своим, угроза, - сказал Соло, - то можешь идти прямо сейчас. Надеюсь, в посольстве тебя устроят комфортнее, чем здесь.

Он стоял у выходящей на балкончик двери, прислонившись плечом к проёму и глядя куда-то в темноту. Илья затянул ремни на чемодане и выпрямился. 

\- Торопишься от меня избавиться, ковбой? – спросил он, пытаясь справиться со странным холодком где-то в районе солнечного сплетения.

Послышался подавленный вздох.

\- Не то чтобы. Работать с тобой не такая уж пытка, как мне казалось поначалу. Даже начало нравиться. 

\- Вот не знаю, считать ли это комплиментом, - не удержался от язвительности Илья. - А почему ты не хочешь перейти в Западный Берлин? Наш шеф… бывший шеф уже так и сделал.

Соло молчал долго. Илья подумал, что ответа так и не дождётся, но потом всё же услышал:

\- Смотреть на Сандерса мне хочется куда меньше.

Он промолчал, но дышать стало немного легче. Ковбой упорно всматривался в какую-то точку, видимую лишь ему. Давно наступила ночь. _Что он там разглядывает?_ Подойдя поближе, Илья понял, что ищущий взгляд устремлён на огни прожекторов, и мог поклясться - напарник пытается найти глазами мост Обербаумбрюкке. В этом месте ГДР и Западный Берлин разделяла река, и граница проходила по её дальнему берегу.

\- В той стороне Стена, - сказал он негромко, – и то, что ты называешь свободой. Что ещё ты видишь?

\- "Женщину в белом" *, - так же тихо ответил Соло, скрестивший руки на груди, - а с ней ложь, двуличие, предательство. И я спрашиваю себя: "Зачем?" - и не нахожу ответа.

Если бы у ног Ильи ударила молния, он удивился бы меньше.

\- Постой-постой! Тебе недостаточно известных фактов и версии Уэверли?

\- Как версия она имеет право на существование, - невесело ответил Соло. - Может быть, это даже и правда, но…

\- Что "но"?

\- Но вся ли это правда?

Илья не выдержал - положил руку на плечо напарника и слегка развернул к себе. В душе Наполеона происходила какая-то внутренняя борьба, какое-то очень сильное чувство зажгло огонь упрямства в тёмно-синих глазах. Илья замер.

\- Ковбой, даже не думай! – предостерёг он. – Всё-таки захотел побывать в "подводной лодке"?

\- Ты о чём? – напарник поднял брови, изображая непонимание с искусностью Лоуренса Оливье.

\- Не ходи завтра в Лихтенберг. Чую, ради этого ты остаёшься…

Выражение лица Соло осталось таким же невинным, но Илья лишь твёрже уверился в своей правоте.

\- Не понимаю, что мне понадобилось бы в столь неприятном месте, - Соло дёрнул плечом, аккуратно стряхивая большую ладонь. – А остался я потому, что хотел напоследок сыграть с тобой партию-другую в шахматы. Ты ведь играешь в шахматы?

\- Э-э-э… что? - не сразу нашёлся Илья. – Да, играю, но ты же не умеешь. Это нечестно.

\- Ходы знаю, с основами знаком. Попробую.

Первую партию игравший белыми Соло, как и ожидалось, продул, однако за ней последовала вторая, а там и третья, и вот она уже затянулась надолго. Ильe пришлось вспомнить Честертона.

\- Эй, ковбой, слишком хороший ход для того, кто говорил, что в шахматы играть не умеет! – одобрительно заметил он, когда Соло пустил в ход не ладью, как сделал бы на его месте любой не слишком опытный игрок, а коня, поставив его королю и верному ферзю "вилку".

\- Опять сарказм? – Наполеон снял с доски чёрного ферзя. – Надеюсь, что нет, потому что дальше тебя ожидает мат в два хода. Будешь оспаривать?

Илья изучил ситуацию и помотал головой:

\- Не буду. Значит, умеешь. Зачем прикидывался?

\- Чтоб твою похвалу, наконец, заслужить, угроза! – улыбнулся Соло. – Знай ты, что со мной надо в полную силу, не дал бы мне ни единого шанса, а так хоть что-то в памяти задержится…

Илья с подозрением посмотрел на напарника. Розыгрыш был вполне невинным; в конце концов, сам Илья в Аравии поступал примерно так же, наслаждаясь втихомолку извечной игрой "ты думаешь, что я не знаю, что ты думаешь, что я не знаю". Это не подрывало доверия в главном – это всего лишь говорило: "Я знаю, что для нас главное". Но сейчас… _осталось ли главное?_ Или конец совместной работе – и ему тоже конец? Он подался чуть вперёд, наклонившись над доской.

\- Можно вопрос?

Наполеон вскинул голову и в свою очередь подался к Илье, положив подбородок на сцепленные кисти рук.

\- Давай. Смелее. 

\- Зачем тебе в Лихтенберг?

К чести Наполеона, от ответа на прямо поставленный вопрос он уклоняться не стал.

\- Что-то там произойдёт. У меня предчувствие, - пояснил он, и глаза его приобрели туманное выражение. – Я не знаю, что, даже представить не могу, но чую в воздухе грозу… А ты нет?

Илья поразмыслил. Предчувствия - вещь очень и очень зыбкая, неуловимая. Эфемерная. Никто не станет действовать, опираясь лишь на одно предчувствие… но, с другой стороны, интуиция Наполеона не раз подсказывала ему верные ходы.

\- Эмметт? – спросил он, и по ответному взгляду понял, что опять угадал. – Ты полагаешь, она что-нибудь выкинет?

\- Может быть, - задумчиво ответил Соло. – Она взрослая женщина, и если что-то ей руководит, так точно не эмоции. Поверь моему опыту, я знаю.

Илья возвёл глаза к небу. Наполеон сделал вид, будто этого не заметил, и продолжил.

\- Назови меня китайским болванчиком, но тому, что она сделала, должно быть разумное объяснение. Вытащить одну дочь из тюрьмы и оставить гнить там вторую… ладно, хорошо, спишем это на чувство вины. Очень уж оно странно проявляется, конечно, между нами говоря… - он внезапно ткнул пальцем в грудь Ильи. - Но пустить ради этого на ветер работу, на которую полжизни потратила, и вдобавок ещё и загубить то, из-за чего Габи выбрал Уэверли? П-ф-ф! Вот что мне покоя не даёт, угроза! Вот что на неё не похоже.

Олег тоже говорил: для всего, что делает эта женщина, имеются веские причины, вспомнил Илья. Для подобного "полицейского разворота" они обязательно должны сыскаться. И Олег же отмечал личную заинтересованность Мосснер в успехе проекта А.Н.К.Л., что, как теперь стало ясно, целиком и полностью связано с участием в нём её дочери Габи.

\- Что ты хотел сделать? – требовательно спросил он.

\- Ничего такого, - спокойно ответил Соло. – Не влезать в окно окружного управления, не вскрывать сейфы, ничего не из кого не выпытывать. Просто понаблюдать.

 _Эх, была – не была._ Понаблюдать – так понаблюдать.

*****

**_Воскресенье, 11 ноября._ **

Восьмиэтажное и, как и прочие, безликое здание, в котором располагалось Управление по округу Митте, имело ту особенность, что главный его вход был обращён не во внутренний двор, а на Франкфуртер Аллее. Параллельно этой широкой улице шли боковые проезды, подобно Ленинскому проспекту Москвы; тот, что проходил прямо под окнами Управления, был частично перекрыт въездными шлагбаумами.

Напарники добрались до Лихтенберга пешком и сейчас прогулочным шагом шли по тротуару между Франкфуртер Аллее и боковым проездом. Прохожих на этой стороне улицы было мало, ничто не заслоняло обзора, и оба сразу заметили припаркованный рядом с центральным входом "фиат", на котором Мосснер увезла их от универмага. При свете низко стоявшего утреннего солнца машина обрела синий цвет и вполне приличный вид. Надо думать, сказал себе Соло, выпачканную в его крови обивку уже сменили. _Интересно, что тут делает этот автомобиль?_ Может, это служебная разъездная машина? Следом за "фиатом" стоял микроавтобус с наглухо зашторенными боковыми стеклами салона. В противоположных концах у шлагбаумов дежурили вооружённые караульные.

Наполеон взглянул на часы. Подарок Эммы так пока и не покинул его запястья; Курякин свои оставил в номере, поскольку забрал у Уэверли родную "Победу". Стрелки показывали самое начало десятого. Если сведения Панина верны, то с минуты на минуту можно ожидать поднятия занавеса.

Наполеон не лукавил, говоря Илье, что не собирается брать штурмом Управление – он несколько слукавил в другом. Ему чертовски хотелось взглянуть Эмме в глаза и задать пару вопросов, а ещё больше он хотел посмотреть на Каталину Теллер. Своими глазами увидеть преследовавшего их демона. Он полагал, что с этим врагом ему ещё доведётся столкнуться на узких дорожках преступного мира.

Входная дверь распахнулась. Двое конвойных в форме и при автоматах встали справа и слева, пропустив молодую женщину. Каштановые волосы тщательно причёсаны, верхнюю часть лица закрыли тёмные очки, фигуру подчеркнул модный костюм с узкой юбкой; рукой в светлой перчатке она поправила маленькую шляпку без полей. _Не скажешь, что она только что покинула тюрьму, нагоняющую ужас на население минимум двух европейских стран._ И следом за ней вышла женщина постарше. В серо-зелёном кителе она выглядела непреклонной и грозной, тем более, что волосы убраны под фуражку, и ничто не прикрывало шрам на щеке. Она чуть помедлила, оглядываясь, и, когда затенённые козырьком глаза встретили его жадный взгляд, Соло осознал - именно этого она и ждала.

В следующую секунду будто по спине плетью хлестнул вихрь и толкнул к крыльцу. Сзади раздался предостерегающий возглас Ильи, автоматчики шагнули вперёд, наставив на него оружие. Молодая женщина, которую Наполеон так хотел увидеть, отшатнулась, прячась за них, но он вдруг понял: она ему неинтересна, нет в ней никакой загадки, а вот в этой, со светлым взглядом из-под фуражки, есть. И ему нужна только она.

Эмма спустилась со ступенек, раздвинув охранников, резко скомандовала: "Отставить!". Он замедлил шаг, ступая прямо по газону, и остановился немного ниже, так, чтобы смотреть ей прямо в глаза. Несомненно, последний раз видит он этот янтарь на нефрите... _Но что же ты прячешь, Эмма? Что?_  
  
Она заговорила первой.

\- Вам что-то неясно, мистер Соло?

Ледяной отблеск во взгляде напоминает об арктических торосах, голос снисходительно небрежен. Не прежняя броня - торжество победителя. На секунду земная гравитация словно бы подевалась куда-то, и внутренности Наполеона стиснули липкие пальцы. _Уэверли прав, а я ошибся, непростительно ошибся._  
  
— Почему же, всё. Просто хочу выразить восхищение вашими действиями, майор Мосснер, - как мог спокойно проговорил он. – Как ловко вы освободили ту, которая обрекла на смерть вашу мать и свою родную бабушку, пытала огнём вашего родственника! А он, между прочим, вас не выдал…

Кровь, разжигаемая всё таким же равнодушным взглядом, бурлила раскалённой магмой. _А я ещё думал подарить этой женщине настоящий жемчуг!_ Уж лучше сразу бросить его в навозную кучу.

— Не думал, что за примером подобного… христианского всепрощенчества надо ехать в Германскую Демократическую Республику!

Он усмехнулся и дал волю презрению:

\- Не говоря уж о Габи. Вам только в аду и место! В девятом круге! **

Не отвечая, Эмметт подступила на шаг. Губы её чуть разомкнулись, и неизвестно откуда возникли и зазвучали стихи.

\- Мой Ад во мне, и Ад – я сам. На дне сей пропасти – иная ждёт меня, зияя глубочайшей глубиной, грозя пожрать. Ад, по сравненью с ней, и все застенки Ада Небесами мне кажутся…

Губы не двигались, но слова сплетались и сплетались, будто накрывал их кружевной полог, а глаза теперь глядели не с холодным безразличием, нет. Скорее, с непоколебимой решимостью. А потом кружева развеялись, и пахнуло сандалом с еле заметной примесью аромата облагороженного табака.

— Пусть не покажется вам странным, мистер Соло, но это имеет прямое отношение к тому, о чём вы говорите, - сказал тихий женский голос.

Эмметт отстранилась, кивнула охранникам и прошла к "фиату". За ней спустилась Каталина, обменявшаяся с мужчинами пристальным взглядом. Конвой сопроводил её до машины. Пассажирская дверь захлопнулась. Автомобиль скользнул под заблаговременно поднятый шлагбаум и скрылся из виду.

\- Не беспокойся, - проговорил Илья. – Насколько я знаю Мильке, ей обеспечены все девять кругов. Отставка будет отнюдь не почётной. Пойдём отсюда.

Наполеон глубоко вздохнул. Он чувствовал себя семидесятилетним стариком.

\- Пойдём. Теперь мне точно в Берлине больше делать нечего.

Они молча направлялись обратно к гостинице, когда неожиданно пискнули часы на руке Соло. Он отвернул рукав плаща и в замешательстве уставился на светящийся контур циферблата. _И как это понимать?_

\- Кто-то нашёл оставленные мной часы, наверное, – неуверенно предположил пребывающий в такой же растерянности Илья. – Может, Уэверли вернулся?

\- Сейчас узнаем.

Наполеон поднял крышку, открывая канал связи, но не успел вымолвить ни слова.

\- …спасибо за возможность позвонить в Штаты, - говорила женщина, не Эмметт. _Каталина?_ – Не люблю, когда в квартире начинается уборка прямо при мне. Отец тоже не любил, ты знаешь?

\- Знаю, - ответил другой, до боли знакомый голос. – Я много чего знаю и помню.

\- А ты бывала в Америке? Просто интересно.

\- Один раз, и очень недолго. Думаешь, стоило бы задержаться?

\- Думаю, да.

В эфире воцарилось молчание. Напарники даже дышать не смели.

\- Слушай, мам, - вдруг решительно сказала Каталина, - поехали со мной! Отсюда тебя выпустят, а там я о тебе позабочусь. Попутешествуем с недельку, нам о стольком надо поговорить… Ты полжизни отдала тем, кто тебя по-настоящему не ценил. Может, хватит?

Эмметт хмыкнула и кому-то просигналила:

\- Ты так уверена, что я ещё на что-то сгожусь?

\- Я старалась узнавать о тебе всё, насколько могла, конечно. Мне добывали материалы…

\- Кто?

\- Те, с кем я работаю.

\- Вижу, они много для тебя сделали.

\- Да. Это моя семья, как и отец. Они помогали меня воспитывать, дали образование, работу. И ничего не требовали взамен. А твой ум, твои знания и навыки просто бесценны! - Каталина, в свою очередь, усмехнулась. – Если бы я знала, что ты жива! Если б я только это знала…

\- Ты не стала бы в этом участвовать?

\- Участвовать? Да это же мой план, от начала и до конца! – горячо заговорила Каталина. – Я бы просто выбрала другую страну. Скажем, Францию.

\- И что бы изменилось? – вкрадчиво спросила Эмметт. – Джонс поехал бы в Париж по твоей указке?

Пассажирка рассмеялась.

\- О, мама, мама! И это говоришь ты, Ивонн Лакруа? Он поехал бы куда угодно… Это было так забавно, и с ним, и с Джулианом! 

Эмма подталкивает её к разговору, заставляет рассказать всё самой! _Кто ещё, кроме них, слушает этот диалог?_ Да будьте уверены, кому надо, те услышат…

\- А самое забавное то, что начало положила Габриэла, представляешь?

\- Не может быть! Габриэла?

\- Может! Она же познакомилась с Вилли, и Джулиан её тоже запомнил. Это очень облегчило потом исполнение моих замыслов. Я её видела, там, на острове, даже подавала рассыпанный ею инструмент. А она меня в гриме и очках не узнала… да я тогда сама себя не узнавала! А затем…

Каталина хвастливо рассказывала о своих успехах и предусмотрительности, о том, как планировала и рассчитывала, а Наполеон усиленно размышлял над тем, чем же всё это кончится. Притихшее тревожное чувство вновь подняло голову. Он неосознанно схватил Илью за руку и потянул обратно к Управлению.

\- Твой план был бы верхом совершенства, если б не пара-тройка ошибок, - заметила Эмма. – Во-первых, Вилли Джонс, во-вторых, Хорст Шмидт, в-третьих, моя мать.

\- Две цели одним выстрелом это, по-твоему, ошибка? Джонс собирался меня выдать, но такой конец его бы ждал в любом случае. А с Хорстом и с бабкой я хотела просто поговорить. Пришла к ним как Габриэла, но они оказались слишком догадливы!

_Да между Габи и тобой такая же разница, как между гордостью и гордыней, только ты этого не видишь!_

Эмма ничего не ответила.

\- В чём дело, мама? Не говори, что агенту Штази не приходилось убивать! Или ещё раньше, на войне...

\- Странно прозвучит, но сознательно я не убивала никого. Ты путаешь разведку с контрразведкой. Для разведчика лишний шум – брак в работе, - пояснила Эмма, - а брака я не допускала.

\- У нас никто не станет заставлять тебя это делать, - весьма убедительно сказала Каталина. – Если сама не захочешь…

\- Всё это замечательно, - скептически подвела итог Эмма. – А куда ты мне предлагаешь деть Габи?

Послышалось презрительное фырканье. Наполеон насторожился – разговор сворачивал в очень опасное русло.

\- Да что с ней сделается, с твоей драгоценной Габи? Посидит-подумает, а годика через два, когда всё поутихнет, мы её вытащим, обещаю. У нас есть ход в Штази…

\- Теперь уже нет.

Соло не видел, что происходит в машине, но нутром ощутил, как вздрогнула Каталина.

\- Откуда ты… Тебя же…

\- Отстранили, верно, однако это не увольнение. Иногда только после того, как дело закончено, можно дать ход всему, что знаешь. Спустить с цепи свору Церберов, образно говоря. А вот тебе адвокат наверняка вчера сказал об аресте Вольфганга Брауна, мы позаботились о том, чтобы ему стало об этом известно. Ведь сказал?

 _Выходит, Эмма с самого начала не доверяла Каталине?!_  
  
Молчание на пассажирском сидении подтверждало догадку.

\- Сотрудничество не начинают с обмана, Като.

\- Ты хочешь правды, мама? Так вот тебе правда. Ты нужна мне, очень нужна. Нужен твой ум, твоя поддержка. Твоя удача. Ты из породы господ, как и я, по духу и крови! - в голосе звучала подлинная вера, граничащая с фанатизмом, и искреннее восхищение. - Сильные должны держаться друг дружки, а не за тех, кто слабее. Подумай, чего мы не совершим вместе теперь, когда нам никто не помешает! Мы сможем перевернуть мир, если захотим! А расходный материал для чёрной работёнки всегда найдётся, только помани…

Неплохо воспитали эту Мару-Каталину, кто бы этим не занимался. _Для неё убить всё равно, что муху прихлопнуть._

Весь ужас заключается в том, что они действительно смогли бы расшатать хрупкое равновесие, сложившееся в мире, думал Соло. В конце концов, сила – величина векторная, и у неё всегда есть точка приложения. Спровоцировать следующий Карибский кризис довольно легко. Если знаешь, как за это взяться.

Послышался звук заводящегося мотора; очевидно, они где-то ненадолго привстали. _Неужели Эмма примет приглашение?_ Наполеон начинал опасаться этого - в ГДР, во всяком случае, её карьере пришёл конец.

\- Моё время истекает, - спокойно произнесла та. - Наступил урочный час покинуть эту землю. Стража, посмотри, оставленная мною на холме, ждёт приказанья двинуться в поход, а перед строем грозные круги пылающий описывает меч в знак моего изгнанья… 

\- Кто это сказал? Что-то очень знакомое…

\- Мильтон. Ты не читала "Потерянный рай"?

Внезапный мороз по коже продрал до костей, до сердечного спазма.

_Мой Ад во мне и Ад я сам…_

Наполеон стремглав рванул к Франкфуртер Аллее и ринулся наперерез первой же машине. К счастью, ей оказалось такси.

\- Durch die OberbaumBrücke, schneller! – задыхаясь, выкрикнул он, запрыгивая в салон. - Schneller!

Илья едва успел нырнуть следом, как автомобиль сорвался с места и помчался в сторону центра города.

Стук сердца отдавался в ушах набатным звоном, кровь пульсировала в висках, и сквозь этот шум разговор в "фиате" доходил до него с пятого на десятое. Вот послышался мужской голос, попросивший предъявить документы; стало быть, они уже подъехали к пограничному пункту пропуска. Мост Обербаумбрюкке, как и русло реки, принадлежал ГДР, но для удобства КПП разместили у самого въезда. Вот последовала пауза, пока офицер изучал документы и куда-то звонил.

\- У вас, госпожа майор, пять минут, - коротко сказал он, отдавая удостоверение и паспорт.

\- Мне хватит, - последовал ответ.

\- Schneller! – взревел Наполеон. – Да быстрей же ты, сукин сын!!!

Водитель не нуждался в понуканиях: он нёсся так, словно собирался взлететь. Один перекрёсток проскочил почти на красный, второго вообще не заметил и юзом затормозил там, где проспект упирался в набережную Мюленштрассе.

Наполеон и Илья выскочили из такси. Перед "фиатом" уже подняли шлагбаум.

\- Стой! – заорал Соло и отчаянно замахал рукой: – Эмма, остановись, чёрт тебя побери!

Дежурный обернулся на вопль. При виде двух мчащихся к нему со скоростью урагана крепких мужчин глаза его округлились от удивления. Тем не менее, он вовремя вспомнил о служебном долге, преградив им дорогу. Воспользовавшись этим, машина поспешно миновала шлагбаум.

\- Держи, это твой пропуск на волю, - Эмметт подтолкнула брошенный на приборный щиток паспорт Каталине. Та протянула руку, но покрытие моста было неровным, и машина подпрыгнула на какой-то кочке. Документ соскользнул по гладкой поверхности, упав Каталине под ноги. – Прости, я такая неловкая. Сейчас остановлюсь, подниму.

\- Ничего страшного, я сама.

Молодая женщина нагнулась за паспортом, опёршись левой рукой на щиток, и в этот момент на её запястье щёлкнули наручники. Прежде, чем захваченная врасплох пассажирка смогла отреагировать, второе звено приковало жертву к скобе справа от приборной панели.

\- Это что за…?

\- Должна сказать, Като, я была не совсем точна, говоря, что ни разу в жизни никого сознательно не убивала. Мне следовало добавить – до сегодняшнего дня.

\- Мама, ты о чём? Ну-ка, посмотри на меня!

\- Гляди!

Илья и Наполеон, наперебой и на дикой русско-английско-немецкой смеси языков пытавшиеся втолковать офицеру, что машину во что бы то ни стало надо остановить, вздрогнули: двигатель взревел, используя на полную мощь каждую "лошадку" под капотом.

\- Нет!!!

Женский вопль потонул в этом рёве и визге покрышек. Дежурный оттолкнул агентов и кинулся к шлагбауму, вслед беглянкам прогремела автоматная очередь. Не обращая на неё никакого внимания, игнорируя выбоины и стыки брусчатки, машина, набирая скорость, понеслась по мосту.

Наполеон изо всех сил вцепился в бетонное ограждение набережной. Ещё теплилась надежда, что Эмма решила последовать совету дочери и сбежать с ней на Запад. _Пусть уж лучше так!_ Но через несколько секунд и эта надежда пошла прахом: вильнув на полном ходу, автомобиль подпрыгнул на бортике и всей массой ударил правой стороной по невысокому парапету.

За падающим в Шпрее "фиатом" хвостом кометы летел град осколков и бетонной крошки.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * "Если бы эта женщина была мне другом, я презирал бы весь мир и ничего не боялся. Если бы эта женщина стала мне врагом, я при всём моём уме и опытности - я, Фоско, хитрый, как сам дьявол, как вы мне сотни раз говорили, - пожалуй, призадумался бы". Граф Фоско.
> 
> ** В девятом, самом нижнем круге Данте поместил предателей — родины, родных людей, близких, друзей. Все они вмёрзли по шею в Ледяное озеро Коцит и обречены на вечные муки холодом.


	23. Эпилог. Кровь сказывается.

**_Понедельник, 12 ноября.  
Берлин, ГДР._ **

Утро наступать не торопилось.

Небо посерело и насупилось, влажный воздух сгустился тончайшей изморосью, и привычные отголоски городской суеты тонули в этом стылом густом тумане. Автомобильные гудки и свистки паровозов звучали так, словно их обложили ватой, и временами чудилось - Берлин притих, понимая, что произошло что-то неладное.

\- Приближается зима, Олег.

\- Для меня она уже наступила, Эд.

Голоса отдавались эхом под сводчатой аркой пролёта: собеседники укрывались от промозглости за полуразрушенной западной башенкой. С этого места контуры домов на восточном берегу совсем нельзя было рассмотреть; даже свет уличных фонарей виделся размытым белым пятном. На правой стороне моста ближе к Западному Берлину рабочие ремонтировали ограждение, закладывая кирпичами проём.

Сандерс искоса разглядывал давнего знакомого. Покрасневшие белки, тёмные круги под глазами, две полоски пластыря на выбритых до синевы запавших щеках, явственный запах перегара… Он знал цену таким признакам, но делал вид, что ничего не замечал. Сам бы вчера надрался до беспамятства, но не мог себе этого позволить. Кто-то же должен был улаживать дела.

Они помолчали, наблюдая за тем, как понемногу восстанавливается вырванная часть.

\- Пятно сведут, но место, где оно было, останется, - заметил Эдриан. – И будет видно, пока весь мост не приведут в порядок, - задрав голову, он окинул взглядом башню. Из-за тумана можно было подумать, что недостающий шпиль просто утонул в нём. - Интересно, на нашем веку это случится? Он один такой на весь Берлин, что западный, что восточный.

Две башенки и высокий акведук отличали Обербаумбрюкке от прочих мостов. Раньше по акведуку ходили поезда, но с момента разделения города движение там стало невозможным, даже если бы мост восстановили в прежней красе.

\- Может быть, - односложно бросил Панин. Он подошёл к парапету, достал из-под пальто ветку орхидеи и начал обрывать цветки, бросая их в воду. Сандерс тоже сунул руку за пазуху, но вынул не цветы, а походную фляжку, в которую на сей раз налил водку. Как правило, в ней находился очень хороший бренди, однако сейчас этот напиток выплеснули бы ему в лицо. _В самом деле, не пить же бренди “за упокой”._ Закинув голову, он сделал большой глоток и передал фляжку Панину. Тот прикончил содержимое, даже не поморщившись.

\- Я долго не верил, что Нина погибла, вот и теперь не могу поверить, до сих пор, – сказал Сандерс. – Несмотря на то, что сам её видел… даже на это… 

Олег провёл рукой по лбу, будто пытаясь прогнать остатки ночного кошмара. Эдриан и сам предпочёл бы, чтобы происходящее оказалось одним из них, чтобы кто-нибудь махнул волшебной палочкой - и исчезла серая река, уносящая яркие розово-белые цветки. _Никто ей не махнёт. Смирись, Чарли._  
  
\- Что там всё-таки случилось, она с управлением не справилась? Мост отремонтировали кое-как, кочки да выбоины, вот она и… - он не договорил, ощутив, сколь беспомощно это прозвучало.

\- Сам-то веришь в это? – мрачно хмыкнул Олег, ломавший пальцами на мелкие кусочки оголённую орхидейную ветку. – Нина сделала то, на что кто-то другой вряд ли бы отважился. Точным ходом решила уравнение с двумя неизвестными. Ты бы кого выбрал?

\- Даже сомнений нет. Понимаю… а сделав ТАКОЙ выбор... не дай Бог нам когда-нибудь...

Панина передёрнуло.

\- Понять только не могу, - продолжал Сандерс, - как Соло догадался. Он ведь помчался за ней, пытался остановить. Если б не твой Курякин, в реку бы прыгнул… 

\- Ну, и лежал бы сейчас по соседству с Ниной, - Олег кивком головы указал на быстрые мутные воды и маячивший далеко, в нескольких десятках метров, берег. - Но отнюдь не в той постели, какую предпочитает… при любом удобном случае. 

Ещё позавчера он, не долго думая, согласился бы с Паниным. Сегодня - понимал его чувства, но мнение разделял лишь частично. К немалому своему изумлению. 

\- Не надо, Олег. Право же, не стоит, - он увидел выражение недоверия в тёмно-непроницаемых глазах и добавил: - Ты их не видел, а я - да. У Курякина здоровый кровоподтёк на скуле, а у Соло все руки в пластыре и вид конченого зомби.

Олег на это ничего не ответил - лишь ноздри раздул. 

\- Никто не слышал, о чём она говорила с ним на крыльце? - спросил Эдриан через пару минут. 

Панин отрицательно покачал головой:

\- Мог слышать Курякин, но молчит как рыба. Уверяет, что говорили очень тихо, ничего не разобрать. Не пытать же его! Даже сурдопереводчик помочь не смог, Нина была под наблюдением и знала это. Но если ты прав относительно Соло, он бы просто не допустил, чтобы женщины сели в машину. Значит, догадался позже. 

Вероятно, так оно и было бы. _Соло ни за словом, ни за действием никогда в карман не лазил._

\- Полагаю, дело в "Потерянном рае", - неожиданно сказал Олег. 

\- То-то мне показалось, что "пылающий меч" там не совсем к месту! - забывшись, Эдриан хлопнул себя по лбу. - Вот откуда… Погоди, это же просто цитата. Нет в ней никакого другого сообщения!

\- Откуда ты знаешь? Всё зависит от того, о чём они говорили раньше. Нина… для неё "Рай" не только литература. Это символ, знак. Ключ, если хочешь.

\- К чему ключ?

Олег провожал глазами плывущие цветки, пока они окончательно не скрылись из виду, а затем как-то отстранённо, без эмоций заметил:

\- Как бы тебе объяснить… Есть такой метод справляться со стрессом в тюрьмах и на допросах и заодно не позволить себе проговориться. Погружение в транс. Слышал?

Эдриан кивнул. При психологической подготовке агентов русские не стеснялись пробовать довольно рискованные методики.

\- Зацепкой, кодом к вхождению может служить что угодно: набор слов, ноты, зрительные образы. Нейролингвисты проводят безумное число тестов, выясняя, что именно послужит ключом для этого конкретного человека, а потом ещё учат им пользоваться.

\- И Нина… она умела?

\- "Рай". Она знала его наизусть ещё с юности, и эту книгу и превратили в ключ. Как знать, что она могла вытворить с этим текстом… ты же помнишь её шифр по "Кориолану"?

\- Помню, да… Кто знает, кто знает. Женщины существа многозвучные, очень уж любят объясняться и оправдываться. Как ты говоришь? Hlebom ih ne kormi?

\- От Джона Буля нахватался? - поднял брови Олег. - Любят, согласен. Одна поправочка - к Нине это не относится… не относилось… Впрочем, теперь это дело Уэверли, - он отвернулся от реки. – Всё возвращается на круги своя. Приговор высшей инстанции окончательный и обжалованию не подлежит. С ним никто спорить не стал, и Мильке в том числе. Кстати, ты с самого начала запись прослушивал?

\- Да, с момента, как захлопнулись дверцы машины.

\- Ты понял, про какой звонок говорила Каталина?

\- Что-то про квартиру и уборку. Что ты хочешь сказать?

\- Утром, когда ей отдавали паспорт, Каталина попросила позволения позвонить в Сиэттл. Сказала, что Вилме Хайленд, хочет, чтобы привела квартиру в нормальный вид. Ей разрешили. Звонила она в присутствии следователя, деньги адвокаты оставили.

\- Тебя что-то смущает?

\- Я уже никакого отношения к этому делу иметь не буду, а вот тебе был бы смысл связаться по своим каналам с Сиэттлом и выяснить, не изменится ли что в дверях и окнах квартиры.

Эдриан прищурился:

\- Ты допускаешь…

\- Я допускаю что угодно, - серьёзно ответил Олег. - Прежде всего то, что это не безобидная просьба стереть пыль с мебели.

*****

**_Вторник, 13 ноября.  
Берлин, ГДР._ **

Илья смертельно устал от последних двух суток. От полутраурных тонов, в которые они окрасились. Мрачный голос Панина, которого лучше не трогать, Уэверли, занятый какими-то делами и не выдавший за 48 часов ни одной русской идиомы, Габи, скорчившаяся в уголке дивана, пыльно-серое лицо Наполеона - и сумерки, сумерки, сумерки.

Никак не получалось выбросить из головы разодранные в кровь пальцы, которыми Соло впивался в бетонный парапет. Весь его развязный тон, высокомерие, что всегда так злили, развеялись без остатка, превратившись в беспросветную тоску. Он терпел только торшер, а включение люстры встречал очень неодобрительно: не протестовал, не огрызался - просто поворачивался и уходил в спальню. Там лежал, уставясь в потолок, или смотрел в окно, приблизив лицо вплотную к стеклу. Спал мало, говорил ещё меньше и почти совсем не ел. Илья даже уговаривать, в конце концов, прекратил. От беспокойства и волнения он тоже не высыпался, несмотря на то, что уже позавчера окончательно освободили Габи, и стало ясно - ничто не препятствует их дальнейшей работе на А.Н.К.Л.

 _Ночь кончилась, но наступил ли рассвет?_  
  
Конечно, он слышал те хлёсткие фразы, которые Наполеон бросал Эмме в лицо, но клиническим идиотизмом не страдал, чтоб передавать их Олегу. Тот стёр бы Соло в порошок, фигурально и на деле, и Илья опасался, что напарник ни словом не возразил бы...

Габи что-то чувствовала. Она держалась поближе к Наполеону, и с ней он всё-таки говорил - изредка. Илья слышал, как она сказала ему:

\- Моё сердце будто ледышка. Мне всегда казалось, будто мама рядом, где бы она на самом деле ни была, но сейчас я ничего не ощущаю, ни боли, ни горя… Что со мной не так?

\- Счастливица, - донёсся глухой голос. – Не беспокойся, оно оттает. Но позже… может быть, только после похорон.

Но до этого Габи предстояло пройти нелёгкую процедуру опознания. Девушка наотрез отказалась участвовать в ней без своих коллег. Илья намеревался избавить Соло от необходимости присутствовать в морге, но тот лишь криво усмехнулся. 

\- Перестань, угроза. Я не девица, в обморок не грохнусь, - и это были первые слова, напрямую обращённые к Илье с тех пор, как на набережной он вынужденно применил ещё один хитрый приём из арсенала КГБ. 

В воде обе женщины пробыли недолго, и лицо Эммы осталось чистым. Однако от удара вылетело боковое стекло, и правую сторону лица Каталины срезало острыми осколками до костей. При виде этого жуткого зрелища Габи побелела и отвернулась, закусив губу, а ковбой безотчётным жестом сжал кулак. Илья шагнул к нему, но тот, угадав намерение, махнул рукой. Чуть позже, улучив минутку, вполголоса сказал:

\- Я это уже видел.

\- Где?

\- Не поверишь, во сне. 

Тело Каталины кремировали. Формально Габи не являлась её родственницей, но ей разрешили забрать урну с прахом. Она намеревалась при первой возможности опустить её в могилу отца в Италии.

\- Они всю жизнь неразлучны, - без капли горечи объяснила она. – В сущности именно Като была его дочерью, а не я.

\- А тебе сестрой она была? – спросил Илья, хотя тут же пожалел о вырвавшихся словах.

\- Когда-то, - ответила нахмурившаяся Габи. – Когда нам было года по четыре, от силы пять. Помню, как я радовалась, когда мама изредка брала меня с собой её навестить, но теперь… Это, наверно, цинично, но, если б не наше сходство, я постаралась бы забыть, что во мне течёт та же кровь.

 _Если бы ты слышала разговор в машине, оснований для этого у тебя возникло бы ещё больше._  
  
\- Я могла бы простить ей многое, я же понимаю, что из неё лепили то, что кому-то надо было, но никогда не прощу ни бабушку, ни дядю, - добавила Габи. – Ни… маму.

Илья сочувственно взглянул на неё. Кровная родня – единственная команда, членов которой нельзя менять по желанию. Ему самому потребовались годы, чтобы позволить матери жить так, как ей хотелось, переключив все мысли на реабилитацию отца. Это всё-таки более достойная цель, нежели добивать сломленную женщину.

На похоронах они не присутствовали. Сейчас Уэверли ждал их в “Ландсбергере”, а они пришли на Фридрихсфельде, чтобы Габи могла попрощаться. Девушка стояла у обелиска, где не изменится ничего, кроме двух цифр в дате после выбитого католического креста.

\- О чём задумался, ковбой? – спросил Илья, не в силах больше вынести это каменное молчание. Дерево, к которому они прислонились, укрывало Вилли Джонса во время слежки за Каталиной, но напарники этого не знали. 

\- О том, что напишут на моём памятнике, - раздался неожиданный ответ. – Какое имя там будет. И вспомню ли я себя изначального или его погребут под собой те поддельные личины, которые мы вынужденно носим…

_Лучший агент ЦРУ Наполеон Соло – и вдруг говорит так?_

Наполеон Соло, с вечно идеальной укладкой, идеальной осанкой и независимыми, чуть провокационными в своей безразличности манерами. Илье частенько казалось, что напарник любит показушничать, но это не относилось к внутренней уверенности - он не кичился ею, а просто её излучал.

Наполеон Соло не принимал близко к сердцу женщин, толпой дефилирующих по подиуму его жизни. И даже если Эмметт оставила след более глубокий - в чём Илья совершенно уверился - дело не в этом. 

_Никакое чувство - неуместное, невзаимное, бесперспективное - не может стать разрушительнее чувства вины, которое некуда девать. Нельзя отмотать время, как магнитофонную ленту._

Если кто-то наверху решил преподать ковбою урок, то он вышел слишком жестоким. 

У Ильи язык бы не повернулся сказать: "Я же предупреждал!"

Вместо этого правильным показалось подступить ближе, опустить руку на широкое плечо.

Правильным показалось тихо проговорить:

\- Если я буду рядом, я напомню.

Не меняя позы, не пытаясь скинуть руку, Наполеон поднял глаза. По его губам скользнула мимолётная улыбка, и Илья заметил в сером штормовом море прежний синий отблеск.

\- Спасибо. А ещё лучше… - он обратил взгляд на Габи, сжимавшую в руках томик Гейне, - если тебе когда-нибудь покажется, что я чересчур уж увлёкся, пожалуйста, напомни мне о Нине. До того, как снова начнёшь лечить меня своей акупрессурой *. 

Илья усмехнулся:

\- Даю слово, Шерлок.

_А Габи мы ничего об этом договоре не расскажем, как и о твоих отношениях с её матерью._

Когда-нибудь они об этом поговорят, просто чтобы раз и навсегда закрыть эту тему, но не сейчас. Возможно, вообще никогда. Однако молчаливый договор не перестаёт от этого быть настоящим.

… пройдя  
Горнило битв, не ослабели мы,  
Но закалились и теперь верней  
Мы вправе на победу уповать...

*****

**_Среда, 14 ноября.  
Место – Лондон, Великобритания._ **

Из ГДР в аэропорт Темпельхоф все четверо добрались без шума и помпы, как рядовые иностранцы – через КПП Чарли, и минимум трое вздохнули с облегчением, что дорога по мосту Обербаумбрюкке ещё была закрыта. В самолёте Илья, чьё место оказалось рядом с Уэверли, вполголоса рассказал шефу детали их пребывания в Пренцлауэре, разумеется, умолчав о точном адресе квартиры, и дал понять о своём договоре с Наполеоном.

\- Ваши личные дела это ваши личные дела, - ответил на это шеф А.Н.К.Л.ов. – Не вижу смысла о них говорить, хотя и понимаю, что мистер Соло, кажется, dovypendrivalsya.

\- Он же не предвидел, сэр, чем всё кончится…

\- Ему нравится играть в игры чисто для удовольствия играть в них, и вам, Курякин, это так же хорошо известно, как и мне. Поэтому мистеру Соло не повредит не предвидеть чего-нибудь хотя бы раз в жизни. Полезно для смирения.

\- Простите?

Уэверли вытянул ноги, переплёл на животе пальцы и воззрился в никуда. Точнее, в потолок салона "Боинга".

\- Вы, должно быть, не раз терялись в догадках, почему вам дали в напарники столь непохожего на вас человека, не так ли?

Илья в который уже раз удивился проницательности шефа. Действительно, в самом начале их сотрудничества терялся.

\- Я думал, такова необходимость. Разве было ещё что-то?

\- В Берлине – нет, но к моменту окончания, или как мы теперь знаем, неокончания дела Винчигуэрра выработалось некое мнение… словом, я посчитал, что из вас может сложиться хорошая команда. Скажите, я ошибся?

\- Нет, - ответил Илья и, помолчав, спросил: - А почему с вами согласились мистер Сандерс и товарищ полковник Панин?

\- Когда начальник вынужден постоянно угрожать агенту, пробуя удержать его в рамках, это административная катастрофа. Это значит, что кому-то из них пришло время менять работу. В планы этих господ подобное не входило.

\- И вы посчитали, что моё влияние будет благоприятным?

\- Посчитал. Однако я не уверен, что в данном случае следует говорить об одностороннем воздействии.

Илья не взялся бы утверждать, что Наполеон не оказал на него никакого влияния, хотя и затруднился бы в точности указать, как оно проявлялось. _Назвать это поверхностным отношением к жизни?_ Он нашёл выход в иронии:

\- Вы хотите сказать, его недостатки заразны?

\- Нет, просто вы похожи больше, чем думаете. Чем дольше я живу, тем крепче убеждаюсь в том, что агенты всего лишь люди. Но вы… вы по какой-то причине тоже хотели стать выше этого! Отвернуться от своих слабостей вместо того, чтобы посмотреть им в глаза и научиться жить с ними. Но природу нельзя бесконечно игнорировать, она отомстит, и очень жестоко. Помните, Габи смогла вас соблазнить, даже не разгуливая перед вами в одном нижнем белье? Это, знаете ли, было бы слишком в лоб... Мне удалось убедить товарища Панина, что пользу может принести не только кнут. И вот вам Тавия Шандор, безусловно, прекрасная девушка, к которой вы отнеслись как к человеку. Несмотря на проявленную симпатию, вы же не потеряли головы! А если бы вы были прежним оперативником, очень хорошим, конечно, но, простите, больше напоминающим робота, рассказала бы она вам то, что рассказала? У вас имелись все основания попасть под влияние Эмметт… майора Мосснер… - Уэверли замолк и на несколько секунд ушёл в какие-то глубокие раздумья, - и вы ей доверяли, но в ситуации выбора между ней и делом не колебались.

_Я чувствовал, что она представляет опасность для Наполеона. После обнаружения фото Магды я сразу испугался за него. Господи…_

Осознание обрушилось ведром ледяной воды. _Всё ещё хуже, чем предполагает Уэверли._

\- Меня всегда учили, что эмоциональность на работе приносит лишь вред, - твёрдо возразил он.

\- Кто вас этому учил? Это утверждение соответствовало бы истине, если б работа агента начиналась и заканчивалась в кабинетной тиши. Наука, техника, информация - без этого никуда. Но выказать впечатлительность, проявить в нужный момент со-чувствие не недостаток, а фактор, чрезвычайно облегчающий человеку совместные действия с другими людьми. Разве вам всё ещё это непонятно?

Уэверли старался говорить тихо, хотя Наполеон и Габи сидели на два ряда позади.

\- И ваши припадки гнева, как я заметил, теперь перешли из неконтролируемой стадии в управляемый занос, которым вы мастерски владеете. Видите, позволить себе быть человеком не так уж вредно.

Илья вдруг вспомнил, как несколько дней назад, когда он и Эмма дежурили у постели Наполеона, она спросила:

\- Как бы вы охарактеризовали мистера Уэверли, Илья? Я не спрашиваю про какие-то личные тайны. Просто... что он за человек. Мне ведь общаться с ним вместо вас.

Он подумал и ответил тогда так:

\- Немного деспот, но не лицемер. Я бы ожидал от него скорее щедрости, чем доброты, скорее светского блеска, нежели искренности, щепетильной беспристрастности, а не справедливости. Не знаю, понятны ли вам эти тонкости...

\- Вы про русский язык? Понятны, я читала много вашей литературы... Доброта влечёт мягкость, с искренностью приходит отзывчивость, а ведь этого нет? Не говоря уж о том, что справедливость возникает из участия и уважения к ближним...

_Вот уж в чём в чём, а в этом Уэверли никак не упрекнёшь!_

Илья с любопытством посмотрел на сидящего в соседнем кресле. Теперь, когда всё, наконец, начало налаживаться, и осталось лишь разобраться с собственной человечностью и, как сказал шеф, научиться жить с этим (та ещё задачка, если подумать!), он мог спокойно размышлять о том новом, что открылось в его коллегах. _Пожалуй, Уэверли "открылся" наиболее неожиданно._  
  
\- И вас ведь, в конце концов, наверняка учили, что за вами страна? Учили-учили, не отрицайте. Отвергая в себе человека, мы забудем, что страна это люди, которым не нужна ни Третья мировая, ни ядерная, ни ещё какая война… Однако я становлюсь сентиментальным. Видимо, старость не за горами.

Уэверли снял очки и преувеличенно тщательно стал их протирать. 

\- Как бы там ни было, вы оба нужны агентству, - заключил он. – Теперь я в этом убеждён.

"И друг другу", - услышал Илья.

Огромный стол орехового дерева, украшенный по торцам наборными квадратными панелями, дожидался их в просторном кабинете окнами на Расселл-сквер. Но прежде всего Уэверли вызвал штатного психолога и попросил Габи проследовать за ним.

\- А может, отложить обследования до завтра? – несмело спросила та. – Наверняка есть более срочные вопросы…

\- Я не буду говорить с вами, мисс Теллер, на рабочие темы до тех пор, пока не уверюсь в том, что вы в полной мере отдаёте отчёт своим действиям, - непререкаемым тоном отрезал Уэверли. – Мы тут не в игрушки играем, сейчас вы должны это понимать.

Габи беспрекословно последовала за врачом, а Наполеон и Илья расположились на диване подле фикуса в кадке.

Уэверли поднял трубку и попросил мисс Сару принести последние отчёты и сообщения. По случаю получения подарка в виде “волшебных часов” Ильи – Наполеон от своих не чаял избавиться и действительно вышвырнул их в Шпрее - шеф агентства находился в добродушном настроении. 

\- Ну что ж, если не будет ничего срочного, сможете, Соло, воспользоваться небольшим отпуском для поправки здоровья, - начал он, но тот покачал головой:

\- Мне бы лучше дело, сэр.

Дверь открылась. Сара принесла целую стопку свежих распечаток и несколько папок.

\- Я сам решу, что лучше, - ответил Уэверли, приступив к разбору груды бумаг. – Впрочем, может, вы и правы. Праздность mat' vseh porokov. Вдруг у вас снова возникнут дурные мысли относительно своего досье или досье вашего напарника.

 _Досье Наполеона?_ Илья уловил напряжённый взгляд, брошенный последним в его сторону. Этот вопрос был очень… скользким.

\- Ведь для вас, Соло, это детские игры, не так ли? – Уэверли метнул саркастичный взгляд в сторону массивного сейфа в углу и продолжал: - Кстати, спасибо, что не испортили замок.

Наполеон и Илья, которых сказанное застало врасплох, вздрогнули.

\- Так вы нарочно, что ли…

\- Разумеется, Курякин, разумеется, - кивнул Уэверли. – Я это предвидел. Кроме того, мне любопытно стало узнать, как далеко распространится ваше взаимное доверие после того случая с нечаянно сгоревшим диском.

В ответ на вопрос в глазах Соло Илья еле заметно прикрыл глаза – дальнейшее запирательство смысла не имело.

\- Это была моя идея, сэр, с диском, - бухнул вдруг ковбой. 

Илья чуть не подскочил:

\- Что значит – твоя? Мы вместе приняли такое решение!

\- Да хватит вам, - утомлённо махнул рукой Уэверли. – Я прекрасно знаю, что ваши страны не одобрили бы подобный поступок, но также я знаю, что у разведки свои законы. И понимаю, почему досье, предоставленные мне вашим руководством, страдают провалами по части важнейших сведений.

\- Ваше тоже, - буркнул Илья. – Вернее, досье агентства А.Н.К.Л.

Наступила непривычно длинная пауза, прерванная тактичным покашливанием.

\- Так-так-так. Переведите это на английский общепринятый, будьте добры.

\- Хм. Ну, мы ведь у вас не единственные. В недавнем деле у границ Иордании и Саудовской Аравии, например. Сотрудники Служб общей разведки и с той, и с другой стороны плюс выходец, судя по выучке, из Сирии.

\- Один в один египетская "Мухабарат аль-Амма", - вставил Наполеон.

\- До того, в Иране и Афганистане. САВАК я узнаю с закрытыми глазами, как и Главное управление разведки Ирака. Северная Африка… Мне продолжать или перейти к выводам?

\- Сделайте милость, Курякин. К выводам.

\- А они простые. Вы последовательно создаёте разветвлённую сеть, группируя своеобразные кластеры. Возможно, я, Наполеон и Габи должны стать ядром какого-то из них. Как вы их, кстати, называете? Департаменты или отделения или филиалы?

\- Вывод верный, - вопросы Уэверли проигнорировал. – И что думаете?

\- Мы оба думаем, это правильный ход, потому что наш противник его уже сделал, - невозмутимо ответил Наполеон. – Я надеюсь, вы не забыли про тех, кто стоял за так называемой Марой Хайленд?

\- Не забыл. И про диск Теллера я тоже помню, не беспокойтесь.

\- А какова будет дальнейшая судьба Габи? – спросил Илья. – Вы оставите её в агентстве?

Прежде, чем ответить, Уэверли отложил в сторону какие-то материалы. 

\- Эта ноша может быть только сугубо добровольной, - в конце концов вздохнул он. - Я не могу и не имею права настаивать после всего того, что она перенесла. Она может жить в любой Германии или в иной стране, вести нормальную жизнь…

Наверно, это наилучший выход, говорил себе Илья. _Никто не имеет больше прав на спокойную жизнь, чем Габи._

Дверь распахнулась вторично, и сама Габи прошла по мягкому ковру и положила перед Уэверли записку. Тот развернул бумагу, хмыкнул и отдал её подошедшему Илье. Соло бесцеремонно заглянул через плечо.

"Годна" - и больше ничего.

\- Очень хорошо, мисс, - сказал Уэверли. – Должен сказать, я уполномочен предложить вам нечто новое…

\- Это новое будет включать агентство? – прервала его Габи.

Уэверли встал.

\- Нет.

\- Тогда меня это пока не интересует.

С минуту Уэверли разглядывал Габи поверх очков. Потом вытащил из кучи отложенных материалов лист плотной бумаги.

\- Вилма Хайленд вынесла из квартиры в Сиэттле много мусора. Думаю, вам интересно будет взглянуть на это.

Он положил бумагу на стол. Это оказалась большая фотография, и у агентов захватило дух. Их собственные лица в окружении заметок и надписей, а ещё фотографии Вилли, Джулиана, Эвы, ещё кого-то… Лоб Наполеона на фото проткнули чем-то острым вроде кончика ножа. 

\- Передали по фототелеграфу, - пояснил Уэверли, - а копия ушла в Министерство госбезопасности ГДР. И ещё вот телефонограмма от Сандерса.

"Вилма сняла с двери табличку с именем и фамилией доктора Теллера. Табличку вернули на место, и теперь в квартире наши люди".

Наполеон и Илья обменялись многозначительными взглядами, и губы ковбоя сложились в улыбку с явственным оттенком мстительности.

\- У нас в руках ниточка к таинственному синдикату с большими деньгами и связями! – воскликнул он и, прищурившись, посмотрел на Габи: - Интересно было бы проверить, дошли ли до них новости о смерти… Мары.

\- Держите себя в руках, Соло, не то к психологу отправитесь уже вы! – предостерёг Уэверли. – К тому же это невозможно.

\- Невозможно? Значит, как раз по мне, - решительно возразила Габи.

Поражённые мужчины разом воззрились на неё. Неправильно истолковав эти взгляды, девушка спокойно заметила:

\- Такой случай может больше никогда не представиться. Мы обязаны рискнуть!

\- Риск будет просчитанным и контролируемым, насколько это вообще возможно, - задумчиво произнёс Наполеон. - Один призрак займёт место другого, а три ведьмы обеспечат прикрытие…

\- Не могли бы вы быть столь любезны и избавить меня от вашего кладбищенского юмора, Соло? – заметил Уэверли и прежде, чем Илья открыл рот, добавил: - Боюсь, это и вас касается, Курякин.

Агенты замолчали. Уэверли флегматично перевернул обложку следующей папки.

\- Кстати, не три ведьмы, а две, - внезапно проговорил он и поднял голову: – Вас, Курякин, ждут в Будапеште.

\- Кто?

\- Прежде всего, списки пассажиров трёх рейсов и списки лиц, въехавших в Венгрию утром 8 ноября. Ваши коллеги уже поработали над ними, исключив оттуда проверенных людей. Фамилии Хайленд или Теллер нет, поэтому работа предстоит большая. Возможно, обнаружатся данные ещё одной личности Каталины, в нашем деле никакая информация лишней не бывает… И необходимо попробовать вычислить тех агентов безымянного пока синдиката, которые ждали вас на дьорском шоссе. Кроме того, мисс Октавия Шандор шлёт вам горячий привет и просит передать, что её тётя понемногу идёт на поправку.

\- Октавия? - встрепенулся Соло. - Это кто такая? Ты не рассказывал!

\- Племянница Аранки? - переспросила Габи. - Ты везунчик, Илья. Она хорошая добрая девушка, и к тому же красивая.

\- Очаровательная, - подтвердил Илья и покосился на Наполеона.

\- Рад за тебя, угроза, - сказал тот, изобразив некое подобие восторга. Но брови его при этом хмурились, а на лице застыло сочетание удивления, недоверия и… _недовольства?!_

\- Спасибо, ковбой, - ответил Илья. Он углубился в поданную Уэверли папку и постарался скрыть улыбку.

 _Вот и первый сюрприз человечности._ Пожалуй, её изучение окажется… захватывающим.

**Конец.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Акупрессура - точечное нажатие на биологически активные точки на теле. Воздействие на некоторые нервные окончания может вызвать потерю сознания.


End file.
